FNAF: Major Disasters
by Micahell501
Summary: 5 years have passed since Vincent s death. Now, the Fazbear gang, along with their new family member, have brought the happiness and joy back to the pizzeria. They are even the most popular subject in the country. But an evil man, just like Vincent, wants revenge on them. Freddy and the gang will have to deal with another enemy and his friends. Will they succeed? Or fail trying?
1. Robbery and Birthday

**Hello guys! I´m Micahell501, and I´m here with the sequel of my first story. So, many OC´s are going to appear in here, because they need to! Anyway, I should not waste my time writing this part, because I´m sure that you guys were waiting for this. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Micahell501 presents;**

**FNAF: Major Disasters**

**Chapter 1: Robbery and Birthday**

[Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza - 12:00 A.M.]

It is a cold and windy night. Some newspaper were flying throuh the lonely streets, and the lights were nearly gone. Nobody would had like to be in here. However, even if this street was dark and lonely, at day, it was a happy and exciting place. Why? Because Freddy Fazbear´s ´Pizza is in front of them. Since Vincent died, AKA Purple Guy, this place became a better place for the children. And it was all thanks to the 12 animatronics living in there. But it is night, and it was all alone...

Suddenly, a black car appeared and parked in front of the pizzeria. 5 men got out of the car.

"Alright, let´s do it," one man said as he picked up an UZI.

"So, what´s the plan boss? Do you think a pizzeria like this will have money?" another thug said to a japanese man with a badass haircut.

The japanese man giggled.

"Do you even know where are we?" the japanese man said.

The thug was about to say something, but the japanese man took out a knife and point it at his neck.

"This is the freaking Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza. It became the most popular pizzeria in the whole damn country. So, what makes you think there is no money there?" the japanese man asked.

The thug gulped and shake his head. The japanese man smiled.

"Good, now open the God damn door," the boss said.

Another thug opened the door with a crowbar. One of them entered and quickly deactivated the alarm before it would shot. All of them sighed, except their boss.

"C´mon, move your butts and take whatever you can! Money, animatronic parts, everything! We can sold them in the black market," the boss said.

All of the thugs raised their UZI´s and shotguns and agreed. Soon, they started walking around the pizzeria. One thug was shaking in fear, and another one saw him.

"Dude, what is your problem?" he asked.

"This place. People say that two dangerous animatronics live in here. One of them bit off the frontal lobe of a kid and the other one cut off the right hand of another kid. This place just give me the creeps," the thug said.

The thug rolled his eyes.

"Don´t be stupid. If a animatronic would ever do that, they would be scrap metal already!" the thug said.

Soon, the 5 of them came to the show stage, where our furry friends where.

"2... 4... 6 of them. Interesting. Go to the backstage and take away their parts," the japanese boss said.

One of the thugs took out a flashlight and flashed it at Freddy, which had his eyes closed.

"I remember this guy. He is the boss of the gang," the thug said.

"The boss of which gang?" the japanese man said.

"This gang. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, along with the Toys. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. There is also another one, a vixen, called Roxy. There is also a humanoid called Balloon Boy and a puppet called Marionette," the thug said.

"You forgot of other 2 animatronics," another thug said.

"Oh, yes, I remember. Foxy the Pirate Fox and Exo the Explorer Coyote. They are the most popular animatronics here in this restaurant, and among kids. However, they are both responsible for "The Bite of 1987" and "The Chop of 2015". They nearly killed the kids," the thug said.

The japanese boss giggled.

"And what makes you think I give a single f*ck about that?! Go back to work!" the boss commanded.

The thugs nodded and quickly started taking away what they could. Money, animatronic parts, and one of them, which was the pervert one, took Toy Chica´s bib away.

"Dude, why would we need that?" a thug said.

"C´mon, it´s just for fun! She is a "hot chic", if you know what I mean," the thug said and giggled.

The japanese boss facepalmed. His team was full of idiots. Suddenly, they heared a giggled far away that soon faded.

"What was that? Kale, was that you?" a thug said.

The thug Kale, who is the one who took Toy Chica´s bib away, shook his head. The robbers raised their guns, just in case. They started walking away from the main stage when they noticed that something was missing.

"Uhhh... does somebody took Freddy away?" a thug asked.

They all turned around and saw that Freddy wasn´t there anymore. They heared another giggled. All of the thugs shake of fear, but the japanese boss giggled.

"So, you want to play like that? C´mon, sure yourself you coward b*tch!" the japanese boss yelled.

Suddenly, he feeled someone right behind him. The boss turned around and gasped. The other ones were staring at the thing with their mouths wide opened.

_"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza kids! I´m Freddy Fazbear!"_ Freddy said while raising his microphone and waving his hand

_"I´m Bonnie the Bunny!"_ Bonnie said lifting his guitar.

_"I´m Chica the Chicken!"_ Chica said while lifting her cupcake.

Soon, the Toys joined them.

_"Arrgh mateys! Me be Captn´Foxy!"_ Foxy said, still in his Pirate Cove, which was in the other side of the room, but his voice could still be heared.

_"Hello scouts! I´m Exo, the bravest explorer ever!" _Exo said far away, inside his show stage, the Unexplored Forest.

The thugs sighed in relief.

"You see? These stupid robots were forgotten to be turned off! And you nearly sh*t on your pants! Those robots are funny!" the japanese boss said.

But suddenly, a fluffy brown paw appeared on his shoulder.

"Yeah, this is funny too!" Freddy yelled as he hit the japanese man with his microphone.

The japanese man took a step back and smiled. His men soon raised their weapons.

"We got something to shoot my boys! Go!" the boss ordered.

Soon, the thugs started shooting at Freddy, but he managed to run away.

"Come back here! I´m not done with you!" the japanese man said, following Freddy.

One of the thugs was following him too, but a red guitar landed on his face. The thug falled to the floor and opened his eyes.

"Going somewhere?" Bonnie asked.

The thug smiled and took out a baseball bat and started fighting with Bonnie. Another thug tried to help him, but suddenly he falled to the floor. He looked behind him and saw a puppet comming after him.

"Get out of here!" Marionette yelled angrily.

The thug screamed in horror as he tried to get away. Meanwhile, the other two thugs were fighting with Toy Freddy.

"What the hell is happening here?!" one of them said as he dropped his crowbar.

Toy Freddy smiled and punched him.

"You are grounded young kid," Toy Freddy said as he lift him up, but the other thug appeared and hit him with a wrench.

Toy Freddy get to his knees, and the other thug was about to swing his wrench again until a hook appeared and blocked it.

"Nice try lad, now me turn!" Foxy said as he pushed the man away and got in a fighting stance.

Meanwhile, the japanese leader got lost in the middle of the dark.

"Where are you fur ball?!" the japanese leader yelled.

He felt something moving behind him, so he took out a combat knife and swinged it at Freddy. tearing off some of his fur. Freddy closed his fur and growled.

"You are done Winnie the Pooh. It´s your time!" the boss said.

But another paw appeared, grabbed him and pushed him away. The boss falled to the floor and hold his head.

"You are not going to do that," Exo the Explorer Coyote said, raising his wooden knife. The japanese man laughed.

"I got another one like that, Only better," he said as he raised his combat knife.

Freddy giggled.

"Take care of him son. I will help the others," Frreddy said as he runned away.

Exo smiled and nodded. The japanese man then charged at Exo and swinged his knife at him. Exo´s ears raised and dodged it. The japanese man got angry, and swinged his knife again, with no stopping. But Exo could easily dodge it again and again.

"You are pretty slow you know?" Exo said.

The japanese man smiled and kicked him in his chest. Exo reacted and punched him in his legs, breaking it. The japanese man yelled in pain and dropped his knife. Exo the kicked the knife away and grabbed the japanese man by his neck.

"Wait! Don´t, please!" the japanese man said.

Exo giggled and took off his sweater, which it was filled with money he stoled.

"This thing belong to this restaurant, not you," Exo said.

The japanese man closed his eyes and stomp on the floor, knowing that he was defeated. Suddenly, a siren could be heared. It was the police. The japanese boss smiled and runned out of the place. Soon, the police officers pointed their guns at him.

"Stop! Or we will shoot!" the leader said.

"There are demonic robots inside! They tried to kill me and my comrades! Please, I´m only an innocent person who just escaped them!" the japanese man lied.

The police officers soon entered the pizzeria. The japanese man giggled, knowing that the cops would see Freddy and the gang fighting with his comrades, and it would mean that they were violent deadly machines. But it didn´t happened that way. The police officers went to the show stage, were the thugs were laided on the floor, shaking uncontrolled. One of the cops laughed.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza! Please come back soon!" Freddy said in his robotic voice while waving at the police officers, as well as the others.

"Well, these guys are robbers, and they just had a little jumpscare from the furry gang isn´t it? Don´t worry you all, you have the right to call a lawyer, and to be stupid," the police officer said as he took them out.

The japanese man yelled, "No! Wait! They are evil! I saw them!"

But then, Exo appeared with a bag.

_"I´m sorry sir, but you are forgetting your things!"_ Exo said as he drop the bag with the money in front of the police officer and the japanese man.

The police officer looked at the japanese man with an eyebrow.

[2 hours later]

"Wohooo! We did it!" Bon Bon said as she jumped in the air.

"Did you saw their faces! They nearly died of a heart attack!" Bonnie said.

"I throwed a pizza at one of them!" Chica said.

"And they nearly tore off my strings," Marionette said.

Freddy chuckled as well as Foxy.

"Good job everyone! We protected the pizzeria and send those thugs to the prison! It seemed that making that call to the police department was a good idea after all," Freddy said.

Foxy then looked at Toy Chica, which had her arms crossed.

"Lass? Why ye not laughing?" Foxy asked.

"Laughing? You want me to laugh when one of them took away my bib?" Toy Chica said angrily.

Suddenly, Exo appeared.

"Um, Toy Chica? I think that this belongs to you. I took it back from one of the thugs," Exo said as he gave back Toy Chica´s bib.

Toy Chica smiled and took it back and quickly put it on.

"Thank you sweetie," Toy Chica said as she jumped on the show stage and winked at him.

Exo blushed a little bit and walked away, rubbing his head. He was going back to his show stage, when Foxy grabbed his arm.

"Lad, I think that Mikey boy just got in here. Why don´t ye go and talk to him about what happened?" Foxy asked.

Exo thought for it for a moment and nodded. Foxy smiled as he looked at him walking away. Then, quickly runned to the show stage.

"Ok, the kid is distracted. Let´s do this!" Foxy said.

[The Office]

Mike Schmidt, who just got late to his daily work, was drinking a cup of coffee when Exo appeared in the hall.

"Exo? Jeez, I knew there was someone walking this way," Mike said.

"Mike, you are not going to believe what happened before you got here!" Exo said as he told him about the thugs.

Mike listened carefully.

"Wel, I´m glad that you all could handle them!" Mike said.

Exo rolled his eyes and smiled. Then, Mike took out a box from the drawer.

"Hey Exo, you know what day is it?" Mike asked.

"Uhh... Friday?" Exo said.

Mike giggled.

"Yeah... and it´s also your birthday!" Mike said as he took out a real hunting knife from the box without handle.

Exo was amazed.

"Birthdays? But, we animatronics don´t celebrate our birthdays," Exo said.

Mike then grabbed his shoulder and started walking away with his toward the show stage.

"This family do whatever they want," Mike said as he pointed at the show stage, "And it´s your birthday. Why do you think we put these things in here?"

Exo looked around the room and saw the whole Fazbear gang with party hat on their heads.

"Happy Birthday!" all of them yelled as they get out of their hiding places.

Exo didn´t know what to say.

"Guys, what are you..."

"It´s ok lad, since today is your anniversary for the first day you came here, and we don´t know when were you created, we decided to make a secret party for you!" Foxy said.

Freddy, Bon Bon and Chica walked toward him and hugged him.

"It´s... really nice of you guys... I like it," Exo said.

"Hi! I´m late?" a voice said behind him.

It was Goldie.

"Hey Goldie! How you doing with your new endoskeleton!" Mike asked as he took a slice of pizza.

"Good! I´m glad that I can perform again, just like you guys!" Goldie said.

They all smiled. Then, Foxy took the box away from Mike, which it was holding Exo´s new hunting knife.

"Hey lad! You got a real knife again! You should try it!" Foxy said as he give it to Exo.

Exo smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, I would love to. But I don´t want to remember the bad things I did with my old hunting knife," Exo said as he stared at the knife.

He could still remember the day of Thomas birthday party. Then, Toy Chica hugged him.

"Forget about the past and live in the present, remember?" Toy Chica said.

Exo smiled and hugged her back.

"Ok, I will," Exo said as he took off his wooden knife from his wrist. Oil started comming out of it, but he quickly put the real hunting knife in it, and the oiling soon stopped.

Exo closed his eyes for a moment and the opened them again.

"How do I look now?" Exo asked.

"Good!" Freddy said.

"Brave!" Bonnie said.

"Badass," Mike said.

"Cool!" Bon Bon giggled.

"Cute," Toy Chica said.

"Handsome," Roxy said.

All of the animatronics looked at her.

"I mean, in a good way of course," Roxy giggled.

Exo giggled too. It was the best gift ever for him. Besides, he deserved it. He was a coyote animatronic designed to hold a knife instead of a paw in his right wrist.

"Meh, looks good. Still not as good as me hook!" Foxy said.

Exo smiled and looked at him.

"You really think that old man?" Exo asked.

Foxy giggled.

"Old man? We will see, I´m only 26 years old!" Foxy said as he walked toward Exo.

"Ohhh, a nice try out for that new hunting knife," Mike said as he pushed the tables away and the animatronics took a step back.

**_Ok guys, here is only the beginning of something exciting! I´m glad I can write this story, and I´m glad I could share it with you guys! Don´t worry, maybe no OC´s have appeared here... yet! Soon, they will, so please, wait a little longer. By the way, a FNAF movie have been confirmed! Hell yeah! Warner Bros. have just confirmed it! It´s going to be very exciting! Anyway, I gotta sleep now. See you next chapter!_**


	2. Rulers Of Land And The Sea Exo vs Foxy

**Chapter 2: Rulers Of The Land And The Sea; Exo vs Foxy**

[Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza - Show Stage]

"Alright then, bring it on!" Exo said as he raised his new knife and get in a fighting stance.

Foxy giggled and raised his hook.

"Ye have it!" Foxy said.

All of the animatronics, and Mike, gathered around them. Goldie, Roxy, Bonnie, Bon Bon and Chica were cheering Exo while Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Marionette, and BB were voting on Foxy.

"Try not to make a mess ok?" Mike said as he walked back to the office.

Foxy decided to attack first. He sprinted toward Exo, ready to scratch him with his hook. Exo blocked Foxy´s hook, but Foxy then quickly punched Exo in his face and pushed him away.

"Gotta say, you are not an old man after all," Exo giggled.

"Thanks kid, ah appreciate that," Foxy said.

It was Exo´s turn now. He took a step forward and tried to punch Foxy, but he dodged it. However, Exo kicked Foxy away. Foxy held his stomach for a while, but quickly recovered. He jumped toward Exo with his hook held up in the air. Exo didn´t have time to react and Foxy pinned him down.

"How are ye gonna get out of this?" Foxy asked.

Exo growled and kick Foxy on his back and breaking free. He quickly stand up and low kick Foxy, making him fall down. Then, he grabbed him by his foot and dragged him to the other side of the room.

"Are you done Foxy?" Exo asked.

Foxy smirked and surprisingly kicked Exo in his face with his free foot. Foxy stand up and chuckled.

"Sorry lad, does that hurt?" Foxy asked.

Exo smiled and looked at him.

"I´m going to try out this guy now," Exo said as he pointed Foxy with his hunting knife.

Foxy smiled and agreed. Both of them start fighting with their slicing weapons. Foxy was sure very fast, but Exo had good reflexes, and he could dodge some of Foxy´s moves.

"Do you think they will get hurt?" Bon Bon asked.

Freddy smiled and put his arm around her.

"Nah, they are training. But once things get awful, we gotta interfere," Freddy said.

But then, Foxy low kicked Exo and make him fall. He then grabbed him by his red napkin and lift him up. Exo start struggling a little bit.

"Now, retract what ye said about me kid, and I will let ye go," Foxy said.

Exo closed his eyes for a moment. He decided it was time to go to another level. Then, his systems start making some noise and his body was shaking a little bit. Foxy knew what was happening but it was too late to react.

Exo opened his eyes again and smiled. Then, he hit Foxy´s face with his own head and kicked him in his knee. Foxy took a step back and looked at him. Exo´s body was shaking a little bit.

"Oh, I get it. You increased your A.I. level to 25. Good one kid," Foxy said.

Exo smiled and quickly runned toward him. Foxy get ready to dodge, but he didn´t expect Exo to jump with his knee high in the air and landind on his face. Foxy tried to block him, but it was late. Exo hit Foxy in his face and he falled to the floor.

"Feel amazing this way," Exo said.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared.

"Alright you two fighters, the training is over. Now stop it before any of you get hurt," Mike said through the microphone from his office.

Exo chuckled and turn his A.I. level back to 10. He then scretched his paw to Foxy, who was still on the floor. Foxy smiled and grabbed his paw and stand up.

"Well kid, now we now that knife works," Foxy said.

"And forgive me for what I said before. You are not an old man as I thought," Exo said.

The other animatronics then walked toward them.

"That was amazing kid! You will definitely do a lot of useful things with that knife!" Goldie said.

"Here, let me help you clean your napkin darling," Chica said as she took away Exo´s red napkin.

Exo smiled and nodded.

"Thanksm but Foxy knows how to fight too. Isn´t it captain?" Exo asked.

"Aye, ye too fight very well scout," Foxy said.

Toy Chica then hold Foxy´s hook.

"You look tired. Why don´t you take a nap?" Toy Chica suggested.

Foxy nodded and walked away with Toy Chica, holding her paw. Exo looked at them as they walked away. He sighed and smiled. He didn´t want to accept it, but his systems start to feel something new in his whole life.

"Aww, isn´t it lovely?" Freddy said as he put his paw on Exo´s shoulder.

"How did you get here? A-And what are you talking about?" Exo asked while rubbing his head.

"I know you can sense something else on your systems kid," Freddy said.

Exo looked away.

"Ptf, common boss... It´s not like I need it," Exo said.

"I´m just saying that loving someone is something very beautiful in life," Freddy said as he walked away toward Bon Bon.

Bon Bon looked at Freddy and blushed a little bit. Exo stayed motionless for a moment. If only someone would be there for him. He now hate to accept it.

"Hey, something got you concerned huh?" Bonnie said.

Exo shake his head.

"Uh, it´s nothing important," Exo said.

"Yeah, love can sometimes get you in that mood," Bonnie said.

Exo sighed.

"Anyway, how you doing with Chica?" Exo asked.

Bonnie rubbed his head and giggled.

"W-We are doing fine. I-I think we are getting closer each day," Bonnie said while blushing a little bit.

"That´s good to hear. Now... gotta go to my forest to... lay down and... sleep," Exo said as he started to walk away.

Bonnie started thinking. He then have an idea and grabbed Exo´s arm.

"Hey, if you really want to know how does love feel inside your systems, why don´t you take one of the girls on a date?" Bonnie suggested.

Exo thought for it for a moment.

"Well, I don´t know Bonnie, it would be..."

"No! Do not think like that way! C´mon Exo, I´m just trying to help you. What do you say?"

"Ok, ok fine... Fine,"

Bonnie smiled and pat on Exo´s back.

"That´s the way! Now, we just need to think of someone who would like to go out with you,"

"Why would someone go out with me?"

"Why would nobody want to go out with the animatronic who saved the pizzeria? I swear, if I was a girl, I would glady go on a date with you,"

"..."

"Ehem, anyway, how about my little sis Bon Bon?" Bonnie asked.

Bon Bon was seated on a chair and eating pizza. She looked at Bonnie and Exo, and waved her hand at them and smiled.

"Well, she does look pretty and cute but..."

"Wait, so what are you saying is that my sister is not enough for you?"

"What? No! Please Bonnie, don´t take it that way!"

"Just kidding punk," Bonnie giggled.

Exo facepalmed.

"Anyway, how about Toy Chica? She really looks nice and beautiful. Maybe you can try with her," Bonnie said.

"Well, yeah, but I think that she prefers Foxy, they have some time alone the two of them lately," Exo said.

"Yeah, you are right..." Bonnie sighed as he sit down on a chair.

"Maybe Chica would..."

"Don´t ever think about that!" Bonnie said as he pointed his finger at Exo.

Exo seated too.

"Let´s just forget about it Bonnie. It´s not important," Exo said.

But Bonnie knew there was still someone who doesn´t have a crush on nobody.

"Ok, you are going to date Roxy," Bonnie said.

"What do you think she would ever go on a date with me?" Exo asked.

"Well, she said you looked handsome, so what are the chances that she will say `no´ to you?" Bonnie asked.

Exo looked at Roxy. She was climbing to the ceiling, trying to catch a balloon that BB accidentaly let go. She then jumped down and put back together again. She gave the balloon to BB and laugh together. Exo then looked at Bonnie.

"Fine, I will," Exo said.

Bonnie smiled.

"Good luck!" Bonnie said as he walked away.

Exo stand up and slap himself a little bit. Then, he slowly started walking toward Roxy, who was fixing her bow. Roxy looked at Exo and stopped.

"Exo? You doing good?" Roxy asked.

Exo rubbed his head.

"Uhh, Roxy. Um, I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"You know, we have been friends for 5 years and...

"Yeah?"

"Maybe... tomorrow at midnight... when the humans leave the streets... we can go... uhhh..."

"Yes, I would like to," Roxy said and smiled, "Tomorrow at midnight then"

She then kissed Exo on his cheek and walked away. Exo blushed and his body started shaking a little bit.

"Well, that was easy," Exo said to himself as he walked to his stage.

[Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza - The Office]

Meanwhile, Mike Schmidt was playing in his phone to kill the time. He was bored, and there were still 2 more hours for him to leave. Just as he was falling asleep, the phone rang. Mike quickly picked it up.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza! I´m sorry to say that we are not open right now, so please try again tomorrow!" Mike said.

However, as he was about to hand up the phone, he heared someone.

"I regret everything that I teached you..."

Mike hang up the phone and get scared.

"Everything that he teached me?" Mike asked to himself, "What is he talking about?"

But he just shrugged and decided to forget about it.

[Streets]

While Mike was trying to forget that conversation, a shadow moved across the streets. It started running away from the pizzeria. It traveled through the empty streets until finally reaching an abandoned house. It was an old house, but inside was clean and neat, which it means that someone was living there. The shadow opened the door and walked inside. It moved through the corridors and finally, stop in front of the door. It knocked on the door.

"Come," said a voice inside the room.

The shadow opened the door and walked inside. There was someone seated on a chair in front of it. Then, he took out a flashlight and flashes at the shadow, revealing what it seems like an otter silhouette on the wall.

"How is he?" the voice asked.

"Scared a little bit. What should we do?" the otter said.

"Help me with your other friends. I spent 5 years planning for this, and finally, tomorrow, the day will come," the voice said as it faded away and followed by the otter.

**Hello guys! I´m here again with the new chapter, and here we got an OC. Can you guess who is it? Don´t worry, next chapter more OC´s will appear. But for now, I gotta rest. By the way, is there anyone who can give me ideas for the portrait of the story? I´m still thinking about that. Anyway, bye!**


	3. First Date

**Chapter 3: First Date**

[Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza]

Everything was normal here in Freddy´s Pizzeria. Freddy and the gang were singing and playing songs, Balloon Boy was giving free balloons to little children, Marionette was handing gifts, Roxy was playing "tore off and put back together" game with no problem, and Exo and Foxy were doing the best they could do: entertain little kids.

One kid, like about 12 years old, went to Exo and hug him.

"Hi mister explorer!" the kid said.

Exo smiled.

"Hey Jack! It´s nice to see you again!" Exo said happily, "How you doing?"

"I´m great! Today is my birthday!" Jack said.

Exo gasped.

"Really? Well we must do something about it!" Exo said.

He quickly jumped off his stage and went to the main show stage. Freddy stopped singing for a moment to listen Exo.

"Freddy?" Exo asked.

"Tell me son," Freddy said.

"Um, there is a kid who´s birthday is today so... I was wondering that..."

Freddy looked at Jack who was playing with some other kids.

"Oh, I see him. Jack isn´t it? He is your favorite kid huh?" Freddy asked.

Exo smiled and looked at Jack.

"He reminds me a lot of Thomas. He is such a nice kid," Exo said.

Freddy looked at Bonnie and Chica. They both smiled and nodded, as well as the Toys. Freddy turned his head and smiled too.

"Ok then son, we have the best surprise ever," Freddy said as he tapped on his mic.

Then, all the children and parents went to the main show stage to listen to Freddy. Foxy, Roxy, BB and Marionette were called to the show stage, so they walked toward it. It feels good to walk again during the day.

"We have been doing this for years! We will get this kid his best birthday party ever!" Chica said as she grabbed her cupcake.

Once the kids and their parents gathered around, Freddy started talking.

"So, I heared that there is a birthday kid among us! Do any of you children know who it is?" Freddy asked.

Jack immediately hide under a table.

"Guess he is very shy," Bonnie said.

"It must be his first birthday party here," Toy Chica giggled.

Exo smiled and shook his head. He jumped off stage and walked toward the table where Jack was hiding. He kneeled and found him.

"Hey little scout, why are you hiding?" Exo asked.

Jack looked at him.

"What if the other kids don´t like me?" Jack asked.

Exo smirked.

"They will! Besides, it´s your birthday party! Everyone loves birthdays parties! C´mon, what do you say?" Exo asked.

Jack thought of it for a moment. He smiled and nodded. Exo then went back to the show stage.

"Alright everyone, it´s Jack´s birthday!" Freddy said.

Some kids walked toward Jack and say ´Happy Birthday` to him, as well as some parents. Jack was laughing all the time. Exo then streched his paw to him, inviting him to the show stage. Jack smiled and nodded.

"So kids, who wants to hear all of us singing Happy Birthday for Jack?" Freddy asked.

All of the kids nodded and answered yes. They were so excited. Exo was a little bit nervous. Bon Bon noticed this and smiled.

"Ever singed before?" Bon Bon asked Exo.

"Uhh... nope," Exo answered.

Bon Bon rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You will! You are going to be great!" Roxy said as she walked next to Exo.

Exo smiled and nodded. Then, all of the animatronics, including the Marionette and BB, started singing Happy Birthday.

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza - 12:00 A.M.]

The pizzeria is now closed. It has been a long and hard day, but Freddy and the gang could handle it. As the last employee left the building and Mike Schmidt entered the pizzeria, Freddy jumped off stage.

"It was a good day everyone! I´m proud of you all!" Freddy said.

"Yeah, you were also awesome," Bon Bon said as she hugged him.

Bonnie and Chica and the Toys jumped off stage too.

"I can´t believe we are still as good as the old times," Marionette said as he walked toward the group.

"Well lad, we are animatronics. We been designed to do this everday!" Foxy said as he and Exo walked toward the too.

Suddenly, the doors of the entrance opened.

"This pizzeria could never been better!" Mr. Fazbear yelled in joy as he walked toward the animatronics who were waiting for him.

"It´s good to see you again Mr. Fazbear!" Exo and Foxy said.

"And Foxy and Exo are our superstars, isn´t it guys?" Roxy said.

Exo giggled and Foxy put his paw on Exo´s shoulder.

"Aye it is! Nothing can stop us!" Foxy said happily as he lift his hook in the air.

Mr. Fazbear chuckled.

"I can´t believe that you two, the ones responsible for the Bite and the Chop became the superstars of my pizzeria. I really appreciate you my friends," Mr. Fazbear said.

Exo smiled.

"No Mr. Fazbear. I´m the one who should thank all of you. You all demonstrate me what the meaning of family really is. You gave me a home, and that is something I will never forget," Exo said.

"Aww, he is happy to be with us," Chica said.

Everyone laughed and started chatting until suddenly Mike turned on the flashlight.

"Mr. Fazbear? Can you come here to the office? I need some help with some papers," Mike asked.

Mr. Fazbear smiled and stand up.

"Well my friends, I gotta go. If you excuse me..." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked away.

The animatronics waved at him.

"Well, now that we got the free night..." Freddy said.

"I will go and make pizza!" Chica said as she runned toward the kitchen.

"I´m going to prepare the gifts for the children," Marionette said as he went to his gift box.

And so, the animatronics leaved the show stage, leaving Exo and Roxy alone. Roxy looked at Exo and smiled. Exo was nervous.

"So... it´s midnight," Exo said.

"Yes it is," Roxy said.

"And... we have the entire night to go and walk outside," Exo giggled.

Exo saw Bonnie in the distance. Bonnie was imitating a chicken, telling him that he should go out with Roxy now. Otherwise, he is a coward.

"So, wanna go?" Roxy asked.

"Sure," Exo said as he grabbed Roxy´s paw and walked together toward the entrance, "What could possibly go wrong?"

[Unknown House]

A figure stand in the middle of a room... waiting... and waiting. Suddenly, an otter animatronic appeared.

"Boss, they are ready," the otter said.

The figure smiled.

"Good job Chantel. Help me with them now," the figure said as it entered a dark room.

Chantel the Otter nodded and followed it. The two of them walked inside a room... filled with a lot of animatronic dead bodies.

"We been working on them these last 5 years. Now, it´s time to wake them up," the figure said as it turned on a generator and it started creating a lot of power.

A big and giant cord start releasing blue and yellow sparks as it touched the animatronic bodies. The animatronic bodies start shaking, and some of them opened their eyes.

"Robbed, found, and even repaired. I did a lot of things to bring all of you here," the figure giggled.

It then stand in the middle of the room as the animatronics started turning on.

"Now... let me make all of you feel in home sweet home," the figure giggled as the last animatronic opened his eyes and laughed.

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, I know I have been gone for a looooooooooong time! But before you grab the forks and the tourches, I need to say that I went to the beach with my family, and I couldn´t write new chapters. But I´m here again, ready to keep writing! Now, the OC´s will show up! Hold on your seats and get ready for the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Hell Of A Welcome

**Chapter 4: Hell Of A Welcome**

[Unknown House]

The figure closed his eyes, raised his arms and laughed as the animatronic bodies start shaking uncontrollable. Chantel took a step back as she watched the whole scene. The bodies suddenly opened their glowing eyes. Some fall to the floor and some get to their knees. They were waken from their long sleep. Chantel gulped. It was done.

"It´s done huh?" the figure said.

One of the animatronics stand up and looked curiously at the figure.

"wHo ArE yOu?" said the animatronic in a rusty voice.

The figure smiled and shook his head.

"Seems that I need to repair your voicebox. Don´t worry, I will do it," the figure said.

The animatronic hold his neck and smiled. Chantel then took a list and gave it to the man.

"Hmm... there we go," the man said, "Now, all of you might wonder where you are... or who you are," the man said.

All of the animatronics looked at him with glowing eyes and nodded. The man giggled. He walked in front of a female animatronic wolf.

"I will make this quick. Melody the Wolf. Ex-training animatronic wolf who served in a military base. Later, disposed by another animatronic. You used to be a good girl in there. But the military army... the just dumped you!" the man said.

Melody the Wolf, a blue eyed, black fur, long black hair, with blue highlights going down the middle of her bangs and gray paws, opened her mouth in shock. Last time she coulld remember was a military guy carrying another animatronic inside a box and later tooking her away.

"They dumped me..." Melody managed to say.

"No need to cry darling. I´m the one who saved you," the man said as he walked toward another animatronic, "Katelyn the Kangaroo. Ex-main security animatronic in a zoo. You used to welcome the parents and the children, giving them balloons and candies. Until an employee hacked into your systems, and you kicked a man in his stomach, sending him to the hospital. The manager wanted to dump you, but I was there to save you"

Kately is a brown kangaroo with brown eyes. In her pouch is a copy of the rules and a plushie kangaroo and wears a police cap. Katelyn looked down at the floor.

"I still remember..." Katelyn said as she took off her cap and look at it.

The man giggled and walked toward another animatronic.

"Ahh, here goes one of my favorite animatronics. Storm the Wolf. You used to be an experimental weapon in a scientist laboratory. Throwing and making things out of ice is your speciality. Thise cyros guns you have inside your arms makes you special. However, the scientists were so scared of you, that they decided to destroy. Luckily for you, I was there to save you," the man said.

Storm the Wolf, a grey wolf with lavender eyes, black bangs going over one of her eyes, turquoise tips on her paws, tail and bangs, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes... I remember that. They never knew what I always wanted to be," Storm said.

"Oh, I know what you always wanted to be darling," the man said as he gave Storm black headphones with turquoise music notes on them.

Storm smiled and put them. The man walked toward another animatronic.

"Saturn the Black Panther. I found you in a waste disposal. Created in 1975. I looked for you in the internet and guess what? You used to be an attraction in a security building. Police officers always liked you, until a robber came and you didn´t captured him. The officers were so mad, that each one of them shoot at you and later disposed. You are lucky to still be alive", the man said.

Saturn is a giant black female animatronic like a normal panther would be, with piercing green eyes and countless rips, mostly in his legs. Saturn closed her eyes. She tried to remember, but her memory system couldn´t show her dark past.

"They dumped me..." Saturn growled.

"Easy my darling," the man giggled, "You will have your revenge later. Ahhh, here goes my favorite girl. Tittania the Sea Monster. You also used to be an atrraction... in a striptease club. Every man in town always liked to walk toward you and ´play` with you, because you were created with a woman attributes. However, one of them went crazy and start to do very nasty things on you. And then, dumped away because he left you in a very bad shape, until I came and repaired ya," the man said.

Tittania the Sea Monster is a 10 feet red with long blonde hair animatronic sea monster. Tittania sighed and closed her eyes.

"Those perverts... I wish I could make them pay," Tittania said.

"You will darling, you will," the man said as he walked toward a couple of animatronics, "Tiffany and Jade, the sisters. You used to be the best friends of a little girl from a rich family. She played with you, hug you, even take both of you in her trips. Until of course, she found a new toy, and later decided to dump you. What a dark past you both have,"

Tiffany is purple fur with black stripes, long black hair tiger. She have a green right eye, and a left robotic eye. Jade, her little sister, is a white fur with green stripes and green hair. She have a green left eye, and a right robotic eye. Both of them looked at each other.

"She dumped us..." Jade said.

"She did. Through, that didn´t separate us sis," Tiffany said as she hugged her sister.

"Nightvern the Wyvern... You have no idea what I did for you," the man said as he walked toward a wyvern animatronic, "You know, your own name is the name of an aircraft line? It is the most popular aircrafy line in all Europe. It was so famous, that technicians decided to create a animatronic that could fly, which is you. However, as they say you couldn´t fly, they send you where the animatronics are created... the animatronic factory, so you could be turn to shreds. However, as a good person as I am, I saved you just in time. And guess what? I gave you propellers under your wings. Yes, you can fly now,"

Nightvern the Wyvern is like a normal wyvern-like dragon, with a sharp tail like a katana, and pointed ears. Nightvern opened his wings and smiled.

"They will meet their worst nightmare soon," Nightvern said.

"I´m sure they will," the man said as he walked toward another wolf animatronic, "Flame the Paladin Wolf. Well, what can I say about you? You know where were you? Inside a videogame convention. What were you doing there? Because you were an attraction of World of Warcraft game. Later, disposed because people didn´t like you anymore"

Flame the Wolf opened his eyes. He looked at the man and looked down at the floor.

"A paladin like me... why they didn´t like me?" Flame said.

"No idea son, no idea," the man said, "Eoin the Turtle. Ex-main attraction in a aquarium park. You used to give ice cream to the children you know? Too bad that kids don´t know where to put their hands these days. You were scrapped, forgotten, until I found you"

Eoin the Turtle felt sad. He tried to remember what exactly happened, but his memory system forgot about his past, everything.

"I know. And I felt sad for that," Eoin said while lowering his head.

"Let´s continue. Shady the Pirate Fox. You know, a restaurant tried to copy Foxy, creating a female version of him. That´s where they created. So cute, so beautiful, until another vixen animatronic came and took your place. There was no place and no hope for you. Luckily, I came just in time," the man said.

Shady the Pirate fox, or vixen, look just the same as Foxy, only female. She wears a hook in her left paw, an eyepatch and a black pirate hat.

"They replaced me... why they replaced me?" Shady asked.

"I have no idea darling. Dirk the Dire Wolf. Well, you really impress me. I´m sorry to say, but I also found you in a waste disposal. I couldn´t find nothing about you. Probably dumped from another restaurant," the man said as he walked toward another wolf.

Dirk is a wolf with a dark red mane. His body is black, his face is a dark white and his arms are a flame red. Dirk couldn´t handle his sadness. He didn´t knew where he belonged or how was he created.

"I... I want to know where I belong," Dirk said.

"You already belong in here my kid. Just like a family," the man said as he walked toward a giant animatronic, "Travis the Triceratops. You are also one of my favorites. You know you also used to be an attraction in a Jurassic Park convention? People liked you, even children. Until a T-Rex animatronic came and took you out. Can you believe it?"

Travis the Triceratops is like a normal ancient triceratops would. He is 12 feet long, and very strong. Pure brute force. Travis closed his eyes and sighed.

"I hate T-Rex..." Travis said.

The man continued walking around until he stopped in front of another wolf animatronic.

"Volt the Technician Wolf," the man said, "You used to be a worker inside a electric factory. However, you accidentaly electrocuted a worker, killing him. Of course, it was an accident, but the manaer decide to dump you, just like the rest of your friends"

Volt is another wolf, wearing a normal shirt, sweat pants, and a jacket. He also have a bandage around his eye.

"Yeah... I remember that. They were like a family to me, and they just dumped me like a piece of trash," Volt said sadly.

The man smiled and walked toward the last wolf animatronic.

"Henez the Wolf," the man said, "You were also found in the waste disposal along with Dirk. I don´t know nothing about you, only that you were dumped just like everyone"

Henez the Wolf tried to say something, but he remained in silent. The man smiled and gave him a normal bow.

"This thing belongs to you. I found you with it in your paw," the man said.

"Thank you. Really..." Henez said in a rusty voice.

The man giggled and went to the last animatronic, a tiger.

"And you my dear boy, you are the ultimate creation. You belonged to one of the most powerful military bases around the country. Your creator teached you how to use guns, knives, and even grenades. But he thought you were a threat to humanity, so he disposed of you. He never saw your real potential, but I did, and that´s why I brought you here, Lance" the man said.

Lance the War Tiger is the strongest animatronic among the group. As the man said, Lance know how to use human weapons with efficiency. He is the man´s favorite, because he knew it would take more than a rocket propelled grenade to take him down.

"It´s an honor to be in here sir," Lance said.

The man smiled and walked back at Chantel.

"Everyone, meet Chantel the Otter. She is with us so treat her nice. All of you were either dumped, disposed and forgotten. But I, as a good human I am, I save all of you. There are evil humans outside, and now that I saved you and all of you own me, you are going to do whatever I want, got it?" the man said.

All of the animatronics looked at each other concerned. They wanted to say something, but the man had a point: he saved them. And they think it was fair to do something for him. All of the animatronics looked at him and nodded.

"Good. All of your weapons are on the table. Be nice to each other. Also, I want two of you to come and talk to me after you are ready. I have a mission for them," the man said as he walked away to his room.

The animatronics looked at the table and saw that there were their own weapons: guns, grenades, knives and some other things. Some of them chuckled and giggled.

Meanwhile, the man was walking to his room with Chantel on his side.

"Chantel, I need you to go and chech on the others. I need some time alone," the man said.

Chantel nodded and walked away. The man then entered his room and sat on a chair in front of a desk. He smiled and then giggled. Then, he took out some papers from a drawer. The papers were, in fact, articles from the newspapers... about the murders of managers and workers from the restaurant, zoos, homes, police departments, and even military bases... that the man himself killed.

"The animatronics are easy to fool," the man giggled.

He then laughed like a maniac as he took a knife and put it on his pocket. Then he took out a security cap from his drawer and looked himself at the mirror.

"They will soon pay..." the man said as he took off his shirt to put on a new one.

His whole body is covered with tattoos in form of numbers. The man giggled and put a new shirt on. It is going to be a long night for him.

**Hello my dear animatronics! We have just witnessed the OC´s! However, there is still one OC that I will need to introduce later in the story! Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! You have no idea how much I spent in this, creating a short backstory for each of your OC´s. Anyway, read, review, like and favorite as always! See you next chapter!**


	5. Military Fight Melody vs Lance

**Chapter 5: Military Fight; Melody Vs Lance**

[Unknown House]

All of the animatronics start wandering around after the man left. They still feel confused and concerned, but they couldn´t remember a single thing about their past. The only thing they knew is that this misterious man saved them and they owe him.

"So, he told us that our weapons were in a table right?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, I remember I used to have one before being deported from the police department that I once belonged," Saturn said as she walked toward the table.

As the man said, there was the weapons and accesories that belonged to the animatronics. One by one, they took their weapons, when it was Melody´s turn.

"Let´s see... here is my necklace, my backpack, my knives... where are my guns?" Melody said.

Suddenly, she saw Lance the Tiger, the most powerful animatronic, pcik up a pair of guns that fell off the table.

"Lock and load, I always say that," Lance said as he reload the guns.

Melody sighed and walked toward him.

"Hey," Melody said.

Lance looked at her with a disgusted expression in his face.

"Get lost," Lance said while he turned around.

Melody felt mad about this. She walked in front of him.

"You know, boss said that we need to be nice to each other. You are definitely not being nice, so please have a little bit more of respect" Melody said.

"Listen sweetheart, nobody says what I need to do. I do my own orders, and that´s it. I won´t follow orders from a little pup like you, got it?" Lance said as he was about to put the guns back in his belt, but Melody grabbed his paw.

"I think those guns belongs to me," Melody said.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think these belongs to you?" Lance asked.

"Those are a Canik55 Stingray handguns. I used them when I was at the military. I always carried those guns... and I always will," Melody said, a little bit more angry.

Lance smirked and shook his head.

"Listen, I know that you belonged in there. I also belonged to a military base, probably one better than yours. But I think that these handguns belongs to someone who can handle them perfectly don´t you think?" Lance asked.

Melody growled a little bit. Lance noticed that she was getting mad.

"Woah, now take it easy girl. I don´t want to dirt my suit with your oil, you understand me?" Lance smirked.

Melody eyes start glowing blue. All of the animatronics saw them and walked away from them. They just knew what was going to happen.

"I´m going to say this one last time. Give me back MY guns now," Melody said.

Lance looked around, thinking about his answer.

"Uhh, I´m afraid I need to say no," Lance answered.

Melody had enough of it. She then pushed Lance away and took distance so she could stand in a fighting stance.

"Please guys, can´t we just shake paws and forget about this?" Shady the Fox asked as she put her paw on Melody´s shoulder.

But Lance laughed and stood in a fighting stance too.

"Let her be Shady. Let´s see what this wolf did before being deported from her home," Lance said.

"SHUT UP!" Melody yelled as she charged at Lance.

Lance smiled and get ready. Just as Melody was about to attack him with her claws, Lance grabbed her by her throat.

"What are you going to do now sweety?" Lance giggled.

But his giggled turned to yells of anger. Melody break off and spit oil off her mouth. She have bitten Lance arm and stab him with a hidden knife in his leg. Lance smirked.

"You are clever," Lance said.

"And very stealthy," Melody said as she show him the handguns that Lance grabbed.

Lance growled and took out a flash grenade and throw it at Melody. The flash grenade exploded, leaving Melody defenseless for a moment. When she recovered, she started looking around, but Lance just dissapeared.

"Are you going to hide all night?" Melody asked.

She immediately got an answer. Lance was behind her, and quickly took out his combat knife. He swinged his knife and successfully scratches Melody, tearing off some of her fur.

"Sorry, did I hurt the poor wolf?" Lance giggled.

But Melody took out a knife as well and charged at Lance again. Lance got ready and as Melody swinged her knife at him, Lance did the same, and both knives impact on each other.

"I think I subestimated you a little bit," Lance said, glaring at Melody.

"You should learn to not mess with a trooper like me," Melody said.

But then Lance hit ther in her stomach with her knee. Melody gasped for air, but then Lance slammed her down to the floor.

"And you should learn not to mess with a sergeant like me," Lance said as he jumped at Melody with his knife ready to stab her.

Melody grabbed the knife just in time. Lance was pushing his knife against her, while Melody tried to break free.

"This is it. It was nice to meet you Melody," Lance said as his knife was close to touch Melody´s chest.

However, Melody glared at him and growled. She kicked Lance in his stomach and pushed him away. Lance immediately recovered and stand up. Melody did the same.

"I´m enough for your game, let´s put an end to this," Melody said as she taunted Lance to come at her.

Lance rubbed his head and smiled.

"Fine, if that´s what you want!" Lance yelled as he charged at Melody with his knife.

But as he swinged his knife at her, Melody ducked. Her eyes were glowing deep blue and her body shake a little bit. She then trigerred her guns close to Lance ears. Lance hold his head in pain, and he could feel interference inside his head. Melody smirked.

"You are going down," Melody said.

**She then took out two knives and stabd Lance in his legs. Oil came gushing out and it could be heared Lance endoskeletal legs getting broken. Lance yelled in pain as he bend over. However, it was his worst mistake in his life. Melody then took out her handguns and hit Lance in his head with them, breaking his endoskeleton face. Lance, still stunned, opened his eyes to see Melody pointing her guns at his face. Melody pulled the triggers. Two bullets drilled inside Lance´s head, nearly touching his memory system and killing him. Lance falled to the floor hurted and Melody stand up.**

"That was it, I hope you apologize to me," Melody said as she walked toward Lance.

However, as she was walking toward him, Lance glared at her. Melody immediately stopped. She then yelled in pain and hold her head. Lance giggled and streched his arm, like if he was controlling him. He slowly stand up, as Melody get to her knees.

"What... what are you doing?!" Melody asked, stil holding her head.

"Just a little technique called explosive telepathy. It really hurts huh?" Lance smirked.

"You... that´s not fair!" Melody yelled.

Lance kneeled before her and giggled.

"Sorry darling, but I don´t play fair," Lance said, "Now don´t move. Your head will blow up in any second"

Melody could feel it. It it like her head would blow up in any second. But just as that was about to happen, Saturn and Shady grabbed Lance.

"Stop it now Lance! You are going to kill her! Please stop it!" Shady yelled.

"Boss will be mad at us if you do! So you better stop before I put another bullet inside your head!" Saturn said.

Lance sighed and stopped. Melody gasped for air and sighed in relief.

"You are such a waste of life. If you really want to survive, you better don´t look for any trouble," Lance said.

Shady and Saturn helped Melody to stand up. Melody watched Lance getting away and growled.

"I hate him..." Melody said.

"Melody, that was dangerous. What were you thinking?" Shady asked.

"Lance is very powerful. It even takes more than your special move to take him out," Saturn said.

Melody smiled and looked at both of them.

"Thank you girls. I owe you one," Melody said as she reloaded her guns.

Shady and Saturn smiled and helped her to lay down on a couch. Meanwhile, Lance took a screwdriver and start taking out the bullets inside his head.

"Must hurt huh?" Dirk said as he walked toward him.

"You want to feel them inside your head?" Lance said as he took out the bullets.

Dirk get a little bit scared, but Lance chuckled.

"Just kidding punk," Lance said.

Dirk sighed but suddenly the door opened. It was the man. Immediately, all of the animatronics stayed in silence.

"Alright, so who is ready for a special mission?" the man asked.

Dirk immediately raised his hand. The man smiled.

"Alright, Dirk you will go, along with..." the man started to look among the animatronics.

Suddenly, another animatronic raised his paw.

"Dirk and Volt, you two follow me," the man said as he started to walk away.

Volt the Technician Wolf smirked and followed him. Dirk groaned and followed him too. In fact, Dirk wanted to do the job alone. He believes he is capable enough to take care of anything. While the other animatronics entered their own rooms, Dirk and Volt walked inside the man´s office. The man looked at both of them.

"Listen, I want both of you to do something. And I hope you two do well on this," the man said.

"Sure I will boss!" Dirk said.

"I will do what you want," Volt said.

"Good," the man said, "Good"

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m here with another chapter of my story! I hope you all enjoyed this, because this is only the beginning! So, I´m going to answer some questions:**

**Shady - Yes, don´t worry, I will make sure that Shady remember that she is programmed to be Foxy´s sister!**

**freman226 - Don´t worry, trust me you will memorize their names even before you notice it.**

**Shark Lord - The man is not "Pink Guy". You will all take a great surprise who is him later in the story!**

**Anyway, ShadythePirateFox need some OC´s. If you are interested, you can look for her an submit your OC. Exo is already in there XD. Ok, I hope you all like the chapter! Review, like and favorite, as always! See you next chapter my dear animatronics!**


	6. Old Friends, Old Days

**Chapter 6: Old Friends, Old Days**

[Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza]

Roxy was walking around the entrance, waiting for Exo to show up. Exo said he needed to do something before they go and he would come back before she noticed. But it passed half an hour, and Exo didn´t show up. Roxy was starting to get worried.

"Something´s wrong?" Goldie asked Roxy as he teleported next to her.

"Well, it´s Exo. He said he needed to do something quick, but he has not reeturned yet," Roxy said.

Goldie start thinking.

"Wait here ok? I will find him," Goldie said as he teleported away.

"Don´t take too long!" Roxy said.

Goldie teleported inside the backstage. Nothing. Inside Kids Cove. Still nothing. Maybe Exo was in his Unexplored Forest. Was worth nothing taking a look. Goldie teleported in front of Exo´s show stage. He pushed some fake bushes away and entered. Exo´s show stage was just as big as Foxy´s. Some kids can even get lost in here. But Goldie knew all the path, so it was no problem for him.

Suddenly, Goldie heared someone. He immediately stopped. It was Exo, there was no doubt. But was he talking to someone? Goldie decided to continue walking inside the dark `forest´. He knew he was getting closer. Finally, Goldie stopped just in the corner of the show stage. And there was Exo, walking around, looking and talking at three small figures that were on a small table.

"I know, but I don´t know how to do this. What if I do something wrong?" Exo said.

Goldie didn´t understand. Who was Exo talking to? He decided to peek on him.

"Well, it´s more like a date. Please, don´t be mad at me, I didn´t knew you liked me! I mean, we worked like for over 30 years in our restaurant and you never told me!" Exo said.

Goldie was starting to get concerned.

"Oh really? You are suppossed to help me! Not to mock of me! It´s my first time ok? Give me a break, P!" Exo said.

Goldie got a little bit closer.

"A new family? Boss, don´t say that. Why would I start a new family? I mean, we are animatronics, right? We can´t have those little creatures called children that humans have" Exo said.

Goldie decided it was time to know who was he talking to.

"Hey kid, who are you talking..." Goldie said, but he stopped.

Exo turned around in surprise. Goldie looked at the table and noticed there were three animatronic heads. A wolf, a panther and a tiger. They were Nighthowl, Pat and Sabrina´s heads, Exo´s dead family. Exo looked down at the floor.

"Why you didn´t tell me you were here?" Exo asked, a little bit mad.

"Exo, can you explain to me what are these animatronic heads doing here?" Goldie asked.

Exo looked at them and sighed.

"My friends. I found them inside the backstage after Vincent´s defeat. An engineer wanted to take them away, but I hide them... so I could keep talking to them," Exo said.

"You do this every night?" Goldie asked.

Exo nodded.

"Exo, you know that your pain won´t go away until you forget about them," Goldie said.

Exo looked at the heads.

"I feel like they are still alive. They are still here. I feel that they talk to me, even without voicebox," Exo said.

Goldie sighed and put a paw on Exo´s shoulder.

"Ok, we are going to do this. You need to leave your show stage right now because Roxy is waiting for you. Have you forgotten about her?" Goldie asked.

Exo looked back at the heads.

"You are right. If I keep doing this, I will become insane just as Vincent," Exo said as he pick up his hunting knife and inserted it in his right wrist.

Goldie smiled.

"Now go. And remember, don´t feel nervous!" Goldie said as he saw Exo walking away toward the entrance.

Exo walked toward Roxy and hugged her.

"There you are! I was starting to get worry!" Roxy said.

"Don´t you mean lonely?" Exo giggled.

Roxy smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Exo rubbed his head and grabbed Roxy´s paw and together, walked outside. Goldie looked at them and smiled.

"A coyote and a vixen... might work," Goldie said to himself.

He then looked at the heads.

"Now what I´m suppossed to do with you? If I take you away, Exo will be mad at me. If I tell Mr. Fazbear, Exo will be mad at me," Goldie said.

He looked at Nighthowl´s head. He walked toward it.

"You have raised a great child Nighthowl," Goldie said, "I´m very proud of you,"

Goldie vowed and teleported away. He went to the backstage and decided to take a nap. But then, he start thinking about Vincent. Good thing he is out. And then. he started thinking about Mike. He is a good security guard. And have a lot of experience. And suddenly, he started thinking about another security guard. He couldn´t remember his name. Goldie shrugged. It didn´t matter. Nothing can stop him or his family. But he was too sure to say that nothing could stop them?

[Unknown House]

Dirk the Dire Wolf took out his daggers and hide them in his mane.

"Hey, are you done?" Volt asked.

Dirk nodded. Volt smiled and took some strings. Dirk looked at him and smirked.

"Hey man, do you need a knife?" Dirk giggled.

Volt glared at him.

"You have no idea whatI´m capable of," Volt said.

Dirk rolled his eyes.

"You know, I was thinking, that if boss needs to choose someone who needs to lead the group, maybe he could choose me. I´m perfect! I can climb walls, hide in the shadow, I have daggers, and most important, I can beat the crap out of anyone," Dirk said.

This annoyed Volt a little bit.

"You know that the one who would lead the group would be Lance. He is even powerful and stronger than you," Volt said as he started to walk away.

Dirk closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I´m not afraid of a tiger like him. He doesn´t know what I´m capable of," Dirk said.

"We better focus on this mission. We don´t want boss to get mad at us," Volt said.

Dirk shrugged and nodded. This is going to be their first mission.

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m back with another chapter! Credit goes to Dirk the Dire Wolf and It´sMeFreddy for lending me their OC´s. Next chapter might go out tomorrow. As always, don´t forget to review, favorite and follow. I got nothing more to say. See you next chapter!**


	7. Dark Park

**Chapter 7: Dark Park**

[Street - 12:30 A.M.]

Exo and Roxy were walking together through the dark and lonely streets. They knew no human would be there at that hour. Besides, they could always turn their vision into night vision mode, so they could hide in the shadows if a human approaches. Roxy was happy. Not all days they could get out of the pizzeria to take a walk. Exo was a little bit nervous. But besides that, he was sad.

[30 minutes before]

"I know, but I don´t know how to do this. What if I do something wrong?" Exo said.

Nighthowl looked at Pat with a concerned face, as well as him. Sabrina, however, turned around.

"So, you are only going to take a walk, isn´t it?" Sabrina said.

"Well, it´s more like a date," Exo said.

Sabrina turned around and glare at him. Tears of oil start filling inside her eye sockets.

"A date?! Like, a real date?! How could you?! You know she wanted to kill you before isn´t it? When Vincent took control over us!" Sabrina yelled, "I always liked you... always"

"Please, don´t be mad at me, I didn´t knew you liked me!" Exo said.

"You should had knew! I can´t believe you couldn´t understand! Don´t you remember those times, when we were in night roam mode, I always walked toward your own show stage and spent the whole night talking with you?!" Sabrina said.

Exo feel a little bit guilty.

"I mean, we worked like for over 30 years in our restaurant and you never told me!" Exo said.

"30 years would have been enough for you to understand my feelings toward you," Sabrina said sadly.

Pat sighed and put a paw on Sabrina´s shoulder.

"It´s ok S. Exo is right, he didn´t knew. Besides, he is dumb enough not to notice it," Pat said.

Exo growled.

"Oh really? You are suppossed to help me! Not to mock of me! It´s my first time ok? Give me a break, P!" Exo said.

Pat giggled.

"Don´t be mad Exo. It´s the truth. Besides, I can´t help you, and you know that," Pat said.

Exo hold his head for a moment. Then, he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Son, I know this is your first time. But look at the bright side. You survived Vincent, you have a new family, and even kids love you again," Nighthowl said, "And besides, I know you can even start a new family"

"A new family? Boss, don´t say that. Why would I start a new family? I mean, we are animatronics, right? We can´t have those little creatures called children that humans have" Exo said.

Nighthowl smiled.

"I was just saying. You don´t need to listen to me," Nighthowl said.

Suddenly, Nighthowl´s ears perked up.

"Now go," Nighthowl said as he dissapeared.

[Now]

"Exo? You ok? You look worried?" Roxy said to Exo as he wake up from his flashback.

Exo closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah, I´m fine," Exo said, "Where are we?"

"Well, we are in the park silly," Roxy giggled, "We are alone now. Wanna take a look around?"

Exo smiled and nodded. Soon, they start walking around, admiring the monuments, laying on the grass and even playing in the swings. Exo and Roxy were having a good time, but they didn´t knew there was 4 yellow dots, staring at them from the distance.

"How long can we be here?" Roxy asked.

"Well, the restaurant opens at 6:00 A.M., so we should leave at 5 o´clock," Exo said.

"Sounds like a plan," Roxy said, "Want to do something else before we go?"

Exo didn´t know what else they could do in that place.

"Well, maybe we can..." Exo start saying, but suddenly stopped.

His ears raised and his whole body was motionless.

"Exo? You ok?" Roxy asked.

Exo slowy turned around and looked at the dark places of the park. It´s like, he could hear someone. Or was it only his imagination? Maybe an illusion? He couldn´t tell.

"Uh, hellooo? Is Exo there?" Roxy asked, waving her paw in front of Exo.

Exo shook his head.

"Sorry, it´s just that I thought that..."

Suddenly, a dagger appeared behind him. Following his instincts, Exo pushed Roxy away and grabbed the dagger with his paw just in time. Exo growled and looked at two shadows getting closer to him.

"What was his name again? Exo was it? I don´t remember," Dirk asked.

"It´s Exo jackass. And he is right here," Volt said as he took his strings out.

Exo helped Roxy to stand up.

"Who are you?" Exo asked.

"Sorry man, but that´s classified," Dirk giggled, "By the way, you got something that belongs to me,"

Dirk then looked at his dagger, which it was in Exo´s paw.

"Yeah, right, like if I´m going to give it back to you," Exo said.

But then Exo felt that his paw was burning like hell. He growled in pain and dropped the dagger. The dagger was litted on fire, and it burned some of Exo´s fur. Volt smiled and grabbed the dagger with his strings and give it back to Dirk.

"Thank you punk. But don´t worry, the fun have just started," Dirk said as he took another dagger out.

This was weird. They were animatronics. Why would they attack Exo all of sudden?

"You ok?" Roxy asked Exo.

Exo glared at Dirk and Volt. He then took oof his wooden hunting knife and quickly inserted his real hunting knife in his right wrist before he could lose more oil.

"Let the show start. And then, interrogation time," Exo said.

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, the very first fight of the OC´sis here! I want to thank all of you for lending me your OC´s. Don´t worry, you will see your OC´s too soon! Now, to answer some questions:**

**Apple, Pie - Well, there might be some shipping in here**

**MynameisJoao - Yeah, I will update more often. However, next week I start school, so I might not update more often then.**

**Wolves4life - Yeah, im sorry to say that the OC submittion is now closed. But look at the bright side, I will write another sequel after I finish this story. You can submit your OC again!**

**Ok, that´s enough. Stay tunned for the next chapter! Bye animatronics!**


	8. Fight In Park Exo, Roxy vs Dirk, Volt

**Chapter 8: Fight In The Park; Exo and Roxy Vs Dirk and Volt**

[Park]

"You take care of the vixen, while I take care of the coyote, got it?" Dirk said to Volt.

"Hold on a second. Who give you permission to be the leader?" Volt asked madly.

"Definitely, I was made to be a leader. So be quiet, and let´s finish them," Dirk answered while taking out his daggers from his mane.

Volt rolled his eyes and took out his strings.

"I have already seen his weak points. Take off his hunting knife and he is done," Volt said.

Dirk growled.

"You don´t tell me what to do!" Dirk yelled as he sprinted toward Exo.

"You better go back to the pizzeria Roxy. If we don´t get out of here alive, who is going to warn the whole gang?" Exo said as he get ready.

Roxy smiled.

"I´m not going to let any of my family alone. Not again," Roxy said, "Besides, I also like to fight when I need to"

Exo smirked. Dirk jumped toward him, ready to stab him with his daggers, but Exo grabbed him. However, Exo was surprised by Dirk´s strength. Dirk was pushing against him, trying to stab him, but Exo hit him in his stomach with his knee and pushed him away.

Dirk stand up quickly and glared at him.

"That was a good move pal," Dirk said.

Dirk eyes start to turn red. And again, he sprinted at him. Just as Dirk was about to swing his dagger, Exo´s senses activated. Inside his head, he started calculating Dirk movements, and everything was happening in slow motion in his head. Then, he knew it was time to strike.

Dirk swinged his dagger, but Exo dodged it. He then punched Dirk in the face and kicked him in his knee, making his fall. Dirk immediately stand up and before Exo could hit him again, he ducked and quickly uppercut him. Exo falled to the floor but quickly stand up again. Dirk runned toward him and swinged his daggers again in a incredible speed. Exo, however, used his senses again, and dodged every single move.

"You are too slow," Exo said.

Dirk get furious and amazingly started attacking faster, but in vain.

"I told you! You need to take off his kni..." Volt said, but was punched in the face.

"You should stay quiet. We don´t want anyone to say any unnecessary information," Roxy said as she dragged her hook through the floor.

Volt stand up and smiled.

"Let´s see what you are made of," Volt said as he took out his strings again.

Volt swinged his strings at Roxy, wrapping her. Roxy gasped and tried to break off. Volt smirked and then he electrocute Roxy, sending high volts through the strings. Roxy yelled in pain, but though of a way to break off. She then start tearing off her body, part by part, successfully breaking free.

Volt groaned and took out some needles and throw them at Roxy. Roxy looked around, for something she could use. She took a trash can and use it like a shield. When all the needles landed on the trash can, Roxy throw it at Volt, but he dodged it easily.

"Seems you are not weak as I thought," Volt said as he took out more needles, "But still, you will need more than that to beat me"

"If that´s what you want," Roxy said as she jumped toward him, with her hook ready to strike.

Meanwhile, Dirk keep swinging and throwing his daggers at Exo, but he keep dodging them.

"You should give up. I can do this all night," Exo said, taunting Dirk.

But then, Dirk stopped. He looked at Exo and smiled.

"Then let me show you true power," Dirk said.

Dirk eyes start turning red. His teeth grew larger, his claws grew bigger and his whole body started shaking uncontrollaby. Exo stayed motionless for a moment. Dirk then stopped. He looked at him again and, fast as a tiger, he sprinted at Exo.

Exo didn´t had time to react, and he received a slash in his chest. Dirk then took out his other dagger, lit it in fire and stab him in his chest. Then, he kicked Exo in his chest, pushing him away.

Exo felt his chest burning. However, he stood up. Some of his fur have been burned.

"Seems you are stronger," Exo said.

"I can be more than that," Dirk said, litting his daggers in fire again.

"Interesting. Let´s be equalized then," Exo said.

Then, his systems started turning his A.I. level to 25. Exo´s body started shaking a little bit. Sure enough, he became stronger and faster, but this was the second time in his life he did that.

"Increasing your A.I. level. Good one. No animatronic can do that. But what I can see, you can´t control that power," Dirk said as he saw Exo´s body shaking.

Exo looked at him and growled.

"Let´s play," Exo said as he sprinted toward Dirk and stab him in his leg.

Dirk didn´t expect that. Exo then kicked Dirk in his knee, making him step back. Finally, Exo hit him with his elbow and slam him to the floor. Dirk felt angry and kick Exo too in his legs, making him fall. Then, he jumped at him, with his daggers out ready to finish him, but Exo rolled away just in time. They were equalized, but Exo couldn´t contain his power for too long.

"Seems that your friend is in trouble," Volt said as he dodged Roxy´s hook.

"On the contrary, your friend is in trouble. He doesn´t know what Exo can do," Roxy said as she kicked Volt away.

Volt stand up and decided it was time to show them his power.

"Come one, let me take this fight. I will finish her in a blink of an eye," a voice said inside Volt.

"No way. When you kill her, you will go and kill my new friends too. You will stay there," Volt said.

Volt took out needles. Then, he start analyzing Roxy´s body and endoskeleton. He knew her weak spots now. Roxy´s body start tearing off again, but Volt thre 23 needles at her. Roxy didn´t expect it, and the 23 needles landed on each part of her body, leaving Roxy motionless. Roxy yelled in pain, and oil start coming out her body.

"24 needles. The last needle is the deadly one," Volt said as he took out the last needle.

Roxy didn´t knew what to do. This could be her end. She looked over at Exo and had a plan that might work. Then, she start making radio sounds.

Meanwhile, Dirk lifted Exo with one paw and stabbed him with one of his daggers. His daggers litted in fire, and Exo´s suit start burning. Exo growled in pain, as he tried to break off, but he couldn´t

"This is your end. The waste disposal will be a comfy home for you," Dirk said as he lift his other dagger, ready to give Exo his last stab.

Just as Exo thought it was his end, he heard a voice inside of him.

_"Can you listen to me?"_ a voice inside of him said.

_"Who are you?"_ Exo thought.

_"It´s me, Roxy! I´m using radio sounds to communicate with you," _Roxy said.

_"Whoa, why did you never told me that?!"_ Exo thought.

_"No time for that. I have a plan that might work,"_ Roxy said.

Volt aimed his last needle and Dirk raised his dagger litted on fire. Exo and Roxy closed their eyes, waiting for their deaths. Dirk and Volt smirked. It was an easy job for them. Or... was it?

Volt then threw his last needle. Roxy opened her eyes and smiled. Then, in a quick move, she tore off all of her parts, dodging the needle. Dirk was about to stab Exo, but he stopped. Dirk´s body started shaking. Volt´s needle landed just in his core, electrocuting all of his weak spots.

Dirk growled in pain, but then he felt someone took his dagger. It was Exo, who punched him in his stomach with his knee again and took his litted dagger away. Then, he threw the dagger at Volt.

Volt didn´t expect that. The dagger hit Volt, and his suit litted in fire. Volt started yelling in pain, as he rolled around the wet grass, trying to turn off the fire. It was done.

"More stronger, more faster, but not more smarter," Exo said to Dirk as he falled to the floor because of electrocution.

Exo then runned toward Roxy and helped her to put back together again.

"Are you ok?" Exo asked.

"I´ve been better," Roxy said as she smiled.

Exo then helped her to stand up.

"We should take them to the pizzeria, they are badly hurt," Exo sadi as he looked around.

But he realized that they were gone. Dirk and Volt managed to escape. Exo sighed and hold his head.

"Exo, your suit is burned. We need to go back to the pizzeria," Roxy said.

"Yeah, we have a lot to tell," Exo said as he start walking one-legged with Roxy.

Something bad is happening. And whatever it is, wants to destroy the Fazbear gang.

**Hello my dear animatronics! Damn, such a big chapter. What do you think about the fight? Was it fair? Worried that Dirk and Volt survived somehow? Leave your reviews as always. Means the world to me. Oh yes, I´m writting another story that you might like. If you want, you can go and take a look! Anyway, let´s wait for the next chapter tomorrow. See ya!**


	9. The New Threat

**Chapter 9: The New Threat**

[Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza - Backstage]

"Ok, hold on a second. So what are you saying is that two unknown animatronics, appeared from nowhere, and suddenly attacked you?" Mike Schmidt asked Exo as he replaced some fur on Exo´s chest.

Exo and Roxy managed to get to the pizzeria. As soon as they came, all the gang came to aid them. Mike was the first one. He have a little bit of engineering experience, so he can easily repair Exo and Roxy before the show.

"There were 2 wolves! They didn´t want to tell us their names. I never saw them around," Roxy said.

Goldie started walking around the room.

"2 wolves. One of them could control fire and the other one could control electricity. These special animatronics... surely belonged somewhere else," Goldie said.

"Well, at least you two survived. I´m glad you could take care of yourselves," Freddy said.

"Yeah, that´s most important. They could even killed you!" Bon Bon said.

Exo took off his bandage.

"Question is, why did they attacked us? Did they belonged somewhere else? Who is their boss? Who is controlling them?" Exo said.

"Too much questions, very few answers," Marionette said, "This looks pretty bad"

Mike finished repairing Exo and started repairing Roxy.

"I think we should tell Mr. Fazbear. He will know what to do," Mike suggested as he took a screwdriver.

"But what if Mr. Fazbear doesn´t listen to us?" Bonnie asked.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Fazbear appeared. All of the animatronics stayed in silence.

"I heard every single word you said," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Boss, we are not sure who did this but..." Mike said but Mr. Fazbear interrupted.

He walked slowy toward Exo and Roxy and started looking at every single part of their endoskeletons bodies. He sighed in relief.

"Good thing you two are ok," Mr. Fazbear said.

He then turned around and looked at the other animatronics.

"Talk. Now," Mr. Fazbear said.

All of the animatronics, including Mike, started walking away.

"You two not. You will stay here. Get some rest and get ready for the show," Mr. Fazbear said to Exo and Roxy.

Exo and Roxy sighed and sat on their chairs. Exo was rubbing his head. But when he turned around, he saw Roxy lookin at him with an eyebrow. Exo sighed.

"I know, I know, our first date and it was a complete failure. I´m really sorry. I never expected two wolves animatronics to suddenly attack us for no reason," Exo said.

"Date? I-It was a date?" Roxy asked.

"Well, yeah. What else would it be?" Exo said.

"I-I don´t know. I thought we were only going for a walk," Roxy said rubbing his head and blushing.

Exo looked down at the floor.

"It´s just that... when I saw Foxy and Toy Chica together... it´s like, I wanted to feel how does love feels inside my systems. Well, in fact, Bonnie convinced me," Exo said.

Roxy feel surprised.

"Bonnie told you to go out with me?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Exo asked.

"Because Bon Bon told me to go out with you," Roxy answered.

Exo and Roxy were confused. Then they looked at some posters where Bonnie and Bon Bon were.

"You two have a lot to explain," Exo and Roxy said in unison as they glared at the poster.

[Kitchen]

"What is it Mr. Fazbear?" Chica asked as she sit down.

Mr. Fazbear sighed and took out some newspapers.

"Ive reading these newspaper for the last 5 years. During that, I read that there were some... special animatronics... who dissaperared after some incidents. These animatronics belonged to other restaurants, zoos, conventions, and I´m afraid to say, even military bases," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Wait, hold on, so what are you saying is that these animatronics who dissapeared attacked Exo and Roxy?" Mike asked.

Mr. Fazbear shook his head.

"These animatronics were suppossed to be destroyed," Mr. Fazbear said.

"And no animatronic can be repaired by itself. Every animatronic needs a human to repair them," Freddy said.

"And if a human found these... things... it surely repaired them," BB said.

Marionette sighed.

"Maybe they are things... but I´m sure the responsible for this is a who," Marionette said while looking at Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Maybe Marionette is right. There is someone behind all of this," Mr. Fazbear said, "Someone who is not as crazy as Vincent, but definitely smarter, stronger and dangerous than him"

All of the animatronics looked concerned.

"Why ye say that?" Foxy asked.

"Exo´s fur have been almost burned completely and Roxy´s body have been electrocuted. They said that two wolves animatronic did that. Which only means one thing: they are somewhat special animatronics, designed to fight and destroy. If there were shut down and destroyes, that someone must be really clever and intelligent to bring them back to life," Mr. Fazbear said.

"So, is there someone who wants us dead?" Foxy asked.

"Probably. But we don´t know anything about that someone. It will probably strike again, but we don´t know when," Mr. Fazbear said.

"So what are you saying is that we need to fight again?" Bonnie asked holding his guitar.

Freddy looked at him and nodded. Toy Freddy looked at everyone.

"We do know that, if we are going to do this, we are not only doing this for us or the pizzeria," Toy Freddy said, "We do this for the families"

"For the people!" Foxy said.

"For the kids..." Toy Chica said in a low voice.

Everyone nodded. It was official. Another guy wants to bring down Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza. And definitely, it had better and advanced animatronics. The Fazbear Family is once again in trouble.

[Unknown House]

"Kill... you couldn´t just kill them?!" the man yelled.

"It´s Volt´s fault for shooting me with his damn needle! I was so close to kill him!" Dirk said.

"Hey, it was your fault for letting that coyote take your stupid fire dagger and throw it at me!" Volt said.

"Enough! Just get out of my room now! I need to think!" the man said.

Dirk and Volt nodded and walked out of the room.

"Idiot..." Dirk said hitting Volt.

"Stupid..." Volt said hitting Dirk.

However, they didn´t knew there was someone who was listening to them.

"Kill. Why would our boss wanted us to kill innocent animatronics?" a wolf said as she walked away.

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m back with another chapter of the story. What do you think will happen next? What will be the next step of the evil man have? Who is that strange female wolf? Let´s wait for the next chapters! As always, don´t forget to review! Thank you so much guys! See ya next chapter!**


	10. Suspection

**Chapter 10: Suspection**

[Unknown House]

A grey wolf with lavender eyes walked away after hearing Dirk and Volt´s conversation with the man. She sighed and walked toward the living room, where Melody, Shady and Saturn were waiting for her.

"Storm, where were you? We were calling you," Melody said.

Storm didn´t say a thing and simply sit down on a couch.

"You look concerned," Shady said as she sat next to her, "What´s wrong?"

Storm looked at her.

"Would you kill an animatronic by our boss orders?" Storm asked.

"Well, I´m pretty sure that it would be for a good reason. I mean, our boss seems nice and all that. If he orders me to go and kill an evil animatronic, I would," Saturn said.

"But why? I mean, we were not designed to kill, we were designed to..." Storm said, but she stopped.

She knew that her friends didn´t want to remember about their origins. Storm sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Listen Storm, I don´t know if boss would ever send us to kill another animatronic. But if he does, I´m pretty sure it´s for a good reason. Besides, as Saturn said, he is a good person. Otherwise, why would he repaired us?" Melody said.

"I... guess so," Storm said, "How are you feeling now?"

Melody looked at her scratched body. She is still hurted, and there where even some fur missing on her suit.

"Next time that tiger won´t be so lucky," Melody said as she took out a small bandage.

"I´m impressed. You really kicked his ass. Lance it´s a pretty tough guy," Storm said.

"Never mess with a trooper," Melody giggled.

Shady and Saturn smiled.

"Talking about Lance, you girls heared that he offered to be our leader?" Saturn said.

"Yeah, I heared him too. Well, I guess it´s a good choice. He is the most powerful animatronic among us," Shady said.

"The tiger really knows how to use his weaponry," Storm said.

However, Melody groaned.

"Oh yeah, only because he knows how to use guns, grenades, and even knives, he believes he deserves to be our leader?" Melody said in a mad voice.

Storm smiled and put a paw on her shoulder.

"C´mon, don´t feel mad. Between us, I believe you can still beat Lance," Storm said.

"Yeah! He is like your own nemesis now! A trooper against a sergeant! Isn´t it amazing?" Shady said.

But still, Melody didn´t agreed.

"If I see that tiger walking around presuming, I swear I will...!"

"You will, what?" a male voice said.

The girls turned around and saw a male wolf.

"Oh... Henez right? What are you doing here?" Melody asked madly.

"Whoa, calm yourself. I was just walking around, and suddenly I sweared I heared that there were some bad girls offending Lance´s potential and abilities," Henez said with a smile.

Melody growled.

"Are you with Lance? What are you, his boyfriend or something?" Saturn joked.

"Of course not, but I just became his student, and of course, no students like to hear some... crappy lies about their masters," Henez said.

"Crappy lies? Sorry, but this is the truth," Melody said

Henez sighed.

"Well then, I´m afraid that I must advice my superior about this. Maybe our boss is going to kick you out of here after I tell him too," Henez said.

"You won´t," Shady said.

"Oh, I will," Henez said with a smile.

Melody took out a gun and walked toward him.

"Listen, if you say a single word, I swear I will..."

But suddenly, Henez grabbed Melody by her arm.

"Hey, let me go!" Melody said.

"Sure," Henez said as he released Melody.

But as Melody was freed, she felt her body burning. She looked at her arm and saw some green corrosive acid spreading through her arm.

"What have you done?!" Melody said as she growled and hold her arm.

Storm looked at her wide eyed while Saturn and Shady tried to help her.

"Corrosive acid. It will spread through your arm until no fur is left. Quite amazing isn´t it?" Henez giggled.

Melody tried to stand up but falled again.

"You damn..." Saturn said as she looked at Henez.

Then, she took out her daggers and swing them at Henez at a incredible speed. But Henez ducked and kicked her in her knee, making her fall. Saturn stand up quickly, but then Henez pushed her away. Saturn start feeling her chest burning, and saw that the corrosive acid start spreading through her chest. Saturn start growling in pain.

"Oops, sorry, didn´t see that coming?" Henez giggled.

But then, Henez ear´s perked up. He then moved away, dodging a golden hook.

"Get over here you bastard!" Shady growled.

"Lady´s first," Henez said.

Shady then took out her sword and swing it at Henez. However, Henez grabbed the sword just in time and hit Shady in her stomach with the palm of his paw. Shady dropped her sword and falled to the floor, holding her stomach burning in corrosive acid.

"Three down. You didn´t expect the corrosive acid comming isn´t it?" Henez laughed.

But then, he felt the floor freezing. Henez looked down at the floor and saw that his feet were frozen solid. He tried to move, but he couldn´t.

Suddenly, Storm punched Henez so hard in his face, that he falled to the floor and the ice broke.

"I´m sure you didn´t expect that as well," Storm said as she stand in a fighting stance.

Henez smiled and stand up.

"Well then Storm. Acid against ice. Who would win?" Henez said.

"You must be really crazy to fight against me Henez," Storm said as she freezed her paws.

Henez giggled and took out a bow.

"To kill or not to kill," Henez said, "That is the question"

Things are going to get rough for Storm now.

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yeah, yeah, I know. "Micahell501 why you didnt update?!" That is the question today huh? Thing is, as I said in my other fanfic, I already started school so I won´t update as before. But fear not! I will still write in my phone... if I can. Anyway, don´t forget to review, like, favorite and follow! I also want to give credit to the OC´s owners. If there is something you are concerned, you can either send me a PM or via the reviews. Anyway, I should finish another chapter for the break room. Bye my dear animatronics!**


	11. Deep Freeze Storm vs Henez

**Chapter 11: Deep Freeze; Storm Vs Henez**

[Unknown House]

Storm growled as her paws froze solid. She was ready to fight Henez, the acid maniac wolf.

"I will deal the first hit," Henez said as he took out an arrow and shoot at Storm.

Storm strechted her arms and then, a blue glowing breeze came out of her paw. It immediately freeze the arrow, and it broke. Henez took out another arrow, ready to shoot, but Storm already make her way toward him. She froze her paw and hit Henez hard in his stomach, making him drop his bow.

Storm smirked but as she was about to pick up the bow and throw it away, Henez did a low kick and Storm falled. Henez then quickly pick up his bow and shoot another arrow at Storm. Storm didn´t had time to dodge, so she created a small ice wall, which it stopped the arrow.

"You better give up, I can do this all day," Henez giggled.

Storm stand up and created an icycle and threw it at Henez. Henez quickly took out another arrow and shoot at the icycle, breaking it in pieces. Henez charged at Storm and swinged his bow at her, trying to hit her in her head.

However, Storm pushed him away, and dodged it. Henez was starting to get tired, so he charged at her again. Storm didn´t have time to dodge it, so she created an ice clone and move away. When Henez touched the ice clone, he quickly became frozen solid and couldn´t move. Storm then created an ince sledgehammer and hit Henez in his chest. Henez break free, but now he was on the other side of the room.

Henez growled and took out three arrows and shoot them at Storm. Storm dodged the two arrows, but the third arrow hit her in her shoulder. Storm growled, grabbed the arrow and took it off. But then, she noticed a small green liquid comming out of the arrow.

"You don´t have enough time now", Henez said.

"Then I guess I must hurry up", Storm said.

She then amazingly crawl toward Henez, leaving ice spikes after her steps. Henez, however, expected something like that. He then hit Storm in her jaw with his bow, sending her to fly away to the other side of the room. Then, Henez shoot two more arrows, landing on Storm´s legs. Storm falled to the floor, but took of the arrows. However, the acid was already flowing inside of her.

Storm growled and charged at Henez. She created a knife made out of ice. Henez blocked Storm´s attack and punched her in her face. Then, he kicked her in her knees and finally made an uppercut with his bow. Storm moaned in pain, but stand up again.

"I see you still fight," Henez said as he took out 5 arrows, "Any wordds before you die?"

"Yeah..." Storm said as her whole body start freezing, "Eat ice"

Then, Storm created another ice clone of herself. Henez giggled.

"You are not going to trick me again," Henez said.

"Wasn´t trying to," Storm said.

Then, she grabbed her ice clone and threw it at Henez. Henez didn´t expect that, and he was hit by the ice clone, sending him flying away with the impact. Storm took her chance and before Henez falled to the floor, she crawled at him again, and start punching him consecutively. Henez didn´t had time to dodge every move, and Storm was dealing too much damage. She freeze her legs and finally kicked Henez in his stomach.

Henez spit out some oil and looked at Storm with a smile on his face.

"Good one... my turn," Henez said.

Then, his paws and whole body started glowing green. This means that corrosive acid was running inside Henez´s body. Any animatronic that touched him would be affected. However, Storm giggled.

"You want it like that? Good," Storm said as her body start freezing, "I´m going to teach you not to mess with my friends, not to understimate me, and that ice is more dangerous than acid"

Storm´s body completely froze, but she could move. Henez yelled in anger as he sprinted toward Storm and punch her in her chest. The corrosive acid started doing effect, but the ice was freezing it slowly. Storm punched him back, and some ice particles get inside Henez body.

The two wolves started fighting brutaly. Henez was mad because his corrosice acid wasn´t doing effect on Storm because she could keep fighting. However, he felt his body getting turned off. His movements get slower and weaker. It keep doing that until suddenly, Henez couldn´t move.

"What have you done?!" Henez asked.

Storm giggled.

"Ice particles have get inside your body and systems dumbass. Do you know what are we made of? Exactly, oil. And oil, plus ice, makes a nasty combination," Storm said.

**Storm decided to put an end to it. She froze her paw again and hit Henez in his stomach, breaking some of Henez endoskeletal ribs. Henez growled in pain, and even some oil came out of his stomach.**

**Then, Storm quickly freezed that oil, creating two sharp icycles and stab Henez in his legs with it, breaking Henez legs.**

**Finally, she grabbed Henez by his neck and hit him in his head with her own head made out of ice, breaking some of Henez endoskeletal head. It was done. Storm didn´t kill Henez but she won.**

"Try not to get cold," Storm said as she walked toward Henez.

Henez tried to crawl away, trying to reach for his bow, but Storm kicked it away and grabbed Henez by his neck.

"Now Henez, you better stop that corrosive acid before I kill you," Storm said while pointing at Melody, Saturn and Shady, who were moaning in pain because of the corrosive acid.

Henez sighed and pressed a small tiny button in his arms. Soon, the corrosive acid stopped. Storm let go Henez and walked toward her friends. Melody stand up and cleaned herself a little bit.

"Storm, that was amazing," Melody said.

"Amazing? I would say awesome!" Shady said.

"You really know how to fight Storm!" Saturn said.

Storm smiled and rubbed her head. However, she didn´t knew that Henez was crawling away from her, reaching for his bow. Then, he took out the most poisonous arrow and aimed at Storm.

"To kill or not to kill... that is the question," Henez said as he was about to let the arrow go.

But then, a big foot appeared behind Henez, making the floor shake a little bit. Henez glanced up and saw a triceratop animatronic looking at him. The animatronic grabbed Henez by his neck and lift him.

"lEaVe... tHeM... aLoNe!" the animatronic said in a deep and dark voice.

He then throw Henez at a table, breaking it. Storm, Melody, Shady and Saturn turned around. They were amazed at the animatronic, and they quickly recognized him.

"Travis... isn´t it?" Saturn said.

Travis looked at them with his dark eyes. He didn´t say a thing and leaved the room. Saturn rubbed her head. Yeah, he was Travis, but why did he helped them? But then, Lance the Tiger entered then room.

"What the... WHO IN THE HELL DID THIS MESS?" Lance asked.

Melody, Shady and Saturn looked away, but then Storm started speaking.

"Oh, it was only me training with Henez, who accidentaly tripped over a chair and landed on the table, and broke it," Storm lied.

Lance looked at the girls with an eyebrow. But he looked at Melody, and growled a little bit.

"Tell Henez that boss wants to see him when he wakes up," Lance said as he walked away.

All of the girls sighed.

"That was close... thanks Storm," Shady said.

"Nevermind that girls..." Storm said.

However, they heared that the boss needed some animatronics for another "special mission". Melody, Saturn, Shady and Storm couldn´t accept it. Some of their fur were missing, and the boss might suspect. However, they didn´t knew what kind of mission their boss referred...

**Hello my dear animatronics! Wow, two weeks without updating... a whole new record. Anyway, I bring you another chapter of Major Disasters! What are you opinions? Was it a fair fight between Storm and Henez? The ones who were for Storm review "Ice" and the ones who were for Henez review "Acid"! I wish I could review "Acid"... or was it "Ice"? Nah, I will leave that to you people. As always, don´t forget to review, like, follow and favorite! By the way, there are some people saying that Volt is an OP. Well he is not. He may know the weakness of any animatronic, and it could even take him a couple of minutes to analyze his opponents. But he isn´t "that" of a fighter. Although, he is keeping a dark secret inside of him which it would turn him into a hard fighter, and that is where Volt would become an OP or whatever you want it to call it. Anyway, see you next chapter my dear animatronics!**


	12. Gamer Nightwatcher

**Chapter 12: Gamer Nightwatcher**

[Unknown House]

The man was walking around his office, thinking. He didn´t want to fail on his mission to destroy the whole Fazbear gang. He wanted to be sure that nothing could stop him. He will not take any risks. He knew that, if he wanted to make his animatronic army stronger, he needed to upgrade them. And he knew how.

"Nightvern, Titannia, get over here," the man said.

Soon, Nightvern the Wyvern-like dragon animatronic and Titannia the sea-monster animatronic appeared. They didn´t knew what kind of "special mission" their boss have for them.

"Yes boss?" Nightvern said.

"Listen, I need you two to do something," the man said as he sit down on his chair.

"Sure, anything you want," Tittania said.

"I want you to bring some materials from a certain place," the man said.

Nightvern looked confused.

"A certain place? And that place is called?" Nightvern asked.

"It´s like a warehouse," the man said as he litted a cigarette, "I need some pieces and tools so I can upgrade you"

"Upgrades? Cool!" Tittania said.

The man smiled and take out a map and a list.

"Here are the things that I need you to bring. However, you need to be sneaky. We don´t any humans to... tell the world that there are animatronics with real feelings, you understand me?" the man said.

Nightvern nodded and take the map and the list.

"I will make sure to accomplish this mission," Nightvern said.

The man smiled. While Nightvern and Tittania closed the door and walked outside the house, the man let a small and evil giggle.

"They never learn..." the man said while litting another cigarette.

[Streets]

"Ok, so what boss tell us, we have only 10 minutes to go inside, grab whatever he needs, and get the hell out of there," Nightvern said.

"But what if there are any humans in there?" Tittania said.

"There will be nobody. There might be only one, but we can take him out easily," Nightvern said.

"Yeah, we are cool," Tittania giggled and shrugged.

Nightvern rolled his eyes. This was his first mission. Nightvern isn´t used to work in team. He prefers to work alone. Teaming up with a sexy-designed animatronic like Tittania wasn´t a smart choice. But he didn´t have another choice. He wanted to impress everyone, show them that he is powerful, maybe more powerful than Lance the Tiger. After this mission, maybe he would challenge Lance, and prove him that there is another animatronic in the neighborhood who knows how to kick ass.

While Tittania, she was happy to finally go on a special mission. She will prove her boss that she knows how to fight and defend herself. However, she was nervous around Nightvern. She never expected to work with a dragon-like animatronic. She is a sea-monster animatronic. It is good to see another animatronic like her kind, maybe not a hybrid between a sea-monster, but a bird and a dragon hybrid. Something is telling her she will enjoy her first mission.

They didn´t expect that their first mission would be difficult as hell.

[Modern Technology Scientific Laboratory- MTSL]

Meanwhile, the "warehouse" that the man said, was in fact a high technology laboratory. Why would he send Nightvern and Tittania to a laboratory? Why not Lance and Melody, knowing that they have more military experience than anyone? He knew that Melody and Lance didn´t get along. The last thing he needed was a brutal fight between two animatronics because they hate toward each other. Besides, Nightvern and Tittania were tough. Their endoskeletons could resist some bullets... or at least it is what he think so.

It´s midnight, and some employees started walking out of the building.

"Hey boss, where is the nightwatch?" an employee asked his boss.

"He is inside his office. I just hope he can handle his first day," the boss said, "I will go and check"

The boss walked the security office and opened the door. There, a man about 25, with glasses, and long brown hair was seated in front of some computers.

"You doing good, Fritz?" the boss said.

Fritz Smith turned around and smiled.

"Yeah boss, doing good! I can handle this!" Fritz said.

The boss put a thumbs up and then leaved the building. Fritz looked at his boss walking toward his car.

"Aaaaaannd... finally!" Fritz said as he walked toward other computer, "Time to put an end to those freaking snipers in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2!"

Fritz is a gamer. He didn´t care what kind of job he gets, as long as he could play videogames. Fritz was so busy playing, that he didn´t noticed that two shadows entered the building.

"Ha! Take that! What a nice headshot! Eat my bullets!" Fritz said.

Suddenly, he heared a loud noise from the storage room. Fritz turned around and quickly went to the other computer and checked at the cameras. He looked at the main storage room door.

"What the... what was that?" Fritz said as he suddenly saw two shadows comming from the darkness, "Forget my other question. What the hell is THAT?!"

Fritz quickly grabbed a flashlight and a police baton. He then slowly started walking toward the storage room.

"Damn dark corridors... looks a lot like Outlast..." Fritz said to himself.

He suddenly stopped as he saw the two shadows trying to open the door.

"Can you hurry up? We don´t know if there is anyone in here!" Tittania said.

"Hey, I´m doing the best I can ok?" Nightvern said.

Fritz took a deep breath and walked toward them.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Fritz said.

Nightvern and Tittania looked at Fritz, their eyes glowing yellow.

"I told you there was someone who definitely heared us," Tittania said.

"Just get rid of him," Nightvern said.

Tittania smiled and walked toward Fritz. Fritz took a step back.

"Don´t move! I warn you!" Fritz said while lifting his baton.

Tittania stopped and smiled.

"You call that a weapon?" Tittania said as suddenly the walls start shaking, "You have no idea who you messed up"

Tittania then opened her mouth and let an mighty roar out of her mouth. The roar was so powerful, that Fritz was sent flying away toward another room. Tittania smirked.

"Too easy," Tittania said as she walked toward Nightvern,

Meanwhile, Fritz was holding his head, still stunned by that roar.

"Dammit... what in the hell are those things? And what could I use to get rid of them?" Fritz said to himself.

He then felt something in his hand. He looked at it and noticed he was holding a pump shotgun. Fritz was confused. He took his flashlight and turned it on. He then started looking around. He knew in what room he was. The High Technology Armory And Weaponry room. Fritz smiled.

"I just got my answer," Fritz said as he started reloading his shotgun and looked at a special suit inside a container.

[5 minutes later]

"There, open. Now, let´s take whatever we need," Nightvern said.

"Sounds like a plan Nightvern!" Tittania said exitedly.

However, as they were about to go inside, a voice interrupted them.

"Hey, are you ready for round two you freaks?" a voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw a Fritz Smith wearing a hard, flexible, tunned, modern combat armor with a riot helmet. He was holding a shotgun in his hand and a letal electric baton in his other hand.

"I thought you killed him," Nightvern said.

"I thought that too," Tittania said.

"What a coincidence, I thought the same crap," Fritz said.

Nightvern sighed.

"This guy is annoying. I will take him out," Nightvern said as his claws started getting bigger and his wings started fluterring.

"It´s game time..." Fritz said.

**Hello my dear animatronics! How all ya doing? Im back from the dead with another chapter of Major Disasters? Wow, what is gonna happen? Fritz sure have some serious balls to fight two animatronics at the same time! Too much bravery for a gamer? Dont forget to review, like, follow and favorite as always! I got no other thing to say, so Im just going to bed. See you guys next chapter! Which is a fight chapter...**


	13. Unstoppable Fritz vs Night and Tittania

**Chapter 13: Unstoppable; Fritz Smith vs Nightvern and Tittania**

[Modern Technology Scientific Laboratory- MTSL]

"It´s game time..." Fritz said as he loaded his shotgun.

Nightvern growl and dashed toward him. Fritz raised his shotgun and shoot, and some fragments of the bullets burried inside Nightvern´s chest. However, Nightvern didn´t stop, and pushed him away with his sharp claws. If it wasn´t by the combat armor, Fritz would already died.

"Is that all you got?" Nightvern asked.

"I´m just warming up..." Fritz said as he charged at Nightvern.

Nightvern raised his tail and swing it at Fritz. Fritz took out the electric baton and swinged it at his tail, and both lethal weapons impacted, with blue and yellow sparks flying everywhere. Fritz took his chance and hit Nightvern with the baton, electrocuting him. Then, he kicked him in his knee and punch him twice in his stomach, but due that humans are not strong as animatronics, he only did minor damage.

Nightvern growled and swinged his sharp claws at Fritz. Then, Nightvern lifted Fritz in mid air and throwed him toward the other side of the room. Fritz groaned and slowly get up.

"Jeez, good luck I have this riot helmet..." Fritz said as he aimed his shotgun at Nightvern.

However, Nightvern dashed at him again and start scratching him in his chest, trying to break the combat armor, but it was no use. Fritz, who saw his opportunity to counterattack, hit Nightvern with his shotgun in his jaw so hard, that Nightvern was sent flying toward the ceiling. Once there, Fritz aimed at him and shoot, and all the fragments of the bullets landed on Nightvern´s chest.

"Ha! Eat bullets you freaking bird!" Fritz said.

However, he ducked just in time when a black whip appeared and nearly hit him.

"It´s my turn now sweety," Tittania said.

Tittania swinged her whip at Fritz, hitting him in his arm. Fritz dropped the shotgun, but he still had the electric baton. He took his baton and charged at Tittania. Tittania tried to punch him, but due that she is very slow on ground, Fritz could easily dodge every move. Tittania swing her whip at him, and successfully hit him in his head, but the riot helmet protected Fritz.

Then, Fritz punched Tittania in his face, but he did only minor damager again. Tittania reacted and kicked him in his stomach. Fritz falled to the floor but quickly stands up, ready to fight back. Tittania growled and roared again, sending Fritz to fly away again. Fritz stand up again and charged at Tittania with his electric baton. Tittania tried to hit him with her whip, but Fritz moved away and dodged the whip easily. He then uppercut Tittania with his electric baton, dealing a lot of damage.

"I´m getting tired of you..." Fritz said, "It´s time to get this fight to ´Nightmare`difficulty!"

Fritz then took out his flashlight and flashed it in front of Tittania´s face. Tittania, as any other animatronic, is very vulnerable to flashlights, specially when they are flashed in front of their faces. Tittania growled in pain and got to her knees, trying to cover her face with her hands. Bad mistake.

**Fritz then hit Tittania´s head with his flashlight so hard, that a loud thump could be heared, which it proves that Tittania´s endoskeleton skull have been broken. Tittania feel dizzy and moaned in pain.**

**Then, Fritz took out his electric baton again and hit Tittania in her jaw, breaking it and electrocuting her at the same time. Tittania let out a roar of pain as she feel her systems going crazy.**

**Finally, Fritz hit Tittania in her face with his knee. It wouldn´t be painful if your knee wouldn´t be covered by knee military armor. Tittania´s endoskeletal face immediately broke, leaving Tittania out of the battle. She wasn´t dead, but she couldn´t fight anymore.**

"Ha! Take that! That´s one point for me!" Fritz said.

However, he dodged a sharp tail before it could hit him.

"Any last words before you die?" Nightvern asked.

"Yeah... round two, FIGHT!" Fritz said as he picked up his shotgun.

Nightvern dashed at him with his tail ready to strike. Fritz blocked it and tried to shot at Nightvern, but Nightvern kicked his shotgun away. Fritz then tried to hit Nightvern with his electric baton, but Nightvern dodged it easily.

Nighvern tried to hit Fritz in his face with his tail, but the riot helmet wouldn´t let him. Nightvern feelt mad.

"Time to finish this..." Nightvern said before he punched Fritz in his head, stunning him.

"Ow! What the hell man?!" Fritz said.

Suddenly, Nightvern´s body and tail engulfed in fire. Then, Nightvern´s wings started flapping and he soon was in mid air. When Fritz recovered, it was too late.

"Take this!" Nightvern said as he dashed at Fritz.

**Still engulfed in fire, Nightvern hit Fritz in his head with his own head in fire. Fritz´s riot helmet broke a little bit. Fritz took a step back stunned.**

**Then, Nightvern flied back and with all his forces, hit Fritz in his head again, but this time with his foot. Fritz yelled in anger, because the riot helmet was almost destroyed and his neck almost broke. Stunned by the impact, Fritz falled to the floor.**

**Finally, Nightvern flied back again and, with all his forces, kicked Fritz with his feet on his head. With this, the riot helmet was finally destroyed, and Fritz´s head was vulnerable. Nightvern took a step back.**

"You are done nightwatch," Nightvern said.

But Fritz wouldn´t surrender.

"Not yet punk..." Fritz said.

Nightvern was about to punch him, but Fritz raised his shotgun and shoot, but miss. Then, Nightvern grabbed the shotgun and break it, leaving Fritz vulnerable. Fritz took out his electric baton and swinged it at Nightvern, but he took it and throw it away.

Nightvern then scratches Fritz in his face, leaving a scar in his right cheek. Fritz groaned in pain and punched Nightvern in his face. Nightvern didn´t budge and grabbed Fritz by his neck and start choking him.

Fritz´s face starte to get purple, indicating that he was suffocating. Fritz then have an idea.

Nightvern raised his tail, ready to stab Fritz in his face and kill him.

"This is where you lose..." Nightvern said as he was about to stab Fritz.

But then, Fritz took out his flashlight and flashes it at Nightvern´s face. Nightvern growled in pain and let Fritz go. Fritz then picked up his electric baton and start hitting Nightvern multiple times with it.

Fritz didn´t stop and Nightvern tried to block, but in vain. If only Nightvern would had his armor, he would already win. But unfortunately, he didn´t. Finally, with one final uppercut with his electric baton, Nightvern systems turned off for a moment. Fritz´s armor was in a bad shape and his riot helmet was destroyed. But at least, he did won.

"Wow... I never thought I had it in me..." Fritz said as he looked at his oiled and bloody hands.

He sure was hurt, but at least he beat them. Or that was he thought he did. Just as he turned around, Nightvern systems activated and he sprinted toward him. Fritz didn´t have time to react, and Nightvern grabbed him and throwed him toward a wall.

"Quick! Grab the things we need!" Nightvern commanded.

Tittania systems reactivated and she quickly grabbed a bag, took the materials and start running away. Nightvern too, started running away with her. But before they leave, Nightvern pushed a buttom, activating the alarm.

"Now, let´s go... damn, my endo is damaged..." Nightvern groaned.

"My endoskeleton face too... I-I can´t even feel it..." Tittania said.

Soon, the two of them leaved. Security guards reached the laboratory. Just as they get in, Fritz recovered. He looked at the guards and gulped.

"I think this is the part where I should say ´I need to get a new job`" Fritz said to himself.

[Unknown House]

"Huh... I see. You were hurted pretty bad..." the man said as he looked at Nightvern and Tittania, "Well, there is nothing that a wrench and a screwdriver can solve it. Do you have the things I entrust you?"

"Yes, boss, here it is..." Nightvern said as he handed the bag.

The man smiled and opened the bag. Now, he needed one last step before attacking the Fazbear gang.

"Good. Wait for me in the garage. I will fix you soon..." the man said.

Nightvern and Tittania nodded and left them room. The man sit down and smiled.

"Now... I think I need some animatronic parts... and I know just where to get them..." the man giggled as he looked at a poster of Freddy´s.

**Hello my dear animatronics! Wow, another week have gone! School keeps me busy... Anyways, I bring you here another chapter for Major Disasters. I want to thank the owners of Nightver and Tittania for lending me their OC´s. Now, I know you guys want to see their OCs taking action in here, but please guys, be patient. I know that you like to see your OC here kicking some ass, but other people also likes to see their OCs doing the same things! Im trying to take it equally for all the OCs. Thank you so much for the PM suggesting me some ideas, but Im trying to everyone and each OC a major role. Please guys, seriously, be patient. The moment will shine for your oc ok? Anyway, dont forget to review, like, follow, and favorite! Oh, and I already have a Deviantart accound! You will soon see Exo in there. Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	14. Breaking In

**Chapter 14: Breaking In**

[Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza]

Meanwhile, here in Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza, the whole gang tried to forget about the "special animatronics". It have been 3 days since they didn´t hear anything of it. They thought that nobody bad could happen after all.

_"Alright kids, remember, hold your partners hand so you won´t get lost! Even I get lost here sometimes!"_ Exo said to the kids.

Exo and Foxy were performing a special show for the children. Exo was teaching the kids how to survive in a forest while Foxy was teaching them how to survive a pirate attack. Sure, the kids were all excited.

Exo and Foxy were looking different now. Exo got a new orange cap with a pine tree insignia on it, and a decorative explorer backpack with some flags around it. He needed to took off his badge belt and his pine tree insignia off the right side of his chest. And Foxy was wearing a black pirate hat, with a big decorative feather, and a large and shiny black coat. Of course, Foxy looked like the Captain of the Seven Seas, while Exo looked like a cheap copy of Bear Grylls.

Exo was traveling along with the kids inside his show stage, the "Unexplored Forest", while Foxy was entertaining them inside "Pirate Cove". The Fazbear gang were doing the best they could, singing and performing for the little kids. Happiness and joy in each corner of the pizzeria. They missed these times. Too bad they didn´t knew that the nightmare is not over.

[8:00 P.M.]

_"And remember me crew, always listen to tah captains, which are yer parents!"_ Foxy said as he waved at the kids.

_"And if you ever need help, you can always ask an adult! Do not go alone!"_ Exo said as he did the same.

When the last kid left the pizzeria, Exo and Foxy looked at each other and then laughed.

"That was amazing! Have you seen our new outfits?" Exo said as he looked at his cap.

"Aye lass! These things look amazing! We should tell teh others!" Foxy said as he took off his black hat.

The nodded and walked toward the show stage, in which the Fazbear gang where waiting for them.

"Wow! You two look amazing! It´s good that Mr. Fazbear ordered those suits for you! Fits well!" BB said as he laid his poster down on the floor and walked toward them.

"The two of you have made a good job today! I´m proud of it!" Freddy said as he putted his paw on Exo´s and Foxy´s shoulder.

"The pizzeria got more children today than usual today. Maybe our good reputation is increasing without stop!" Bonnie said.

"We are doing good. We can´t stop now," the Marionette said.

"And most important, we can make a single mistake," Chica said.

They all nodded.

"C´mon, what could go wrong?" Exo asked.

"The kid is right. What could go wrong?" Foxy giggled.

However, the Marionette sitted down in a chair and sighed.

"Does everybody forgot about... the other animatronics?" Marionette asked.

Everyone turned their head away. They forgot about them. But they couldn´t understand. If there is someone who wants to get rid of them, why haven´t any animatronic attacked them? It would already did it. But no. No attacks, no animatronics... no harm.

"Maybe we don´t need to worry about it," Bon Bon said.

However, Marionette wasn´t to convinced of that. He sighed and walked around the Prize Corner, were he started arranging the gifts.

Chica and Bonnie went together toward the kitchen. Bonnie wanted to spend more time with Chica. Besides, he have a crush on her. What he didn´t know, is that Chica started to get some feelings toward him too.

Freddy and Bon Bon started rehearse their lines and songs for tomorrow. Bon Bon blushed a lot around Freddy, as well as him.

Foxy and Toy Chica walked together toward Pirate Cove to have some privacy.

BB and Toy Freddy walked toward the office, where Mike were surely there, so they could chat a little bit.

While Exo, he decided to go to Kids Cove. He wanted to talk to Roxy. Well, they needed to talk.

"Roxy? You there?" Exo said as he opened the door to Kids Cove and took off his cap.

"Leave your cap on, you look amazing with it," Roxy said as she fixed herself.

"Thanks, I believe that too," Exo said and then smiled.

He then sit on one of the decorative gifts. Roxy walked and sit next to them.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Roxy asked.

"Umm... about the park..." Exo said.

"Do you mean... our date?" Roxy said as she blushed.

"Well, I prefer to call it ´A ruined peaceful walk around the park´," Exo said.

Roxy nodded.

"Still worried about those animatronics?" Roxy asked.

"Why wouldn´t I? Marionette is right. What if they return? Are we even ready for them? We are not designed to fight, we are designed to entertain children. Fighting is not our privilege," Exo said

Roxy leaned on him and smiled.

"At least we got two animatronics who know how to fight and entertain children," Roxy said.

Exo nodded.

"Foxy and me... I still remember the first days when... Vincent... took control on Foxy. He nearly killed me. But he only used me because he knew I was the only one who could beat him," Exo said as he remembered the first fight he had with Foxy.

[Flashback]

There was a big commotion in Freddy´s Pizzeria. Children and parents looked curiously at that new and strange coyote animatronic that was staring at the fox animatronic. They never saw someone like him. Some kids even yelled Foxy´s name, encouraging Foxy for his fight with the "unknown pirate". Freddy Bonnie and Chica looked at both of them.

"Oh no, Exo! Stay there, I´m comming!", Chica said as she jumped off stage but then Freddy hold her.

"No! You know the rules! We can´t walk during the day! You are going to get us in more trouble than we are now!", Freddy said.

"But Foxy is gonna kill him if we don´t do something! Let me help him!", Chica pleaded.

"Chica, I would also like to help him, but we can´t! We have no other option but to stay here and see how Exo deal with that!", Bonnie said.

Chica look scared. She then look at Bonnie and slowly noded while jumping to the show stage again.

"I don´t want any of them to get hurt...", Chica said sadly.

Meanwhile, Foxy and Exo were walking around Pirate Cove, looking at each other and growling.

"Foxy, please you need to react, what is happening to you?!", Exo asked. But then Foxy giggled.

"Me? I´m fine! I never been better! Just look at me! All remodeled and fixed!", Foxy said. His eyes were glowing purple and oil was droping off his mouth. Exo didn´t like this.

Exo ears perked up as he dodged Foxy´s hook. Angrily, Foxy punched Exo in his face, sending him to the other side of Pirate Cove. However, Exo quickly stood up. Foxy laughed.

"I know eveything about your past kid! I know what YOU did!" Foxy said as he walked slowly toward Exo.

"No, stop it...", Exo said. He didn´t want to remember Thomas. He didn´t want to remember his birthday party... he didn´t want to remember anything about his past.

"Oh, I know you don´t like to remember that! You are a monster," Foxy said as he grabbed Exo by his red napkin and lift him up.

He then throw him directly to the pirate ship. The impact was so hard, that it broke Exo´s left arm. Exo growled in pain as he hold his left arm. He then looked at Foxy.

"What is your problem? Why are you doing this?!", Exo asked.

"Because its funny!", Foxy answered.

Now Foxy voice was like a dark metallic voice. Even his way to talk was different. Exo knew that he was not Foxy, but what could it be?. Foxy raised his leg, ready to stomp Exo on his head, but he rolled away just in time. The kids, who were watching the fight, were yelling Foxy´s name. They wanted him to win. They didnt want the strange animatronic to beat their favorite animatronic. Foxy looked at them and smiled.

"Hey kids! How about we make this scallywag walk the plank huh?", Foxy asked the children. The children said "yes" in unison. Foxy smiled and turned around to see Exo, but he then grabbed Foxy and run toward a wall and throwed Foxy at it. Foxy just stand up and clean the dust off his suit.

"Hey, that was a good move kid!", Foxy said giggling.

"You... are not definitely Foxy. Who are you?!", Exo asked as he pants.

But then, Foxy charge at him. Exo tried to hit him, but then Foxy jumped over Exo. He then grabbed Exo behind by his napkin again.

"Common Exo! Kids want to see fun!", Foxy said as he started dragging Exo to his pirate ship. Exo struggled to get free, he could even feel his endo cracking again. Foxy climbed to his ship with Exo. He then walked slowly to the plank and throw Exo in front of him. Exo tried to stand up, but he was holding his neck. Foxy looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, have you ever seen the movie ¨300¨? I like the part when Leonidas say ¨This is Sparta¨!", Foxy said as he kicked Exo hard on his chest. Exo fall like about 10 meters downt to the floor, and he landed on his back in a fake and hard anchor. He yelled in pain as he could feel his back breaking from the impact. The kids were all cheering. Some were even been carried away by their parents.

"Say kids! Do you like the show?", Foxy asked as he climb down his pirate ship. Exo started to crawl away from Foxy, but he only grabbed him by his napking again and look at him directly to his eyes in front of him.

"I´m sorry about this kid", Foxy said as he raised his hook, "But you deserved to be turned into scrap metal! Say hello to Thomas for me!".

Suddenly, Exo felt angry at Foxy. Just as he was about to stab Exo in his chest directly to his core, Exo hit Foxys head with his own head so hard, that you could hear both endos head cracking.

Foxy gritted his teeth as he hold his own head, as well as Exo. But it seems that Exo didn´t feel the pain. He walked toward Foxy.

"I´m sick of this... I´m sick of you!" Exo said as he punched Foxy in his stomach.

Foxy gasped and tried to hit Exo but missed. He then tried to stab him on his leg, but missed again. It seems that Exo was really, but really mad when Foxy said Thomas name. Exo then pinned Foxy down and start punching him in his face. Foxy kick him away, but then Exo stood up and tried to stab Foxy in his chest, yelling in anger. Foxy blocked his attack, but Exo then bite his right arm. Foxy yelled in pain as he punch Exo with his left paw, trying to get him off his arm. Exo then stopped due to Foxy´s punches. He looked at him and saw that Foxy was holding his right paw. Foxy looked at him angrily.

"You are gonna pay for that!", Foxy shouted as he jumped toward Exo, ready to stab him while shrieking a metalic voice.

But then, with all his strength, Exo punched Foxy in his head so hard that his jaw broke again. Everything happened in slow motion. Foxy, as he get hit in his face by Exo, spit something out of his mouth. And finally, the fox and the coyote fall down on the floor. Both of them were hurted, and their systems started to turn off.

[End of Flashback]

"Exo! C´mon, answer me!" Roxy said.

Exo shook and hold his head.

"Sorry... I just remember it..." Exo said as he groaned.

"Why don´t you erase it from your system data?" Roxy suggested.

Exo smiled.

"Good idea..." Exo said.

Roxy smiled and leaned on him again.

"By the way, I think I never said ´thanks´to you for saving me from those two wolves animatronics..." Roxy said.

"We did it together. We fought together and got out of there alive..." Exo said.

"Yeah... but if it wasn´t by you... my head would be hanging probably from a wall right now..." Roxy said as she smiled and leaned closer to him.

Exo tried to look away. He just couldn´t handle this situation. But he made a promise to Bonnie. Roxy then closed her eyes as her face lean closer to Exo´s face. Exo knew what was going to happen, and he didn´t knew what to do.

"Roxy... I, um... d-don´t you think this is very... unexpected?" Exo asked.

"No... I don´t think so..." Roxy giggled.

Exo just closed his eyes, waiting for Roxy to kiss him. But just as that was about to happen, a loud noise came from the main entrance. Exo and Roxy jumped in surprise and quickly runned toward the main entrance.

"What happened?" Exo asked as he saw Marionette running too.

"Someone just break in!" Marionette said.

Soon, Freddy, Bon Bon, Foxy, Toy Chica, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, and even Mike, joined. They looked at the entrance, and noticed that there were some shadows with yellow eyes staring at them.

"I told you... I told you!" Marionette said.

Mike then took out his gun.

"Whoever it is, get on your knees now!" Mike said.

But then, his gun started shaking and suddenly, flew off his hands. Mike took a step back in surprise.

"Special animatronics... designed to kill and destroy..." Foxy said as he fixed his black hat, "Am getting sick of ye..."

"You can say that again captain..." Exo said as he too fixed his cap, "You can say that again"

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m back again with a new chapter that all of you were surely waiting for. Oh wow, can you take a guess? Who are the animatronics who suddenly appeared inside the pizzeria? Leave your answers in the reviews! Well, im so freaking tired, so I will just go to sleep. See ya later my dear animatronics!**


	15. Flame s Decision

**Chapter 15: Flame´s Decision**

[Unknown House]

"Flame, I have a very important mission for you..." the man said as Flame, the paladin wolf, walked inside his office.

Flame took a seat while he listened to the man.

"Animatronic parts? And I guess you need me to go to that pizzeria and bring you some right?" Flame asked.

"That´s right. I need some upgrades for you guys, and that´s why I need you," the man asked.

"Ok then, tell me the plan," Flame said.

But then, the man giggled.

"In fact, I´m going to leave that to you," the man said as he lit a cigarette.

"Wait, what?" Flame asked.

"That´s right. Choose the ones who you think are capable to go with you and think of a plan," the man said.

Flame nodded. This could be his golden chance.

"Sure, I won´t let you down boss!" Flame said as he leaved the room.

"You better don´t..." the man giggled.

Flame started walking through the living room. Some of the animatronics were just doing their business, while others were training. Then, Flame saw Dirk and Shady talking together. Dirk was flirting with Shady, and she couldn´t do nothing but to blush. Flame rolled his eyes and keep walking.

"Hey Flame, what are you doing?" Dirk asked.

"It´s none of your business," Flame said.

Flame would glady ask Dirk to come with him, but due that Dirk was beaten at his first mission, and because Flame didn´t want to fail, he didn´t.

"C´mon man, you better tell me," Dirk said.

Flame sighed and turned around.

"Boss told me to go to the pizzeria with other 2 animatronics. And I´m looking for the chosen ones," Flame said as he keep walking.

"Oh, ok good lu- wait, what?!" Dirk yelled as he walked toward Flame.

Flame stopped and looked at him. He growled a little bit.

"Hey man, you are going to let me go with you!" Dirk said.

"No offense Dirk, but I´m pretty sure you can´t handle this," Flame said.

"You don´t know what I´m capable of!" Dirk said while pushing Flame.

Flame just giggled.

"I if could beat that coyote animatronic, I don´t need to know what are you capable of, because I would still crush you," Flame said, "Now, get out of my way before something bad happens to you"

But then, Dirk pushed him again.

"Oh no, you are not going to leave this building without me you understood?" Dirk said, "I want to beat that freaking coyote and vixen. I can´t believe that boss entrust you to go the pizzeria! It´s unfair!"

"Please guys, can´t we just take this easily?" Shady said as she grabbed Dirk by his arm.

"Sorry Shady, but not now. Now, I have some pretty important bussiness to do," Flame said.

But then, Dirk took out his daggers and swinged them at Flame. But Flame reacted fast. He ducked and dodged the daggers. Then, he punched Dirk several times in his face and stomach and kicked him, making Dirk fall. Dirk growled as he was about to stand up, but Flame pointed at him with a sword.

"You are not going with me," Flame said.

Dirk growled, but then closed his eyes, stand up and runned away. Flame put his sword back in his belt.

"Hey, can I come with you? Maybe I could help," Shady said.

"Shady, you are in a very bad shape. A little bird told me that you messed with Henez and he nearly melted your arm," Flame said.

"Who told you that?!" Shady asked.

"Doesn´t matter now. But what I really need is a tank right now..." Flame said as he started thinking.

Suddenly, the floor started shaking a little bit. Flame and Shady turned around to see a big turtle animatronic walking toward them.

"Tank you said?" Eoin, the turtle animatronic, asked.

"Well, you look pretty slow on ground," Flame said.

"But I can deal with some hits, or better yet, bullets," Eoin said.

Flame shrugged.

"Fine, but you better don´t fail," Flame said.

Just as he was about to walk, Shady stopped in front of him.

"Please Flame, let me go with you," Shady pleaded.

Flame sighed.

"Listen Shady, I don´t think you are strong..." Flame said.

"Me? Strong? Yea, why don´t you said that to my hook!" Shady said as she swinged her hook at Flame.

But Flame only dodged, grabbed her and throwed her at a table, which it broke.

"See? Now, must I kick your ass now?" Flame asked as he walked toward Shady.

But then, Shady turned and throwed at Flame a shuriken. Flame didn´t expect Shady to have a weapon, and he dodge the shuriken just in time, which it graze over Flame, and landed on Eoin´s chest. Eoin, however, didn´t budge. He just took the shuriken, break it in half, and start eating it.

"Now that´s what I call a tank," Flame said.

Eoin put a thumbs up and walked away toward the entrance. Then, Flame looked at Shady.

"Where did you take that shuriken?" Flame asked.

"I didn´t took it... I made it..." Shady said.

"What are you talking about? That´s nonsense!" Flame said.

But Shady giggled. She took a broken leg of the table, a metal sheet and, in less than 10 seconds, she created a fire axe.

"This... is no nonsense... I can create weapons..." Shady said as she handed the axe to Flame.

Flame looked at the axe for a moment. He sighed, dropped the axe and looked at Shady.

"Fine, you go with me, but don´t tell Dirk I let you go with me," Flame said.

Shady jumped in excitement.

"Yes! I won´t fail you I promise!" Shady said as she took her sword and her pirate hat.

Flame just facepalmed. Then, they started to walk away toward the entrance, where Eoin was waiting for them. Soon, they leaved the building and started to walk through the dark and lonely streets. But what they didn´t knew, is that someone else was following them.

[Streets]

"Alright, so what´s the plan?" Eoin asked.

"The animatronic parts. Just that. We get in, we take them, and leave the place," Flame said.

"So that means that we don´t have to fight the Fazbear crew?" Shady asked.

"Well, we are definitely going to be spotted, so we need to. But most important, is that we need those parts. We need a plan..." Flame said.

But then, somebody poked him.

"And why don´t you three distract the Fazbear crew while I get the parts huh?" a black female panther said.

No doubt, it was Saturn.

"How did you..."

"I was you since you leaved the office. I want to be part of your plan too," Saturn said as she took her daggers out.

Flame sighed.

"Well, you must have a plan don´t you?" Eoin asked.

"Of course. You see, there are two ways to get inside. Through the East Hallway, or the West Hallway. You can distract them in the East Hallway, while I go to the other way," Saturn suggested.

"Alright, but how are we going to bring all of them in one place?" Shady asked.

"We just need to call their attention. You know, opening the door like ´Here´s Johnny!´style," Saturn said.

Flame then smiled.

"So, a surprise attack... I got this..." Flame said

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m proud to say that I´m back with another chapter for Major Disasters! Wow, what do you think will happen? Will their mission be a success? Will somebody get hurt? We just need to wait for the next chapter! And now, the question of the chapter is back!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

Can any of you guess in which variation is Exo now?

**I will see the answers in the reviews! As always, stay tunned my dear animatronics!**


	16. Family United Exo Foxy vs Flame Shady

**Chapter 16: Family United; Exo and Foxy vs Flame and Shady**

[Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza]

"Alright, do it," Shady told Flame as she handed him an improvised canned grenade.

Flame lit the fuse and throwed it at the East Hallway entrance. With a huge noise, both doors were destroyed, creating a great amount of smoke. Immediately, all of the Fazbear gang came running toward the entrance with Mike.

"Wow, that was easy..." Flame said.

"Whoever it is, get on your knees now!" Mike said as he took out his pistol.

But then, Flame raised his paw and pointed it at the gun. Suddenly, the gun started shaking, and it flew away off his hands. Mike took a step back.

"Amazing, why you didn´t tell us you had those abilities?" Saturn asked Flame.

"There are things that we shouldn´t show until it´s the time..." Flame said as he took out his sword.

Saturn smiled and quickly leaved to the other entrance.

Meanwhile, Exo and Foxy were dragging their slicing weapons through the floor.

"Special animatronics... designed to kill and destroy..." Foxy said as he fixed his black hat, "Am getting sick of ye..."

"You can say that again captain..." Exo said as he too fixed his cap, "You can say that again"

Freddy and the rest of the gang looked at Eoin.

"You two take care of them, while Mikey and us take down the turtle. I hope we can. We are not designed to fight you know," Freddy said.

Bonnie and Bon Bon smiled while taking out their guitars.

"Even if we are not designed to fight, if we stick together as a family, we will prevail," Bonnie said.

"Because family can surpass any challenge," Bon Bon said.

Chica and Toy Chica tok out her kitchen knives, and Roxy rised her hook.

"We are a family! We are together!" they said.

Freddy and Toy Freddy raised their fists.

"Finally, I can use my bear fists not only to hold a mic," Toy Freddy said.

Mike took out his baton.

"Let´s see what these animatronics can do..." Mike said as he swinged his baton in the air.

Flame and Shady got ready.

"Eoin, distract them. It seems that two of them know how to handle a fight. Shady and I will take care of them. But remember everyone, give Saturn enough time to grab the parts and get the hell out of here..." Flame said.

Eoin nodded and charged at Freddy and the others. Exo and Foxy growled and looked at him.

"I supposse we are a team now, right Foxy?" Exo said.

Foxy chuckled.

"We were always a team kid. I thought ye knew about that," Foxy said.

Exo and Foxy then charged at Flame and Shady.

Exo swinged his knife at Flame, but Flame dodged it, grabbed his arm, hit him multiple times in his face and kicked him. Exo hold his face, growling in pain, but charged at him again. He then punched Flame in his face and several times in his stomach. Then, he slashed Flame on his chest, making him oil a little bit.

Flame growled and slashed him on his chest with his sword. Exo hold his chest and saw that he started to oil too. He looked at Flame and smile.

"You are good, too bad you are the bad one here," Exo said.

"I fight for the good guy if you don´t know," Flame said as he charged at Exo again.

Meanwhile, Foxy was fighting with Shady. Shady created a kunai and throwed it at Foxy, but Foxy blocked it with his hook. Shady groaned.

"Wow, for being another cheap copy of myself, you don´t fight as bad as I thought..." Foxy said.

Shady smiled.

"Runs from the family, isn´t it?" Shady said.

"Yeah, talking about family, why my systems are telling me that you and I know each other," Foxy said as he get ready to charge.

"Don´t you get it? We are a family! You and I are programmed to be brothers! You and Roxy ARE my family!" Shady yelled.

Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Another vixen who is going to bite the dust..." Foxy said as he charged at Shady.

Foxy jumped and slammed Shady to the floor. Then, he grabbed Shady´s head and slammed it to the floor again and again. Finally, he let Shady go.

Shady hold her face and moan in pain. She was already oiling. She took out a sheet of metal and quickly turned it into an improvised katana. She then charged at Foxy again. She swinged her katana at Foxy, slashing his legs. Then, she jumped and kicked Foxy in his face.

Foxy took a step back and growled. He dodged Shady´s katana and swinged his hook at her, successfully slashing her chest. Then, he grabbed Shady with one paw and amazingly lift her. Then, with his hook, stabbed Shady multiple times in her stomach and throw her away.

Shady standed up. She was badly hurt now, but she could keep fighting. She grabbed a table and, with all her strength, throwed it at Foxy. Foxy was stunned after being hit by the table. Shady took her chance and jumped at Foxy. She then started slashing her katana at Foxy multiple times, nearly cutting an arm off.

Foxy growled in pain and tried to block, but in vain. He then looked at Exo, who was fighting Flame.

"Change?" Foxy asked.

"Sure!" Exo answered.

Foxy pushed Shady toward Exo while Exo pushed Flame toward Foxy. Shady was about to charge at Foxy again, but was interrupted by Exo, who throwed at her a sharp glass fragment from the now broken door of the entrance. The sharp glass fragment impaled Shady in her back. Shady turned around and growled.

"You are going to pay for that!" Shady said.

Exo then picked up several glass fragments.

"Ya wanna bet?" Exo said, taunting her.

Shady then sprinted toward Exo. Exo closed one eye and aimed the glass fragments at Shady. He successfully hit each glass fragment at her, and Shady was pretty bad injured, but she didn´t stop. Finally, after wasting all the glass fragments, Shady jumped at Exo and pinned him down. But before she could even punch him, Exo kicked Shady away and stand up.

"You are hurt, you better stop right now," Exo told Shady.

But Shady smirked.

"That´s what you want to happen, but not..." Shady said as she sprinted at him.

Exo growled. Shady, amazingly, jump high in the air and kicked Exo in his face. Shady then started punching and stabbing him multiple times in his arms and stomach. Exo closed his eyes and hold the pain. He knew he needed to finish this. He didn´t want to kill, he just wanted her to leave him and his family alone. It was time. Exo then pushed Shady away and quickly stand up. Shady was about to throw a kunai at him, but before she could even do that, it was too late, for Exo have saved a lot of energy in his systems. Exops body twitched a little bit, and some blue sparks have flew off his body.

**Exo then punched Shady in her face, stunning her. Shady turned around and hold her face. But then, Exo jumped on Shady´s back and with his hunting knife, he stabbed Shady in her stomach. Shady growled in pain, as Exo cut all the way up from hery stomach to her chest, breaking some of her endoskeletal ribs, and letting her go.**

**Shady turned around, holding her stomach in pain. But then, Exo grabbed her by her neck and pulled up, breaking her endoskeletal neck. Shady moaned in pain as she get to her knees, still stunned.**

**Finally, Exo charged at Shady with his knee and hit her in her face, breaking her endoskeletal face. Shady yelled in pain as she felt her bones breaking. Shady systems couldn´t keep fighting. She was done.**

"I told you, but you just didn´t listen," Exo said as he took off his cap and rubbed his head while Shady falled to the floor.

Meanwhile, Foxy was fighting Flame. Foxy tried to stab him with his hook, but always missed. Flame smirked.

"You are not going to dodge all day isn´t it? Foxy asked.

Exo runned toward Foxy.

"Hey, you need help?" Exo asked.

"Nah, I got this kid, stay away," Foxy said.

But then Flame lifted his sword and pointed at Foxy. He make a slash in the air, brought his arm up and tapped his forehead, and punched into the ground. Suddenly, Foxy´s hook started shaking like crazy. Foxy tried to control it but couldn´t it. Then, all of sudden, Foxy went flying away toward Exo, and both of them impacted on a wall. Flame smirked.

"Nice try, we should definitely fight another day," Flame said.

Then, he walked toward Shady. He gently laid his paw on her forehead.

"Still warm... hey systems are still active, which it means she is still alive. We need to carry her back to out base," Flame thought.

Meanwhile, Eoin was trying to hit Freddy with his fists. As Flame said, he was slow on ground, but he was very resistant. The Fazbear crew didn´t even make a scratch on him. And everytime that anyone of the gang tried to help Exo and Foxy, Eoin would grabbed them and throwed them away. He was a good distraction.

Then, Saturn appeared in front of Flame.

"Saturn, how did it go?" Flame asked.

But by his surprise, Saturn was also hurt. She had scratches, bumps, and she was even oiling out. But she got the parts.

"Saturn... w-what happened to you?" Flame asked.

"It´s... a very long story..." Saturn said as she put her oiling daggers back," I will tell you in the way"

Flame nodded. He grabbed Shady on his arms and walked toward the entrance.

"Eoin, time to go!" Flame commanded.

Eoin smirked and walked toward the entrance, with some of the Fazbear gang moaning in pain. Freddy, who was not hurt, tried to reach Flame, but he just dissapeared in the middle of the night with the others.

"Is anyone ok? The ones who systems are still active, groan," Freddy said.

Immediately, he received a lot of groans. Yes, everyone was fine, even Mike, who had a broken leg. Bonnie got his arm pretty injured by saving Chica from Eoin. Toy Chica´s beak was stomped, Bon Bon´s ears was nearly being torn apart, Marionette got some wool comming out of his body, Roxy got her body torned apart again, and Toy Freddy got some bumps on his body. Exo and Foxy were holding his heads and groaning. They impact was too much for them.

"W-What was that?" Foxy asked.

Mike walked toward them one-legged.

"I-I can´t believe it... that animatronic... have... telekinetic powers?" Mike said.

"Telekinetic powers? What is that?" Exo asked.

"Telekinetic powers means that you can move object with your mind, or this case, data system. Who could create a animatronic with such powers?" Mike said.

"Well, that vixen lass, she and I were programmed to be brothers. Too bad she is evil," Foxy said as he stand up and cleaned himself.

"And that turtle was quite resistant, almost like a tank. His exoskeleton was pretty hard to damage," Marionete said.

Mike looked at the injured Fazbear crew.

"Well, I better repair you guys. Judging by your wounds, you don´t seem badly hurt. I can repair you, well, I will try," Mike said as he walked toward the backstage.

Freddy and some of the gang followed Mike. Bonnie helped Chica to stand up. He grabbed her hand and smiled. Chica smiled too and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you... that was brave..." Chica said.

"N-No problem Chica..." Bonnie said and smiled.

Foxy walked toward Toy Chica´s beak and give it back to her.

"You ok lass? Don´t worry, Mr. Fazbear is going to give ya a new shiny new beak," Foxy said.

"I hope so... I look so awful with it..." Toy Chica.

"No ye don´t, ye still look beautiful," Foxy said.

Toy Chica smiled and hugged him. Meanwhile, Exo was rearranging Roxy´s parts.

"That was dangeous. I´m glad you are still alive," Exo said.

"Aww, you were so worried about me?" Roxy asked.

Exo looked at her and smiled.

"Y-Yeah... kind of..." Exo said as he finished repairing Roxy.

Then, together, started walking toward the backstage. Mike opened the door and turned on the lights, but then, he just opened his mouth in surprise.

"The parts..." Mike said.

The whole Fazbear gang walked inside. The parts were gone! Not even a single spare head was in there!

"W-Where are our spare parts?!" Freddy asked.

Suddenly, a figure walked toward them.

"Goldie? What are you doing here?" Bon Bon asked.

"You... are not going to believe it..." Goldie said as he hold his oiling chest.

**Hello my dear animatronics! Finally, after one week, another chapter of Major Disasters! Wow, finally some good action happened. What do you think happened to Saturn and Goldie? We will find out that next chapter. As always, I want to thank the OC´s creators for lending me their OC´s. Now, you may wonder why in some part of the text was in bold type. Now, the special moves, will be written in bold type so you can know when the special move is being showed. We are getting closer and closer to the big fight! What do you think? Was a fair fight? Haters gonna hate. And now, the new question:**

**Question of the chapter:**

You may guess this one, but what will happen next chapter?

**There you go. And the answer for the last question was: Tracker. Exo was in his Tracker variation, which it would allow him to throw sharp objects at his enemies, dealing damage of course. Well, I´m going to see you either next chapter of Major Disaster or the Break Room. Bye my dear animatronics!**


	17. Be Tough or be Dead Saturn vs Goldie

**Chapter 17: "Be Tough Or Be Dead"; Saturn the Panther Vs Golden Freddy**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizzeria]

While the whole Fazbear crew were fighting against Flame, Shady and Eoin, Saturn walked through the West Hallway in order to get to the backstage, where the animatronic parts where. Her neon green eyes were shining. She was moving fast and silent. She got to the dining area. She turned around to see her friends fighting against the Fazbear crew.

"Don´t worry, this will only take a seconds..." Saturn said as she grabbed a bag.

She then walked toward the backstage and opened the door. Saturn´s eyes start glowing with more intensity. She had found the parts.

"Wow, this was easier than expected," Saturn said as she opened the bag and started taking the parts.

Quick as a wild tiger, Saturn put everything she could. Freddy´s heads, Chica´s beaks, Bonnie´s arms, Foxy´s hooks, Exo´s legs, Balloon Boy´s endosuit, everything. She sighed in relief as she noticed that the bag was full, and the whole room was nearly empty.

"Good, this must be enough," Saturn said as she was about to leave the room.

But then she stopped. Her ears perked up and her body started shaking a little bit. Then, she rolled away just in time to dodge a chair. Saturn left the bag on the floor, but it was picked up by a golden paw.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Saturn said.

The golden figure smirked as it walked out of the shadows.

"My name is Golden Freddy... now fear me," Golden Freddy, or Goldie, said.

Saturn rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I? Fear you? Why would I fear a golden version of Freddy? You are just like them. Another animatronic who doesn´t know how to fight," Saturn said as she took out her daggers.

Goldie lifted the bag. Saturn growled.

"We both know that you want this. But listen well, you are not going to leave this place with this," Goldie said.

Saturn giggled.

"Show me what you got golden bear," Saturn said.

Goldie immediately sprinted toward her. Saturn got ready to strike. Goldie then tried to punch her, but he was pretty slow, slower than anyone. Saturn could easily dodge every move.

"Stop wasting my time..." Saturn said as her daggers started glowing blue.

Then, with a single slash, Saturn chop off Goldie´s head. Golden Freddy´s body started shaking a little bit and, finally, got to his knees. Saturn smiled.

"Fear you? You should be the one who fear me," Saturn said.

She noticed that Golden Freddy had an endoskeleton inside of him too. Saturn shrugged and started taking his endoskeleton body away from his suit. Then, with one final pull, Saturn took Goldie´s endoskeleton out. Saturn smiled as she put the endoskeleton, part by part, inside the bag.

But when she was about to leave, she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see that Goldie´s body started shaking. Saturn couldn´t believe it.

"yOu ReAlLy ThInK i NeEd An EnDo To LiVe?" Goldie´s head said in a creepy way.

Then, Goldie´s suit started moving. First, it get to his knees. Then, the suit standed up. The suit started walking toward Goldie´s head. It picked up and put it back in place. Goldie groaned a little bit, but then sighed in relief. But Saturn was confused.

"No animatronic can live without an endoskeleton. How can you..."

"I don´t need an endoskeleton to live. I was an empty suit, and that´s what I always will be..."

"No... no way you can... it´s impossible..."

Goldie smirked.

"I need to thank you. That endo was slowing me down. It didn´t let me to show you my ability," Goldie said.

"Ability?" Saturn asked.

Suddenly, Goldie dissapeared. Saturn looked around the backstage, looking for Goldie. But then, Goldie appeared behind her and punch her in her head. Saturn dropped the bag and hold her jaw.

"You just... teleported?" Saturn asked.

Goldie stood in a fighting position.

"Oh yes, you got no chance," Goldie said.

Saturn smirked. She took out her daggers again. Goldie raised his fists.

"Be tough or be dead," Saturn said.

That was the signal. Goldie sprinted toward her, ready to punch Saturn. Saturn dodged Goldie and swinged her daggers at him, stabbing his successfully in his chest. But Goldie didn´t budge. He grabbed Saturn´s daggers and kick Saturn in her chest. Goldie smirked and dropped the daggers in front of Saturn.

Saturn picked her daggers and sprinted toward Goldie. She jumped high in the air and landed on Goldie´s shoulders. Then, she started stabbing Goldie multiple times. But not even with this, Goldie showed no signs of pain. He just laughed, grabbed Saturn by her neck and slammed her to the floor. Saturn rolled away before Goldie´s foot crush her head.

"You can´t feel pain huh?" Saturn said.

"I can, but not much. Would take like 100 stabs for you to hurt me," Goldie smirked.

"And 100 stabs is what you are going to receive!" Saturn said as she sprinted toward Goldie.

Goldie teleported again. Saturn closed her eyes and focused. She sensed Goldie behind her again. Saturn swinged her daggers again at Goldie. But Goldie grabbed her arms before the daggers could even touch him, and starts squeezing them, making Saturn growl in pain.

But then, Saturn hit Goldie in his jaw with her knee. Goldie let Saturn go, but charged immediately. He punched Saturn in her chest and uppercut her. While Saturn was in mid-air, Goldie jumped and slammed her to the floor. Saturn bounced on the floor, and Goldie kicked her away.

Saturn standed up and spit some oil. Her neon eyes were glowing with more intensity. She charged at Goldie again. With her daggers, she slashed Goldie in his chest. She then kicked Goldie, making him fall. Then, she started stomping on Goldie´s chest. Goldie growled a little bit and grabbed Saturn by her leg.

Goldie pull her leg and Saturn falled to the floor. Still holding her leg, Goldie standed up and swinged Saturn toward the wall. Saturn moaned in pain, and she dropped her daggers again. Saturn gasped as she saw Golden Freddy walking toward her.

"Are you ready to give up?" Goldie said.

But Saturn smirked.

"Never," Saturn said.

Then, Saturn standed up and, fast as a tiger, she started scratching and punching Goldie. She grabbed Goldie by behind and, with her sharp teeth, bit him in his neck. Then, she started scratching him in his stomach and punched him in his chest. Goldie falled to the floor but teleported again. Saturn quickly grabbed her daggers again.

"You are fast," Goldie said.

Saturn smiled.

"It´s time to finish this," Saturn said.

Suddenly, her daggers started glowing with more intensity. Her daggers started shaking, and blue sparks started flying again. A sound of electricity could be heared from them. Saturn giggled, and she it was the moment.

She sprinted at Goldie again. She threw one of her daggers at him, which it landed on his chest. The dagger, as it made contact with Goldie´s suit, started shaking like crazy. Goldie gasped as he understood that the dagger was filled with electricity. He tried to take it off him, but Saturn made her way toward him.

She took her dagger away from Goldie´s chest, and started slashing him with both of her daggers. Goldie reacted and grabbed Saturn by her arm again, but Saturn just backflipped, and kicked Goldie in his jaw.

Goldie teleported in front of her and, with a chair he just picked it up, swinged it at Saturn. Saturn dodged the chair, and stabbed Goldie again. She twisted her daggers and kicked Goldie in his chest. Then, Saturn swinged her daggers toward each other, and a bright blue light appeared. She slammed her daggers down to the floor, and some sparks made their way toward Goldie.

Goldie was hit by electricity and stunned. Saturn saw her chance.

"It´s time," Saturn said, "Get ready for The Force of the Storm"

**Saturn gathered up all her energy and created a lighting bolt, which it hit Goldie. Goldie took a step back and felt his back made contact with the wall. Saturn threw her dagger at him, which it hit Goldie in his chest. Goldie was now stuck to the wall.**

**Then, she sprinted toward Goldiel grabbed his head, and slammed it into her knee. If Goldie had an endoskeleton, the noise of a breaking head would be hear. Goldie growled in pain as he could feel his jaw getting broken.**

**Finally, Saturn dislodges her dagger and punched Goldie in his chest, so hard, that she even stuck her paw inside Goldie´s suit. Golden Freddy screeched in pain, as Saturn moved her paw away from his body. Finally, Goldie got his knees and falled to the floor.**

"That was easy..." Saturn said as she put her daggers back.

But then, Saturn got to her knees. She was hurt, and almost out of energy. Her eyes started flickering, and she knew she had to get out of there. She grabbed the bag, opened the door of the backstage and walked toward the entrance.

She regrouped with Flame, Eoin and Shady.

"Saturn, what happened to you?" Flame.

Saturn breath heavily.

"I will tell you in the way... let´s move..." Saturn said.

Flame nodded and soon, the four animatronics dissapeared in the dark night.

[Unknown House]

_"Hey... wake up Shady... Shady? SHADY!"_

"Ahhhhh!" Shady screamed as her systems turned on.

Flame took off the cord that was plugged in Shady´s chest. He closed it and put the cord away.

"Well thanks to that cord, you got some energy back," Flame said.

She looked around and saw Eoin and Saturn next to her.

"W-what happened?" Shady asked.

"You got beated up, that happened," Flame said.

Shady hold her head and sighed.

"I-Im sorry Flame... I was weak... I think I don´t deserve to go on the next missions..." Shady said as she lowered her head.

Saturn smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, you are strong. You are not weak," Saturn said.

"You are very important to us," Eoin said.

"Besides, no animatronic here can create weapons like you do," Flame said as he put a paw on Shady´s shoulder.

Shady smiled and closed her eyes. But then, there was a bumping on the door. Flame rolled his eyes as the door break in half and Dirk got inside.

"Shady! Are you ok? What happened to you?" Dirk asked as he pushed Flame away and looked at Shady.

"Dirk, I´m fine, really..." Shady started explaining.

"No, just, no! This is your fault Flame! Now this is what happens when you don´t let the powerful animatronic take control of the situation! Shady was nearly killed!" Dirk yellled.

"Dude, calm yourself. We made it. We got the parts," Flame said.

"No! I won´t calm myself! Who did this?!" Dirk asked.

"If I tell you, you will take my part of the job away," Flame said.

"I said, who did this?!" Dirk asked again.

Flame sighed.

"Foxy the Pirate Fox and Exo the Explorer Coyote," Flame said.

Dirk smiled and nodded.

"The fox and the coyote... they will soon pay for what they did to my Shady..." Dirk said as he walked away.

Shady rolled her eyes.

"He just don´t have control over himself..." Shady said.

"One day, my sword will accidentaly slip and land on Dirk´s head..." Flame said.

"Flame!"

"Just kidding..."

Saturn sighed and seated on a couch.

"So, now what? Are we going to stand in here doing nothing?" Saturn asked.

But then, the man appeared.

"In fact, it´s time for your upgrades," the man said.

Eoin looked at Saturn confused, as well as she.

"Upgrades? Really? When?" Saturn asked.

"Soon... but not here. I need a more comfortable place in order to upgrade you," the man said as he giggled.

Flame, Saturn, Eoin and Shady smiled. They will finally teach everyone what are they really capable of.

**Hello my dear animatronics! I know it has been a long time, but I bring you another chapter of Major Disasters! How is the story going so far? What upgrades is the man talking about? What will the Fazbear crew do? Are they going to trap the bad guys? What will happen to Foxy and Exo now that certain wolf decided to ignore orders from his boss? As always, I want to thank the creator OC´s for lending me their OC´s! Don´t forget to review, like, follow and favorite! By the way, if there is someone out there who have questions, you can always send me a PM. As always, stay tunned my dear animatronics!**


	18. A New Security

**Chapter 18: A New Security**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza]

"You... are not going to believe it..." Goldie said as he hold his oiling chest, "One of them stole our parts... the majority of them!"

Freddy walked toward his brother and helped him to stand up.

"You are hurt, and your endoskeleton have been torn apart! How did they..."

"She was pretty fast. I´m sorry I couldn´t beat her, but her lighting powers... were too much even for an empty suit like me..." Goldie said.

Mike helped Freddy to carry Goldie inside the backstage. The whole Fazbear crew followed them.

"Oh no, this is bad. This is pretty bad. Some of you are hurt, and there are not enough parts for everyone," Mike said.

Foxy growled.

"Those landrubbers, they took our parts away from us! They are going to pay!" Foxy said angrily.

"We know Foxy, but your anger is not going to led us anywhere," Marionette said as he started looking at the empty shelves, "The question is, why would they wanted our parts?"

"Maybe we are talking about upgrades..." BB said.

"Upgrades? You mean, reforcing those animatronics? More stronger, more faster, more of anything?" Exo asked.

"Can´t say for sure, but maybe it´s correct. And if that´s true, we are not equipped to take them down," Freddy said.

Bonnie groaned and hold his guitar.

"They even took away my spare guitars..." Bonnie said.

"Don´t worry brother, we will find these guys, and get your guitars back," Bon Bon said.

"My guitars are the last thing I would care. Just look around, some of us are hurt, and there are not enough parts for everyone," Bonnie said.

He groaned again and walked out of the room, holding his arm. Bon Bon sighed.

"I will go and talk to him," Bon Bon said as she walked out of the room too.

Chica looked confused.

"I never saw Bonnie that mad," Chica said.

"Bonnie is worried about everyone, that´s all. He knows we m-must need h-help and... Oh no, I´m s-s-s-starting to g-g-glitch," Toy Freddy said as he sit down on the floor.

Mike and Marionette kneeled in front of Toy Freddy.

"Ok, let´s hope I can do something to make you look like new," Mike said as he grabbed a wrench.

"The ones who are hurt, make a small line," Marionette said.

Chica, Toy Chica, and Bon Bon formed a line behind Toy Freddy. Exo sit on the floor, holding his head.

"Ouch... still hurts..." Exo said as he rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Roxy asked as she sit next to Exo.

"That special animatronic lifted me with his... telekinetical powers... and throwed me at Foxy. He got a hard memory system, maybe because it is empty," Exo said.

"Hey, I heared that lass!" Foxy said in the distant.

Roxy giggled.

"At least you look good," Roxy said.

Exo took off his cap and his explorer backpack.

"I think I won´t use these things today..." Exo said.

But then, they heared a loud noise comming from the entrance.

"What the.. wait here.." Mike said to Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Chica and Bon Bon.

Then, he walked out of the room, followed by Foxy, Exo, BB, Roxy, and Freddy. When they approached the entrance, they saw Mr. Fazbear looking at the destroyed East Hall door.

"Michael Schmidt! What in the hell happened here?!" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Mr. Fazbear, I can explain this. Those special animatronics... attacked the pizzeria..."

"Attacked?"

"And they stealed the animatronic parts!"

"Animatronic parts?"

"And some of the Fazbear crew are hurt!"

"Hurt?!"

"I know! We didn´t expect that! It just... happened so fast..." Mike said as he lowered his head, "Damn, I´m a shame..."

"No you are not! Mr. Fazbear, it´s our fault, not Mike. We didn´t protect the pizzeria as we were suppossed to do. We thought that those animatronics would never come back. We lowered our arms, and this is what we got," Exo said.

Mr. Fazbear hold his head.

"I can´t believe what I´m going to say..." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Say? What were ye gonna said Mr. Fazbear?" Foxy asked.

"T-The... P-P-Pizzeria will..."

"The pizzeria will close for today," a voice said from behind.

Everyone turned around to see a man around 25, with glasses, red haired, and with headphones, walked toward them.

"Dammit! I need to close the pizzeria for today! A lot of children will feel dissapointed..." Mr. Fazbear said sadly.

"Uhh, Mr. Fazbear, who is that guy?" Roxy asked.

Mr. Fazbear turned around. He rubbed his head and giggled.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot about him. We got a new security guard," Mr. Fazbear said.

"A new security guard? I´m fired?" Mike asked.

"Yes and no Michael, a new security guard for the day shift. I want you to say hello to one of the smartest security guard ever, Fritz Smith!" Mr. Fazbear said.

Fritz didn´t pay attention and started playing on his phone.

"Welcome!" the gang, or some of them, said.

"Sup..." Fritz said.

"Sure, a smart guy," Exo said.

"Don´t let his appearance fool you. He was a security guard in a special and secret military laboratory," Mr. Fazbear said.

Fritz looked at the Fazbear crew.

"How can you... these animatronics are alive too?" Fritz said.

"What do you mean by ´these animatronics are alive too´?" Freddy asked.

Fritz gulped.

"Nothing, forget about that," Fritz said as he walked inside the pizzeria.

"I need to show him the daily routine. Michael, you can go home, I will call an engineer to repair the rest of our furry friends. I also need to make some calls. Sadly, this street will be closed too, in order to prevent people to look at this... disaster. I don´t want any bad rumors about my pizzeria," Mr. Fazbear said.

Everyone nodded. Mike got inside his car and started to drive away. Foxy, Freddy and BB walked inside the pizzeria. Roxy started to follow them, but she saw that Exo was looking down at the floor.

"Exo? Is something wrong?" Roxy asked.

"This guy, Fritz. Do you think he is hiding something from us?" Exo asked.

Roxy thought of it for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, he was acting kinda nervous," Roxy said.

Exo sighed and walked inside the pizzeria too. Roxy followed him.

"I´m starting to get worried... they nearly tore Chica´s arms! I want to hurt them badly!" Bonnie said in a distant.

Exo´s ears raised and walked toward the purple bunny.

"Brother, you need to calm down!" Bon Bon said.

"No! If I ever saw one of them hurting Chica, I swear for my wires, that I will swing my guitar so hard, that it will tear their head off!" Bonnie said angrily.

"Bonnie, please stop it," Exo said as he aproached the purple bunny.

"Exo, Bonnie is mad and... well.."

"Bon Bon, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Exo asked.

Bon Bon nodded and walked away. Bonnie looked at Exo and turned around, giving back.

"I know that you are worried about Chica, Bonnie. But you need to keep it together," Exo said.

"Why? You and Marionette were right. We shouldn´t had lowered our arms. This is my fault," Bonnie said.

"Hey, it´s not. We are all hurt. Even me and Foxy, believe it or not," Exo said.

Bonnie sighed and turned around.

"You and Foxy are so lucky. Besides performing, you two know how to handle a fight. Freddy, Chica, and the others don´t. We are designed to entertain kids, not to teach them how to fight," Bonnie said.

"Hey, have you forgotten what you said before you fought that giant turtle? You said that no matter if you were not designed to fight, if we stick as a family, we will win!" Exo said.

Bonnie smiled a little bit.

"I guess you are right," Bonnie said.

"Listen, we will not let anyone hurt your Chica, ok? We are together in this," Exo said as he strecthed his arm at him.

Bonnie rolled his eyes and, instead of shaking his paw, he did the brofist.

"Hey, what was that?" Exo asked.

"Don´t you learn something about the teenagers everyday? This is called the brofist, or something like that," Bonnie said.

Exo smiled.

"I think it´s cool," Exo said.

"Yeah, by the way, how are you doing with Roxy?" Bonnie asked.

"Good, we are doing just fine," Exo said as he sitted next to Bonnie.

"Exo, I hate to ask this, but what would happen if we... lost Foxy... or you?" Bonnie asked.

Exo stayed in silence for a minute.

"I guess... you would have to keep moving without me..." Exo answered.

Bonnie standed up.

"I guess we could, but kids wouldn´t..." Bonnie said as he walked away.

Exo sighed and looked around. Then, he noticed the camera moving. Exo knew who was watching him. Fritz Smith. Was he hiding something from them? Why was he so nervous? Exo had to find it out. He walked toward the office. But just as he was about to enter, a shiny light appeared in front of his face.

"OW! My eyes! Burns!" Exo said as he falled to the floor.

The next second, Fritz was standing in front of him with a flashlight.

"Ha! I knew you were here! You shouldn´t approach someone like that," Fritz said.

Exo rubbed his eyes and opened them.

"How did you knew that we are very... susceptible to lights?" Exo asked.

"I knew that long ago. Let´s say I´m very interested in electronics. And of course, animatronics are electronics. Original models like you, and the original band, are very susceptible to flashlights. However, the Toy models are not. I have read that from a manual, some time ago," Fritz said as he sitted on his chair.

Exo stepped inside.

"Let me guess... you like videogames?" Exo asked.

"You have no idea," Fritz said, "I love videogames! Hey, have you heard of the new game Mortal Kombat X? It´s so damn cool! I think it´s funny how does Liu Kang made those weird martial artist sounds each time he punches," Fritz said.

Exo looked confused.

"I´m a animatronic. I don´t know anything about that," Exo said.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, what have you come here anyway?" Fritz asked.

"I just wanted to ask you a question. Out there, you said ´these animatronics are alive too?´. You have seen other animatronics?" Exo asked.

Fritz remained in silence.

"Well, that was 2 days ago..." Fritz said.

"What happened?" Exo asked.

"I can´t tell you exactly. What I can tell you, is that I got the ´Leon Scott Kennedy Syndrome´" Fritz said.

"The Leon Scouter Kenal what?" Exo asked.

"You know, first day of job, BOOM! Zombie apocalypse. In this case, animatronic apocalypse," Fritz said.

"Animatronics? Have you seen them too?" Exo asked.

Fritz looked at him.

"You have seen them too? Are you kidding me? Have you fought one of them?" Fritz asked.

"Well, why do you think the entrance is destroyed," Exo said.

Fritz started to walk away.

"C´mon explorer, what are you waiting for? We need to tell this to the others!" Fritz said.

"Wait, now you want to talk?" Exo asked annoyed.

Fritz looked at him seriously.

"I have lost the best job in my whole life. Those animatronics are going to pay," Fritz said.

Exo smiled. Now, the Fazbear crew not only got Mike Schmidt as their only human who would help them, but now, Fritz Smith, is on their side too.

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m back again with another chapter of Major Disasters! As we have seen, now Fritz Smith have joined the Fazbear Crew! He will help them fight the bad ones! (which are your OC´s lol...). What do you think will happen next? When and where will be the next fight? Is Bonnie going to die? Maybe? Maybe not? Anyway, here is the question of the chapter. Well, this question does have to do a lot in the Break Room:**

**Question of the Chapter:**

Exo or Dirk?

**This is kinda of a voting. A voting for what you might ask? For the coolest OC? (nah, I don´t like pressuming Exo everywhere, even though he will be in DA soon) You will have to see later. Anyway, don´t forget to review, like, follow and favorite. By the way, there are some people here who Oc´s have got here in my story. Question is, where are those people? Oh yeah, two OC´s will have two die (or maybe one... yeah just one) Who will it be? Definitely not Exo, or Flame. Anway, stay tuned my dear animatronics!**


	19. Following The Trail

Chapter 19: Following the Trail

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza]

"Wait, so you have meet these special animatronics before?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Yeah, back when I was working in that military science laboratory," Fritz said.

"And how did you survived?" Freddy asked.

"I got some special gear from there. It really helped me, I would be dead right out if it wasn´t by that..." Fritz answered.

Everyone got in the dining area to hear Fritz.

"And why did they attacked you?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Well, they wanted some accessories from the laboratory. I tried to stop them, but they were too powerful..." Fritz said.

Everyone was confused. New accessories? Whoever is stealing that, sure will do something awful.

"So, he IS going to upgrade them..." Marionette said.

"Animatronic parts, accessories, he doesn´t want to fail, and that´s why he wants to make sure he is not forgetting anything..." Freddy said.

"Wait, animatronic parts?" Fritz asked.

"Yeah. Last night, four of them came here, and stole our parts. We couldn´t stop them. One of them got telekinetic powers..." Goldie said.

Fritz hold his head and sighed.

"Great... This is worser than expected..." Fritz said.

"Uh, Mr. Fazbear, when are the new parts comming?" Exo asked.

Mr. Fazbear sighed.

"Well, I just called the animatronic company. They said they can give me new parts for you, but it will not be here until Friday, which is in 4 days," Mr. Fazbear said.

Everyone looked dissapointed.

"Well, we are feeling a little bit better. You can open the pizzeria tomorrow?" Foxy asked.

"Yes Foxy, once our maintanence workers finish repairing the entrance and the whole mess you guys did here..." Mr. Fazbear answered.

"It was not our fault! We tried to protect the pizzeria!" Bonnie said.

"We know Bonnie, and I´m really apreciated for you to do so," Mr. Fazbear said.

However, Fritz was curious.

"Where did those animatronics stole your parts?" Fritz asked.

"Um, there is a room called the backstage, where we keep our spare parts. One of them got inside, grabbed them, and escaped..." Goldie said.

"Can I?" Fritz asked while pointing at the backstage.

The animatronics nodded and walked toward the backstage with Fritz and Mr. Fazbear. Mr. Fazbear turned on the lights and everyone step inside. Fritz looked around.

"Wow, they really took everything... or almost everything..." Fritz said.

"Without spare parts, we can´t fight back, and we can´t be repaired once we got hurt..." Foxy said.

"I see... and what´s worst, we don´t know where they are..." Fritz said, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Exo asked.

"Unless we can track them!" Fritz said.

Everyone looked confused.

"What is... track?" Chica asked.

"You know, following the course or trail of something? No? How did you never heard of that?" Fritz asked.

"Because they are animatronics to entertain children, not militar robots to kill humans..." Mr. Fazbear said, "Besides, how can you track them? They only took suit parts,"

But then, Goldie teleported next to Fritz.

"Hey, if it helps... my endoskeleton have been stoled too..." Goldie said.

"Endoskeleton? That´s all I need to know!" Fritz said as he rushed toward his office and came back with a laptop.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Marionette asked.

"So, they stole Golden Freddy´s endoskeleton right? That endoskeleton´s model can be tracked, believe it or not. And, I can access to a satellite in order to track it," Fritz said.

Mr. Fazbear chuckled.

"I should had hired you long time ago! So, you are a hacker or something like that?" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Yeah... it´s like a hobby of some sort..." Fritz said, "However, it may take a while..."

"So, we can find these animatronics and stop them once and for all?" Exo asked.

"Oh of course we will kid. Once we get our paws on them... we will show them not to mess with the Fazbear gang..." Foxy said.

"Why can´t we just call the police and let them do the work?" Bon Bon said.

"Oh sure, the police will come and surely the man who is behind all of this will tell everything what happened here in the pizzeria. We just can´t," Toy Freddy said.

Once again, they found another clue who could lead them to the one who wants them dead.

[Unknown House]

Meanwhile, Flame was meditating in his room. He had a power cord attached to his chest, which it means he was reloading. Suddenly, the door if his room opened.

"What do you want Melody?" Flame asked.

Melody step inside the room.

"How did you know it was me?" Melody asked.

"Because I could sense your core when you were approaching my room," Flame said.

"Wow, that´s awesome," Melody said.

"What do you want..." Flame asked again.

Melody sighed.

"Listen I... I need someone who I can trust..."

"What? Someone you can trust? You can trust in everyone in here. We are friends, we are family. And our boss is, like, or father, or something like that,"

"I´m starting to feel like a mercenary than a daughter of that man..."

"Why you say that?"

"Since we got reactivated... he wanted us to hurt other people and humans. Specially the ones who are in Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza. I know I have been trained in a military base to kill, but in order to protect the weak ones... I´m starting to suspect about him..."

"Melody, we are fighting against the enemy..."

"Would an enemy dance, sing and perform for little innocent kids?"

"Umm... well..."

"Would an enemy celebrate birthdays and make pizza?"

"Melody please..."

"Would an enemy do any of that Flame?"

Flame sighed.

"Ok Melody, what are you planning to do?"

"I need animatronics who I can trust. Question is, can I trust you... Flame?"

Flame think for a moment. What if Melody is right? What if they are working for the enemy, and battling the good ones? She could be right. But she needed him. She needed someone strong like Flame.

"Ok Melody... you can trust me..." Flame said.

Melody smiled and hugged Flame.

"I really thank you Flame. I´m planning an escape along with my friends, my real friends. And, if things get awful, can you help us?" Melody asked.

"Yes Melody, I will do my best to help you and your friends. But, after that, I think I can´t help you anymore..."

"It´s ok, I get it..." Melody said as she walked toward the entrance and walked out of the room.

Flame hold his head for a moment. He took a hard decision. He closed his eyes and started meditating. But what Flame didn´t knew, is that some, or something, was spying on him.

"Oh, you dared to touch Melody huh..." said a voice.

Suddenly, that voice dissapeared. Volt, who was in his room, was curled up in a corner. Suddenly, one of his eyes started glowing.

"Hey, guess what technician..."

"What do you want... leave me alone..."

"Don´t you want to go out for a walk?"

"If I go out, you got out. You wanted to go out since the battle of the park..."

"True. But guess what? Do you remember Melody?"

"What happened to her?!"

"Hey, calm down, she is fine..."

"Thank endoskeleton..."

"But she was with Flame..."

"W-What?"

"Yeah! Can you imagine? The wolf you love, have been lately with the paladin..."

"No... but why?"

"You know, maybe, if you let me out, I can take care of the situation..."

"No, I will..."

"You think you can beat that paladin?"

"I can scan his weak spots..."

"But you can´t reach them without getting punched. You can only hurt them with your little needles. I got the strength, the speed, everything..."

"Stop it! Shut up and go away!"

"Think about it. You don´t want to lose her right?"

"..."

"I will leave that to you..."

Then, his left eye, who was covered by a bandage, stopped glowing. Volt growled a little bit.

"Melody is my family. Flame is not..." Volt said as he standed up.

He could hear the man calling for them. Volt knew it was about the "upgrades". It was time...

**Hello my dear animatronics! Here is another chapter of Major Disasters! Right now, Fritz had found a way to get to the evil animatronics. Because he is to OP? No, because he is also a hacker like Aiden from Watchdogs! (except that he doesnt use his phone...) Anyway, what do you think what will happen? Will the Fazbear Crew survive? Will Melody rebel against her boss? Will she die in the process? (nah, thats not going to happen...) Anyway, don´t forget to review, like , follow and favorite! Next chapter might be uploaded today or tomorrow... or next week. Anyway, bye my dear animatronics!**


	20. Getting Ready

Chapter 20: Getting Ready

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza]

_"Hello kids! I´m Bonnie the Bunny, the favorite rockstar of everyone!"_ Bonnie said while lifting his guitar with one hand and holding it with his other arm.

_"And I´m Bon Bon the Bunny, Bonnie´s sister! And I´m a rockstar too!"_ Bon Bon said while doing the same, but she was wearing a big top hat on her head.

_"I´m Chica the Chicken! And I´m the world´s best cooker ever along with my best friend, Toy Chica!"_ Chica said while waving her hand at the kids slowly and carefully, with Toy Chica.

_"Yaay! Who is ready to cook some pizza!"_ Toy Chica said excitedly, while trying to hide her plastic and fake beak.

_"And me? You do all know me right children?"_ Freddy asked.

"Freddy!" the children exclaimed.

_"Hehehey! That´s right! I´m Freddy Fazbear! And here, is my best friend, Toy Freddy!"_ Freddy said while pointing at Toy Freddy.

_"Hehey kids! Who is ready to sing with us!"_ Toy Freddy said, trying to hide his broken arm.

_"Music!"_ Freddy exclaimed.

Bonnie and Bon Bon started playing their guitars and soon the show started. The Fazbear crew did everything to hide their bumps, scracthes, and wires from the public. It only passed two days since the special animatronics attacked the pizzeria, and the spare parts would come in one more day. The Fazbear crew couldn´t hide it forever.

"Bon Bon? Why ya have that funny top hat?" a small girl asked Bon Bon.

Bon Bon got her ears crushed in the last battle. Bon Bon giggled and tap on the little girl´s head.

_"Well, because this is what every rockstar wears of course!"_ Bon Bon answered.

"Hehe, you look awesome!" the little girl said while hugging her.

_"Aww, thank you! Why don´t you go to Foxy or Exo and hear them tell one of their most fabulous and brave stories?"_ Bon Bon asked.

The little girl nodded and walked happily toward Pirate Cove. There, Foxy was wearing his black hat again, hiding his bump that he received from the impact with Exo.

_"Aye, ah tell ya lads! Ol´Foxy grabbed his sword and jumped on tah enemy boat! Meh, along with my fellow comrades, beaten the evil captain fox! That was Ol´Foxy best adventure! And then, Ol´Foxy took his treasure back! That´s what a captain of the seven seas do! Recover one of his best treasures!"_ Foxy said while jumping around on his show stage and lifting his hook up.

The children were amazed and happy, hearing Foxy tell one of his best stories.

_"Ohh, if only you were there! I was building a bonfire, when a big bad bear appeared behind me and tried to eat me! WHOOSH! The bear swinged his paw at me, but I, the bravest explorer, didn´t get scared! I grabbed a stick, lit it on fire, and scared the bear away! If only I would know, that there, at my feet, was a sign that said, ´Beware! Wild bears around the forest!´"_ Exo said while jumping around, imagining to fight a bear, around his show stage.

All of the kids laughed and giggled. Exo had to wear his explorer cap again, and his backpack. Nobody could let anyone see their injuries. People might start to suspect. And it was Mr. Fazbear orders. the Fazbear crew couldn´t wait for their spare parts to come...

[5 hours later]

When the last kid left the pizzeria, Freddy took a deep breath, jump off the show stage and yawned.

"Alright people! We are free to move!" Freddy said.

Immediately, all of the animatronics jumped off their show stages too. Exo stretched his arms and sighed.

"We can´t hide our injuries forever... we need new parts..." Exo said.

"Aye, but we can´t do nothing but to wait lass. Our parts will arrive tomorrow..." Foxy said.

Freddy walked toward them.

"A lot of children had been asking why we were holding our arms, wearing weird props, and leaking some oil..." Freddy said, "Besides, I don´t think I can stand for another show. I´m afraid that my servos would lock up in the middle of a show. Kids would feel devastated..."

"C´mon, where is our faith? We can get through this! Everyone cheer up! Besides, it´s not that bad!" Chica said, trying to cheer up Freddy.

"Yeah, but we don´t even know if the special animatronics are going to attack again... Wow, we have very, but very bad luck..." Toy Freddy said.

Suddenly, the door of the entrance opened. There, Mr. Fazbear and Fritz walked inside.

"Guys, you won´t believe what I just found..." Fritz said.

He then took out his laptop and turned it on. He showed everyone a map, and there, a red dot was beeping.

"What is that?" Exo asked.

"There is the location where Goldie´s endoskeleton is," Fritz answered.

"And where is that?" Goldie said.

Fritz turned around.

"A factory..." Fritz said.

"Why would Goldie´s endo be in a factory?" Freddy asked.

"Because, maybe the one who is behind all of this, is going to use the factory in order to upgrade those animatronics..." Fritz said.

Mr. Fazbear stayed in silence.

"Well, we know where they are! We need to go, right now!" Foxy said.

"Not so fast Foxy. Just look at you. You are injured, and your A.I. level had decreased for the past 2 days. It´s suicide if all of you go there..." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Mr. Fazbear, what are you saying? We can end this!" Exo said.

"Listen guys, I had think of it. Why don´t we let the police take care of this situation? They can shoot those animatronics down, eliminate them, and problem solved!" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Oh really? Here, Fritz, told us that, when he used that gear back in the military laboratory, he felt that he was a one man army. If Fritz couldn´t stop two of them, would the police stop all of them?" Exo said.

"If police don´t, the military power will," Mr. Fazbear said.

"And what if they don´t?" Roxy asked.

Mr. Fazbear stayed in silence.

"Guys, I don´t want to lose you. I nearly did when we fought Vincent remember? What if this time, none of you come back? The pizzeria would close..." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Mr. Fazbear, while those animatronics are out there, we will never be safe. They will strike at us, again and again and again, until none of us are alive. But that can change if we striker first," Exo said.

Foxy smiled and put his hook on Exo´s shoulder.

"Im with the kid boss," Foxy said.

"Ouch..."

"Sorry kid..." Foxy said removing his hook.

"I´m with them too Mr. Fazbear. Ye like it or not," Roxy said while walking next to Exo.

"Well, I can´t leave my family behind..." Marionette said.

"And I won´t leave my best friends alone too..." Bonnie said while grabbing his guitar.

"And I, as a good leader, must lead them in order to survive..." Freddy said and smiled.

"And I won´t leave my brother behind..." Goldie said as he teleported next to Freddy.

"We neither. You can all count on us..." Bon Bon and Toy Chica said.

"Of course, I will go too. I won´t leave them alone," Toy Freddy said.

They were all injured, but they still have some energy left. Mr. Fazbear sighed and looked at all of them. 12 against him. Mr. Fazbear got no other choice but to let them go.

"Mr. Fazbear, I´m sure they will be ok," BB said as he walked toward him, "They are brave and strong,"

"Fine! Fine..." Mr. Fazbear said, "But I don´t want any of you to come here without an arm or leg. I want everyone to come back here in one piece, got it?" Mr. Fazbear said.

Fritz took out his baton and flashlight.

"Since Mike is not going to be here because he is sick, I will lead the way. I know where the factory is, and I know how to get there..." Fritz said as he walked outside.

A moment later, he came back with a huge truck. It had a cool Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza logo on one side of the truck container, and there was a painting of the whole Fazbear gang.

"Do we keep the old truck?" Exo asked, "The old memories are attacking me now..."

"Hey, forget about that. C´mon, we have some animatronics butts to kick," Fritz said while he jumped inside the driver´s seat.

The whole gang jumped inside the container. Everyone had something to defend themselves. Exo his knife, Foxy and Roxy their hooks, Bonnie and Bon Bon their guitars, Marionette his powerful strings, Chica and Toy Chica their kitchen knives, Freddy and Toy Freddy their dull microphones. Soon, the truck drived away. Mr. Fazbear looked the truck and sighed.

"Good luck my friends. Please come back soon..." Mr. Fazbear said as he drived away in his own car toward his house.

[Unknown Factory]

Meanwhile, Melody, Storm, Shady, Saturn, Flame, Chantel, Eoin, Travis, Volt, and Tittania, were inside a factory.

"So, this is where we will receive our upgrades?" Melody asked.

Then, the man walked toward them.

"Yes. Everyone, follow me," the man said.

Soon, all of them started following them. Melody had a bad feeling. Lance wasn´t there. As well as Dirk, Tiffany and Jade, Katelyn and Nightvern. Where were they?

Then, all of the animatronics stepped inside a room were there were engineering tools everywhere. And next to them, the bag of accessories and animatronic parts.

"Wait, there is something missing boss..." Saturn said.

"Oh, I know. That golden bear endoskeleton right? Don´t you worry about it. I got rid of it," the man said.

"What? Why?" Flame asked.

"Want to see while I work on your upgrades?" the man said as he pointed to a chair and, in front of the chair, there was a computer.

The computer turned on. You could say that there was a video recording on the computer. It was another factory.

"What the..." Melody said to herself while a truck appeared on one of the cameras.

"Ok, who wants to enjoy the show while I work on you?" the man asked.

Melody didn´t like this. It was a trap.

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, as I promised, a new chapter for Major Disasters! Wow, what do you think will happen next? Can you feel something running inside your bodies? Yes, it´s suspense! Next chapter, things will get awful. You will see! Will Melody rebel against the unknown human? Will the other follow her? Who knows! Will Springtrap appear here? Ohhhhh, hell yeah he will, but not now. Anyway, don´t forget to review, like, follow and favorite! By the way, I might not upload in some time. School stuff... and Batman stuff... (hugs his new PS4 with the game Batman: The Arkham Knight bundle). Well, I guess I must go now. If you have any question or doubt, you can always PM me. By the way, I´m sure that some of you known Insane Creature or ItalianGod. Well, let´s just said... we made some deals the three of us. Oh, have anyone noticed my profile? Nothing more, good bye my dear animatronics!**


	21. Abandoned Factory

Chapter 21: Abandoned Factory

[Entrance of Old Factory]

Finally, after 30 minutes of riding, Fritz Smith got to the factory. The factory looked abandoned, in a very poor state. It´s like nobody have been there for years.

"Huh, a good place for a hideout I guess. That´s what videogames taughted me..." Fritz said as he walked behind the truck and opened the door of the container.

Soon as the door opened, the animatronics groaned.

"Half hour inside the container and oil have been stirring around my wires..." Freddy said as he jumped down.

"Interesting. You animatronics can also vomit?" Fritz asked.

"Well, you can ask Bon Bon about that," Exo said looking at her.

Bon Bon remembered the last time when she got in the truck with Exo driving it and BB telling him directions. She shook her head and groaned.

"Don´t ever mention that again!" Bon Bon exclaimed.

Exo and Bonnie laughed.

"Old times... when Vincent was our enemy..." Goldie said.

"Nevermind that guys. We are here. Welcome to the old and abandoned factory," Fritz said looking at the abandoned factory.

All of the animatronics looked at the factory too.

"Why... abandoned?" Roxy muttered.

"Well, an accident happened here, which it cost an employee life. Since then, it have been abandoned for over 30 years..." Fritz said as he took out a wrench and walked toward the entrance, "You sure you want to do this guys?"

"Yes. Let´s finish this," Bonnie said.

Fritz took a deep breath and destroyed the lock that was blocking the entrance. Then, he slowly opened the door. Rats, cockroaches and moths runned away when they saw the door open and the animatronics getting inside.

"Ew! Rats! That´s disgusting!" Toy Chica exclaimed.

"Hey, you can always took off your beak and scare them," Goldie chuckled.

Toy Chica pushed Goldie away. Fritz took out his flashlight and started looking around.

"Hey, can you see anything?" Fritz asked.

"Of course we do. We are animatronics, remember?" Exo said as he turned his eyes into night vision mode.

"Good. I think we need to split up. We are doings groups of 3. Who wants to come with me? Please... I hope you do Goldie..." Fritz said.

Goldie sighed and teleported next to him with Toy Freddy on his side. Roxy, Bon Bon and Toy Chica walked away together. Freddy, Marionette and Chica did the same thing. And now, Foxy, Bonnie and Exo decided to stick together. They started walking through a dark hallway.

"You see anything kid?" Foxy asked.

"No, nothing. I can´t even hear anything..." Exo answered.

"You really think they are here?" Bonnie asked.

"That´s what that security guard told us. Goldie´s endoskeleton is here so those animatronics must be here..." Foxy said.

Exo looked down at the floor.

"Hey Bonnie... how you doing with Chica?" Exo asked.

Bonnie let out a small sigh.

"I´m worried about her. Maybe she didn´t need to go with us..." Bonnie said.

"Hey lass, she wants to help, as all of us. We just hope we don´t get hurt. Mr. Fazbear is counting on us..." Foxy said.

"We can´t let him down, I know that..." Bonnie said.

"Why don´t we focus and keep looking?" Exo asked.

Foxy and Bonnie nodded. The three of them walked through the dark hallways. Their eyes were glowing with more intensity. They keep walking until they felt someone looking behind them. Exo´s ears raised and stopped.

"Hey kid, what´s wrong?" Foxy asked.

"I heard something..." Exo said.

The three animatronics stopped their tracks. They saw a shadow moving through a dark corner. Foxy and Exo growled.

"Hey, who are you?" Exo asked.

The shadow stopped. Suddenly, a pair of glowing eyes stared at them. They heared giggles.

"Like if you must know..." a voice said.

[Meanwhile..]

"Ok, so let me analyse this. You are a haunted suit that can survive and fight without an endoskeleton and can teleport? That´s pretty amazing!" Fritz said.

Goldie let out a small sigh.

"Yes, I´m a haunted suit. I´m not an hallucination. Is there something else you need to know?" Goldie asked.

Suddenly, Fritz´s computer started beeping.

"Ok, we are getting close to your endoskeleton..." Fritz said.

Toy Freddy, Goldie and Fritz keep walking through a dark plataform. Finally, they saw something on the way.

"Wait, let me check..." Fritz said as he took out his flashlight.

He turned it on and flashed at the object. Fritz smiled.

"Here it is!" Fritz said.

Goldie and Toy Freddy walked next to him.

"Hey, that´s the endoskeleton! We found it," Toy Freddy exclaimed.

"Yeah, good thing I can use it again, I want to perform with the others again..." Goldie said.

Fritz turned around the endoskeleton. But then, he realized there was a piece of paper on it. Fritz, confused, took it and started reading it.

"Fritz? What´s wrong?" Goldie asked.

"A trap..." Fritz said.

The piece of paper read, "LIGHTS ON. LET THE CARNAGE START!"

"What?" Toy Freddy asked.

Suddenly, all the lights turned on. The machinery in the factory started working again. Fritz didn´t like this.

"What is happening?" Toy Freddy asked.

Suddenly, an animatronic appeared in front of them. His big wings, his sharp claws. Fritz recognized him.

"You!" Fritz yelled.

It was no doubt. It was Nightvern.

"Seems we see again nightwatch," Nightvern said, "And now, you got some company. The more the merrier..."

Goldie and Toy Freddy growled. Nightvern was fully repaired since his last battle. But now, he was wearing an armor. His blade on his tail was sharpened, and he was even wearing a helmet. Nightvern had been upgraded.

"You have a lot to explain," Goldie said.

Nightvern giggled.

"Over my dead suit..." Nightvern said as he dashed at them.

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m back from the dead with another chapter of Major Disasters! Now, it seems that the Fazbear gang got in some trouble. There will be a series of fights in here with some animatronics, so you better get ready for Freddy! But who was that mysterious animatronic who was talking to Exo, Foxy and Bonnie? That is going to be a surprise. Is anyone going to die there? Someone will. Or that someone will just get pretty bad injured. Anyway, don´t forget to review, like, follow and favorite! I will try to update more frequently. I have some free time. Anyway, who is going to win? The now upgraded Nightvern or the non-skilled fighter, the haunted suit, and the nightwatcher trio: Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy and Fritz Smith? Let´s see that next chapter! See you later my dear animatronics!**


	22. Nightver s Rage GF, TF Fritz vs Night

**Chapter 22: Nightvern´s Rage; Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy and Fritz Smith Vs Nightvern the Wyvern**

[Abandoned Factory]

"Over my dead suit!" Nightvern said as he dashed at Fritz.

Fritz grabbed his baton, ready to swing it. But thn, Nightvern opened his beak, and a red glowing light could be seen inside of it. Goldie immediately, pushed Toy Freddy away, grabbed Fritz and teleported away.

Red flames came out of Nightvern´s beak, ready to toast Fritz, but of course, he missed. Nightvern growled and looked at Goldie who just put Fritz down on the floor.

"Holy molly... you can also teleport people if you grab them?!" Fritz asked.

"This is not a good time Fritz..." Goldie said.

Nightvern giggled and opened his beak again, ready to shoot his flamethrower. But before he could do that, Toy Freddy jumped on top of him and covered his face with his bold paws.

"Goldie! Now!" Toy Freddy said.

Goldie immediately teleported in front of Nightvern. Toy Freddy pushed Nightvern toward Goldie and Goldie swinged his fist at Nightvern. But Nightvern didn´t budge. His pitch black armor absorbed the hit. Nightvern chuckled and punched Goldie in his head, sending him flying away.

Goldie teleported while in mid air, and appeared behind Nightvern. Nightvern, however, grabbed Toy Freddy´s head and Goldie´s head, like if he knew that Goldie would appear behind him, and slammed them toward each other. Toy Freddy moaned in pain while Goldie got to his knees and holding his head.

"Now, time for my revenge," Nightvern said as he looked at Fritz.

"Oh yeah? Well come and get it!" Fritz said as he took out his baton and flashlight.

Nightvern sprinted toward Fritz, ready to slash at him with his sharp wings. But Fritz rolled away just in time. Then, Fritz jumped and hit Nightvern in his head, but Nightvern didn´t feel a thing and lift Fritz with his paw.

"Any last words?" Nightvern asked.

"Just one. Goldie," Fritz said.

Suddenly, Goldie appeared above Nightvern and slammed his head down to the floor. Nightvern groaned and let Fritz go away. Goldie then grabbed his head and slammed it to the floor repeatedly.

"I´m sick of you! I´m sick of your friends for trying to hurt my family! We didn´t do nothing!" Goldie said as he slammed his head harder.

But then, Nightvern opened his wings, scratching Goldie´s legs. Goldie stopped and rolled away. Nightvern then standed up and looked at him with a mad expression in his face.

"I´m getting tired of you too," Nightvern said as he grabbed Goldie by his neck.

Then, Nightvern´s eyes started glowing with a red intensity. Goldie didn´t like this. Suddenly, Nightvern shoot homing beams from his eyes and hit Goldie in his chest. Goldie yelled in pain as he was being pushed by the homing beams.

"Stop hurting my family!" Toy Freddy shouted as he started punching Nightvern.

Nightvern, however, grabbed Toy Freddy by his head and lifted him. Toy freddy eyes widen of horror as he saw Nightvern´s eyes glowing again.

"Don´t worry. I got something better for you," Nightvern said.

Then, Nightvern electrocuted Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy´s systems started going crazy, until finally, he got to his knees, and then, he deactivated. Goldie saw the whole thing.

"Toy Freddy!" Goldie yelled in anger.

"Oh, he is deactivated. Wouldn´t it be bad if someone stomp on his head?" Nightvern said as he raised his foot.

But then, Goldie sprinted toward him. Before Nightvern could stomp on Toy Freddy´s head, Goldie grabbed him and started to run away from him. Nightvern growled and started punching Goldie, but it was no use.

Fritz, who just got his breath, looked that there was a giant container of melted lead. He had an idea.

"Goldie! The lead!" Fritz shouted.

"I have it!" Goldie said as he teleported with Nightvern.

Then, both of them appeared above the giant container of lead. Nightvern growled, knowing that this was his weakness. Both of them started falling. Goldie grabbed Nightvenr by his wings, maing sure he would not fly away. Nightvern tried his best to move his wings, but couldn´t. Not even if he swinged his sharp tail at Goldie, who was a haunted suit who felt no pain.

Then, with a loud splash, Nightvern falled inside the container of lead. Goldie managed to teleport just in time. He appeared next to Fritz.

"Did that stopped him?" Goldie asked.

"I think so..." Fritz said.

But then, the giant container started making noises. Goldie and Fritz looked surprised to see that Nightvern used his homing beams to destroy the container, spreading the lead everywhere. But there was something different. Nightvern was walking slowly. And his armor looked very defective.

"You think this can stop me?" Nightvern yelled as his eyes started glowing red again, "Nothing can stop a dragon! Nothing can stop a wyvern!"

"Goldie. His armor," Fritz said.

But Goldie got it. He got so mad, that he jumped directly at Nightvern. Nightvern giggled and swinged his tail at Goldie and successfully stabbed him in his chest. But Goldie didn´t budge. With his bare paws, he grabbed Nightvern´s tail.

"You can´t..." Goldie said.

Nightvern looked at Goldie with widen eyes. Then, Goldie teleported again. Before even Nightvern could turn away, Goldie was already punching him repeatedly on his stomach, chest, torso and head.

As expected, Nightvern didn´t budge. But you can´t say the same for his armor. Punch by punch, the armor started to break and Nightvern didn´t notice.

Finally, with one final hit, Goldie punched Nightvern so hard in his face, that his helmet broke. Right then, Nigthvern realized what happened. His armor and helmet? Gone.

"You... how did you..." Nightvern said, but was interrupted by Fritz who just swinged his baton at him.

Nightvern got to his knees. Goldie then walked toward him.

"This ends now..." Goldie said as he lifted Nightvern by his neck.

"Ohhhh, this is going to be awesome!" Fritz said as he took a step back.

**Once Goldie grabbed Nightvern by his neck, he uppercut him in his jaw, breaking his endoskeleton mouth. Sounds of breaking metal pieces getting broken could be heard and Nightvern growled in pain while in mid air.**

**Then, Goldie teleported and appeared below Nightvern. With his other paw, Goldie hit Nightvern in his chest so hard, that the sounds of broken ribs could be heared. Nightvern yelled in pain as he spit oil out of his mouth.**

**Finally, Goldie teleported again and appeared above Nightvern. With his powerful feet, he stomp on Nightvern´s back and, with a loud thump, impacted on the floor, breaking Nightvern´s endoskeletal spine. Nightvern growled in apin as he could feel his spine getting broken. It was done. Nightvern was so weak to fight back.**

"That was for Toy Freddy. That was for my family," Goldie said as he teleported next to Fritz.

"Holy... that was awesome!" Fritz said.

"Yes, but Toy Freddy..." Goldie said.

They rushed toward Toy Freddy. Fritz opened his chest with a screwdriver.

"His systems are still running and his core is still warm. He is still alive, but he can´t fight anymore," Fritz said.

"Doesn´t matter. We need to go now..." Goldie said.

But when they turned around, they saw that Nightvern was gone. He managed to escape. Goldie grabbed Toy Freddy and Fritz and got ready to teleport. But before he could do that, they heared a screech of pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a screech could be heared from the distance.

"They need our help!" Goldie said.

Fritz nodded and once again, they teleported to help their friends.

**Hello my dear animatronics! Im here once again with another great chapter of Major Disasters! Now, it seems that the trio got so lucky to defeat the full-upgraded Nightvern. But how did Nightvern escaped. Where did he go? Who belonged that screech? You can always leve your answers in hte reviews! As always, dont forget to review, like, follow and favorite! And also stay tunned for the next chapter! Anyway, see you later my dear animatronics!**


	23. Retaliation Freddy Chica Marion vs Dirk

Chapter 23: Retaliation: Freddy, Marionette and Chica Vs Dirk and Katelyn

[Abandoned Factory]

Meanwhile, Freddy, Chica and Marionette, were walking around the factory, 5 minutes before Fritz found the endoskeleton. Chica was nervous, as well as Freddy. Marionette noticed it and sighed.

"What´s wrong guys?" Marionette asked.

"I´m... a little bit worried about the kid..." Freddy asnwered.

"You... talking about Exo?" Chica asked.

"Yeah. It is because of him that we decided to do this. He is doing the best he can to help all of us, even if he risk his own life," Freddy said.

"Hey, I´m sure he is doing fine. He had to defeat his own family, ourselves, and even Vincent. He nearly deactivated, but he survived. He is strong, I´m sure he will get through this. All of us will," Marionette said.

Freddy looked at Marionette and smiled.

"Thanks Marion. I feel a little bit better," Freddy said.

"We are friends, we are a family. Don´t even mention it," Marionette said.

"Do you think they are doing fine?" Chica asked.

"Who?" Freddy said.

"I´m worried... about Bonnie..." Chica said.

"Wow, so you do love him," Marionette said.

"W-What? No! I... I just worry about him a lot!" Chica exclaimed.

"Chica, it´s ok. We know you have feelings toward him," Freddy said and smiled.

Chica looked down at the floor for a moment. She smiled too.

"Do you really think... he feels the same for me?" Chica asked.

"What are you saying Chica? I´m sure he feels the same way toward you!" Freddy said, "But you will never know until you ask him"

"Y-You really think so?" Chica asked.

"Of course. We will be there for you when the moment comes. Promise," Marionette said.

Chica nodded and giggled.

"You are the best friends anyone could ask for," Chica said.

"Aww, isn´t that cute?" a voice said, "I hate cute things. They are disgusting"

Freddy, Chica and Marionette stopped. They tried to look where the voice comed from.

"If you hate cuteness, then why are you following us?" Freddy asked.

"Because it´s our job to get rid of dangerous animatronics like you," said another voice.

"Says the one who´s group attacked us first," Marionette said.

Then, they heared giggles.

"Let me guess. You are the slave in the box who give free gifts to the children," the voice said.

"It´s Marionette for you, Mr. Electricity Intolerant," Marionette said.

Suddenly, all the lights turned on. Freddy and Chica were surprised by this, but Marionette feeled this comming. There a wolf and a kangaroo animatronic could be seen seated on a big machine.

"How did you know..." Dirk asked.

"I´m the Marionette. The one and only. I can even know what are you thinking," Marionette said interrupting him.

But Dirk smirked.

"I guess I´m getting famous around here..." Dirk said.

"How will you get famous if you die?" Marionette asked.

Dirk looked at him and growled.

"You are just a piece of wool," Dirk said.

"And you are just another wolf aniamtronic among a billion who can easily be forgotten by kids," Marionette said.

"Dirk, I´m getting tired, can we finish them?" Katelyn asked.

"Sure thing. Get ready for a world of pain," Dirk said as he took out his daggers.

Chica got a little bit scared and got behind Freddy, while he took out his mic and growled.

"Any ideas Marion?" Freddy asked.

White dots appeared in Marionette´s black eyes. He looked at Dirk and Katelyn for a moment.

"Yes. Freddy, take out the kangaroo. Judging by your strength and hardness, you can deal with her. Chica, you don´t have to fight, you can stay behind Freddy, help him IF you can. I will take that pup over there..." Marionette said.

"IT´S WOLF YOU IDIOT!" Dirk yelled.

"You are behaving like a pup," Marionette said as he took out his strings and charged at Dirk.

Dirk smirked and charged at Marionette too. Just before Katelyn could do something, Freddy charged at her and pushed her away, making her fall.

"You need to get through me if you want to help your friend," Freddy said.

Katelyn giggled and took out a police baton.

"Come and get me bear," Katelyn said.

Freddy growled and swinged his microphone at Katelyn. However, Katelyn swinged her baton at him, hitting his arm. Freddy dropped his mic because of the pain, but didn´t give up. He punched Katelyn with his other paw in her head. Then, he punched her in her stomach and uppercut her with both of his paws.

Katelyn falled to the floor with a loud thump. She slowly got up and spit some oil. She smiled as she grabbed her baton and sprinted toward Freddy. Freddy tried to block Katelyn´s attack, but she hit Freddy in his legs, making him lost balance and got to his knees. Then, Katelyn jumped and kicked Freddy multiple times in his face with her kangaroo feet. Freddy was stunned by the rapid kicks and falled to the floor as Katelyn kicked him in his chest.

"You almost made me sweat," Katelyn said as she raised her baton ready to hit Freddy.

"Guess what. We animatronics don´t sweat!" Chica said from behind.

Then, she stabbed Katelyn in her back with one of her kitchen knives. Katelyn groaned and turned around, ready to face Chica. Chica took out her other knife and, with her hands shaking, pointed it at Katelyn. Katelyn sprinted at her and hit Chica in her stomach with her baton. She then started punching her repeatedly, like kung-fu style.

Chica tried to block her moves, but she couldn´t block some of them. But when Katelyn raised her baton ready to stiker, Chica saw her chance and stabbed Katelyn in her chest with her kitchen knife. Then, she pushed her away and punched her in the face, making Katelyn take a step back.

"You are good," Katelyn smirked.

"This is my first time," Chica said and smiled, because she saw a shadow getting up behind Katelyn.

"And the last one," Katelyn said as she was about to sprint at her again, but...

"No, it´s the last one for you!" Freddy said from behind as he grabbed Katelyn by her arms.

Katelyn tried to break free, but she couldn´t battle against Freddy´s strength.

"Chica, pass me my microphone," Freddy said.

"What are you going to do?" Chica asked.

"End this," Freddy said.

Chica nodded. She grabbed Freddy´s microphone from the floor and throw it at him. Freddy let go of Katelyn and grabbed his microphone. Katelyn saw her chance to counter attack, but she couldn´t.

With all his forces, Freddy slammed Katelyn with his dull microphone. The microphone broke, as well as Katelyn´s endoskeletal head. Katelyn tried to swing her baton at Freddy, but he simply grabbed and break it in half.

"Enough," Freddy said.

"It´s never the end if the two of us are still standing," Katelyn said, her head twitchin and blue sparks flying away from her body.

But Freddy just poked her in her forehead. Immediately, Katelyn deactivated and falled to the floor.

"I said... enough," Freddy said as he took off his top hat and hold it in front of his chest.

"Freddy, you killed her?" Chica asked scared.

"Chica, you know me. I could never do such a thing. She is deactivated," Freddy said.

Chica smiled and hugged Freddy.

"Never mess with the bear," Chica said.

Meanwhile, Dirk tried to stab Marionette with his daggers, but Marionette easily dodge them.

"Why don´t you stop dancing around like a real animatronic would do?!" Dirk said annoyed.

"First of all, I´m no animatronic," Marionette said as he swinged his string at Dirk´s arm, grabbing him, "Second, I´m just playing with you. But if you really want to play unfairly..."

Then, Marionette pulled his string. Dirk stabbed himself in his shoulder with his litted dagger, and his shoulder litted in fire. Dirk growled in pain and hold his shoulder.

"Why don´t you come and fight with your fists?" Dirk said and smirked.

But then, Marionette swinged his strings at Dirk´s legs. Dirk didn´t notice, and Marionette appeared in front of him.

"You think I don´t know anything about you? Your fur is mixed with metal. I touch it, I got hurt. But if I swing my strings," Marionette said as he pulled his strings, making Dirk fall, "I don´t get hurt"

Dirk standed up and growled again.

"How do you know that?" Dirk asked.

"Because I have eyes that can see almost everythin in a animatronic, specially their weaknesses," Marionette said.

But Dirk giggled.

"So, do you know anything about this?" Dirk said as he dissapeared in the shadows.

Marionette, however, didn´t get surprised. He started walking around slowly, letting Dirk play with him for a while. He looked around, trying to guess where Dirk would be, even though he knew where was he.

"Surprising. Blending into the shadows," Marionette said.

Suddenly, a dagger appeared, directly into Marionette thin body. But Marionette swinged his string at it and caught it before it could even touch him.

"Throwing daggers while you are hiding. The oldest and uneffective way to attack," Marionette said as he looked at the dagger.

But then, Dirk appeared behind him.

"What do you say about this?" Dirk said.

Marionette turned around, but Dirk kicked him, sending him to fly away. However, Marionette landed safely due to his thin body. He looked at Dirk. He looked so different. His eyes were red, and his claws got sharper.

"Let me guess. You are pissed right now?" Marionette asked.

But Dirk giggled.

"Pissed? I´m mad..." Dirk said.

Then, he charged at Marionette at a incredible speed. Marionette had to accept that he didn´t see it comming. Dirk punched multiple times at Marionette in his mask and body. Then, he took out some knives and throw it at him, stabbing all the knives into the Marionette´thin body.

Marionette looked at the knives. Then, he took them out, one by one, from his body, and wool started comming out of it.

"Good one," Marionette said.

"Let´s do this," Dirk said as he took out more knives.

"I´ll do it again," Marionette said.

Then, he crawled at Dirk in a very creepy way. Dirk tried to throw his knives, but Marionette already got him. Marionette jumped at Dirk and slammed him down to the floor. He then started punching him repeatedly.

Dirk grabbed Marionette´s hand and slammed him to the floor too. However, as he was about to punch him back, Marionette strectched his hadn at Dirk. Soon, Dirk started suffering a terrible illusion. Of course, it wasn´t real, but it looked a lot like if it was.

Marionette standed up and swinged his strings at Dirk´s neck and started suffocating him. Dirk´s illusion ended, but now he was choking. Marionette standed on his back and pulled more.

"This is the end. You should be glad I´m not going to kill you. That´s not what I do," Marionette said.

Soon, Dirk´s body stopped moving. He was getting slow, and his energy was getting drained. Then, he laid to the floor motionless. Marionette sighed, thinking that it was over, and stopped suffocating Dirk.

However, as he got off, Dirk standed up and grabbed Marionette by his thin neck. Marionette tried to break free, but Dirk´s strength didn´t let him.

"You can´t stop me Marionette," Dirk said as he little his own paw in fire with his dagger.

Then, with all his forces, he punched Marionette in his face. Marionette yelled in pain as he felt Dirk´s paw hitting him. Marionette falled to the floor motionless. He tried to standed up, but he saw fragments of his masks on the floor. Dirk broke half of his mask. Marionette felt scared.

"What´s wrong? Too scared to fight?" Dirk said as he approached him.

Marionette picked up his mask fragments and tried to put them back in place, but of course, he couldn´t. He tried to catch his breath. He didn´t want his mask to get broken completely. He didn´t knew who was him if it broke.

"I´m going to finish this once and for all," Dirk said as he lifted his daggers, ready to kill Marionette.

Marionette closed his eyes. He was ready to meet his fate rather than to keep fighting until his mask broke. Dirk smirked and swinged his daggers. However, as he was about to stab Marionette, a pair of powerful brown arms grabbed him.

"Marion! Do something now!" Freddy said as he lifted Dirk with his now oiling arms due to Dirk´s fur.

"You stupid bear! Let me down now! Wait for your turn to die!" Dirk yelled.

But Marionette stopped fearing. He looked at Dirk with a mad expression in his face.

"You broke my mask..." Marionette said.

Freddy let go of Dirk because of his pain. Dirk smirked and swinged his daggers, but Marionette amazingly dodged them.

"Now I will break your head..." Marionette said.

Then, he punched Dirk in his head so hard that he felt stunned. Marionette took out his strings. It was time to end this.

**Marionette swinged his string at Dirk´s face. The string stabbed Dirk inside his mouth, and the string appeared on the other side of Dirk´s head. Dirk growle in pain as oil came out of his mouth.**

**Then, Marionette pulled his string, making him dash at Dirk and stopped behind him. With all his forces, Marionette swinged another string at Dirk´s legs, stabbing both of them and breaking their endoskeletal legs. Dirk yelled in pain as he falled to the floor due to the pain.**

**Finally, Marionette punched Dirk so hard in his face, that his endoskeletal face break. Dirk couldn´t even scream because he was now out of energy and out of combat. Marionette won.**

"Marionette. What was that?" Chica asked a little bit scared.

Marionette kneeled and started picking up the last fragments of his mask.

"Doesn´t matter now. You took care of the kangaroo?" Marionette asked.

"Yes. We did it!" Freddy said, but then he groaned in pain.

"Hmm, your arms are pretty bad injured. You need new parts. Let´s go," Marionette said.

"We need to tell the others that this was a trap!" Chica said.

"And we will. Let´s move!" Marionette said.

But then, they stopped as they heared noise behind. Dirk managed to escape too, but Katelyn didn´t. She was still there, laying on the floor. But Dirk leaved a trail of oil. Question is, did Dirk saved some energy in his core and managed to run away.

"He escaped. Should we worry about that?" Freddy asked.

"No. He is in a very bad shape. He won´t last any longer," Marionette said.

But then, they heared someone scream.

"FOXY BEHIND YOU!" a voice said.

"That voice. Is Exo and Foxy! We need to help them!" Chica said.

"Chica, stay here with Freddy. You two cannot fight. I will go and check what´s happening," Marionette said.

"You sure you can still fight?" Freddy asked.

"Yes. I´m sure," Marionette said as he runned away.

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m back with another chapter of Major Disasters! Right now, suspense! What was wrong about Marionette? Why is he scared of his broken mask? How did Dirk escaped? How did Katelyn dont? What will happen to Foxy? WHo is going to fight next? These question will be answered next chapter! Anyway, review, like, follow and favorite! Well, I have nothing more to say, so good bye my dear animatronics!**


	24. Wizard Tigers Roxy Bon Chica vs Tif Jade

**Chapter 24: Wizard Tigers; Roxy, Bon Bon and Toy Chica Vs Tiffany and Jade**

[Abandoned Factory]

Meanwhile, Roxy, Bon Bon and Toy Chica, decided to stick together and explore the factory for Goldie´s endoskeleton. Sure, they were nervous, but they were brave.

"I don´t want to be here," Toy Chica said, "But... I decided to be here..."

"You are brave Chica," Bon Bon said smiling, "And don´t worry! We are together! What could go wrong? Right, Roxy?"

But Roxy was quiet. She was also nervous, and worried about her friends.

"Roxy? You ok?" Bon Bon asked.

"Yea... but can we say the same for our friends? For Exo?" Roxy asked.

"Ohhh, Roxy is in love!" Toy Chica said playfully.

"W-What? N-No! It´s just that... I´m really worried about him... I mean, about the gang... and him... but more for the gang!" Roxy mumbled.

Bon Bon smiled and put her paw on Roxy´s shoulder.

"You shouldn´t be ashamed on telling us Roxy! We do know you like him!" Bon Bon said.

Roxy looked down to the floor.

"I don´t even know why you make me to date him. You and Bonnie got this planned isn´t it?" Roxy asked.

"Hey, you and Exo wanted to feel love right? Everyone in the crew got a partner! Well, not including Marion of course," Bon Bon said.

"And BB..." Toy Chica said.

"Yeah, he too. I mean, poor BB he will be forever alone. Point is, that you two need to hang together more often. Because it seems that the two of you were built for each other!" Bon Bon said.

"Like you and Freddy? Or Toy Chica and Foxy?" Roxy asked with an eyebrow.

"Hey, we are not talking about them! We are talking about Exo!" Toy Chica said while blushing.

Roxy giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I guess you are right. After we are done with this... maybe I can invite him to Kids Cove and... chat..." Roxy said.

Bon Bon and Toy Chica smiled and put a thumbs up for her friend. But suddenly, all the lights of the factory turned on. The three female animatronics got confused.

"Wait, what is happening?" Bon Bon asked while she turned off her night vision mode.

"No idea. The factory is working again. But who turned on the lights?" Roxy said.

Suddenly, two shadows appeared next to a machinery. One of them was tall, while the other one was small. Roxy looked at them and growled.

"Who are you? Are you those special animatronics everyone have been talking about?" Roxy asked.

"Special animatronics? We are special?" the smaller shadow said.

"Of course we are specials. We are not like you, pathetic metal sheets who cannot fight," the taller shadow said.

"Hey, at least we got children and a family who love us," Bon Bon said with a smile, which it taunt them.

"You are not the only one blue bunny! We also got a family!" the taller shadow said.

"Yeah, sure. What kind of family goes out to kill other animatronics from a pizzeria?" Toy Chica said.

"I got enough of this," the shadow said.

Then, they walked into the light. They were purple tigers. One of them was over 20 while the other one was about 5 or above. They also were holding wooden staffs in their paws.

"What are you doing here," Roxy growled.

"To eliminate you," the bigger tiger said.

"What are you?" Bon Bon asked while holding her guitar.

"My name is Tiffany. And she is my younger sister, Jade," Tiffany said.

Jade looked at the blue bunny from behind her sister. It seems she didn´t like this.

"Why do you want to eliminate us?" Toy Chica asked, "Don´t you got anything better to do?"

"I must eliminate all the bad animatronics that are living in this world. By what I know, you have two dangerous animatronics living with you. One of them bit the frontal lobe of a kid while the other one cut off a kid´s right hand," Tiffany said.

"You don´t even know them! They are innocent! They didn´t want to! They were controlled by a bad man!" Roxy yelled.

"Sorry, but I don´t believe you," Tiffany said as her eye started glowing red.

The three female animatronics looked at her.

"Got any plan?" Bon Bon asked, holding her guitar tightly.

"Yes. Just charge. Maybe, the three of us can take her down easily," Roxy said as she lifted her hook.

"But we don´t know what she is capable of," Toy Chica said while taking out her kitchen knife.

"Well, we are going to find out," Roxy said.

Meanwhile, Tiffany looked at Jade.

"Sis, stay here. Don´t get into this," Tiffany said.

"But... I want to help! I can fight too!" Jade said.

"I don´t know what I´m going to do if I lose you. I don´t want you to risk your own life," Tiffany said.

"But, Tiffany..."

"I said no!"

Jade groaned but nodded.

"Just, don´t die," Jade said.

"Me? Die? They are the ones who will..." Tiffany said.

"Ok, here we go girls," Roxy said as she saw Tiffany took a step forward.

Just when Tiffany was about to do something, Roxy yelled, "NOW!"

Bon Bon sprinted at Tiffany with her guitar ready to swing. Tiffany swinged her staff at the same time as Bon Bon, and both weapons impacted each other. Bon Bon swinged her guitar again at Tiffany, but Tiffany hit Bon Bon in her chest with her staff. Then, Tiffany hit her several times in her head and in her legs, making Bon Bon fall.

Toy Chica appeared behind her and swinged her kitchen knives, ready to stab Tiffany. Tiffany dodged, but she received a small scratch on her arm. Toy Chica swinged her knives continuously, but Tiffany managed to dodge them. However, Toy Chica managed to stab Tiffany in her leg. Tiffany growled and kicked Toy Chica in her face. Toy Chica moaned in pain and falled to the floor.

"Is that all you got? This is pretty easy," Tiffany said.

But then, Roxy grabbed Tiffany and stabbed her with her hook. Then, with one paw, she lifted her and slammed her down to the floor.

"Do not understimate us. Maybe we are not designed to fight, but together, we are unstoppable," Roxy said.

Tiffany smiled. Her staff suddenly started glowing red. Then, all of sudden, a fire ball appeared from her staff. Roxy got time to dodge it, even though she didn´t expect that.

"Amzing isn´t it?" Tiffany said as she stood up, "This is something you will never get to do"

"I don´t need to. I can still beat you," Roxy said.

"Oh, really?" Tiffany said as she slammed her staff down to the floor.

Electricity appeared from the staff and it was going to hit Roxy. Roxy strectched her paw, which it tore off her body and managed to hang from a tube above her, and avoid the electricy. Roxy swinged herself toward Tiffany and jumped at her.

But then, Tiffany throwed some seeds to the floor and pointed them with her staff. Her staff glowed green and a green light covered the seeds. Soon, some plants grew in less than 5 seconds and got around Tiffany. When Roxy tried to attack her, she got tangled in the plants.

"Too slow girl," Tiffany said.

But then, Roxy started slashing her hook at the plants, cutting them piece by piece. Soon, Roxy got freed and jumped at Tiffany. Tiffany didn´t expected that, and she dropped her staff. Roxy started punching and stabbing her with her paw and hook. Tiffany tried to block, but couldn´t.

"Got anything to say?" Roxy said while she lifted her hook.

"Yes. Jade!" Tiffany said.

Jade grabbed Tiffany´s staff and throwed it at her. Tiffany grabbed her staff and pointed it at Roxy. Suddenly, a waterjet came out fromk her staff, hiting Roxy in her face. Roxy systems got hurted and she hold her head in pain. Then, Tiffany kicked her in her chest, and Roxy falled.

"I guess you didn´t expected that," Tiffany said.

Roxy tried to say anything, but her systems were still wet. Tiffany raised her staff.

"It´s time to end this," Tiffany said.

But then, a guitar hit her in her head, stunning her. Tiffany dropped her staff once again and turned around, holding her head in pain. But then, two kitchen knives stabbed her in her chest and stomach. Tiffany looked at her opponents. It was Bon Bon and Toy Chica.

"Leave our friend alone!" Bon Bon said as she swinged her guitar at Tiffany again.

This time, she hit Tiffany so hard, that her guitar literally broke. Toy Chica grabbed another pair of knives and stabbed Tiffany in her back. Tiffany got to her knees. She saw her staff right in front of her. But when she was about to pick it up, a white paw appeared on it.

"You were looking for this?" Roxy said as she grabbed her staff.

Then, she threw the staff, and it landed on a container of hot lava. The staff was gone. Tiffany growled.

"How could you?" Tiffany yelled.

But then, Roxy punched Tiffany in her face, knocking her out. Bon Bon and Toy Chica sighed.

"That... was easy..." Toy Chica said while fixing her beak.

"Say that for yourself. It was very hard to defeat her. I nearly deactivated," Roxy said.

But then, Jade came running and got to her knees in front of her deactivated sister.

"Tiffany! No, Tifffany! What have you done?! Why you killed her?!" Jade yelled.

"W-We didn´t! She is just... sleeping! We never kill! We don´t like to do it!" Bon Bon said.

Then, Jade started punching Bon Bon in her leg, but Bon Bon didn´t feel a thing.

"You monsters! You killed her! You killed her!" Jade yelled.

Roxy looked at her and sighed.

"I´m really sorry... Jade. Take care of your sister..." Roxy said as she pushed her away from Bon Bon.

Jade ignored her and hugged her sisters, still crying. Roxy, Bon Bon and Toy Chica walked away.

"I felt bad for her," Toy Chica said.

"You do know we didn´t have other choice but to deactivate her," Roxy said.

"Yeah, she attacked us first," Bon Bon said.

But then, Roxy stopped. There, in the distance, she saw Exo and Foxy fighting a tiger animatronic. Roxy freezed for a moment. The tiger was smiling, like if he was waiting for someone to show up, and effectively, two other animatronics appeared behind Foxy, ready to attack him. But Exo noticed it.

"FOXY BEHIND YOU!" Exo yelled as he got behind Foxy and pushed him away.

"Wait, is that Exo and Foxy?!" Bon Bon asked.

"Yes! They are! Roxy, what are we going to do?" Toy Chica asked.

But Roxy knew what was going to happen.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Roxy yelled as she runned toward Exo.

**HELLO MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS! IM BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MAJOR DISASTERS! SO RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE SEEN TIFFANY AND JADE THE TIGERS! WAS IT A FAIR FIGHT? LEAVE YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS! AND WE ARE GETTING CLOSER TO THE LAST FIGHT OF THE FACTORY! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO FOXY? OR EXO? AS ALWAYS, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, LIKE, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! AND GUESS WHAT? NEW DEVIATION! FOLLOW ME ON DEAVIANTART NOW! MY USERNAME IS THE SAME!**

**DA USERNAME: MICAHELL501.**

**DONT MISS YOUR CHANCE TO SEE EXO IN HIS THREE VARIATIONS! EXPLORER, TRACKER AND SURVIVOR! YOU CAN CHECK IT OUT WHENEVER YOU WANT! WELL, GOOD BYE MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS!**


	25. Tragedy Exo Bonnie Foxy vs Lance

**Chapter 25: Tragedy; Exo, Foxy and Bonnie Vs Lance**

[Abandoned Factory]

"Hey, who are you?" Exo asked.

The shadow stopped. Suddenly, a pair of glowing eyes stared at Exo, Foxy and Bonnie. They heared giggles.

"Like if you must know..." a voice said.

"We know you are a animatronic, show yerself!" Foxy said.

The shadow smiled.

"Fine. If that´s what you want,"

Suddenly, all the lights of the factory turned on. There, a tiger animatronic could be seen. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt. He was also wearing a military utility belt, and equipped with grenades, guns and knives. The tiger animatronic took a step forward.

"Well look at that. A military animatronic I supposse?" Exo asked.

"You guessed. I´m Lance the War Tiger! The best fighting animatronic who could have ever been built! Nothing can stop me. Not even some faggots like you," Lance said.

"Ye should watch that mouth of yours. It´s not good to insult people or animatronics," Foxy said.

"Who are you to judge?" Lance said.

"Foxy the Pirate Fox. Captain of the Seven Seas," Foxy said.

"Exo the Explorer Coyote. Discoverer of the Seven Wonders," Exo said.

"And Bonnie the Bunny... the rockstar," Bonnie said with a smile.

Lance started laughing.

"Oh my God. These stupid animatronics believe they can beat me," Lance said.

"Then why don´t we get this fight started and see who wins," Exo said while lifting his knife.

Lance eyes started glowing red.

"You got this kid," Lance said.

Lance threw a flash grenade at Bonnie. The grenade explode right in front of him, leaving Bonnie vulnerable. Lance sprinted at him as fast as he could and take out his knife, ready to stab him, but Exo saw that comming. Exo started seeing everything in slow motion, and saw what Lance was going to do. He jumped and kicked him away.

Lance landed safely on the floor. Then, he took out his gun and started firing at the group. Foxy took cover behind a machinery, and Exo pushed Bonnie toward another machinery to take cover. Lance keep firing.

"Got any plan?" Bonnie asked.

"He is fast. Even faster than me," Foxy said.

"But still, that doesn´t make him clever than us," Exo said.

"Good, maybe we can use that against..."

Suddenly, a grenade appeared where Exo and Bonnie appeared. The grenade exploded, sending Exo and Bonnie to fly away. Bonnie groaned and slowly standed up. But then, he saw Lance just in front of him.

"What´s wrong little bunny? Are you lost?" Lance said while taking out his knife.

"Of course not!" Bonnie said as he swinged his guitar at Lance.

But Lance just grabbed his guitar and pushed Bonnie away. Then, he broke his guitar in half and grabbed Bonnie by his neck.

"I will start with you," Lance said.

Lance then took out his knife and stabbed Bonnie in his stomach multiple times. Then, he punched Bonnie in his face, sending him to impact into a wall. Bonnie eyes started flickering.

"Bonnie!" Exo said.

He couldn´t believe it. It was one hit K.O. Bonnie was weak, and Lance took him out in less than 30 seconds.

"Ye will pay for that ye landrubber!" Foxy said as he sprinted at Lance.

"Foxy wait! You can´t do this alone!" Exo said.

But Foxy didn´t listen. He jumped toward Lance, with his hook ready to strike. But Lance dodge just in time. Foxy got mad and swinged his hook multiple times. No matter how much he swinged, Lance could dodge all of them.

"You are slow old man," Lance said.

"I´m not old!" Foxy yelled as he finally stabbed Lance in his chest successfully.

Foxy smirked, but Lance only grabbed his hook.

"Finally. I was starting to get bored," Lance said.

Then, he twisted Foxy´s hook. Foxy yelled in pain. Lance took out a small improvised grenade and impaled Foxy in his back with it. The grenade exploded, as well as some of Foxy´s wires and endoskeleton. Foxy falled to the floor. His eyes started flickering. He growled and looked at Lance.

"I don´t get it. You are suppossed to be one of the animatronics who knows how to fight. But I beat you easily. I guess that´s all bullshit," Lance said as he pointed his gun at Foxy´s head.

Foxy closed his eyes, ready for the worst. But before Lance could pull the trigger, a wooden knife appeared and stabbed Lance in his chest. Lance looked at it and took it off, like if he didn´t feel pain.

"He is not the only one," Exo said.

Lance walked away from Foxy and toward Exo.

"I guess this belongs to you?" Lance asked, showing him the wooden knife.

"I cannot deactivate you with that," Exo said, showing his real hunting knife.

"Interesting. You got a knife instead of a right paw inlayed in your right wrist. Just like that old fox got a hook instead of a paw," Lance said.

"He is not old! He is 27 years old," Exo said.

"Like if I care about that," Lance said.

Then, Lance took out his gun and started shooting at Exo. Exo´s wild sense got in action, and Exo managed to dodge all the bullets. Then, he sprinted at Lance and jumped at him, ready to swing his knife. Lance grabbed his arm, but Exo punched him in his face with his other paw. Then, he uppercut Lance. Lance falled to the floor and spit some oil.

"Finally. Something fun," Lance said.

Lance took out his knife and charged at Exo. Exo and Lance started fighting with their knives, each one colliding each other, and yellow sparks flying each time their knives made contact. Lance growled and tried to kick Exo, but Exo saw that coming. Exo grabbed Lance´s leg and flipped him over. Then, Exo kicked Lance with both of this feet, making Lance fall to the floor with a loud thump.

"You still up?" Exo said as he got up.

"Of course. Let me show you tru fighting skills," Lance said as he grabbed another grenade.

Lance throwed a smoke grenade at his feet. Exo coughed a little bit, but the next second, Lance dissapeared. Exo closed his eyes and focused. He could hear Lance footsteps, but he wanted to know where would he attack.

"Nervous coyote guy? You have no idea where am I?" Lance said.

Then, Lance sprinted at Exo, decided to attack him from behind. Exo opened his eyes and smiled. He turned around and blocked Lance´s knife. Lance got mad and swinged his knife multiple times at Exo. Exo tried to fight back, but Lance kicked Exo in his legs, making him fall. Then, he jumped at Exo with his knife, ready to stab him.

But Exo grabbed his knife just in time with his left paw. Lance started pushing his knife toward Exo´s chest, and Exo tried to push it away from it.

"Can you feel my knife getting closer to your core? This is your end," Lance said.

Exo groaned. Then, he closed his eyes. Lance laughed as his knife got closer to his chest. But then, Exo´s body started shaking. Sudden strenght filled Exo´s body, which it surprised Lance for a moment. Exo opened his eyes again. They were not yellow anymore. They were blue. Exo hit Lance with his knee in his stomach and break free. Lance rolled away and looked at Exo.

"Your A.I. level. It´s 30. Amazing. No animatronic can do that," Lance said.

Exo smiled, but his body could not stop shaking. Lance giggled when he saw this.

"Oh, what´s the problem? Can´t the explorer coyote contain the amount of power of his own A.I. level?" Lance said, "I will make sure you don´t feel that anymore"

Then, Lance took out a hand grenade and throwed it at Exo. The grenade rolled and stopped in front of Exo´s feet. But then, Exo stopped shaking. The grenade exploded, creating a great amount of smoke. Lance smiled.

"That was easy. My work here is done," Lance said as he started to walk away.

"That´s what you think so!" a voice behind Lance said.

Lance turned around in surprise, just to see Exo in mid-air, with his knife ready to swing, with a mad expression in his face.

"How could you...?!" Lance said, but was tackled down by Exo.

Exo then lifted Lance up and started punchind and stabbing him. Oil finally started comming out of Lance´s body at each stab. Lance growled and tried to fight back, but Exo´s A.I. level didn´t let him.

"Is... that all... you got?!" Lance said as he pushed Exo away.

"Not all..." Exo said.

Then, he tackled Lance once again. Lance turned around stunned. It was Exo´s turn.

**Exo jumped on Lance´s back and with his hunting knife, he stabbed Lance in her stomach. Lance growled in pain, as Exo cut all the way up from his stomach to his chest, breaking some of his endoskeletal ribs, and letting him go.**

**Lance turned around, holding his stomach in pain. But then, Exo grabbed him by his neck and pulled up, breaking his endoskeletal neck. Lance moaned in pain as he get to his knees, still stunned.**

**Finally, Exo charged at Lance with his knee and hit him in his face, breaking his endoskeletal face. Lance yelled in pain as he felt his bones breaking.  
**

Lance falled to the floor, hurted.

"It is done. As you said before, this was easy," Exo said as his A.I. level turned back to 10.

Lance, however, laughed and stood up. Exo looked at him confused.

"You think that some stabs and endoskeletal broken ribs can stop me? You are so wrong," Lance said as he started laughing again.

"Why are you laughing? Don´t you feel pain?" Exo asked.

Lance looked at him and smiled.

"Pain? I don´t think so. And I´m laughing because one of your friends will die right here, right now," Lance said as he looked at Foxy.

Foxy managed to stand up, holding his chest. He groaned in pain as he started to walk. But then, a shadow appeared behind Foxy. Exo´s eyes widen.

"FOXY BEHIND YOU!" Exo yelled as he sprinted at Foxy.

Foxy looked at Exo. Then, he turned around. He saw what it was like a bird silhouette, but bigger and with an appearance of a dragon.

"Die," the bird, who was Nightvern, said.

Foxy closed his eyes, but he felt someone pushing him. It was Exo.

"Kid what are ye...?!" Foxy said, but he stayed in silence.

Foxy understood something. Exo had now given his life for him.

Nightvern smiled and, with a sword, stabbed Exo in his chest. Exo´s world stopped for a moment. He saw the blade of the sword comming out of his chest. Foxy looked at Exo in shock.

"Hehe, you have been fooled!" Nightvern said.

Then, he kicked Exo in his back. Exo took some steps forward, but suddenly, a pair of daggers stabbed him on his back. Exo felt his back getting on fire. He turned around.

"I told you I would have my revenge!" a bad shape Dirk said as he hold his chest.

Exo´s eyes started flickering. Dirk then punched Exo in his face. Exo falled to the floor, just right in front of Lance. Lance rubbed his head and sighed.

"You... that was... not f-f-f... fair..." Exo managed to say.

"Of course not kid. I don´t play fair," Lance said as he took out his gun and pointed it at Exo´s head.

"Hey Lance, can I pull the trigger? It would be an honor," Nightvern said.

"What? Hell no! Let me kill this bastard! Please Lance, I beg you!" Dirk yelled.

"SILENCE YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Lance yelled, "I´m the one who should kill a good and skilled fighter who is a performer at the same time"

Lance looked at Exo.

"It was nice to meet you," Lance said.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a voice said.

Dirk and Nightvern turned around, to see a white vixen running toward them.

"Seems that Tiffany and Jade failed. We must get them, right?" Nightvern asked.

"Sure. Take care of the vixen too, if it isn´t a bother," Lance said.

"A bother? Never! Shoot the bastard now!" Dirk said.

Lance smiled and Exo closed his eyes. But just as Lance was about to pull the trigger, Foxy jumped toward him.

"NO!" Foxy yelled as he pushed Lance away.

Lance growled and pulled the trigger. However, Lance never fails. Foxy pushed Nightvern away and stabbed Dirk, getting his chance now that they were weak.

"Wow, I saved ye isn´t it kid?" Foxy said.

But he received no answer.

"Kid? Ye ok? Are ye...?" Foxy said as he turned around.

But Foxy wished he didn´t. There was Exo. But there was something missing in his face. His right eye... was gone. There was a huge hole were his right eye was. Exo looked at Foxy with his only eye left.

"C-C-Cap...t-t-tain..." Exo said as he stretched his paw.

But his paw falled to the floor. Foxy freezed for a moment. He failed.

"Exo... Exo! EXO!" Foxy said as he started shaking him, "Kid, don´t leave me like this! Don´t ye dare leave us! Wake up, you are strong! Wake up now! WAKE UP!"

No matte how much Foxy yelled or shake him, Exo didn´t wake up. Lance stood up and smiled.

"Wow, I´m a great damn sharpshooter," Lance said proudly.

"Can we kill him now Lance?" Dirk said annoyed.

Just as Lance was about to say something, a string appeared, but Lance dodged it.

"Leave them alone!" the Marionette said, running at the them.

Lance looked at his right. He saw Roxy and the girls running at them too. Lance sighed.

"Leave it like that boy. We need to go," Lance said.

Dirk and Nightvern groaned but followed. They started t run , Lance took out a control remote.

"What is that?" Nightvern asked.

"It´s to enjoy the fireworks!" Lance said as he pushed the buttom.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. A explosion could be heared. Lance had put sticky bombs all over the factory.

"That will kill those Fazbear guys," Lance said.

"And... will also kill our injured friends," Nightvern said.

Lance sighed.

"Help the tiger sisters. I will help the kangaroo," Lance ordered.

Dirk and Nightvern nodded and runned away. Lance runned away too, and started looking for Katelyn. He found her stuck under some broken pipes. Katelyn looked at him and smiled.

"L-L-Lance... boss... p-p-please help me..." Katelyn said as she strectched her paw.

But Lance looked at her and smiled. He kneeled and giggled.

"Tell me Katelyn, why are you stuck here?" Lance asked.

Katelyn looked at him with sadness.

"Because I was weak?" Katelyn said.

"That´s right. And do you know what I hate the most?" Lance asked.

Katelyn gulped.

"I-I-I don´t know..." Katelyn said.

Lance then took out his gun.

"I hate... weak animatronics who are working with me..." Lance said.

Then, he shoot Katelyn right at her head. Oil splaterred everywhere, and Katelyn´s eyes died, as well as she. Katelyn stopped moving, and Lance chuckled.

"You don´t deserve to be in my team," Lance said as he walked away, leaving behind a kangaroo animatronic.

Meanwhile, Bonnie reactivated after his beat down.

"Foxy! What happened? Wait, is that Exo?" Bonnie asked as he walked toward Foxy.

Foxy didn´t saw a thing. He didn´t care that the factory was blowing up. He didn´t care of dying. The only thing he care was that he failed Exo. Exo saved his life, and he couldn´t.

"Exo?! Oh no! Foxy! What happened?" Roxy said as she got to Foxy.

"That tiger... he... he killed him..." Foxy said.

Marionette felt sad, but he realized that if they didn´t get out of there soon, they will al die.

"Listen, m-maybe we can fix him. I know we can! But we need to get out of here!" Marionette said.

Foxy and the others nodded. Foxy lifted Exo in his arms and started to run away. Everything seemed to be lost. Marionette found Fritz and the others, and tell them to get to the truck now. Soon, as everyone got inside, Fritz turned on the truck and started to drive away. Fritz looked at the driving mirror, and watched as the whole factory blew up into pieces.

"Did we managed to get out?" Freddy asked.

But silence.

"Wait... where is the kid?" Freddy said.

Foxy looked down and closed his eyes. Exo was there, next to him, motionless, dead. What would happen now?

**HELLO MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS! IM BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MAJOR DISASTERS! OH GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO EXO? WHY LANCE HAD TO MURDER KATELYN? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE FAZBEAR GANG? TO THE OTHER OC´S? YOU WILL FIND OUT LATER! ANYWAY, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, LIKE, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! SEE YA LATER MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS!**


	26. Lost Of A Coyote

**Chapter 26: Lost of a Coyote**

[Streets]

"Can´t you drive faster?! Please Fritz, we need to get to the pizzeria now!" Roxy said, pushing Fritz.

"Roxy! I´m going as fast as I can! Stop pushing me!" Fritz said as he pushed the pedal.

"Fritz! Exo´s body is oiling fast!" Bon Bon said from the container.

Fritz groaned. 10 minutes later, Fritz finally saw the pizzeria. He was glad to made it, specially 1 hour before opening. Fritz pushed the brake pedal and the truck stopped just in front of the pizzeria. All of the animatronics were turned upside down because of this.

Fritz jumped off the truck and opened the container of the truck. Immediately, Foxy jumped off the container with Exo on his back.

"We need to get... inside..." Foxy said.

The others followed him. Fritz opened the door and saw some big boxes next to the entrance.

"Fritz? What is that?" Chica asked.

Fritz looked at the boxes.

"The new parts! Just what we need! With this, we can repair everyone!" Fritz said as he started to push the boxes inside.

However, Foxy runned directly inside the backstage. He dropped all the things that were on top of the table and laid Exo gently on it.

"FRITZ! WE NEED YOU NOW!" Foxy yelled.

Golden Freddy, Roxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Toy Chica followed Foxy, carrying some boxes with them. The rest of the gang stayed in the show stage, waiting nervoulsy for any answer. Fritz entered the room with a crowbar and started to open the boxes.

"C´mon! Quick! He is oiling out!" Foxy said.

"Ok ok! I got it!" Fritz said as he opened a box with a pine tree insignia on the right side.

Fritz took out Exo´s spare parts. Then, he walked toward Foxy.

"How injured is he?" Foxy asked.

Fritz looked at Exo and sighed.

"He is pretty bad injured. Endoskeletal face broken, several endoskeletal ribs broken too, suit litted on fire, and his core inside his chest... it have been damaged..." Fritz said.

"But... you can repair him right?" Freddy asked as he hold his arm.

"Freddy, I´m a nightwatch, not an engineer. This is my first time repairing a animatronic," Fritz said.

"Please Fritz! Do something! You need to save him! You need to try!" Roxy said holding him.

Fritz started thinking for a moment.

"Fine. But you need to do what I say," Fritz said, "First, bring me a medkit. A normal one,"

"Medkits! Exo needs parts, not human bandages!" Bonnie said.

"Trust me!" Fritz yelled.

Bonnie and Chica went inside the office and found a medkit. Then, they give it to Fritz.

"Ok. Now..." Fritz said as he took out bandages and walked toward Exo.

"Fritz, what are you doing? Bandages does not have any effect on animatronics!" Chica said.

"I KNOW! I´m just... stopping his bleeding... or oiling... whatever!" Fritz said as he covered Exo´s left eye and chest with a bandage grade 5.

Soon, the oiling stopped. Fritz took some fur from the box and started to fill with them Exo´s gashes.

"I hope this works..." Fritz said.

"Is he awake? Is he going to be ok?" Foxy asked.

Fritz opened Exo left eye and flashed it with his flashlight. No answer. Exo´s eye didn´t flick or move.

"No answer. Oh God, I don´t like this..." Fritz said.

Fritz teared off Exo´s badge belt and his pine tree insignia. Then, Fritz took out a screwdriver. He looked at Exo´s suit and started to take off the fur of his chest.

"This part is the most vulnerable," Fritz said, "I need to be careful..."

Fritz took a deep breath and slowly started to open his chest. It was very damaged, and filled with oil. However, Fritz found his core. But his core wasn´t glowing. His core was dead.

"His core. The enemy stabbed Exo right into his core..." Fritz said.

"I-I-Is that bad? O-Or can you..." Chica started saying but she was interrupted by Roxy.

"It´s his core Chica! His core it´s like a human heart! Exo have been stabbed through his heart! Don´t you get it?!" Roxy yelled at her, with oil filling in her eye sockets.

Chica felt scared, but looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. Bonnie saw this and put an arm around her. Meanwhile, Goldie helped Fritz with the spare parts.

"Exo needs a new core. Maybe, when he get his new core, we can reactivate him with some electrical power," Fritz said.

"Ok, I got it!" Goldie said as he took out Exo´s spare core.

"Goldie! Be careful with that! It´s fragile!" Fritz said as he took the core from Goldie´s paws.

Goldie groaned and followed Fritz. Slowly and carefully, Fritz grabbed Exo´s destroyed core and started to pull. He needed to do it carefully, otherwise Exo would never reactivate... again.

"Slowly... careful... careful... there we go!" Fritz said as he successfully took off Exo´s destroyed core, "Wow, I never touched a core before"

"Fritz! The new core!" Foxy yelled.

Fritz dropped the core because of Foxy´s yelling. But then, he nodded and took out the new core. He looked at Exo for a moment.

"I hope this works. And if it doesn´t... I want you to know Exo, that I did my best..." Fritz said.

Then, he slowly started to put the new core inside Exo´s chest. Fritz was very nervous and was sweating. After putting the new core inside, he closed his chest and put the screws back in place.

"Ok... Goldie, help me put the power cord to his chest. He needs a little boost," Fritz said.

Goldie nodded and picked up a power cord which it re-establish an animatronic´s power. Goldie looked at the cord for a moment.

"Fritz, what if... doesn´t work..." Goldie asked.

Fritz shook his head and took the core.

"No, don´t say that. This better work!" Fritz said, "Everyone take a step back"

All of the animatronics took a step back. Fritz inserted the power core in Exo´s chest. Soon, Exo´s body started shaking and the power cord was moving like crazy.

"Hey, it´s working! It is?" Freddy asked.

"Yes! It is working!" Fritz said excited, "It is..."

But suddenly, all the lights of the pizzeria faded away for a moment. Soon, the lights came back. Fritz was confused. The power cord extracted the energy from the whole pizzeria. It must have been more than enough to reactivate Exo. He took off the power cord and looked at Exo. But how dissapointed Fritz was. It didn´t work. Exo didn´t move. Exo was not alive.

"Fritz? What´s wrong?" Foxy said.

Fritz stayed in silence. He looked at the Fazbear gang. They were waiting for an answer. However, Fritz closed his eyes. He took off his cap and hold it in front of his chest with both of his hands. The animatronics understood what that mean.

"No... No, it´s not true..." Foxy said.

"F-Foxy..." Chica started saying.

But then Foxy slammed his fist to the table. He growled and stomped on the floor.

"He is dead because of me! It is my fault! MY FAULT!" Foxy yelled as he runned out of the room.

Fritz looked down at his watch. 30 minutes before opening. Fritz sighed, took his tools and walked to the door.

"You better come with me. The pizzeria will open soon. And, at least, I can repair you..." Fritz said sadly.

Silently, everyone leaved. Everyone, except Roxy. She was standing next to Exo. Fritz looked at her and sighed.

"Roxy, you need to go to Kid´s Cove," Fritz said.

"No," Roxy said.

"But you..."

"I said no," Roxy said, a little bit mad.

Fritz nodded and closed the door. Once she was alone, Roxy grabbed Exo´s paw. Then, she couldn´t handle anymore, and dropped to the floor, and for the first time in her life, oil tears falled down her cheeks.

"Exo... I´m so sorry... I´m sorry!" Roxy said crying.

She didn´t want to leave the room. She didn´t want to leave him. She didn´t want to leave behind what was once a brave and friendly coyote now a dead animatronic corpse laying on the table.

[Unknown House]

Meanwhile, Melody and the others watched everything from the man´s house. She was terrified. The factory was gone. But the question was, so did the Fazbear crew? Or her companions?

Her question was soon answered, as Lance, Nightvern, Tiffany, Jade and Dirk got inside. The man looked at them.

"Katelyn?" the man asked.

Lance sighed. He step in front of the other animatronics.

"I´m really sorry to say... that Katelyn died. She... was beaten by the Fazbear crew! The Fazbear crew lead her to her death! I tried to save her... but the factory was colapsing. Last thing I saw... was Katelyn... being murdered by... the Fazbear crew," Lance said.

Then, he looked at the man.

"We managed to save Tiffany and Jade, but Tiffany needs some repairing. I had to do what you told me. Blow up the factory, so we could hide the proof! But that, cost Katelyn´s life. And now, she is resting in peace under the now demolished factory," Lance said and closed his eyes.

The man sighed and stood up.

"Katelyn. She wanted to be a security animatronic in a restaurant again. And now, the Fazbear crew took her dream away from her. We will always remember her," the man said.

Melody was confused. She looked at Lance. She noticed that Lance was smiling. Melody didn´t like this. She immediately knew that Lance was lying. She felt rage consuming her. Lance killed Katelyn, and that is something she is not going to forgive. Suddenly, her eyes and bangs turned purple. Melody felt different.

"I have been... upgraded..." Melody thought for herself.

"We all have..." a voice inside Melody said.

Melody turned around and saw Flame. Flame looked at her and smiled. He was using telekinethic powers. Melody looked around. Her friends were also upgraded. The man did what he said.

"Now that everyone got their upgrades," the man said, "We can ow proceed to the next plan. Exo is dead, Foxy is weak. The Fazbear gang got nobody to protect them now."

"And what is the next plan?" Storm asked.

The man turned around and smiled.

"Charge with everything at Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza," the man said.

**Hello my dear animatronics! Im back with another chapter of... blablabla. Well, seems that Exo died. No matter what Fritz or Foxy did, he didnt reactivated. To be honest, Im pretty sad about that right now. And now, it seems that Melody wants to kill Lance because of what he did! What do you think everyone? Should Melody kill Lance and makes justice? Or just kick his ass and thats all? Leave your answers! Anyway, dont forget to review... the same thing as always. Well, I need to go to sleep. Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	27. Lost Lives, Lost Happiness, Lost Hopes

**Chapter 27: Lost Life, Lost Happiness, Lost Hopes**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza - 8:00 A.M]

_"He-he-hey kids! It´s me! Your biggest friend, Freddy Fazbear!"_ Freddy said on his mic, _"And I´m here with my whole gang! Bonnie the Bunny Rockstar and Chica the Chicken!"_

Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza opened the same day. Luckily, Fritz managed to repair the rest of the gang. It was not a big deal, a broken arm, or a broken leg. But Fritz still was sorry for not saying the same thing for his friend in the backstage. Fritz took his bag, opened the door of the office and head toward the entrance and leaved.

But Fritz was not the only one. There, inside his Pirate Cove, Foxy was doing his best show for the kids. Why? Because he thought that, performing for the little kids, might make him forget about Exo. But couldn´t. Everykid was asking the same thing every 5 minutes.

"Captain Foxy?" a little girl asked as she walked toward Pirate Cove.

Foxy did a fake smile. He didn´t want to smile. He was sad, and destroyed by the inside.

_"H-Hey Violet, meh little pirate! What can ah help ye?"_ Foxy said.

"Exo told me that he would give me a explorer badge for obeying my mommy, eating my veggies, and asking an adult for help. But... I haven´t see him around. Where is him?" the little girl asked.

Foxy stayed in silence. That only reminded him about what happened at the factory. Foxy let out a small tear of oil, rolling over his cheek, but quickly cleaned it.

_"Well... Exo the Explorer... he is... the kid is..."_ Foxy mumbled.

_"He is looking for the Eight Wonder of the world!"_ Bon Bon said as she walked toward Foxy and the little girl, _"I know you miss him Violet, but Exo told us that he won´t come back until he find something interesting and funny for the children. Next time you see him, he will have new games and new adventures for all of you!"_

The little girl, Violet, smiled and jumped in excitement.

"Really? That´s amazing! I can´t wait for my favorite explorer to come! We will play together and live the most wonderful adventures! Next time you see him, can you tell him that he owns me a badge?" Violet said.

_"Yes Violet, sure,"_ Foxy said.

"Pirate Promise?" Violet said as she lifted her arm.

Foxy looked at Violet´s arm for a second. Pirate´s Promise. He remembered the first time he said that..

_"Y-Yes... P-Pirate´s Promise..."_ Foxy said as he held Violet´s hand.

Violet smiled and walked away humming a song. Foxy stood up and closed his eyes. Bon Bon saw this.

"Foxy... it´s not your fault... you did everything to help him," Bon Bon said.

"No. I didn´t. He saved me back there at the factory. And I couldn´t return him the favor. He gave his life for me. It is my fault..." Foxy said as he walked away to his Cove.

"Foxy..." Bon Bon said, but Foxy already walked inside his show stage.

Bon Bon sighed and looked at the Unexplored Forest, Exo´s show stage. Empty. Dead. Bunch of kids were forming a circle around it. Some calling for Exo. Some trying to take a peek inside, but they were took away by their parents. Bon Bon looked at a poster which it said, ´Sorry, out of order!´

"I always hated that poster..." Bon Bon thought, "Brings back old bad memories from 1987"

She sighed and walked away, toward the show stage with the rest of the gang.

"How is Foxy?" Bonnie asked.

Bon Bon looked down at the floor.

"Oh..." Bonnie said.

Freddy looked at his gang. They had very low morale. Toy Freddy didn´t want to sing, Chica and Toy Chica didn´t want to cook, Bonnie didn´t want to play his guitar, only Bon Bon, he, BB and Marionette tried to to their best to entertain children.

Suddenly, a bell rang. All of the kids walked toward the Game Area, where they could enjoy playing all the time they wanted. Freddy looked at the children, playing, and smiled a little bit. Suddenly, he saw children who were trying to get inside Kid´s Cove, but it was locked.

"Hey, can you take my turn? I will... check if she is doing fine," Freddy said to Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy took Freddy´s microphone and nodded. Freddy jumped off his show stage and, without anybody looking, he opened the door of the backstage and walked inside. Freddy closed the door and locked it, just in case.

Then, he turned on his night vision mode, only to see a white vixen on her knees, in the middle of a puddle of oil, crying, and in front of her, a dead animatronic body. Freddy sighed and walked toward her.

"Man... I mean Roxy... kids miss you out there... as well as the gang..." Freddy said.

Roxy didn´t stopped crying, or even move.

"Please, leave me alone..." Roxy said.

"Please Roxy, you need to be strong. I´m sure that Exo would say the same..."

"What do you know what he wanted?!" Roxy said looking at him.

"Of course I know! I know him, more than you do!" Freddy said.

"You don´t even know the pain I´m feeling right now!"

"Yes, I don´t know, because we were not designed the same way. But I know..."

"You know what?! You know that Exo would wanted us to leave him here alone? You know that Exo would wanted us to continue with our lives? You know that Exo would wanted us to entertain children the way he does! You don´t have feelings toward him isn´t it?!"

"I DO!" Freddy screetched.

Suddenly, the whole backstage stayed in silence. Roxy was shocked, and Freddy was panting. Soon, tears of oil started forming in Freddy´s eye sockets.

"I do..." Freddy said, "I do have... feelings toward him. You don´t have any idea how happy was I when he came here and saved us from Vincent. He was a hero. I don´t even know what we did to receive such a brave animatronic like him. I still remember the first day... he came here... the first time he waked up was in this room... he was injured, and oiling, because of his right wrist... he fought Goldie, and he did well... Goldie didn´t knew he was a good guy of course... but I did. I saw that inside of his core. He was good, and everyone outside were treating him like a monster because Vincent took control over him and make him cut a little boy´s hand, making him responsible for the ´Chop of 2015´. We were his shelter, his new family, his Fazbear Family... I still remember, the first time when I called him ´son´... and the first time he called me ´boss´, even if he was better than me, he called me ´boss´! He... he... he was my kid... my Exo... and now he is gone... gone! Because of... those animatronics..."

Freddy leaned on a wall and started crying. He was sad, more than anyone in the pizzeria. Roxy saw that right now. She walked toward him and hugged him.

"I have feelings... because I... I... was starting to love him... a new feeling in my systems... it feels funny somehow... it makes me feel, like I´m the most lucky vixen in the world. But now that he is gone... I... I´m feeling..."

"Devastated..." Freddy said.

"Y-Yes... devastated..." Roxy said.

Both of them stayed like that for over 10 minutes. Finally, Freddy stood up and wipe the tears off his cheek.

"We need to go Roxy. W-We can´t fail Mr. Fazbear. C´mon..." Freddy said.

Roxy turned around and looked at Exo again. She walked toward him, leaned and kissed him in his cheek.

"We love you..." Roxy said.

Then, she walked toward Freddy.

"Let´s go," Roxy said.

Both of them walked out of the room. Now, the room was empty. Or maybe not...

"Woooooow, you got to the first base bud!" Pat said while floating around, "Maybe you DO have a chance with her. Or maybe not"

"Of course not! Do you hear us? I know you can! Or maybe not, because right now, you are just a dead corpse of metal laying on a table!" Sabrina said while floating around.

Suddenly, a wolf appeared in the room. It was an illusion of course, but nobody knew that.

"You two, leave him alone," Nighthowl said.

"C´mon boss, you do know he needs to be with us," Pat giggled.

"Shut up Pat," Nighthowl said.

Then, he floated right in front of Exo.

"My kid..." Nighthowl said.

Suddenly, they all dissapeared. But not before a voice from three aniamtronics said, "You need to forget us,"

Then, the absolute silence. Exo was dead. Exo was forgotten.

[Unknown House]

Meanwhile, Melody was staring at her guns. She was holding them tightly, like if she doesn´t want to let them go. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey, you ok?" Flame asked as he got inside.

Melody didn´t say a thing.

"C´mon Melody, you knew this day would come," Flame said.

No answer.

"Once we beat those animatronics, we can do whatever we want!"

Still, no answer.

"I can go back to my creator! You can go back to your military base! We can all live happily!"

Melody looked at Flame. Her bangs and eyes were glowing blue.

"Doesn´t matter..." Melody said.

"Wait... doesn´t matter? What do you mean?" Flame asked.

"Doesn´t matter Flame. Doesn´t matter if I go back to my military base, I know I´m doing something bad. Something terrible," Melody said.

Flame groaned.

"Melody, you know the rules. Tonight, midnight, we will attack Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza. All of us, together. Put an end to this," Flame said.

Melody looked back at her guns.

"Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza. A place for children to play and parents to eat. I wonder what would happen if I join the Fazbear gang..." Melody said.

"Well, don´t you dare think of it. First, because it´s suicide, and boss would tell Lance to exterminate you. And second, they already hate us. Once they see you, they will sprint at you with strings, microphones, guitar, kitchen knives, hooks, and some sort of that," Flame said.

Then, he walked out of the room. Melody sighed and stopped staring at her guns.

"It´s time for someone to say ´enough´. It´s time for me to say that..." Melody said.

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m back again with another chapter of Major Disasters! Now, it seems that Exo´s death have influenced the whole Fazbear Crew. Foxy hates himself, and Roxy is scared, as well as the others. And Melody, she will lead the rebellion! But she will do whatever it takes to do it? Just to say this, 3 more characters will die. Who would they be? (and no it won´t be Shady so don´t review something like ´Is Shady going to die´? Yes, I´m talking to you ShadyDaPirateFox). Neither Melody. Damn it, spoiler alert! Anyway, don´t forget to review. Now, I need to go. See you later my dear animatronics!**

**Question (the last question for you guys):**  
Exo or Dirk.

**There you go. See ya tomorrow!**


	28. Surprise Attack

**Chapter 28: Surprise Attack**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza - 9:00 P.M]

Finally, after a hard day of work, Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza closed. The animatronics, however, didn´t jumped off their show stage for a while. They all closed their eyes for a moment. Freddy sighed and opened his eyes. Then, he looked at his gang.

"Let´s... go," Freddy said.

Then, he jumped off the stage. The others followed him. Freddy walked toward Pirate´s Cove and stopped in front of it. He knew Foxy was inside. He started calling him.

"Foxy? It´s night time, the pizzeria is closed," Freddy said.

No answer.

"Foxy, please... let´s talk..." Freddy said.

Still nothing.

"Freddy, Foxy needs some time alone. I will talk to him later," Toy Chica said.

Freddy sighed and nodded.

"I feel that his gang is tearing apart," Freddy said as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Roxy was putting her pieces together again by herself. After that, she walked out of Kid´s Cove. Suddenly, she heard the entrance door open. She growled a little bit and sprinted toward the entrance.

"Who is there?!" Roxy asked.

"Roxy! Guys, aren´t you tired of scaring me? Jeez..." Mike said as he walked inside.

Roxy calmed herself.

"S-Sorry Mike, it´s just that... those animatronics... and Exo..."

"I know Roxy. Fritz told me everything... damn, I´m really sorry..." Mike said sadly.

Then, Freddy walked toward them.

"Hey Mikey, how you doing?" Freddy asked.

"Well, I got better. Just a little flu, that´s all. And... you?" Mike asked.

Freddy stayed in silence.

"I´m sorry... that was a stupid question..." Mike said, "W-Where is him?"

"Backstage..." Roxy said.

"And Foxy? Fritz told me he is devastated..." Mike asked.

"He doesn´t want to get out of Pirate´s Cove for nothing in the world..." Freddy answered.

Mike put his bag inside the office and closed the doors.

"I will go and check him. Who knows, maybe I can find a way to... reactivate him..." Mike said with a smile.

"Mike, the last thing we need is false expectations..." Toy Freddy said as he walked toward him.

Mike rolled his eyes and walked away, toward the backstage.

[Unknown House]

"So, I hope you are all ready," the man said, "Tonight, we will end this. We will destroy them. Once and for all"

Some animatronics smiled and giggled. Some just stayed in silence.

"I already assigned you your duty. I choosed the ones who will come with me, and the ones who will stay here. You know what to do. They are just animatronics who don´t know how to fight. You can beat them easily. Exo is out of the way, but I want you to do one important thing. Kill Freddy Fazbear"

"Wait, why should we kill the bear?" Storm asked.

"Because Freddy is their leader. Morale is a very important factor. If Freddy is killed, the others will feel devastated, and they won't fight anymore"

Then, some of the animatronics walked outside of the house. All repaired. All upgraded. They were decided to exterminate. They were Melody, Flame, Storm, Saturn, Nightvern, Volt, Shady, Dirk, and of course, Lance.

Melody kept an eye on Lance. She somehow knew he was going to do something bad, sooner or later.

"You shouldn´t be looking at Lance all the time. He might get suspicious..." Flame said.

"I should kill him..." Melody said.

"Hey, the term you are looking might be... kick his ass?" Flame asked.

"I will kill him if I need to..." Melody said.

Soon, they all jumped inside a container of a truck. What´s worst is that Lance was going to drive. Last thing Melody saw before the man closed the door of the container, was Volt looking at Flame in a very bad way. She always liked Volt, but why was his eye... glowing?

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza]

"Mike..." Bonnie said as he saw Mike getting out of the backstage.

Mike sighed.

"Yeah... he is... deactivated, if that´s the correct term," Mike said, "Anything about Foxy?"

"No... he is still inside..." Bonnie said.

"Well, let him be there. He needs some time..." Mike said.

Then, he looked around. The whole Fazbear gang were dispersed everywhere. They didn´t want to talk with each other. Mike felt surprised. This is the first time he saw this. It´s like... they feel unprotected... hopeless...

"Whatever that man did, he surely accomplished it," Mike said, "Darn, I wish I could beat him with my own hands"

"Me too Mikey. I wish I could..." Goldie said teleporting next to him.

"Goldie, how you feeling with your new endo?" Mike asked, but soon he saw that Goldie wasn´t wearing it.

"I will not wear it. Not until the one who is hurting my family is stuffed inside a suit," Goldie said.

"Because you cannot teleport?" Mike asked.

"Exactly..." Goldie answered.

"I guess that´s fine..." Mike said.

Then, Mike and Goldie started walking toward the office. But just as they was walking, the entrance door opened. Goldie stopped, as well as Mike.

"What? Aren´t you surprised to see me again?" Lance said.

He was alone... for now.

"I thought you were gonna give me a warm hug of a welcome..."

"You are never welcome here..." Goldie growled.

"Oh, yeah. But soon, that will change..." Lance said.

"Stop talking bullsh*t..." Mike said.

"No, I´m serious. After we are done with you, we are going to take this pizzeria. This... will be a place for animatronics. But not a pizzeria anymore. Hmmm, what´s better than a pizzeria? A zoo? An amusement park? A warehouse? Or how about... a new military base?" said Lance.

"You will fall tiger..." Goldie said.

"Yeah, everyone who I killed said that. So, how is the kid? Did he survived my bullet? His core wasn´t damaged too much by one of my teammates? Is he still walking around here? Or is he hiding somewhere?" said Lance.

"You son of a... you killed him, and you are mocking of him?" Mike asked.

Lance giggled.

"Of course. I like to make fun of my murdered enemies..." Lance said.

Goldie took a step forward and looked at Lance.

"You just commited suicide war tiger. Cause you are not going to escape again, not from me at least. You will die right here, right now, by me, and my gang!" Goldie said.

Lance smiled.

"Gang? Ohhh, your gang? Well, that´s an amazing and exciting idea! But... I think I can get this more interesting..." Lance said.

Suddenly, the rest of the animatronics who were choosen appeared behind Lance. Some were growling. Some were quiet. But one looked at Goldie, and immediately knew he was just an innocent performer.

"How about this? Gang against gang? Let´s see who will win! The winner takes the whole pizzeria! Ready furball?" Lance asked.

Goldie growled. He looked at everyone. He even recognized Saturn, the one he fought for the parts. She was also growling. And next to her, he saw Melody. Melody wasn´t growling. In fact, it looked that she wasn´t even mad. Goldie needed to do something quick.

"NOW!" Goldie said as he pushed Mike inside the office.

Mike closed the doors, and turned on the cameras.

"Guys, I hate to be the bad news bringer, but we have some company!" Mike said.

Lance growled and charged at Goldie. Goldie grabbed Lance and teleported to the show stage. The Fazbear gang saw them, and immediately knew what was going to happen. They got ready.

"Really? They just can´t leave us alone for one night? I´m starting to get mad," Bonnie said as he grabbed his guitar.

"Brother... just in case... if some of us deactivate..." Bon Bon started saying, but then a hook appeared on her right shoulder.

"Nobody is going to get deactivate tonight Bon. Not anymore..." Roxy said.

Nightvern and Dirk bumped on the door of the office.

"Open the door you coward! Come fight like a real human you are!" Dirk yelled.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Mike with a pump shotgun.

"Surprise!" Mike said as he pulled the trigger, shooting Dirk and sending him to fly away.

Then, he aimed at Nightvern.

"This security guard got ready..." Mike said.

"Let´s see how much money you waisted on guns and bullet proof armor..." Nightvern said as he charged at Mike.

Goldie swinged his fist at Lance, but Lance dodge it and punched Goldie. Goldie falled to the floor and growled.

"This is just a warm up..." Lance said as he took out his gun.

But then, Freddy punched him from behind. Lance turned around to see Freddy and Toy Freddy together.

"Really? So it is for us!" Freddy said.

Shady and Saturn looked around. They saw BB, who just started to run away.

"Hey! Stop running!" Saturn said as she sprinted toward BB, followed by Shady.

BB dropped his sign and balloon and tried to hid below a table, but Saturn grabbed him. BB´eyes widen.

"Any last words little child?" Saturn asked.

"P-Please! D-Don´t kill me! What did we do wrong?!" BB pleaded.

"Well, nothing, we just want to kill you under our boss orders," Shady said as she took out her hook.

"Let´s finish with you," Saturn said.

But just as Saturn was about to scratch him, the purple curtains of Pirate´s Cove opened. There was Foxy, walking slowly toward them, singing his song.

_"Dum dum de dum dum dum. Dum de dum dum de dum..."_ Foxy said as he jumped off his show stage.

Foxy was different. He was scary. His yellow eyes were glowing with a great intensity. His hook, was sharpened. His face... still covered with oil. Exo´s oil. Foxy lost it. He was insane now. Foxy... was now insane.

"What do we got here," Saturn said as she dropped BB.

_"Hello my pirates! Are you ready to play?"_ Foxy said calmly.

"We are not interested in your games... brother..." Shady said.

Foxy laughed.

"Oh, what a shame. LET´S GET SERIOUS THEN!" Foxy yelled as he jumped at the girls with his hook ready to strike.

Meanwhile, Dirk and Volt were fighting against Bonnie and Bon Bon.

"Jeez, I can´t believe we are in the same team again. You really sucked last time..." Volt said calmly.

"Shut up! I´m better than you, and you know it!" Dirk yelled.

"That´s the same sh*t you say, over and over again, and you were still beated by the coyote," Volt said.

Dirk swinged his dagger at Bon Bon, but was blocked by Bonnie´s guitar. Dirk and Bonnie looked at each other, growling, with the same desire of hurting each other.

"If you dare to touch MY sister, I´m going to ripe your wires apart, one by one!" Bonnie said.

"Wow, she is your sister? She is so ugly!" Dirk laughed.

But Dirk´s laughing was soon stopped by Bonnie´s guitar. Volt swinged his string at Bonnie´s arm, but another string appeared, blocking Volt´s attack.

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you. I hate to be interrupted while arranging my gifts for the children you know," Marionette said.

Volt smiled.

"Let´s get this part started," Volt said as he swinged his strings at Marionette.

Meanwhile, Storm and Flame followed Chica and Toy Chica to the kitchen. Flame kicked the door of the kitchen, breaking it in half. Chica and Toy Chica were on a corner, with their kitchen knives. They were shaking, and scared.

"Aww, did we scared the chickens?" Storm asked.

Chica looked at her madly.

"We... are not afraid..." Chica mumbled.

Storm created an snow flake on her paw.

"Hmph, yeah sure. Don´t worry, this will be quick..." Storm said as she threw an ice beam at the girls.

Both, Chica and Toy Chica closed their eyes, but when they opened them, they saw that Storm missed. But why? There, Roxy grabbed Storm´s paw from above. Roxy was all torned off, which it means she turned once again, into the Mangle.

"You are not hurting my friends again... NOT ANYMORE!" Roxy yelled as she scracthed Storm´s face with her hook.

Flame helped Storm to stand up. Roxy got on the floor and growled.

"Wow, you must be Mangle right?" Flame asked as he took out his sword.

"It´s Roxy for you," Roxy said.

"I don´t like your attitude," Flame said, ready to attack.

However, there was someone who wasn´t fighting. There, in the middle of the fighting, was Melody. She looked around the pizzeria. She didn´t understand, why would their boss ordered them to attack innocent anmatronics that work in a pizzeria? She saw the beautiful posters, the colored gifts, the cute drawings of each animatronics made by the children. Was this a better life than the military? Was she doing the correct thing?

"They don´t stand a chance..." Melody said sadly, "They will all get deactivated... all of them..."

Then, she seated down in one of the chairs. She saw Nightvern fighting Mike Schmit, Shady and Saturn fighting a mad and insane Foxy, Dirk and Volt fighting Bonnie, Bon Bon and Marionette, Storm and Flame fighting Roxy, Chica and Toy Chica, and Lance fighting the three bears, Freddy, Toy Freddy and Golden Freddy.

But she immediately noticed that there was someone missing. The coyote. He was dead of course. She got nobody to fight. But she didn´t want to fight. She just wanted to go home. But what was her home exactly? She didn´t know. She just wanted this to end. But she didn´t expect it to be soon.

Meanwhile, something was happening inside the backstage. Once again, they three ghosts were tormenting Exo´s dead body.

"Can you hear it? It´s war buddy, war!" Pat said.

"Can you hear the sweet sound of gushing oil? Or broken parts? Or teared fur?" Sabrina said.

But then, Nighthowl pushed them away. He looked at Exo´s dead body.

"Hear them..." Nighthowl said, "Hear the cries of your friends, the impact of knives, the loud thumps, the broken parts, the yelling of pain, the growling of anger, the moaning of suffering, the desperate calls of help, the hopeless screetches of your lovely family...

.

.

.

hear them...

.

.

.

and get mad"

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, I´m back again with another chapter of Major Disasters! So, now this is the part were some of you were waiting for! The battle of the pizzeria! War! Who is going to die? (nobody from the Fazbear gang of course...) Who will survive? What will Melody do now? What is happening inside the backstage? What surprised await us in the next chapter! Anyway, don´t forget to review! I´m going to update tomorrow! SEE YA LATER MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS!**


	29. The Last Survivor

**Chapter 29: The Last Survivor**

Everthing was a chaos. The Fazbear gang fighting the special animatronics. The special animatronics seemed to enjoy it, like if it is a simple and easy game. But the Fazbear gang didn´t give up. No matter what happens, doesn´t matter if they weren´t designed to fight, they will still fight them. However, what Melody said, it was going to happen. They will not last long.

"Be mad..." Nighthowl said.

But how could Exo be mad? Exo was murdered. Exo was dead. Exo´s A.I. level was...

**0...**

[Show Stage]

Lance hit Freddy hit his knee, punched Toy Freddy in his face and slashed Goldie with his knife.

"You three can´t take me down!" Lance said as he took out his guns.

Freddy growled and sprinted at him.

"Brother! Stop!" Goldie said.

Freddy swinged his fist at Lance. Lance did the same. Both of them growled as their fists collided. Then, Lance twisted Freddy´s arm. Freddy´s endoskeletal arm broke.

"My arm!" Freddy yelled in pain.

"Yes, your suffering is music for my ears," Lance said.

**5...**

[Kitchen]

Roxy swinged her hook at Storm, slashing her in her chest. Storm hold her chest. Then, she shoot an ice beam at Roxy. Roxy´s legs got frozen solid, and she falled to the floor.

"Ow!" Roxy moaned.

Storm walked toward her and put her foot on Roxy´s head.

"Any last words?" Storm asked.

"You... will not win..." Roxy said.

"I think I already won..." Storm giggled.

"Never!" Roxy yelled.

**10...**

[West Hallway]

Bonnie swinged his guitar at Dirk, hitting him in his head. Bonnie giggled.

"Wow, I never thought I had it in me!" Bonnie said.

But then, Dirk giggled. He looked at Bonnie with his red glowing eyes.

"You don´t even saw my new upgrades..." Dirk said.

Suddenly, his whole body started shaking. Dirk growled as his body suddenly got litted in fire. Bonnie took a step back in fear.

"Are you afraid?" Dirk smirked.

Bonnie growled and swinged his guitar again, but Dirk grabbed it and broke it in half. Then, he lifted Bonnie by his neck.

"Can you feel the heat?" Dirk said.

Then, he started burning Bonnie´s suit. Bonnie yelled in pain.

"Stop it!" Bonnie yelled.

**15...**

[East Hallway]

"C´mon, I still have some bullets left!" Mike yelled at Nightvern.

Mike imed his shotgun at him and pulled the trigger. However, Nightvern blocked all the bullets with his tail. Then, he dashed at Mike and, with his sharp tail, stabbed him in his right shoulder. Mike yelled in pain.

"You think you can stop me. What a fool you are..." Nightvern said lifting Mike with his tail, "I will show you pain"

Then, he stabbed Mike in his left shoulder with his sharp claws. Mike wanted to yell. He never felt so much pain in his life.

"Agh! D-Damn you!" Mike yelled as blood came out of his shoulders.

**20...**

[Prize Corner]

Marionette swinged his string at Volt at his neck. Then, he slammed him down to the floor.

"You are no match for me... the puppet master..." Marionette said.

But then, Volt started laughing. He looked at Marionette with his glowing and covered eye.

"Wow, you are good... but..." Volt said, unwrapping his bandage over his eye, "You haven´t seen my true potential..."

Marionette looked at him confused as he unwrapped his left eye. Volt stopped moving for a moment. Then, he opened his eye. His eye was all black with a white pupil.

"I leave this to you... Nero..." Volt said.

Then, Volt, or Nero, smiled.

"Finally free..." Nero said.

He sprinted at Marionette at an amazing speed. Marionette tried to block, but Nero threw a needle at his mask. Marionette was stunned, now that his mask was broken again. Nero took his chance and slammed Marionette on the table.

"You are going to die, puppet master!" Nero said.

"No! Never!" Marionette yelled.

**25...**

Chica and Toy Chica were fighting Flame together. However, it was like a kid´s game to Flame. Flame blocked every move of both female anmatronics.

"I´m starting to get bored..." Flame said.

Toy Chica got angry.

"Shut up!" Toy Chica said as she slapped Flame.

Flame stopped for a moment. Then, he spit some oil from his mouth and smiled.

"Wow, that somehow hurt..." Flame said.

Then, in a quick move, he kicked Chica in her stomach and punched Toy Chica in her chest. He lifted Toy Chica by her bib.

"Nobody have ever slapped me. Now, it´s my turn," Flame said.

Then, he slapped Toy Chica so hard, that her beak flied away. Toy Chica cried in pain as she got to her knees, but Flame lifted her again.

"No... d-don´t..." Toy Chica managed to say as she saw Flame taking out his sword.

**30...**

[Pirate´s Cove]

Saturn dodge Foxy´s hook. She was about to charge at him with her daggers, but she has being hit by a guitar. She hold her head and turned around.

"L-Leave him alone! Now!" Bon Bon said as she hold her guitar.

Saturn sighed.

"You just commited the worst mistake of your life," Saturn said.

Saturn swinged her daggers at Bon Bon. She cut in half her guitar and kicked her in her head. Bon Bon falled to the floor, and Saturn was now in front of her.

"You are brave, I need to accept that. But still, that didn´t help you," Saturn said as she hold her daggers.

Saturn was shaking a little bit, deciding if she should end Bon Bon´s life.

"P-Please... w-we didn´t do... n-nothing..." Bon Bon said as her eyes started flickering.

**35...**

[Pirate´s Cove]

"This is the last offer brother... you can join us, and you can be saved! I don´t want you to get killed! We are family!" Shady said.

But then, Foxy grabbed a table and threw it at Shady. Shady was hit by the table.

"You... are not... my sister..." Foxy said as he walked toward her.

Shady grabbed some broken pieces of the table and created a sword. She stood up and stabbed Foxy in his stomach with it.

"You are leaving me with no more choices... I´m so sorry brother..." Shady said.

But Foxy giggled. He started laughing.

"I´m not fighting for me. I´m fighting for my family. The family, that YOU, AND YOUR TEAMMATES KILLED! YOU TEARED AWAY OUR FAMILY! YOU!" Foxy yelled as he stabbed Shady in her stomach.

Shady moaned in pain, but she stabbed Foxy in his chest with a hidden knife. Foxy howled, and took a step back.

"Then... you will die..." Shady said.

Foxy looked at her. He closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he looked at Exo´s show stage. That sign. ´Out Of Order´. Foxy growled. Then, he stood up and looked at Shady.

"For Exo..." Foxy said.

**40...**

[Show Stage]

"Hahahaha! Exo is dead!" Lance said as he stabbed Goldie in his stomach and shoot Toy Freddy in his shoulder, "The kid was so weak... so innocent at the same time... he died because he cared a lot about you"

Goldie falled to the floor, as well as Toy Freddy. Freddy looked at Lance.

"No... he is not... gone..." Freddy said.

"Oh, yes he is," Lance said.

"No. He will always be in our memories. Exo will never die. Never!" Freddy yelled.

Lance sighed.

"You are so annoying... I will kill you right now..." Lance said as he took out two knives.

Freddy looked at him and smiled.

**A yellow glowing eye appeared in the middle of the darkness...**

"You are so desperate to die huh? Then, I will make this quick!" Lance said as he swinged his knives.

***creak***

Everyone stopped for a moment. All of the anmatronics stopped fighting, even Foxy. The Fazbear gang recoginzed that noise. It was from the backstage. Lance was confused. He turned around to look at the backstage room.

"What the..." Lance said.

The backstage door was opened. And there, was a yellow glowing dot.

Marionette dodged Nero´s needle. Then, he looked at the dot, as well as the others.

"No way..." Marionette said.

Then, the figure started to move, and it came out of the room. There, some saw a coyote animatronic in a very bad shape, with bandages all over his body, with his body full of gashes and bumps, with his broken badge belt, with his right eye missing. But also, some recognize truly who was him.

"No... freaking... way..." Mike said.

There was him. Exo. With oil all over his body. With wires comming out of his arm. Roxy, who just got out of the kitchen to follow Storm, saw him and was shocked.

"Exo..." she said.

But then, Lance started clapping, breaking the silence.

"So... the boyscout is back from the dead huh?" Lance asked.

No answer. Exo was looking at him, desiring to kill him.

"What now? Did I blow up your tongue too?" Lance said.

The only sound that Lance and everyone could hear was Exo´s hard breathing. Foxy looked at him and his eyes stopped glowing with intensity.

"He is alive..." Foxy said.

"C´mon, don´t give me that look! I´m happy that you are back! At least to kill you again!" Lance said.

Exo said nothing. He slowly lifted his knife and looked at him. Dirk, who was close to Lance, giggled.

"C´mon boss! Let me have him this time! You already killed him! Please, I´m in my perfect form! I can take him down easilt!" Dirk said.

Lance facepalmed and growled.

"Dammit, you are so annoying! Fine, take him out!" Lance ordered.

Dirk smiled and walked toward Exo.

"Did you heared that? The engulfed in fire wolf is going to kill you now!" Dirk said as he took out his daggers.

Exo didn´t say a thing. He just looked at Dirk with a deadly stare.

"Now, it´s your time to die!" Dirk said as he swinged his daggers at him.

But then, Dirk stopped. He looked up only to see that Exo grabbed his paw. Exo´s paw was oiling. He was getting hurt. But there was no growling, no moaning, or no yelling that justify that.

"Seriously? Grab my paw? Is that all you got? Dude, your suit in getting burned! I´m on fire!" Dirk laughed.

But suddenly, those laughs turned into yelling of pain. Lance was confused. It was the first time Dirk was yelling. But why? He saw Exo holding tightly Dirk´s paw. But Exo was tightening his paw. Dirk didn´t feel it at the beginning, but he now saw that Exo was hurting him.

"Dude! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Dirk yelled.

And then, Dirk was free. But it was not as Dirk expected it. Dirk looked down at his arm. He was in shocked, only to see that his right paw wasn´t there anymore. He looekd at Exo, who he was still holding his paw, and with it, his dagger.

"Y-YOU!" Dirk yelled, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! I WILL KILL YOU NOW! I WILL..."

Silence. Dirk´s eyes widen as he looked down and saw his chest oiling. The fire that was engulfing him soon stopped. Dirk looked at Exo, who was holding his oiling dagger. It was no doubt. Exo slashed Dirk with his own dagger.

"H-HOW DID YOU..."

Dirk stopped again, only to see another slash in his chest. Soon, his fur falled off his chest, to reveal his only weakness. A small buttom. That buttom, whoever pushes it, Dirk gets deactivated. Dirk knew what was going to happen now. Exo was going to push the buttom.

But Exo didn´t push it. He dropped Dirk´s dagger, grabbed him by his shoulder with his paw, and in a quick move, impaled Dirk in his chest, not carrying about his skin. Dirk´s eyes started flickering. He looked at his chest, which it was now a big hole. Then, he looked at Exo. His hunting knife, was oiling. For the first time in his life, Dirk got something to be afraid of. Dirk got to his knees, and finally, falled to the floor.

"D-Dirk!" Shady cried as she started running toward him, but was stopped by Melody, "Hey! What are you doing?! Let me save him!"

"Shady, I´m saving you..." Melody said.

"From who dammit?!" Shady asked.

Melody pointed at Exo.

"He is different Shady. Very different..." Melody said.

Lance looked at Dirk´s body and giggled.

"Wow, you found a way to shut him up!" Lance said.

Exo was still mad at him.

"Ok then, Nightvern?" Lance said.

"On it Lance," Nightvern said.

Nightvern growled and dashed toward Exo. Nightvern swinged his spiked tail at him. But Exo grabbed it. Then, with all his forces, he slammed Nightvern to the floor. He keep doing this, until suddenly, Nightvern´s tail got separated from his body.

Nightvern stood up again. But then, he saw Exo swinging his own sharp tail at him. The tail impaled him in his stomach, even if he was wearing armor. What is the weapon who can kill someone armored? His own weapon of course. Exo dropped his tail, but now Nightvern´s own tail created a hole in his stomach. Nightvern got to his knees and now to the ground.

Everyone was terrified, but not the Fazbear gang. They were more surprised, than terrified. Lance, for the first time in his life, took a step back.

"So, this is how you wanna play?" Lance asked.

Exo looked at him madly.

"Great. Nero, Flame... let´s take this bastard out..." Lance commanded.

Immediately, Flame and Nero walked next to him. Nero started examinating Exo.

"Lance, his A.I. level... increased... it´s 40..." Nero said, "But of course, I´m not afraid..."

"I was hoping to hear that..." Lance said.

Flame looked at Exo. It was the first time he sees him. Flame didn´t looked at him like a bad guy. In fact, he thought that Exo was a good guy. Too bad that that was not the same thing as Exo was thinking.

"Exo... is mad..." Foxy said, "Exo... is a survivor..."

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, another chapter for Major Disasters right away! Damn, the A.I. level of Exo have increased. And he can finally control it! things are about to get wild! WHat will happen to the injured animatronics! Will Exo kill someone? What will Melody do now that she saw Exo for the first time? Leave your answers, as always, in the reviews! Next chapter, a real battle will take place. Dammit, there are a bunch of chapter left before the story ends... this is going to be a long story... well, I need some sleep. Have a great day/afternoon/night/ my dear animatronics!**


	30. Surviving the enemy

**Chapter 30: Surviving The Enemy; Exo Vs Lance, Volt-Nero, and Flame**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza]

The three animatronics, Lance the tiger, Volt-Nero the technician wolf and Flame the paladin wolf, against Exo the survivor coyote. Lance took out his dual guns, Nero his needles, and Flame took out his sword. Exo didn´t say a thing. He was just staring at them. The only thing he had to defend himself was his only and trustable hunting knife.

"Let´s finish with him," Nero said.

"When we get home, the oil drinks are on me," Lance said.

Exo growled a little bit. Flame stared at Exo. He somehow knew that the one who was there... was definitely no animatronic. But Lance and Nero didn´t care.

"Charge!" Lance yelled.

Lance sprinted at Exo. He shoot twice as a start, but Exo blocked one bullet with his knife and dodge the second bullet. Lance swinged his gun at him, ready to hit him in his head, but Exo moved away. Just as Lance was about to swing again, Exo hit him with his elbow. Lance didn´t budge and shoot again at Exo, hitting a successful shoot in his right shoulder. But Exo didn´t care about his wound. In a quick move, he quicked Lance in his legs and, while in mid-air, he kicked him again in his head, performing a double kick.

Just as Lance landed on the floor, Nero jumped high in the air and threw two needles at Exo. Exo however, grabbed the needles just in time. But then, Nero slammed him down to the floor. Exo rolled over the floor and stood up. Nero smiled and took out a large needle, which it was going to use as a blade weapon. Nero swinged his needle at Exo, but then again, Exo´s wild senses foresee his movements. Exo then took out the two needles that Nero threw at him, and stabbed Nero in his left eye with them, Nero yelled in pain as he took off the needles, but Exo grabbed his and stabbed him multiple times in his stomach, until finally punching him.

Flame walked calmy toward Exo. Exo turned around and looked at him. With his teeth and gashes oiling, he stood in a fighting stance.

"Listen... you must be Exo right?" Flame asked.

Flame got no answer from Exo.

"I´m Flame. The palading wolf. I have heard a lot about you," Flame said.

Flame received a small growl.

"But I never imagined you were like this. I mean, you are not a magical supernatural creature like me. Damn, you are not even using sorcery. What you are definitely using, is tecnology and only tecnology. Your A.I. level have raised... even higher than last time. Dirk told me that you could only raise your level to 30. But 40? You are definitely wasting energy. So, we both know that you will not stand forever. And before that happens, how about you... surrender?" Flame asked.

Flame only received a loud growl from Exo.

"Fine, if that´s what you want. Rage variation, coming up!" Flame said.

Suddenly, brutal force and speed filled Flame´s body. Flame smiled and pointed his sword at Exo. Exo growled even more and charged at Flame. Flame noded and charged too. Exo swinged his knife at Flame, but Flame easily dodge it and slashed his sword at Exo´s body.

Exo didn´t let out a growl and turned around, ready to face Flame. Flame started punching Exo in his chest repeatedly and faster, kinda like a ninja. Then, Flame croutched and uppercut Exo. Flame jumped and kicked Exo down to the floor. Flame smiled.

"You still want to fight?" Flame asked.

But then, Exo slowly stood up again.

"I will take that as a yes," Flame said.

Flame charged at Exo again. He swinged his sword at him, scratching his arm and nearly cutting it off. Exo rolled away, dodging another of Flame´s sword attack. Flame, however, kicked Exo from behind. Exo stayed motionless in the floor for a moment. Flame walked toward him, holding his sword.

"See? You could not win. You must be grateful, since I can´t use my telekinetic skills in this variation," Flame said.

But then, Exo stood up again. Flame sighed. He didn´t want to continue, but he got no other choice. But Flame didn´t expect that his luck would turn against him.

Flame tried to punch Exo with his paw, but Exo blocked it. Then, Exo grabbed Flame´s paw and make him hit himself with it. Flame felt stunned for a moment, but as he recovered, Exo had took a step back and, with a single punch, charge at him, punching him in his face.

Flame felt like a thousand punches hitting him at the same time. It´s not because Exo became stronger. It was because Flame was very vulnerable in his variation. Flame spit some oil and stood up. He tried to kick Exo, but then again, Exo grabbed his foot and pull it, making Flame fall. Exo jumped at Flame and stabbed him in his chest and rolled away.

Flame´s systems were starting to deactivate. But once again, Flame stood up again. He growled and looked at Exo.

"You are no animatronic... you are a monster..." Flame said.

Suddenly, Exo stopped for a moment. Monster. Monster... monster... _monster_... _monster._..

[Flashback]

_"Get that monster! I will get the kid!" the police officer said to the surgeon while he took out his gun._

_Exo felt afraid. He quickly hid behind his show stage, which it was covered with fake bushes. He could hear the police officer yelling at him. He poked his head out, only to see his friends, Nighthowl, Pat and Sabrina, being taken away by another police officer. Exo hid again. He hold his head and started cyring._

_He could not believe it. First day of performance and he cut a little boy´s hand. He started crying and looked at his knife. All covered in blood. He wished he could never be created. He wish he could understand what jus happened._

[End of Flashback]

Exo, after getting out of his flashback, yelled in anger. Flame eyes widen as he saw Exo sprinting at him. Flame tried to block Exo´s move, but Exo was so mad, that he could not stop punching and stabbing Flame.

Punch after punch, stab after stab, Exo didn´t take a break from attacking Flame. Flame coudln´t block anymore, not even dodge. He have somehow make Exo mad. Finally, Exo gave Flame one last stab. Flame´s body was covered with holes and gashes. Flame got to his knees, only to his knees. His eyes slowly flickered.

"Wow, you are not bad as I thought... g-good one..." Flame said.

Then, Exo felt a needle hitting him in his back.

"I´m not done with you yet!" Nero yelled from behind.

Exo turned around, only to receive a string getting attached arund his neck. Nero pulled Exo toward him and started punching him. But then, Exo hit Nero with his knee in his stomach. Nero took a moment to catch his breath, but Exo kicked him away from him. Nero landed safely and growled.

"Ok, I´m starting to get tired of this sh*t," Nero said as he took out his strings.

**Just as Exo was walking toward him, Nero swinged his string around Exo´s neck again. Then, he pulled Exo toward him, pulled him down and hit Exo with his knee, breaking Exo´s endoskeletal jaw. Exo closed his eyes, but no growl or moan came out of him.**

**Then, Nero sent very high amounts of energy to his right paw and striked Exo with it, shocking his head. Exo´s body started twitching and shaking, loosing temporarily absolute control of his body and even his wires started burning a little bit, which it burned Exo´s suit.**

**Finally, Nero threw Exo to the floor. Nero jumped high in the air and, with all his forces, stomped on Exo´s back, breaking his endoskeletal spine. Exo´s body stopped shaking, and Nero jumped back.**

"Heh, easy cake," Nero said.

Nero noticed that Exo was still laying on the floor, and he pressumed that he had killed him. But suddenly, Exo´s paw started moving. Nero felt confused. Slowly, Exo´s body started moving too, and in less than a minute, Exo stood up again. Nero shook his head slowly.

"No way... you can´t just... wake up from deactivation twice a day..." Nero said.

Exo slowly turned around. Half his face, which it was covered by the bandage, was now burned, due to Nero´s deadly electricity. There was no right eye. His left eye was still intact however. Some of his gashes were burned too, but soon the fire turned off. Nero growled loudly.

"I don´t care! I can still beat you! Why don´t you come here and..."

Nero stopped because Exo had grabbed a table and threw it at him. Nero dodge it easily, but Exo had sprinted at him. With just one strike, he impaled Nero in his stomach. Nero yelled in pain, but Exo started stabbing him like a wild animal.

_"W-What are you doing? Shouldn´t you supposse to kill him?!"_ a voice inside Nero said.

Nero growled at each stabbed that Exo gave him.

"S-Screw you..." Nero said.

But then, Exo yelled in anger as he stabbed Nero in his left eye. His left eye was gone now, as well as Nero. Nero, or now Volt, opened his right eye.

"N-Nero? A-Are you dead?" Volt asked himself.

_"NO I´M NOT! BUT YOU SHOULD- WATCH OUT!"_ Nero yelled from inside.

Volt raised his head, only to receive a stomp from Exo´s foot. Exo raised his foot and stomped on Volt´s face again and again. Volt´s face didn´t get destroyed luckily. He was strong enough to support that.

Just as Exo was about to stomp on his face again, a knife came behind him. Exo turned around and grabbed it, and looked at his next opponent.

"You just get rid of them like nothing. But now, we both know that I should kill you right now isn´t it?" Lance said.

Then, he raised his arm and pointed it at Exo. Lance closed his eyes and concentrated.

"It was nice to see you. Now, your head will explode! Hahaha!" Lance laughed.

Lance pressed his paw, which it would send a high explosive signal at someone. But when Lance opened his eyes, Exo was still there. Lance was confused, very confused. He pressed his paw again, and again, and again, but in vain.

Exo´s eyes filled with rage. Then, he slowly started walking toward Lance.

"What is happening? Why... it´s not working?!" Lance said.

Volt tried his best effor to analyse Exo´s body. He didn´t like what he saw.

"L-Lance... you can´t blow that coyote´s head..." Volt managed to say.

"What?! Why?!" Lance asked.

"Because his head... have already been blowned..." Volt said.

"Volt, don´t lie! That´s impossible! If his head was blown off, then how can he even walk?" Lance asked worried.

"L-Lance, I-I´m just telling you w-what I´m seeing r-right now... half of h-his head... i-it´s gone..." Volt said before deactivating.

Lance stopped trying, because now, Exo was standing in front of him.

"How? Just how? How can a dead animatronic fight? How can you store energy? How can you..."

Lance was soon silent, because Exo stabbed him in his chin with his knife. Lance tried to take out hs grenade, but Exo hold his arm. Lance looked at Exo´s face. Volt was right. Half of his endoskeletal face, gone. He could use his explosive telepathy. He could blow something that was already blowned.

Exo finally let Lance go. Lance falled to the floor with a loud thump. Lance smiled, and said: "This is not the end"

Exo finally took them off. Foxy looked at him. That was not the Exo who he knew. The real Exo does not kill. The real Exo does not deactivate another animatronic in a brutal way.

Exo smiled a little bit at Foxy. Foxy took this as a good signal. He thought that it was over now, but no.

Suddenly, two spinning blades appeared and landed on Exo´s back. Exo turned around to see four female animatronics looking at him. And sure enough, one of them was mad.

"YOU KILLED MY LOVE! NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Shady yelled.

Melody growled.

"Shady! Back off now! You have no idea what are you doing!" Melody said.

"Of course I know what I´m doing! Avenging Dirk! That´s what Im doing!" Shady said as she took out her golden sword.

She pressed a buttom and the sword turned into a double sword. Melody tried to stop her, but Shady already make her way to Exo. Saturn and Storm looked at each other. They shrugged as they took out their weapons too.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Melody asked.

"Helping Shady! She can´t do this alone!" Saturn said.

"Besides, he is weak. I´m sure we can take his down easily," Storm said calmy as her paws started glowing blue.

Melody sighed and looked at her guns. She needed to do this, but for one reason only.

Shady swinged her double sword at Exo. Exo dodge it, but Shady managed to stab Exo with her sword. Shady pressed the buttom again, sending high shocks of electricty at Exo.

"Ha! How you like that?" Shady said.

But Exo didn´t even move. With his only paw, he grabbed Shady´s head. Suddenly, Shady was also being electrocuted. She was yelling in pain, and Exo didn´t let her go. She finally stopped yelling when she dropped her sword and falled to the floor. Exo´s body, in order to not get electrocuted again, grabbed Shady´s head, sending the electricity at the user. Exo was the transmitter and Shady was the receptor, which means that Shady received a taste of her own medicine. Shady couldn´t stand her own electric powers.

Saturn yelled in anger as she swinged her daggers at Exo. Saturn managed to stab Exo with one of her daggers.

"Shady couldn´t beat you, but I will!" Saturn said.

Exo looked at the dagger impaled in his body. He grabbed it and took it off. Then, he just dropped it. Saturn swinged her other dagger at him, but Exo sprinted at her and tackled her down. Then, he grabbed her own dagger and started pushing it against Saturn chest. Saturn growled, trying to fight back, but didn´t have enough strength. Her dagger impaled her, making Saturn yell in pain. Exo, however, continued pushing it. The dagger luckily didn´t touched Saturn´s core,but Saturn couldn´t stand.

Storm growled as she shoot an ice beam at Exo. Exo covered his face, and the ice beam hit him. A lot of smoke appeared, covering Exo.

"You can´t battle ice, dumbass," Storm said.

But Exo came out of the smoke, holding his now freezed arms. Storm took a step back and continued shooting ice beams, but Exo blocked them again, making the ice in his amrs getting bigger. Just as Storm was reloading her cyro arms, Exo raised his frozen arms who took the form of a giant ice cube, and hit Storm with it, breaking the ice. The ice was so strong, that it even teared some of Storm´s fur. Storm moaned in pain, and along with her friends, surrendered in combat.

Exo raised his foot, ready to stomp on Storm´s head, until he heard three gunshots. Melody had shoot at him. Her smoking gun was shaking with fear. Exo looked at her.

"I know that nobody could beat you. I know I may not too. But I do know this thing..." Melody said as her eyes and bangs turned red, "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Melody stood in a fighting stance. Now, she was the only one who could save her injured friends and stop the monster that was in front of him.

* * *

**HELLO MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS! WOW, TWO WEEKS SINCE LAST UPDATE? DAMN SCHOOL STUFF... ANYWAY, IM HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF YOUR FAVORITE STORY. WOW, SO NOW MELODY IS THE LAST MAN... OR ANIMATRONIC... STANDING! WILL SHE SURVIVE? OR DIE? WHO KNOWS, YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW THAT THINGS CAN CHANGE AT THE LAST SECONDS! ANYWAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AS ALWAYS, AND I APPRECIATE YOU GUYS FOR READING MY STORY. MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! AND MORE STORIES ARE COMMING SOON! WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN? ANYWAY, SEE YA LATER MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS!**


	31. No More Suffering Exo vs Melody

**Chapter 31: No More Suffering; Exo Vs Melody**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza]

"Hey, Freddy, can you hear me? Freddy? Freddy! FREDDY!" Mike yelled as he shook Freddy.

Freddy was astonished by looking at the way Exo fights. However, Mike managed to make him react. Freddy gasped as he shook his head.

"Ah! Mikey? What´s wrong?" Freddy asked.

"Freddy, we somehow did it. Most of the special animatronics are deactivated," Mike said.

"Yes, but some of us are injured. You need to help them Mikey," Freddy commanded.

"Freddy, what about Exo?" Mike asked.

"I will keep an eye on him," Freddy said.

"Freddy, it´s very dangerous for you to get closer to him. Exo is different. Whatever it is happening inside his destroyed endoskeletal head, he only wants to fight. What if he... attack you?"

"No. He won´t. I know him. I know he is not like that. I know he is still there, deep inside all that anger, that rage. Now go and help the others," Freddy said once again.

Mike sighed and nodded.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Mike said as he walked away.

Freddy looked at Exo. If Exo continued like this, he might even kill those animatronics. Freddy was decided to take some extreme measures when the time comes.

Meanwhile, Exo charged at the last enemy animatronic standing, Melody. Melody´s teeth got sharper as well as her claws.

"You are not going to hurt my friends, did you hear me?" Melody said.

Exo yelled in anger and charged at Melody. Melody got ready and jumped above Exo just in time. Exo turned around and charged at Melody again. Melody dodge Exo´s sharp knife attacks. Then, in a quick move, she grabbed Exo by his arm, pulled him toward her, and with her powerful teeth, bit him in his neck.

Exo shook his head and pushed Melody away, with oil dripping from his neck and from Melody´s teeth. Melody spit oil from her mouth and cleaned it with her paw. Then, she aimed at Exo and shoot twice, hitting him in his arms. Exo, however, wasn´t stopped by the bullets. He grabbed Melody by her shoulders, stabbed her in her stomach, punched her in her chin, kicked her in the legs, and uppercut her.

Melody growled and sprinted toward Exo. She jumped at him and slashed him with her claws in his chest. Then, she started punching him multiple times, and bit him again in his neck. Melody took out tow knives, stabbed Exo in his stomach, and it him in his head, breaking more of his endoskeletal head. Exo growled and kicked her away.

"Yes... maybe I still have a chance... maybe I still have... Melody said to herself.

But then, Exo sprinted toward her. Melody was ready to dodge him, but Exo slide under her and kicked her in her back, amking Melody fall to the floor and slam her head hard down to the floor. Then, Exo picked her up by her neck and bit her hard in it. Melody moaned in pain as she tried to push him away, but it was like Eox´s teeth got sunken deep inside her suit. Finally, Melody had to tear off some of her fur by using her knife in order to break free.

Melody panted and looked at Exo, who just spit to the floor some of her fur. Melody yelled as she took out one knife with her paw and a gun with her other paw and attacked Exo. Her bangs were glowing with more intensity, as well as her eyes, as she swinged her knife and shoot his gun at Exo, but he calmy dodge every move. Melody kneeled and kicked Exo in his knee, making him lose balance. Then, she stabbed him in his shoulder and punched him hard in his face.

But Exo didn´t let that stop him. He quickly recovered from the hit, jumped at Melody and tackled her down. He tried to punch her, but Melody quickly dodge his attacks. She hit Exo in his stomach with her knee and stood up quickly. She started performing close combat military tactics at him, stabbing, bitting and punching at the same time. Finally, with a final uppercut, she managed to keep Exo away from her.

"Seriously? You still up for a fight?" Melody asked.

She noticed that some blue sparks where flying off Exo´s body. She had to put an end to this fight, even if that means that she needed to kill him... again.

**Melody approached Exo and, in a quick move, she kneeled and stabbed Exo in his legs with her knives, breaking his endoskeletal legs. Exo´s body shook even more when Melody´s knives impaled his legs.**

**Then, Melody flipped out her two guns and smaked them into Exo´s head, breaking some endoskeletal pieces. Exo´s head started twitching, and his body stopped shaking for a moment.**

**Finally, Melody aimed her dual pistols at Exo´s head and shoot, blasting now major part of Exo´s head. Exo made a small weak sound, but no more than that. Exo finally falled to the floor, and his body stopped shaking, as well as his head. Melody sighed in relief.**

"Phew, never mess with a trooper..." Melody said as she walked away.

However, as she started walking toward her friends, a hunting knife flew in the air and impaled her in her chest. Melody stopped for a moment. It hit her in her core... her heart. She swloly turned around and looked at her foe, once again in his feet, with a face of terror and fright.

"N-No... t-that´s impossible..." Melody said as she got to her knees.

Her opponent, Exo, who just got up from the dead, started walking slowly toward her. Melody looked at his right arm. His hunting knife was gone. She knew that Exo took off his knife and threw it at her. But now, no oil started comming out of his wrist. No oil, no nothing.

Melody started crawling away, trying to save her life, but Exo laid his paw on her head. He was going to destroy her head, ready to kill her. Melody closed her eyes, and both her eyes and bangs stopped glowing.

"Please... don´t..." Melody said.

But Exo didn´t listen. He didn´t care. However, Freddy Fazbear saw the whole thing.

"No. No no no, what is he doing?" Freddy said.

Exo started to trample on Melody´s head. Melody was moaning, cyring. She tried to reach her guns, but they were too far away.

"Exo, stop this right now!" Freddy said as he started to walk toward him.

Foxy and Goldie saw Freddy and quickly stopped him.

"Brother, what are you doing? Don´t get near him!" Goldie said.

"The lad is right Freddy! What if Exo hurts ye?" Foxy asked.

"No, he won´t. He could never do such a thing," Freddy said, "Now, leave me alone"

"Freddy, I won´t let you go through me!" Goldie said.

Freddy groaned and pushed him away. Goldie falled to the floor and looked at his brother. He tried to stop him again, but he already took his choice.

Exo was about to fully smash Melody´s head and kill her.

"Let me go... let me go!" Melody said.

Exo lifted his paw. Melody thought that Exo finally understood, but he didn´t. He was about to stomp her head. Melody closed her eyes and covered her head with her paws. However, just as Exo was about to stomp on her head, a pair of brown arms grabbed him from behind.

"Exo! Stop it right now!" Freddy said.

Finally, Exo started screeching a metallic and creepy noise. He wildy started to shake, trying to break off, but Freddy was strong and tough, and he wouldn´t let Exo go. Melody saw her chance and rolled away until she was at a safe distance.

Some of the Fazbear gang saw Freddy and runned toward them, including Mike.

"Don´t get near us! Leave this to me now!" Freddy yelled.

"Freddy! No, get away! This is dangerous!" Bon Bon said.

"C´mon lad! You don´t need to do this!" Foxy said.

Freddy closed his eyes as he tried to keep Exo. Exo, in anger, scractched his arms, hoping that he could break free, but Freddy wasn´t going to let that happen.

"Get away from him Freddy, right now! He is hurting you!" Mike said.

"There are no more parts available for you in the backstage! Please Fred, stop it!" Chica yelled.

Freddy shooked his head. Exo was shaking wildy, bitting, scractching, but no matter whatever he did, Freddy didn´t let him go.

"Exo... listen to me kid..." Freddy said to Exo.

Exo yelled in anger, but Freddy continued.

"I know you are still there, deep inside this suit filled with anger. I know you can hear me. I know you are a good animatronic. And most important, I know you are not a monster..."

Exo yellled even louder. He teared some of Freddy´s fur off his arm. Freddy gasped, but continued.

"Since you first came here, I knew you were a good guy. You helped us defeat Vincent, don´t you remember? If it wasn´t by you, we would be deactivated for the rest of our lives. You came here, looking for a home... looking for a new family..."

Exo´s body shaked wildy. Freddy´s arms were geting out of energy.

"How do I know you are not like this? Because ther real Exo does not kill. The real Exo gives have mercy, even with his enemies. You never killed someone, not even Vincent. You... you are like my son... my son Exo..."

Suddenly, Exo´s body started slowing down. Freddy smiled.

"You are like a son. Even if you are ten times better than me at entertaining kids, you treat and respect me like the boss of the gang. Exo... you are alive now... do not let the anger kill you again..."

Mike and Goldie were about to interrupt him, but Exo´s body stopped shaking. His yells turned into cries, his eyes were flickering once again.

_"I´m not like this... I´m not a monster..."_ Exo somehow in a low and weak voice.

Then, Freddy stopped grabbing Exo and hugged him.

"You are not a monster. You are Exo the Explorer Coyote, the bravest explorer who teach, serve and protect the kids from evil... that´s is who you are," Freddy said.

Exo closed his eyes and smiled. Finally, after his long battle, he deactivated. His body started oiling, and yellow sparks flew off his body. Freddy smiled and lifted him.

"Exo is fine... his core in intact..." Freddy said to the gang.

"That was amazing! Wait, is he going to wake up?" Bonnie asked.

Mike walked toward Exo and examinated him.

"Yeah, his endoskeleton is pretty damaged and broken, as well as his wires, but his core is still intact somehow. We need to call the engineers, they can deal with a serious problem like this," Mike said.

Roxy got near Exo and gently laid her paw on his chest. She could feel a pulse of hope and life. Roxy smiled.

"Yes, he is going to get better," she said.

Goldie turned around and looked at Melody, who just helped her friends, including Lance and his team.

"You have a lot to explain," Goldie said.

"Yeah, I know. But maybe later..." Melody said as she took out her gun and shoot at the fire alarm.

The alarm shut on and water started comming out of the fire hoses that were on the ceiling. All of the animatronics panicked.

"Quick! In the backstage!" Mike commanded as he grabbed some tablecloth and covered the Fazbear gang with them.

Meanwhile, Melody did the same and runned away with her friends. She, Saturn and Storm had to carry some of her fallen friends on their backs.

Inside the backstage, Mike laid Exo on the table again. He sighed and looked at the Fazbear gang.

"I already called the engineers. They told me they could get here today. We just need to wait," Mike said.

"Mikey, what about us?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, they will fix you too guys. Luckily, the new parts came yesterday, so you will all be good in no time," Mike said, "Now, if you excuse me, I gotta clean the party rooms quickly. Today we are going to celebrate some birthday from a bunch of kids, and we can´t fail them..."

Mike walked out of the room, followed by some of the gang. Roxy looked at Freddy, who was looking at Exo.

"You are not comming?" Roxy asked.

"I want to make sure that he is ok..." Freddy said.

Roxy put a paw on his shoulder.

"I will keep an eye on him. You need to go. Kids need their favorite bear of all times," Roxy said.

Freddy smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Roxy..." Freddy said.

Then, he walked out of the room toward the show stage. Roxy took a deep breath and hold Exo´s paw.

"You saved us once again... but you have a lot to tell when you wake up..." Roxy said.

Then, she kneeled and put into "sleeping" mode, still holding Exo´s paw. Exo has shown something unbelievable. And once again, the Fazbear gang believed in a new hope.

**Hello my dear animatronics! Tonight, I bring you the new chapter of Major Disasters! Yay, once again, all the OC´s survived this carnage! But what was wrong with Exo? If you are wondering, it has nothing to see with supernatural moves. Now, what will happen with the villains? How will they deal with their boss? Is he going to get mad? As always, don´t forget to review! Oh, and for JMads723: Yes, you can blown up something that was already blown up. BUT, if I remember well, you said that Lance ability was explosive TELEPATHY. So, thanks to a special guest (Google of course,) Telepathy is the purported transmission of information, in this case explosions, from one person to another without using any of our known sensory channels or physical interaction. So, Exo´s head was blown away, even if it was only half of it, and that includes his brain or whatever the animatronics have inside their heads. So, how could Exo keep fighting if he was a dead machine already? Energy. What is energy or how could energy keep a machine moving? Vaya usted a saber XD... Anyway, Exo was a dead brute body who was only fight and kill, why do you think he didn´t talk or interact with anyone last chapter? So, no head, no brain. No brain, no mind. No mind, no "telepathy". No telepahty, no explosions. Sorry about that. But yeah, you should stop complaining. I gave your OC a major role, and I will let him live because I have planned this story long ago. So, keep reading, and be happy, ok my friend? Oh, and both my older brother and my cousing from Europe taught me some physics so... BAM!**

**Anyway, good bye my dear animatronics!**


	32. Joy s Back

**Chapter 32: Joy´s Back**

[One Week Later After The Battle]

Freedy´s Fazbear Pizza somehow hid the evidence about the special animatronics. However, it have now passed a week, and they haven´t hear a single thing about them. The family didn´t care. As long as they were together and not disturbed by them, they are happy. But as they haven´t hear a notice about them, they also didn´t hear a notice about Exo.

The engineers fully repaired him now. He recovered his fur, his accessories, his right eye, his red bandana, everything. But he didn´t showed any signs of life. Nothing. The engineers said that he needed to reestablish completely, and it would take some time. But a week have passed, and the gang was starting to get worried.

_"Now, remember well kids! Freddy and the gang will keep singing songs and play games when you come back!"_ Freddy said as he waved at the last kid.

_"Come back soon!"_ everyone said.

After the last kid left, Freddy sighed in relief and jumped off stage.

"Another successful day my friends. I´m proud of you all," Freddy said.

"Gotta admit, I feel better now that those... things... are out of the road. What do you think had happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe they surrendered. Or runned away," Toy Freddy said.

"Or maybe they are just planning again..." Roxy said as she put her pieces back again.

Freddy stayed in silence and nodded. Then, he saw Roxy walking toward the backstage.

"Roxy, where you going?" Freddy asked.

"I´m going to check on Exo," Roxy said as she closed the door.

Freddy sighed as Marionette walked next to him.

"She is very hopeful. She expect Exo to wake up," Marionette said.

"Are you saying that he won´t? He will, he is just taking a nap. That´s what I sometimes do after a long day of being activated," Freddy said with a smile.

"Yes, he will. I know because, well, he is somewhat special. But he needs to explain everything," Marionette said.

"Yes, I know that," Freddy said, "Now come on, Mike, Fritz and Mr. Fazbear just came,"

Marionette nodded and together they walked toward the entrance.

[Backstage]

Meanwhile, Roxy was holding Exo´s paw and looking at him.

"Please... you got to wake up. You have to. You are strong. I still have faith," Roxy said.

She received no answer. Oil tears started forming in her eye sockets and leaned her head gently on Exo´s chest.

"We need you. Everyone needs you. What if they attack again? What if... we lose you again?" Roxy asked.

She closed her eyes and started sobbing. She didn´t knew what to do.

Suddenly, she feel a pulse. Roxy looked at Exo again. His eyes... started flickering. They turned yellow, which it was his original color. And then...

"AHH!"

Exo yelled as he got up from the table. He was panting, exhausted, confused. He hold his head and groaned.

"My body... it hurts a lot... what happened after my deactivation... what happened before..."

"YOU ARE ALIVE!" Roxy yelled in excitement as she tackle hug Exo and pinned him down to the floor.

Exo groaned in pain again.

"I just said that my body hurted!" Exo said, "It hurts everytime time that..."

He didn´t finished the sentence, because Roxy leaned on him and kissed Exo in his lips for a while. Exo was surprised by this. After Roxy finished, Exo shook his head.

"W-What was that?" Exo asked.

"Today, I saw a couple of teenagers making contact with their lips. They called it a ´kiss´, and it´s a way to show affection to someone you care.. or love," Roxy said smiling.

Exo closed his eyes and smiled too.

"Let this be a secret between us," Exo said as he stood up and helped Roxy.

"In fact, we are three now," a voice said from behind.

There stood Fritz Smith, who saw the whole thing and recorded it with his phone.

"What were you doing?" Roxy asked.

"Don´t mind me. Anyway... good to see you back Exo," Fritz said as he walked toward him and put his hand on his shoulder, "The whole gang missed you. Want to see them?"

"If I want to? Of course I want to!" Exo said excited.

Fritz motioned the two of them to follow. Exo and Roxy walked together out of the room, holding each other´s paw, even if Exo didn´t notice. The whole Fazbear gang were talking to each other, but they soon stopped as they saw Fritz, Roxy and Exo.

"He is alive!" Freddy said as he rushed at Exo and hugged him.

Exo giggle a little bit.

"Of course. I won´t leave this place and..."

"GROUP HUG!" Bon Bon yelled as she too hugged Exo and Freddy.

Soon, all of the animatronics hugged each other as a family.

"Wow, so much love and care! So much... a lot... *coughs* guys, my wires are tangling..." Exo said.

Soon, the group stopped hugging each other.

"Sorry for that Exo, it´s just that we are so glad that you are back! We were starting to get worried!" Bon Bon said.

"Yes! It´s been a week since you fought those bad animatronics!" BB said.

"A week?! I have been deactivated that long? Did they attacked the pizzeria during that time?" Exo asked worried.

"Nah, don´t worry about that. Nothing happened through the week. We are so glad about that!" Bonnie said.

Mr. Fazbear and Mike noticed that Exo woke up so they walked toward him.

"It´s nice to see you back!" Mike said as he put away his baton.

"And I want to thank you Exo, for protecting my pizzeria again..." Mr. Fazbear said as he shook his hand with Exo´s paw.

However, Exo stopped smile and looked down at the floor.

"What happened here?" Exo asked.

"Well, we can tell you that story," Foxy and Goldie said as they appeared.

Foxy smiled as he looked at Exo.

"It´s good to have you have scout," Foxy said.

"Thanks captain," Exo answered with a smile.

Then, Goldie teleported in front of them.

"We are all happy to see you back Exo. But it seems that you are more worried than happy..." Goldie said.

Exo sighed and nodded.

"I just... don´t remember anything from last time..." Exo said.

"Well, that is easy to explain," Goldie said, "You see, you have been deactivated since we carried you from the now destroyed factory. We did everything we could... well in fact Fritz did everything he could. He replaced your fur, some of your endoskeletal parts, and even used bandages in order to prevent the loss of oil that you were losing very fast. But nothing helped..."

"Your core was damaged. Cores are like human hearts for the animatronics. Without a core, you can´t live..." Fritz said.

"And with that... we thought we lost you," Foxy said, "We decided to move on. But then, one night, those landrubbers attacked us once again. It´s was what humans call, ´surprise attack´. We didn´t expect them, and we tried to fight back, but there were too many of them. 9 to be exactly"

"We got injured... not badly, but still..." Roxy said.

"And when one of them... which is the leader... was about to kill Freddy... you just appeared standing at the door of the backstage..." Mike said, "You didn´t say a single thing, and just attacked all of them. They hurted you badly, worser than last time, but you didn´t care about the pain. It´s like... you were..."

"UNSTOPPABLE!" Fritz said excited, "You just kicked their asses! One by one! No matter what they did, you beat the crap out of them! However, you were gone mad. Pretty mad and angry!"

"You tried to kill one of them," Freddy said, "That´s when I knew that wasn´t you. So I decided to take a risk and grabbed you from behind. You yelled, scratched, bit, did everything to try to break off, but I didn´t let you. You nearly tore off my arms,"

"And then, Freddy gave a very interesting speech to you. And BOOM! You deactivated again..." Bonnie said.

Exo stood there with a confusing look in his face.

"How could I... do that?" Exo asked.

"Well, one of them said that your A.I. level raised to 40... which definitely is something impossible for a animatronic to do..." Marionette said.

Exo sat down on a chair and hold his head.

"40? But, I can only raise it to 30... or less..." Exo said.

"And also, you had abosulte control of your body. You were not shaking, not a little bit," Goldie said.

"Oh yeah baby! We just got a new power! Isn´t it Exo?" Fritz said as he took out his phone again, "C´mon! Can you raise your A.I. level again?"

"Hey, I was wondering about that too. If you can raise your A.I. level like before, we could easily beat those animatronics if they ever get here again! Exo, you gotta show us again!" Mike said.

Exo took a deep breath and sighed.

"But... I don´t know how to do it..." Exo said.

"TRY!" Fritz said, "I need more subscribers for my YouTube channel!"

Exo stood up and nodded. Everyone took a step back just in case. Exo closed his eyes for a moment. Then, his body started shaking for a moment. He could feel his A.I. level raise. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, and so on until it reached 30. Exo´s eyes flickered for a moment.

"C´mon! You are close! Do it!" Fritz said.

Suddenly, Exo falled to the floor as his body stopped shaking. Everyone helped him to stand up. Fritz was so excited.

"And now? Your A.I. level?" Fritz asked.

Exo groaned and looked at him.

"I´m tired and hurt... what do you think my A.I. level is right now?" Exo asked.

Fritz groaned and walked away, stomping on the floor.

"Man, that sucks!" Fritz said as he walked toward the office.

Mike facepalmed and looked at Exo.

"Your body shake as you raised your A.I. level. That didn´t happened when you fought those animatronics." Mike said.

"Is something wrong with the lad?" Foxy asked.

"It´s something we can´t find out. Exo, now that you are reactivated once again, I suggest you to take a break. You need to fully recover," Mr. Fazbear said as he looked at his watch, "Well, gotta go. I got two kids to put them into their beds. See you tomorrow,"

Everyone waved at Mr. Fazbear as he walked toward the entrance and leaved the pizzeria. Freddy looked at Exo.

"He is right son. You better take a nap," Freddy said.

Exo nodded and soon, everyone walked around the pizzeria to pass the time. Exo walked toward his show stage. He looked down at the sign, grabbed it, and threw it away.

"I´m back anyway..." Exo thought.

Then, he sat down on a chair and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think about his life. But then, he felt someone above him.

"Hey Roxy," Exo said.

Roxy, who turned into the Mangle for a moment, jumped down from the ceiling and sat down next to Exo.

"Hello my hero," Roxy said as she leaned on Exo´s shoulder.

"Wow, what a night..." Exo said.

"Are you still worried?"

"Why wouldn´t I? I just unleashed a power that not even I knew I had..."

"Power? Is that what you call it?"

"Power, ability, whatever it is. But I can´t believe I almost kill another animatronic. That´s not me..."

"But you saved us... you should be happy!"

"I am! But... I´m also worried..." Exo said.

Roxy looked at him and smiled.

"I´m just glad that now we can take some time alone, you and me," Roxy giggled.

"But what if they attack again?" Exo asked.

"We will fight back, as we did before. Nothing can stop this family now, not when his most precious family member is back..." Roxy said.

Roxy looked at Bon Bon who was resting on Freddy´s shoulder and giggled.

"Well, look at those two lovebirds. Aren´t they cute?" Roxy asked.

"A bear and a blue bunny? Or a fox and a chicken? Or a purple bunny and another chicken?" Exo asked.

"Or a coyote a vixen," Roxy said.

Exo smiled and nodded. Roxy giggled and leaned closer to him, ready to give him another kiss. Exo rolled his eyes and closed his eyes too. But then again, just as they were about to kiss, the entrance door opened again with a loud noise. This time, Exo had enough of it. Along with Roxy, they runned toward the entrance.

"Who is it this time?!" Exo asked.

There, 6 shadows came. But those shadows were quickly recognized. They were Saturn, Storm, Shady, Jade, Flame and a injured Melody.

"P-Please... let us explain..." Saturn said as she got to her knees and raised her paws.

* * *

**HELLO MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS! IM BACK ONCE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MD! AS WE CAN SEE... THE REBELLION ALREADY STARTED! NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL WRITE FOR EACH OF THE SIX OC´S A CHAPTER DESCRIBING HOW THEY ESCAPED! ANYONE EXCITED? I AM! ANYWAY, HOW DID YOU LIKE THE STORY? DOES ANYONE LIKE THE IDEA OF A MEXY? (MANGLE AND EXO) NO? ANYONE? *grasshopper sound* OK THEN XD. ANYWAY, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! WELL, I DONT KNOW IF THE IDEA OF A MEXY SOUNDS GREAT, BECAUSE I WAS PLANNING NOT TO SHIP EXO WITH ANYONE. I JUST SHIP THEM BECAUSE I HAVE PLANNED ANOTHER THING. BUT TELL ME NOW THIS:**

_**Question of the chapter:**_

Mexy or not Mexy?

**NOW REMEMBER, THIS QUESTION WILL CHANGE SOME EVENTS LATER IN THE STORY. ANYWAY, SEE YA LATER MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS!**


	33. The Start of the Rebellion

**Chapter 33: The Start of The Rebellion**

[Abandoned House - One Week Later]

Meanwhile, things weren´t so easy here. The special animatronics managed to get to their base just in time, and fortunately, everyone got reactivated. I took a whole week for them to be fully recovered. Some of them were happy that they were still alive. However, their boss not.

The man was sat on his chair, looking at some newspapers. They were only things about how Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza managed to get back to business, despite eveything he did and the animatronics. He stood up and walked toward his closet. He took off his shirt, revealing his muscular body covered with scars and tatoos in form of numbers. Then, he put on another shirt, closed his closet, and walked out of the room, ready to see ´his´ animatronics.

There, Saturn was helping Shady and Storm to carefully replace some of their missing fur, with Melody telling her what to do.

"Well, we are so lucky to be alive. Isn´t it?" Saturn said.

"Lucky? You call this lucky? My own family had attacked me and you. He didn´t care about me! And now, all of sudden, the dead animatronic rose and started attacking us! And he hurted my Dirky pretty bad! This is no luck, this is a curse..." Shady said.

Saturn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I was just trying to make everyone feel better. You know, life is the most precious gift we could get. We were once deactivated, we should be thankful," Saturn said.

"What do you think will happen next? Do you think that our boss will send us back again there? Cause if that... thing... is still there, I won´t battle him," Storm said.

Melody looked at them.

"That won´t happen. I won´t let anyone hurt my friends," Melody said.

"Melody, I wish I could be a military animatronic like you. I could protect anyone..." Shady said.

"You don´t have to be one in order to protect animatronics. You have special abilites. Everyone have," Melody said.

"Yeah! She is right! We can still survive!" Saturn said happily.

Then, at the other side of the room, a was tiger was walking around very angry.

"Wow, you got hurt pretty bad!" Henez said as he handed a bandage to Lance, "Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses  
your understanding. Even as the stone of the fruit must break, that its heart may stand in the sun, so must you know pain. And could you keep your heart in wonder at the daily miracles of your life, your pain would not seem less wondrous than your joy; and you would accept the seasons of your heart, even as you have always accepted the seasons that pass over your fields"

"My honor... my pride... my dignity... stained and destroyed by the same guy I killed few days ago!" Lance said.

"I can´t believe it. Have you seen his body? He was shaking all the time. Unbelievable," Volt said calmy.

"So, you are saying he is a supernatural enemy? Are we facing a deadly entity who doesn´t feel pain?" Nightvern growled.

"No, he is not supernatural. I still don´t know what it is. I knew a full analysis and examination on him to know," Volt said.

"Don´t you noticed something else? He just attacked us, not his family. He woke up in the middle of the battle, when we were so close to kill the Fazbear crew. Damn, for a whole group who doesn´t know how to fight, I didn´t expected this..." Flame said as he closed his eyes and started meditating.

"I don´t care what kind of trick he used! Sooner or later, I will go there, chop him into many little pieces and watch them burn with my own eyes!" Lance said, "And can somebody wake up that weak dire wolf?! He had enough sleep already!"

Flame sighed and walked toward Dirk, who had a cord plugged in his chest. Suddenly, the boss walked inside the room. The aniamtronics stayed in silence, waiting for his orders.

"One mission..." he said.

Then, he walked toward Flame, who grabbed Dirk´s cord.

"One simple thing..." the boss said.

He pushed Flame away and unplugged Dirk´s cord. Then, he took out an electric taser.

"One... animatronic..." the boss said.

Then, he stabbed Dirk with his electric taser and turned it on to the maximun power.

"AND ALL OF YOU COULDN´T KILL HIM!" the boss yelled.

Dirk´s body started shaking, and his red eyes started glowing.

"I´M NOT WEAK!" Dirk screeched as he took out his dagger and swinged it at the boss.

However, the boss simply grabbed his arm tightly. Then, he took Dirk´s dagger away. He leaned closer and looked at his face.

"Play nice, dire wolf, before I make another hole in your chest," the boss said in a mad tone.

Dirk growled and grinned his teeth. The boss stood up and walked away with Dirk´s dagger. He looked at the rest of the animatronics.

"All of you had failed me. I gave you a home, a place to rest, and this is how you repay me? Not even with your upgrades... you didn´t succeed? You dissapoint me... all of you," the boss said.

"Boss, we are truly sorry. Please, give us another chance!" Shady said.

"No. You will all stay here. You have some work to do. You know what they say, if you want to kill somebody... do it by yourself..." the boss said before walking away.

The silence filled the room again. The animatronics looked at each other. Then, each one of them started walking away toward their respective rooms, leaving Melody and Lance alone. Lance, however, walked toward Melody. He looked mad.

"This is all your fault. It is by you that our boss doesn´t trust us anymore," Lance said.

"Shut up Mr. I Can Beat Anyone," Melody said sarcastically, "Not even your powers helped you to win"

"Listen to me Melody. I would do anything for our boss to trust me again. And if that means that I got to chop off your head, trust me, I will" Lance said madly.

"What makes you think I would let you do that? I´m military trained as well as you," Melody said.

"Ohh, you really think that your training can beat me? I´m more powerful than you, and we both know that!" Lance said.

Melody closed her eyes and groaned. She already had enough of it.

"You do realize that our ´boss´is lying isn´t it?" Melody asked.

"Lying? What are you talking about?" Lance asked.

"This is no family Lance. Im not here to follow the orders of a pyscho who wants to kill innocent animatronics," Melody said.

"You do know well they are the enemy! They are dangerous! They must be punished!" Lance growled.

But then, Melody grabbed Lance by his neck.

"Listen to me you little piece of rusty metal! Have you seen that place? It´s just a normal pizzeria. A pizzeria for little kids. Now, why would an enemy be so dangerous when they are performing and protecting little kids? Have you got no freaking wires? You are just dumb as our stupid boss. You are just as arrogant as him," Melody said.

Then, she let Lance go and walked toward the entrance of her room. Lance stood up and growled.

"What the hell you think you are doing?" Lance asked.

"I´m going to get my real family out of this place. I´m done with this stupid quest," Melody said.

However, as she was about to open the door, a flash grenade appeared in front of her. Melody growled and rolled away, dodging the greande. Then, she looked at Lance, who was holding his dual pistols.

"I´m not going to let you do that. You bitch traitor. You are going to die right here, right now!" Lance said.

Melody took out her guns too. Her eyes and bangs started to glow purple. Then, she looked at Lance and smirked.

"Let´s do this sergeant," Melody said.

"You got it trooper," Lance said.

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Ok, quick note from author! Im not going to update for the whole next week because of exams, sorry. And i bring you another chapter of MJ. Now, I gotta say, I will focus now on your OC´s. I will describe how they escape, and who they fought with. Oh yeah, OC chapter for you guys! A little gift from Micahell501 himself! Now, Volt and Henez creators, your OC´s wont die, so please do not worry. This is for you too dirk. Well guys, seems that you really like the Mexy idea! Seems that the story will change then. Exo and Mangle, or Roxy, will be together as boyfriend and girlfriend. But not marriage! Because thats weird... unless you make me... anyway, dont forget to review! Who is excited to see their OC´s fighting? Everyone will, so dont worry. Anyway, i need to sleep... and study. See you later my dear animatronics!**


	34. The Lighting Panther Saturn vs Nightvern

**Chapter 34: The Lighting Panther; Saturn Vs Nightvern**

[Basement]

After that threatening speech, Saturn and Nightvern went down to the basement. They had to shapen their own weapons . Saturn started sharpening her daggers, and Nightvern started sharpening his tail and his wings. Saturn was sad and ashamed. She really wanted to make a change. Prove her boss that she was useful. But now, he didn´t trust her. She didn´t know what to do. She was scared to be dismantled.

"Nightvern? Do you think he will... dismantle us?" Saturn asked.

Nightvern didn´t even look at her and continued sharpening his tail.

"Nightvern? Are you not even worried or worse, scared, of what might happen to us?" Saturn asked.

"Why would I be scared? I´m not scared of anything," Nightvern said.

"Have you ever had the feeling that... we don´t belong here?" Saturn asked.

"No, not that I remember. I like being here," Nightvern answered.

Saturn nodded slowly and looked at her daggers. They were already sharpened, so she put them back into her carriers. Suddenly, she heared a loud thump comming from upside. Saturn stopped for a moment.

"What was that? Did you heared that?" Saturn asked.

"Yeah. I guess that Lance and Melody are fighting again," Nightvern said in a calm voice.

"Fighting? Why? Are you not even worried about that?!"

"Don´t you get it? Lance will do anything to gain our boss trust again. Even if that means... killing another animatronic..." Nightvern said.

Saturn took a step back. She now realized something. This is not a sanctuary or a place to feel like home. This was a house full of lies. What other things might their boss keep hidden from them? What was going to happen to her friends? What was she going to do to help them?

"Seriously? You don´t even care about our own friends?!" Saturn asked madly.

"Of course I do. Lance is one of them," Nightvern said.

Saturn growled.

"Enough of this. I´m going to help Melody," Saturn said as she started walking away.

"I wouldn`t do that if I were you," Nighvern said.

"Oh really? And who`s gonna stop me from helping her?" Saturn said.

Nightvern stopped sharpening his tail. Then, he looked at Saturn with a deadly stare.

"I will. If I have to,"

"You are kidding me isn`t it?" Saturn said.

"No, I`m not kidding. I won`t let your actions get all of us in more trouble than we are now," Nightvern said.

"Nightvern... our friend is in danger!" Saturn yelled.

"Let her be. I`m pretty sure she has done something stupid for Lance to fight her," Nightvern said.

Saturn rolled her eyes and quickly walked toward the door. However, as she was about to push it, a knife appeared next to her. Saturn gasped and turned aorund, only to see Nightvern with another knife and a evil smile in his face.

"Really? You want to do this?" Saturn asked.

"As I said before, I will have to if I need to. Now, be a good girl and stay away from the door,"

Saturn smiled and grabbed one of her daggers.

"Then I guess I`m not a good girl, but a rebel one," Saturn said.

Then, she threw her dagger at Nightvern. Nightvern moved away, dodging the dagger, but was tackled down by Saturn. Saturn started punching Nightvern and scratching him with her claws, but then Nightvern used his tail to stab Saturn in her back and kick her away from him. Nightvern flapped his wings to stand up.

"You wound me Saturn. You do not deserve to be with us. Now, I should rip off your core!," Nightvern said.

Saturn smiled and stood up.

"I´m not part of this team anymore. Now, if you want to take my core... COME AND GET IT!" Saturn said.

Nightvern flapped his wings and dashed at Saturn. Saturn swinged her daggers at him, but Nightvern was fast and tackled her, carrying her all the way to the other side of the wall and slamming her into it. Saturn quickly stood up and started punching Nightvern, but Nightvern blocked her moves. Saturn smirked and kicked Nightvern in his legs, making him fall.

Nightvern stood up and uppercut Saturn. While in mid-air, he started slashing Saturn with his sharp tail. Saturn growled in pain as she could feel Nightvern´s tail getting closer to her core. Finally, Nightvern slammed Saturn down to the floor.

However, Saturn amazingly stood up fast and stabbed Nightvern in his shoulders with her daggers, performing a wake up attack. Saturn kicked Nightvern in his chest and raised her left paw while yelling, "Shocking!". Immediately, her daggers electrocuted Nightvern, stunning him for a while. Saturn sprinted toward him and, with her sharp claws, started slashing and scratching him. Then, she grabbed her daggers which were still impaled in Nightvern´s shoulders, and hit Nightvern in his jaw with her knee, and took off her daggers.

"I can do this all day," Saturn said, taunting Nightvern.

Nightvern growled and opened his beak. He started shooting flames at Saturn. Saturn didn´t expect it and couldn´t cover herself. Her suit burned for a while, and Saturn moaned in pain. Once the fire turned off, Nightvern shoot a fire ball at Saturn. Saturn falled to the floor, so Nigthvern grabbed her and slammed her to a table, breaking it. Then, he threw Saturn away to the other side of the room.

"Hehe, you are just too weak," Nightvern said as his eyes glowed with more intensity.

Saturn coughed oil and tried to stand up, but was still weak from the impact. Nightvern walked toward her and put his foot on her back.

"You are dead Saturn," Nightvern said, "Any last words before your deactivation?"

Saturn growled and closed her eyes. She could feel her core releasing a huge amount of energy. She opened her eyes once again, and her body started releasing blue sparks.

"Yes..." Saturn said.

Nightvern yelled in anger as he was about to stab Saturn, but she amazingly dodge Nightvern´s attack, kicked him away and stood up. Saturn sprinted toward him, ready to deal the last attack.

**Saturn gathered up all her energy and created a lighting bolt, which it hit Nightvern. Nightvern took a step back stunned and felt his back made contact with the wall. Saturn threw her dagger at him, which it hit Nightvern in his chest. Nightvern was now stuck to the wall.**

**Then, she sprinted toward Nightvern, grabbed his head, and slammed it into her knee, breaking Nightvern´s endoskeletal face, and the noise of a breaking head would be hear. Nightvern growled in pain as he could feel his jaw getting broken.**

**Finally, Saturn dislodges her dagger and punched Nightvern in his chest so hard, that it broke Nightvern´s armor. Nightvern screeched in pain, as Saturn moved her paw away from his now broken armor. Finally, Nightvern got his knees and falled to the floor.**

"Don´t mess with ´The Force of the Storm´" Saturn said happily.

Nightvern groaned in pain and tried to grab Saturn by her leg, but Saturn already walked away. She grabbed her stuff and made her way upstairs.

"Now... the question is... how are we going to get out of this place?" Saturn asked herself.

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, finally, I´m back with some moar of Major Disasters! Damn, I´m really sorry for the loooooong wait! School keep me busy! And soon, college! And then some stuff happened with my family and friends, and plans to move to another house... and that´s the reason why I coulnd´t update. I couldnt even get into Fanfiction! So, I havent read any messages or reviews. I will answer them later. Nevermind that, I hope you liked this chapter! Wow, what do you think will happen next! Who do you think is going to fight next chapter? How are the rebels going to escape this crazy mad house? Feel free to review, like, follow and favorite. So, maybe I will update next chapter tomorrow, so stay tunned! Also, credit goes to the respective owners of the OC´s. Well, good bye my dear animatronics!**


	35. Possession Flame vs Nero

**Chapter 35: Possession; Flame Vs Nero**

[Computers Room]

Meanwhile, Flame and Volt were busy typing some things on the computers. A lot of things were happening in Flame´s head, but Volt... he was also having his own problems.

"Hey Volt... what do you think will happen next huh? We have failed our boss... and now, we are here, trying to clear our memories from the past," Flame said.

Volt let out a small nervous giggle.

"Well I don´t know Flame. I just hope it´s nothing bad," Volt said.

Flame looked at him and nodded. Volt smiled at him, but what Flame didn´t know, is that Volt was arguing with someone inside of him.

"That is enough! Aren´t you going to do something?!" Nero said.

"No! Flame is my friend, why would I hurt him? Besides, I never saw Melody and Flame together! How can I know you are lying?" Volt asked.

"Oh, my dear Volt. I´m just helping you! You need to get rid of Flame before anything bad happens! He is going to take Melody away from you!" Nero said.

Volt held his head for a moment. He feel like he was about to lose it. Like if something was changing inside of him.

"Hey Volt," Flame said, "Have you ever thought of escaping? Haven't you thought that our boss is not what it looks like? I was thinking about escaping. I think I don't want to be held captive inside here"

"See? Now he wants to betray us! And you are going to let him?!" Nero said.

"No, maybe he us right," Volt said, "Maybe it is the correct thing. Maybe we need to do this. Maybe I need to..."

Flame was about to say other thing, but suddenly, Volt yelled in pain as he held his head, growling and moaning.

"If you are not going to do that..." Nero said, "Then I will!"

Volt's left eye started glowing with high intensity. It was Nero, and he was trying to get out.

"What the... Stop it Nero! Stop it right now!" Volt growled.

"No Volt..." Nero said, "No more. It's time for me to take this body now. I always hated that you were always the one who could interact and talk to other animatronics while I have been hiding inside of you, lonely and angry. Now, it's your turn to feel what I felt long time ago!"

Volt gave one last and high screech and finally falled to the floor. Flame stood there, confused.

"Volt? What the hell just happened?" Flame asked himself.

Suddenly, Volt's body moved. First, it got to his knees. Then, slowly, it got up. He slowly turned around and looked at Flame. His eyes, both of them, were black with a white dot in them.

"Volt is gone, Flame," it said, "The only one here is... Nero"

Volt, or now Nero, smiles evily and giggled. Flame took a step back and growled.

"So, I finally get to meet Volt's little and abandoned personality. You are not tough as I thought..." Flame said.

"Little? Abandoned? Oh no, that's over. I'm now the one who posseses this body. I'm the one who will take decisions now!" Neo said.

Flame looked at his sword, which it was on a table near him. He slowly started walking toward the table.

"So, Nero, what do you want huh?" Flame aske while walking.

"I just want boss to be happy. Volt could 't handle this situation so, he and I made a deal and now, he let me take control of this body," Nero said.

"That's stupid! Give Volt his body back now!" Flame yelled.

"Oh, I think that is not going to happen. You see, I know that you want something with Melody, and I'm not going to let you get her," Nero said.

"First, I'm not in love with Melody. Geez, I don't even kiss her or something. And second, you don't deserve Melody. Volt does!" Flame said.

"Well that's too bad for him. I think I will keep Melody for me then," Nero giggled.

Flame growle. Finally, he reached the table, grabbed his sword and charged at Nero.

"Give Volt his body back now!" Flame yelled as he sprinted at Nero.

However, Nero laughed, took out a needle and stabbed Flame in his shoulder, while dodging his sword. Flame tried to swing his sword again, but Nero easily dodged it again, and stabbed Flame in his leg. Nero kicked Flame away and took out another needle.

Flame growled in pain. Then, he closed his eyes and put a paw on his head. Suddenly, Flame's sword started moving bu itself. In a quick move, Flame's sword flied toward Nero and started fighting with him, dealing some scratches and cuts.

"Telekinetic abilities! Sword Possesion! Didn't expect that isn't it?" Flame said.

"Oh, but I do have my own abilities..." Nero said.

Nero dodged Flame's sword again. Then, he stored electricity in his paws and, with a powerful move, he slammed the floor with them, electrocuting the floor, and electrocuting Flame.

Flame lost balance, lost focus, and his sword falled to the floor. Nero approached hima and started punching Flame with his electrocuted paws. Flame couldn't dodge his electric moves, and received damaged. With an uppercut, Nero hit Flame in his chin and sent him fly away to the other side of the room.

"Wow, it's good to be back," Nero said as he approached Flame, "I think it's time for the paladin wolf to die!"

Flame groaned in pain and started crawling away. Suddenly, he noticed something on the floor. He picked it up and noticed it was a bow... Flame's tactical bow. Once again, Flame stood up, with bos in paw, and looked ar Nero.

"You want a fight? Good..." Flame said while taking out an arrow, "You just got a fight. I never thought I would say this but, it's time to use my sharpshooting skills"

Then, Flame's eyes and fur started changing into a camouflage color. His whole body changed, as well as his bow, which it also turned into the camo color. Flame smirked and looked at Nero.

"Ok then, let's play," Nero said.

Flame took a step back and hide in the shadows. Nero growled and raised his needles, ready to attack. Suddenly, an arrow appeared flying, and it hit Nero in his leg. Nero growled and took out the arrow from his leg. Two more arrows appeared, but Nero catched them just in time.

Then, Flame appeared from the shadows behind Nero. With his bow, he hit Nero in his head, stunning him. Nero took a step back, holding his head. Flame keep hitting him with his bow, but Nero blocked every move. Furiously, Flame raised his bow and hit Nero in his head, damaging his skull. Nero falled to the floor, and spit some oil.

"Archery is just a hobby for me," Flame smirked as he took an arrow and spin it with his paw.

Nero growled as he stood up. Fast as a wolf, he jumped and slammed Flame down to the floor. With his paws, he electrocuted the floor again, making Flame jump from it. In mid air, Nero slashed Flame with his needles, dealing damage because of electricity. Flame growled in pain, but then Nero swinged a string around Flame's neck and slammed him down to the floor again. Nero smiked and he stored electricity in his paws.

"More electricity, more power!" Nero giggled.

Flame growled and charged once again at Nero. He shoot three arrows at him, hitting successfully in his chest. Nero took a step back, but then Flame kicked him in his legs, making him lose balance, then hit him in his jaw, and with the help of his bow, he kicked Nero in his face, and shoot an arrow before falling to the floor.

"Surrender now and gie Volt his body back, Nero!" Flame yelled as he took out an arrow and aumed at Nero.

Nero stood up slowly. He looked at Flame with his black eyes and smirked. Then, some spark start flying off his body.

"Come and get him, cowrd," Nero said.

Flame growled and charged at him. However, Nero had a lot of energy stored in his body, and Flame was about to feel the pain.

**Just as Flame was sprinting toward him, Nero swinged his string around Flame´s neck again. Then, he pulled Flame toward him, pulled him down and hit Flame with his knee, breaking Flame´s endoskeletal jaw. Flame closed his eyes, growling in pain.**

**Then, Nero sent very high amounts of energy to his right paw and striked Flame with it, shocking his head. Flame´s body started twitching and shaking, loosing temporarily absolute control of his body and even his wires started burning a little bit, which it burned Flame´s suit.**

**Finally, Nero threw Flame to the floor. Nero jumped high in the air and, with all his forces, stomped on Flame´s back, breaking his endoskeletal spine. Flame´s body stopped shaking, and Nero jumped back.**

"I hope you enjoyed that... Hehehe," Nero giggles.

Flame started breathing heavily. He felt his systems failing him, like if they didn't want to respond. Nero started walking toward him, with a needle in his paw, ready to finish his life.

Flame looked around and saw his bow near him. He stretched his arm and grabbed his bow. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You are done Flame," Nero said,"It was good to meet you. Well, in fact, no it wasn't,"

Just as Nero was about to stab his needle at Flame's head, Flame's eyes turned red and his body released blue sparks. Suddenly, he stood up, dodging Nero's needle, and got ready to deal the last attack.

"Wait, how could you?!" Nero asked, but by then, it was too late.

**Flame yelled in anger as he charged his paw with electricity. Then, he punched Nero in his head so hard, that some bolts flew off his head and the sound of crushing skull could be heard. Nero gasped and closed his eyes while moaning in pain.**

**Then, with his other paw, he took out his sword and impaled Nero in his stomach. Oil came out from it, and Nero growled in pain as he could feel his endoskeletal parts getting broken.**

**Finally, Flame lifted Nero, who was still stuck in his sword, and with all his forces, he slammed Nero down to the floor. The impact was so hard, that it broke Nero's endoskeletal spine, and Nero could feel his systems failing him. It was done.**

"Never mess with a paladin... f*cker," Flame said as he cleaned his sword.

Nero was moaning in pain and tried to stand up, but he didn't had enough energy. Flame put his sword on his back and looked at him.

"You stupid wolf! I will kill you! I will!" Nero yelled.

"Don't worry Volt, I will get you back to your body soon. I promise," Flame said as he walked away, leaving behind a wolf who was cursing and insulting him.

* * *

**Hello? Is anyone out there? Of course there is! Hello my dear animatronics! After some long time I bring you another chapter of MJ. Im really sorry for the long wait, I had some school trouble, and loss of inspirarion. Not mentioning that my computer isnt working anymore and I will start writing on my phone. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Dont forget to review like follow and... You know what next. Damn, will Volt be saved? What will Flame do? Check it out next chapter! See ya later my dear animatronics!**


	36. Tank Fight, Storm Travis vs Henez Eoin

**Chapter 36: Tank Fight; Storm and Travis Vs Henez and Eoin**

[Garage]

Inside the garage, a certain female wolf animatronic was reloading her cyro guns with water. Once full loaded, she pressed a buttom on her arm and soon, it started shaking a little bit. Storm the ice wolf sighed in relief.

"Lock and load," Storm said to herself.

Then, she headed toward the exit door. Storm already thought about it. She was going to escape. She didn't want to continue with this madness. She didn't want to hurt other animatronics. That wasn't she.

Storm opened the door, but there stood a giant shadow in front of her.

"Ah! Who are you?" Storm asked.

She heared a sad noise. The shadow took a step forward, and Storm calmed herself, because she knew who was it.

"Travis? What are you doing here?" Storm asked.

Travis lowered his head. Then he looked at Storm.

"Ice wolf... leaving?" Travis asked.

"Well, yes Travis. I'm leaving this place. I just can't support being here. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm leaving for good," Storm answered.

"Travis... help... Ice wolf," Travis said.

"What? No Travis! You cannot risk yourself for me! I owe you nothing, you don't have to do this," Storm said.

"Travis, dont' want here either," Travis answered.

Storm hold her head and sighed. Then, she nodded and looked at Travis.

"Follow me ok? I've thinking about escaping to Freddy's," Storm said.

Travis shook violently.

"Ice wolf go to enemies house?!" Travis asked.

"No Travis. Melody was right. They are no enemy. They are innocent. The only monsters here... were ua the whole time," Storm said.

Travis calmed down a little bit.

"Travis follow behind ice wolf..." Travis said.

Storm nodded. Soon, the two animatronics started to walk upstairs. However, they didn't knew that somebody was waiting for them.

Suddenly, an arrow hit Storm in her chest. Storm moaned in pain and rolled down the stairs back to the garage.

"Ow! Hey, what the heck was that?!" Storm asked herself as she took off the arrow from her chest.

There, with a green glowing bow with a blade on it, wearing a green fluorescent hood, was the wolf that Storm beat some days ago.

"You..." Storm said.

"Oh, hello Storm. I heard you wanted to escape so I wanted to make sure you won't," Henez the maniac acid wolf said.

Storm stood up and growled.

"Get out of my way Henez, before I kick your ass again," Storm said.

"Oh really? How can you said that is going to happen?" Henez asked.

"Because..." Storm said as she saw a huge shadow behind Henez, "I'm not alone"

Henez ears perked up and turned around, dodging Travis fist just in tume. Travis stood up on his hind legs and stomped on the floor.

"Travis hurt little green wolf badly!" Travis said.

Henez giggled and shook his head.

"Oh, isn't just lovely. I don't have the correct rhymes to express my excitement right now," Henez said.

"Save it, your rhymea ate horrible," Storm said.

Henez clapped. Then, he took out an arrow and looked at Storm.

"Well Storm, you should also know I'm not alone too," Henez said.

Travis, however, roared and charged at Henez, ready to impale him with his sharp hornes. But then, somebody pushed Travis, making him fall and making the floor shake with the impact. Travis shook his head and looked at his opponent.

"Travis, you stay out of this. Or else..." Eoin said as he stomped the floor with his four powerful paws.

Travis growled and stomped on the floor too.

"Travis will kill turtle guy!" Travis yelled.

"Well come and get me!" Eoin said.

Just as the were about to fight, an ice beam appeared and nearly hit Henez in his arm. Henez looked at Storm, with both of her arms glowing a blue color.

"Oh Storm, want a rematch?" Henez said as he put his hood on.

"You should know that I can beat you. I beat you once, I will beat you twice!" Storm said.

"Yeah, that's true. But I got some upgrades too," Henez said.

Quick as a thunder, Henez took out an arrow and shoot it at Storm's feet. The arrow exploded, creating a huge green cloud surrounding Storm. Storm coughed and tried to look for Henez, but she couldn't see anything.

"Really? You think this is going to work for me?" Storm said.

"Oh, I think it will..." Henez said as he appeared behind her.

Storm turned around bur Hene hit Storm with his bow. Then, he took out his blade and started slashing Storm in her stomach and chest. Then, he shoot a normal arrow at Storm's feet, which it would make her feel pain everytime she move.

Storm growled and shoot an ice beam at Henez, freezing his arm. Then, she sprinted at Henez, ignoring the pain in her leg, created two ice daggers and stabbed Henez with them in his shoulders. Then, she slide toward Henez, making him fall and shoot a wave of ice toward him, dealing great damage.

"How did you like that?!" Storm said.

Henez stood up and spit oul from his mouth.

"I'm just starting to warm up..." Henez said.

Meanwhile, Travis and Eoin were fighting against each other. Travis tried to bite Eoin with his powerful jaws, but Eoin tackled him with his strong shell. Travis pushed Eoin away and got ready to charge again.

"Are you sure you want to do this Travis?" Eoin asked.

"Travis is sure!" Travis said.

Then, he sprinted at Eoin and tackled him with his shoulder as hard as he could. He step on Eoin's shell and stomp on it, trying to break it. Eoin growled, turned aroud and kicked Travis in his stomach. Quickly, Eoin stood on his four legs and looked at Travis.

"You will die Travis!" Eoin said as he charged at Travis.

In a fast move, Eoin tackled Travis again. Travis tried to impale him with his horns, but Eoin could block them with his shell. When Travis tried to attack again, Eoin bit his neck and tore off some skin. Travis falled to the floor, growling in pain.

"See? You have no chance against me Travis," Eoin said as he walked toward him.

Storm shoot another ice beam at Henez, but he shoot an acid bomb arrow, making both attacks colapse and explode. Storm growled as she created two ice daggers and looked at Henez.

"You will not win Henez. You like it or not, I made my choice. I will help the Fazbear Crew instead of you and that hunan we call boss," Storm said.

"Sorry, but you and I know that one of us is going to get out of here alive. And that's gonna be me!" Henez said.

Storm yelled in anger as she sprinted and jumped toward Henez. Henez, however, was shaking, and ready to unleash power. He threw a gas grenade at Storm, which it hit her, exploded and stunned her.

Storm tried to look after Hene, but he hid just in time. Storm created an ice cline just in case and got ready to attack with it.

"I'm not going to fall for the same trick again," Henez said.

In a quick move, Henez shoot an arrow at Storm's ice clone, breaking it and hitting the original Storm in her right leg. Storm moaned in pain as she hold it and tried to take off the arrow. But she noticed that Henez was now right in front of her.

"Have you heard of that poem called the 'Tale Tell Heart'?" Henez asked as he took out a poison grenade, "I'm going to do the same thing with you"

**Henez threw the grenade at Storm. The grenade exploded right in front of Storm's feet. Storm closed her eyes, but then Henez shoot two arrows at her chest, impaling er and breaking some endoskeletal parts. Storm moaned in pain as oil came out of her chest.**

**Then, Henez grabbed the two arrows impaled in Storm's chest, and with all his forces, he slammed Storm down to the floor, breaking her endoskeletal ribs. Storm yelled in agony as she she could feel her bones breaking.**

**Finally, Henez hit Storm in her jaw with his modern tactical bow so hard, that it even broke some of Storm's teeth. Storm moaned in pain when she felt her jaw getting dislocated.**

"Heh, I won this time..." Henez said as he took out another arrow, "Time to make the ice wolf explode"

Storm tried to move, but she was so weak that she couldn't even move her legs to crawl away. Henez was getting closer, and Storm knew that her time has come. Travis, who saw the whole thing, got angry.

"Ice wolf will die!" Travis thought.

Then, Eoin tackled him once again, slamming him down to the floor.

"What's wrong Travis? Feeling weak already? Stand up and fight!" Eoin said.

Travis growled. He had to save Storm, but Eoin was on his way. If only Travus knew how to take care if him. That's when he thought of something. Eoin was a turtle! A four legged turtle! Travis could stand on two legs and Eoin couldn't. Besides, Travis knew a way that could keep Eoin out of his way.

"I win, you lose Travis!" Eoin said as he raised his paw and tried to stom on Travis head.

But then, Travis rolled away and stood up. Eoin looked at him surprised.

"Travis will smash turtle guy!" Travis yelled as he charged at Eoin.

Eoin giggled and blocked Travis tackle. But by his surprise, Travis grabbed him by his shell and, with all his forces, Travis lifted Eoin in his arms.

"Hey, let me go! You stupid dinosaur, let me go!" Eoin yelled.

Travis giggled and laid Eoin on the floor... upside down. No matter how much Eoin moved or shake, his short legs didn't let him turn over.

"Seriously? Is this all you got?!" Eoin said.

However, Travis didn't listen to him. He looked at Henez, and felt rage consuming him.

"Travis... will smash little acid wolf!" Travis yelled.

Then, he charged at Henez. Henez was about to stab Storm in her head with a poisonous arrow, when he felt the ground shaking. Henez turned around confused.

"Wait... Travis?" Henez said.

No doubt, it was Travis. Henez took out two arrows and aimed at Travis. Then, he shoot, but Travis blocked it with his arm. The two arrows landed on Travis arm, but he didn't care about that, and simply broke them. Henez growled.

"Ok, seems that you want some of this wolf isn't it? Come over here you reptilian guy!" Henez said.

Travis swinged his punch at Henez, but due to his slow speed, Henez easily dodged it. Henez tried to stab Travis with his arrows, but Travis was not affected by it, due to his hard skin. Henez jumped over Travis and shoot an explosive acid arrow on his back.

"Boom," Henez said.

The arrow exploded and Travis got covered in a green cloud of acid. Henez cleaned himself and smirked.

"The dinosaur is now extinct," Henez said as he walked toward the cloud.

But by his surprise, a endoskeletal hand appeared and grabbed by his neck. Henez dropped his bow and tried to break free. Henez looked at Travis, with half of his face melted, but his eyes glowing red. he was definitely angry.

"Travis..." Travis said as he lifted Henez with his arm.

Henez tried to bite or scratch Travis, but no matter what he did, Travis didn't let him go. And now, Travis was about to put an end to this.

"SMASH!" Travis yelled.

**Travis grabbed Henez by his head and slammed him down to the floor. A loud thunp could be heard, and Henez endoskeletal face getting broken could be heared. Henez yelled in pain as he could feel his head almost getting crushed completely.**

**Then, Travis lifted Henez again and punched him so hard in his stomach, that it broke several of Henez ribs. Henez moaned in pain as he could feel oil gushing inside him.**

**Finally, Travis grabbed Henez by his legs and arms and, with all his forces, slammed Henez back into his knee. Henez moaned in pain as his endoskeletal spine got broke. Travis finally let Henez go and laid him down on the floor.**

"Travis won," Travis said smiling.

Henez tried to crawl toward his bow, while Travis walked toward Storm, who just recovered herself. Travis helped to stand up. Storm looked at him and smiled.

"Travis? You really did it?" Storm asked.

Travis smiled and nodded.

"That is great Travis!" Storm said as they walked toward the door,"Now common! We need to get out of this place!"

However, Travis stopped. Storm looked at him confused. Travis tried to hide his melted face and arms and back. Then, Travis looked ar Storm.

"Travis stay..." Travis said.

"What? Are you kidding me? C'mon Travis we can get out of here!" Storm said trying to pull Travis.

"Travis will stay. Travis protect ice wolf," Travis said.

Storm noticed that Eoin finally turned over, and Henez tried to stand up with the help of his bow. She couldn't take them down, and Travis offered himself to buy her some time.

"Travis... Take care," Storm said as she pulled him into a hug.

Travis hugged her as well, and then pushed her toward the door, closed it, and smashed the knoob. Then, Travis turned around, looking ay Eoin and Henez.

"Travis ready..." Travis said.

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, I know its been a long time since the last chapter. Its kinda difficult to write on this little phone you know. Anyway, I bring tou another chapter of MD! Wow, you know I want to say some things. I just accomplished a year on FanFiction! A year! I want to thank everyone who have been there for me! I thought I would never reach this far! I still remember when I wrote Lost Hopes, my first fanfic. Thank you guys for supporting me! Now, I want to say another thing. First, I wont accept any more OC in this story. Im sorry to everyone who wanted their Oc in here, but the Oc submission train already ride away. And second, please dont send your OC for the sequel yet! I still have to make an OC forum and stuff like that. Well, thats all I wanted to say. See ya later my dear animatronics!**


	37. Relationship Fight, Dirk vs Shady Chante

**Chapter 37: Relationship Fight; Dirk Vs Shady and Chantel**

[Unknown Room]

Meanwhile, Shady was staring at a poster that she took from Freddy's. In there, was Foxy and Exo, standing side to side, waving their only paws, and each one of them standing on their own show stages. Below, there were some words that said, 'Explore and navigate the Seven Wonders and the Seven Seas of the World with your favorite animatronics!'. Shady growled at this. With her hook, she tore off Exo figure from the poster, and put a picture of herself, right next to Foxy.

"Why... he is my brother. I'm the one who should go and navigate the Seven Seas with him! No that darn coyote who almost killed me and my friends!" Shady growled.

She sighed and dropped the poster. She stood up and started walking toward the door and opened it, but suddenly, Chantel the Otter appeared right in front of her when Shady opened the door.

"S-Shady... w-what are you doing here?" Chantel said as she tried to hold what it looks like a note behind her.

"Chantel. I was about to leave my room," Shady said.

"Oh, o-ok then. See ya later," Chantel said.

However, Shady noticed what Chantel was hiding. She looke at her with an eyebrow.

"Chantel, what are you hiding there?" Shady asked.

"N-Nothing..." Chantel answered.

But in a quick move, Shady moved behind Chantel and took her note away. Chantel tried to take it back, but Shady conserved her distance from her.

"Wait Shady! Don't look at it!" Chantel said.

Shady started reading the note. It was, in fact, a fragment from a diary, definitely from Chantel's diary.

"Chantel..." Shady said, "You want to escape?"

Chantel closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes Shady. I really want to. I can't stand a second in here. I just can't believe I helped that monster this whole time from the very beginning. I helped him reactivate all of you. But, I don't want to continue. I just don't want to," Chantel answered.

Shady rubbed her head and looked at Chantel. She looked like she was about to cry. Probably because she feared that Shady would tell their boss that she wanted to escape. But she noticed that both of them had something in common: they didn't want to be there.

"Chantel, I won't tell anyone..." Shady said.

"W-Wait, really?" Chantel asked.

"Yes, in fact... I want to leave this place too. I don't want to obey a mad and crazy human who wants to kill other animatronics," Shady answered as she handed the note to Chantel.

Chantel smiled and take her note back.

"I want to leave now. Probably we can escape without being noticed. What do you say?" Chantel asked.

Shady looked at her poster which she threw away some minutes ago. Maybe, if she goes back, she can do two things: see one more time her fox brother and get payback from the explorer coyote. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Let's go now. I hope that nobody notices us because then it would..."

"It would be what Shady?" a voice said from the shadows.

Shady and Chantel turned around in surprise. There, walking from the shadows, the dire wolf, Dirk, giggled as he walked toward the two girls.

"Dirk, were you spying on us?" Shady asked.

"Why, yes of course. I been spying on both of you. And what an incredible surprise. Seems that Chantel wants to betray her own team," Dirk said.

"I want to run away! I don't want any trouble with you or anyone! I just want to be free! I want to start a new life!" Chantel said.

"Well too bad. Now, seems that I must inform Lance about this," Dirk said, "Shady, grab Chantel and follow me"

Shady looked at Chantel. She was so scared, that she even started shaking. Shady took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

"Shady, what are you waiting for? Common!" Dirk said again.

Shady turned around and growled.

"No Dirk. If you do that, Chantel will die. And she just wants to run away. I won't give her to you," Shady said.

Chantel smiled and hide behind Shady. However, Dirk shook his head and smirked.

"Oh, so this is how it's going to be..." Dirk said as he took out his dagger.

Shady got ready with her hook.

"Dirky, let me go with Chantel, end of the argument," Shady said.

"Alright then. End of our relationship!" Dirk yelled as he charged at Shady.

Shady tried to block Dirk's move, but Dirk got behind Shady and kicked her in her back. Then, he jumped on top of her and started punching her. With his dagger, he stabbed Shady in her shoulder. Shady yelled in pain as she grabbed Dirk's arm and tried to push it away from her.

"If you are with the enemy, then you are the enemy!" Dirk said.

But then, Dirk growled in pain as a screwdriver impaled him in his back. He turned around to see Chantel holding some sharp objects, and ready to attack.

"Leave Shady alone you monster!" Chantel yelled.

"Monster! No. I'm a demon!" Dirk said as he sprinted at Chantel.

Chantel threw a hammer at Dirk, hitting him in his head. Dirk got stunned, and Chantel took her chance to jump over him and punch him repeatedly. Then, she stabbed Dirk in his arm with a screwdriver, but it broke. Chantel took out two more screwdriver and stabbed Dirk in his legs.

Dirk growled in pain but quickly recovered. He grabbed Chantel by her neck, lift her, and stabbed her in her stomach with his daggers. Then, he hit her with his knee, and kick her away.

"You little brat. You are not gonna get away with this," Dirk said as he cleaned his dagger.

Suddenly, a wooden arrow landed in his back. Dirk took off the arrow, and saw Shady holding a crossbow.

"Damn those molecular mutation abilities..." Dirk said.

"And there's more where that came from!" Shady yelled as she shot another arrow.

Dirk jumped toward Shady and dodged the arrow. With his dagger, he began slashing Shady. Shady blocked his move, took out a small axe, and began battling Dirk. Both of them tried to slash, but Dirk punched Shady in her head, stabbed her again in her back with his dagger and kicked her away. The dagger litted on fire, and it burned sole of Shady's fur.

"You cannot defeat me Shady," Dirk said, "We both know I can kill you in a matter of seconds"

Shady took off the dagger and dropped it to the floor. She started creating a small knife with a metal sheet, but Dirk stomped on her hand. Shady whimpered in pain.

"This is the end Shady. Probably I just have to wait for another special animatronic to show up in my life that's not so bitchy and whiny like you," Dirk said.

"Dirky... please let's talk..." Shady pleaded.

"I told you to stop calling me that! I hate that name! And now I hate you!" Dirk said angrily.

Shady saw Dirk lifting his dagger, ready to deal the last and fatal stab. However, seconds before Dirk stab Shady, Chantel appeared and punched Dirk. Then, she grabbed him and started punching and stabbing him.

"Leave Shady alone! She does not deserve to be killed!" Chantel said as she was about to punch him again.

But then, Dirk catch her fist just in time. Chantel tried to push him away from her, but she saw those red eyes staring into her soul. Dirk had enough of her.

"Betrayers don't deserve to be here..." Dirk said as his fur litted on fire, "Betrayers. Should. Die!"

**With his dagger, Dirk stabbed Chantel in her neck, cutting some of her wires and damaging her voicebox. Chantel could only screech in pain, as she could feel her neck filling with oil.**

**Then, Dirk twisted his dagger, breaking Chantel's neck and breaking some pf her bones. Chantel whinned in pain as she could feel her neck litting on fire and her endoskeletal bones getting broken.**

**Finally, Dirk grabbed Chantel by her neck, lifted her, and slammed her down to the floor. Chantel's endoskeletal ribs could be heared getting broken.**

"What a waste of time..." Dirk said as he let Chantel go.

Shady saw the whole thing. Her friend, Chantel, just risked herself in order to help her. Shady didn't own her anything, and Chantel helped her. She could feel rage consuming her body. She stood up and looked at Dirk.

"Dirk you... bastard! You monster! You murderer!" Shady yelled.

Dirk turned around and giggled.

"Well my ex, do you wanna be the next one?" Dirk asked.

He received immediately an answer. Shady charges at Dirk with her hook and her sword in hand. Dirk tried to block her attacks, but Shady was so mad, so angry, that her movements were faster than before. Before Dirk could do anything else, Shady stabbed him with a hidden kunai.

"You will pay for what you did!" Shady yelled as she charged at Dirk one more time.

**With her sword, Shady impaled Dirk in his stomach. Oil gushed from Dirk, and some sparks even escapes from his body, making Dirk yell in pain.**

**Then, Shady pressed a buttom on her sword. The sword turned into a dual sword, and it cut Dirk's endoskeletal ribs and wires. Dirk growled in pain as he could feel oil filling inside him.**

**Finally, Shady stabbed Dirk in his chest with her golden hook, destroying his fur and almost his core. Dirk yelled in pain as his whole body turned off and deactivated for a moment.**

"I'm sorry Dirky. I'm really am," Shady said as she walked away from him.

Shady walked toward Chantel, who tried to stood up, and Shady helped her.

"Shady, is he?" Chantel asked.

"Deactivated but not killed? Yes," Shady said. "Now common, we need to hurry,"

Chantel nodded and started to walk with Shady toward the door

"You know I've thinking, that maybe there at Freddy's we could get a job as entertainers, just like old times," Chantel said.

"I bet you wanna be one," Shady said with a smile.

"Of course! The kids, the people. Must be a pleasant feeling. Being an entertainer, sounds awesome," Chantel answered.

Shady smiled and opened the door.

"I guess you are right Chantel," Shady said, "You know what? Once we get at Freddy's I'm gonna make sure that they accept you as another entertainer"

"You would that for me?" Chantel asked.

"Yes, of course!" Shady said, "And I'm sure you will do a great job because..."

Suddenly, a sound of breaking endoskeleton bones could be heared. Shady stopped and looked at Chantel. Chantel spit oil from her mouth and couldn't talk. She looked down and saw a dagger impaled in her chest. Impaled in her core. Shady looked at her horrified.

"S-Shady..." Chantel said.

Soon, the paw of Dirk appeared, pushed Shady away and pulled Chantel toward him.

"Oh, you thought you were gonna escape without facing the consequences?" Dirk said, "You are a fool!"

Then, Dirk started stabbing Chantel again and again, with no stop. Shady tried to help her, but Chantel looked at her with a 'run while you can' face.

"Chantel... please no..." Shady said to herself.

With oil filling in her eye sockets, and because she was weak to generate a weapon with molecular mutation, Shady runned away, leaving Chantel with Dirk.

"Chantel... I'm so sorry..." Shady said.

Chantel smiled as she looked at Shady running away. Dirk smiled too and lifted her.

"Say, wanna feel how your core melts over more than a thousand deggres?" Dirk asked.

Chantel closed her eyes. She saved a life, and probably, more others in the future.

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Here is another chapter of MJ. Oh man, Dirk finnaly killed someone. Say, who thinks Dirk should be punished somehow? What will Shady do? Who is going to escape next? What will happen to Foxy or Exo? Why do I even metion them when they will not appear next chapter? Anyway, dont forget to review! And again guys, i dont need more OC's for the story! Please do not send your OC info in the reviews! Jeez, how do I make you understand? Im really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, i had to write the chapter on my phone. Anyway, see you next chapter, and have a good night. Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	38. Sister Problem Tiffany vs Tittania

**Chapter 38: Sister Problems; Tiffany Vs Tittania**

[Unknown Room]

Meanwhile, Jade the Tiger was listening some music in order to clear her mind. Although she never fought anyone in her life, she heard and know everything that the other animatronics did to the Fazbear gang. And she was scared. She was scared of fighting. And dying. But her sister didn't feel the same way. She was decided to follow orders and kill anyone her boss orders to kill.

Jade was hearing some music, when her sister came. She didn't looked at her and walked toward a table. There, it was her staff. She took her staff and was about to go out when Jade stop her.

"Sis? What are you doing?" Jade asked.

Tiffany sighed and looked at her.

"I will train a little bit. Just in case we need to attack the Fazbear gang," Tiffany said.

Jade took off her headphones and looked at her with a sad expression in her face.

"Tiffany, I wanna get out of here," Jade said.

Surprised, Tiffany looked at her sister.

"Leave? You want to leave this place? Why?" Tiffany asked.

"Because I just don't feel like home. I don't like being here. Maybe we shouls escape or something. I don't know..." Jade answered.

Tiffany looked down at the floor thinking about it. Jade thought she was considering it, since when they were reactivated, things weren't so nice for them. But then, Tiffany let out a small laugh.

"Escape? You want to escape? You want to become a traitor?" Tiffany asked.

Jade took a step back in fear.

"Uhh... I guess so..." Jade said.

Suddenly, a small yellow light appeared on top of Tiffany's staff.

"Then I guess we are not sisters anymore..." Tiffany said.

"Wait wha-"

Suddenly, a ball of electricity shoot out from Tiffany's staff and impact on Jade. Jade closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. But nothing like that happened. When Jade opened her eyes, she noticed that a red tail appeared in front of her, blocking the electric ball.

"You know, that's not a way to treat your little sister. If I were you, I would follow her example and help her instead of attacking her because of betrayal," a voice said.

Jade looked at the animatronic who saved her. It was Tittania, the sea monster. Tiffan smiled and hold her her staff tightly.

"If I were you, I wouldn't stick my snout where I shouldn't..." Tiffany said.

Tittania looked down at Jade with a smile.

"Hey, you ok Jade? Seems that you are in trouble," Tittania said.

"Don't you say..." Jade answered.

Tittania smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"Not to worry. I may be slow on ground, but I can still fight," Tittania said as she toon out her whip.

Jade took some steps back. Tittania and Tiffany looked at each other in anger.

"Giant sea monsters first," Tiffany said.

"Why, thank you!" Tittania said.

Tittania charged at Tiffant with her whip. She swinged it and tried to hit Tiffany, but Tiffany blocked it with her staff. Tittania approached Tiffany and with her claws, scratched her chest. Then, she grabbed Tiffany and throwed her away to the wall.

Tiffany stood up. She pointed her staff at Tittania. Suddenly, green vines appeared through the floor and tangled around Tittania's legs. Tittania tried to break off, but Tiffany approached toward her and start hitting her with her staff. Tiffany swinged her staff at Tittania's knee, dislocating it and making Tittania lose balance. Then, with her staff, uppercut Tittania, making her fall o the floor.

"Is that all you got? You almost made me sweat!" Tiffany said.

Tittania growled. She grabbed her whip and swinged it at Tiffany's arm. Tiffany drop her staff and hold her paw in pain, but then Tittania grabbed her and started punching her. Tiffany tried to block, but Tittania was stronger and bigger than her, and couldn't block the savage punches that she launched toward her. Tittania picked up a table and slammed it toward Tiffany, breaking it in half.

"Not to worry. I can do more than that," Tittania said.

Tiffany growled in anger. Then, she sprinted towars her staff, picked it up, and pointed it toward Tittania.

"You will pay for that," Tiffany said in a scary voice.

More vines appeared and hold Tittania. Tittania tried to break free, but Tiffany approached her with her staff, ready to deal some fatal blows.

**With her staff glowing in a red light, Tittania summoned a fire ball, which it hit Tittania and burned some of her fur in her chest. Tittania yelled in pain as she could feel the heat of the blast.**

**Then, Tiffany uppercut Tittania with her staff charged with a electric ball, damaging and dislocating her jaw. Tittania moaned in pain as she could feel her teeth getting broken.**

**Finally, Tiffany jumped high in the air and, again with her stagg, stabbed Tittania in her stomach, breaking some of her her endoskeletal bones. Tittania yelled in pain as her bones could be heared getting broken.**

"That will show you not to mess with me," Tiffany said.

Tittania let out a moan of pain as she stretched her paw. Tiffany ignored this. She turned around and looked at Jade, who was watching the whole scene. She walked toward her, with her staff, and stopped right in front of her.

"Now, where were we? Oh right, you wanted to betray us isn't it?" Tiffany said.

"Tif, why you do that?! Tittania just wanted to help!" Jade said.

"To help you escape? And get all of us in more trouble? Yeah, I know," Tiffany said.

However, as she finished saying this, a pair of red hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Yeah, I can't believe you thought that hitting me with your stick was gonna work darling," Tittania said, "But I gotta admit. That hurted. But this is gonna hurt more!"

**Tittania lifted Tiffany and, with all her forces, slammed Tiffany down to the floor. Tiffany let out a moan of pain as she could feel some of her bones getting broken.**

**Then, Tittania grabbed Tiffany by her head, lifted her near her face, and, right next to her ear, let out a small but powerful roar. Tiffany shook desperately, trying to break off, as she could feel her ears getting damaged.**

**Finally, Tittania hit Tiffany's head with her own, breaking and damaging her endoskeletal head. Tittania finally let Tiffany go. **

"Yep. That must hurt a lot," Tittania said as Tiffany deactivated.

Tittania looked at Jade with a smile. She walked toward her and kneeled. Jade looked at Tittania with oil tears in her eye sockets. Then, she hugged Tittania tightly.

"Thank you Tittania..." Jade said.

Tittania giggled as she hugged her back.

"No problem Jade. I'm glad you are ok," Tittania said.

Jade broke the hug and looked at her sister.

"Her memory have been washed away or something in order to attack me," Jade said sadly.

"Jade, I wish I could help you, but right now, you must run away. I don't think that Tiffany will forgive you," Tittania said.

"Yea, but whete?! I got nowhere to go!" Jade said.

"Not to worry. I heard that there are others in here who wants to escape to Freddy's. Maybe you should follow them. Besides, you have no other options," Tittania said.

"But wait, you not comming with me?" Jade asked.

"I wish I could, but someone must stay here and try to explain everything that happened," Tittania said.

Then, she liftes Jade and hugged her one more time.

"I wish you the bet of luck," Tittania said.

"Hey, it is just me, or are you treating me like if I were your sister..." Jade asked.

Tittania rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then, she helped Jade to gather some things for her. Jade was ready to go. As well as te others.

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yea i know, another chapter of MJ just for you! Wow, shortest fighting chapter in my whole life. Must be because I want to sleep. Anyway, have you guys heared about FNAF World? Of course you did, what am I talking about? I just cant wait for that! Anyway, feel free to review! We are getting closer! What do you think will happen next now that all of the rebels have showed their scenes? I will leave that to you. Antway, good bye my dear animatronics!**


	39. The Grand Escape

**Chapter 39: The Grand Escape**

[Unknown House]

"Phew, finally, I can get out of here," Saturn said to herself.

The animatronics, after their hard battles, managed to defeat their own teammates. But still, they still had to get out of there. What kind of horrible things would happen to them if their boss caught them or any of their teammates.

Saturn was walking through the dark corridors, when suddenly, she stumbled with another animatronic. Saturn gasped, but immediately gave a sigh of relief.

"Storm?! What are you doing here?" Saturn asked.

"Escaping, isn't it obvious?" Storm answered, "An what about you?"

"Escaping as well," Saturn answered.

"Do you think we are the only ones?" Storm asked.

They got their answer as soon as Storm asked that. From the shadows, came Flame, with his sword stained in oil. He looked at Storm and Saturn and smiled.

"Well, look who came to join the party," Flame said.

Saturn smiled and patted Flame on his back.

"I'm glad to see you here Flame," Saturn said.

"Well, he is not the only one," another voice said.

The three animatronics turned around, only to see Shady with Jade on her shoulders. Jade waves at them, as well as Shady. Flame rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

"Yeah, we got more animatronics now," Flame said.

"The more the merrie I guess," Storm said.

"Do you know how we can get out of here?" Shady asked worried.

"Through the door... obviously," Saturn said.

"Oh... right," Shady answered.

Suddenly, they heared a loud thump near him. The rebel animatronics walked together to find out. There, in the middle of the living room, they saw Melody the wolf, laying her back on a wall, with oil stains over her body, and some knives impaled in her. At the other side of the room, they saw Lance, reloading his guns.

"How many times should I tell you Melody, that I'm way better than you. You cannot beat me. You couldn't before," Lance said .

Saturn growled as she took out her daggers.

"You gonna interfere?" Flame asked calmy.

"He is messing with my friend. So yeah, I'm gonna interfere!" Saturns said as she got away from them.

Flame sighed as he rubbed his head. The other girls looked at each other confused. But then, they understood what Saturn said. Melody was their friend, and friends don't leave friends do things alone.

Just as Lance was about to take out a grenade, Saturn appeared and swinged her daggers at him. But Lance only dodged, grabbed Saturn by her neck and hold her still.

"Well well, Saturn the panther. So you are following Melody's example huh? You do know this is going to cost your life right?" Lance said.

Saturn bit Lance, and break free. Lance hold his arm and growled. Saturn spit some oil out of her mouth.

"Yes. If you mess with Melody, you mess with me," Saturn said.

"And me," Storm said as she got next to Saturn.

"And let's not forget about me," Shady said as she got next to them.

Jade went toward Melody and tried to help her recover. And Flame, he just leaned on a wall, ready to enjoy the show.

"Three against one? Seems fair," Lance said, "For some weaklings like you,"

"I think we heared enough," Storm said as her paw started glowing blue.

She shoot an ice beam at Lance while Saturn and Shady sprinted toward him. Lance smirked and rolled away, dodging the ice beam. Then, he blocked Saturn daggers, and kicked Shady in her stomach. He punched Saturn in her face and stunned her for a while.

"You idiots. Why don't you understand I'm way better than you?" Lance said.

Shady growled and started creating a wooden axe. But in the middle of the molecular mutation, Lance shoot Shady in her shoulder. Shady got distracted, and her weapon dissapeared. Then, Lance took out a small grenade, punch Shady in her face making her turn around, and with his grenade in his paw, hit Shady in her back. The grenade exploded and blast Shady down to the floor.

"Two down. So easy," Lance said.

Then, Storm appeared with an ice sword in her paw, and swinged it at Lance. But Lance grabbed the sword, and break it in half. Then, he hit Stom with his knee, and with his knive, slashed her in her chest. With a powerful kick, he pushed Storm away.

"I took my time to study your moves. You cannot beat me," Lance said.

But then, a sword appeared and stabbed Lance in his shoulder. Lance growled in pain and tried to break free, but the sword carried him toward Flame, who was using his powers to move the sword.

"Well then, but it's the paladin wolf himself," Lance said.

"Yeah, you may wonder why I joined the rebels. But you know me Lance, I want to help them. And besides, I always join the winning side," Flame smirked.

Then, he stretched his paw, and Lance was sent flying toward a wall. Lance growled and quickly stood up. Then, he look at Flame and started using his powers. Just as Flame was about to do something else, he was now holding his head and growling in pain.

"Well, I'm so sorry for tou Flame. If you are with them, then you will also die. Let's see if your telekinetic powers can hold my telepathy powers," Lance said.

Flame was shaking his head, stomping on the floor and yell in pain. If this continue, Flame's head would explode. Lance laughed maniatically. But just as he was about to explode Flame's head, a small grenade appeared rolling on his feet.

"Oh common, you gotta be kidding me..." Lance said.

The grenade exploded, and a big smoke surrounded Lance. Melody recovered herself, not completely, but enough to grab a grenade and throw it at Lance.

"Yay! We did it!" Jade said.

"No we didn't Jade. He can still fight. But we have time enough to escape," Melody said.

Jade nodded and quickly runned toward the three female animatronics. Melody walked toward Flame and helped him to stand up.

"I'm glad you could help me," Melody said.

Flame smirked and nodded.

"Of course. I promised you to help you isn't it?" Flame asked.

Soon, as the animatronics reunited, they runned toward the main door, opened it, and got outside.

"So, you guys know where to go?" Flame asked.

"Of course! Freddy's Fazbear Pizza!" Saturn said.

"With all respect, how do you know that they won't attack us? Should I remind you that there is a coyote animatronic who can raise his A.I. level to 40, which is something impossible for us to do?" Storm asked.

"We need to take a chance. We cannot go back now. I just hope this works," Melody said.

"Alright then. Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, here we go!" Jade said happily.

Soon, the little group runned toward their destination, without looking back. Without knowing anything that was happening right now.

[Unknown House - Living Room]

"What. The hell. Happened. Here," the man said as he entered the living room.

Lance, and the other animatronics, got reunited, in order to explain their boss what happened.

"Boss, you won't believe this but... they escaped," Nightvern said.

"They betray us. All of us," Tiffany said.

The man hold his head in anger. Then, he grabbed a dull pipe, and started smashing everything that he could found. He was so angry, but the animatronics got another thing to say.

"Hey, but we got here some... 'prisoners'," Eoin said.

There, with Lance pointing his guns at their heads, came Travis and Tittania, the ones who helped Storm and Jade to escape. The man dropped the pipe and looked at them angrily. Then, he walked toward Lance, took away his gun, and point it at Travis head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow off your head right now," the man said.

Travis smiled and looked at him.

"Travis is not scared. Travis did good. Travis helped little ice wolf. And Travis is happy about it," Travis answered.

The man looked at him with an eyebrow. Then, he pointed the gun at Tittania.

"What about you sea monster?" the man asked.

Tittania giggled and looked at him.

"I'm not afraid to die too darling. You won't make me talk," Tittania answered.

The man groaned and lowered his gun.

"You know, it's not funny when you are not afraid to die," the man said as he rised the gun again, "But one of you will pay right now! I don't care who is it, but I want to shoot somebody right now so..."

"Well, what about her?" Dirk asked as he entered the room.

There, was Chantel, in Dirk's arm. Her fur was burned, and her endoskeleton was now clearly visible. Dirk burned her badly. And what's worst, is that she was still alive, and and suffering.

The man looked at Dirk for a moment. Then, he took out Dirk's dagger from his pocket and give it to him. Dirk smiled and took his dagger back. Then, he laid Chantel down on the floor and took some steps back. The man looked at the animatronics around him. Then he looked at Chantel. Chantel looked at him scared.

"Hey Lance," the man said as he looked at him.

"Yea boss?" Lance said.

"This is how you play with a gun," the man said.

Then, he started shooting at Chantel in her head multiple times. And to make sure, he shoot her in her chest, destroying her core completely. Finally, Chantel stopped breathing, and her eyes faded away.

The man rubbed his head and gave Lance his gun back. Then, he looked at his animatronics.

"Today, we have been betrayed by our friends. From now on, we won't consider them as our family. They are our enemies now. And they should be eliminated, along with the others!" the man said.

"Yea sir!" all of the animatronics answered proudly.

The man looked at Travis and Tittania. They looked back at him madly. They were so angry at him for killing his friend.

"Lock them. We may use them as bait soon," the man said.

Then, he went inside his office and locked the door. Lance smiled and looked at the two animatronics.

"Your lucky day guys. You will live, for now," Lance said as Nightvern and Eoin kicked them in their faces and knocked them down.

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Im glad to say that I bring you back another chapter of Major Disasters! Wow, so they did made it. And sadly, another animatronic died. As always, I want to thank everyone for lending me their Ocs. The credit also goes to you guys! Anyway, what will happe next? What will the Fazbear crew do? What will happen now with that mysterious man? Lets find out that next chapter! Anyway, good bye my dear animatronics!**


	40. Acceptation

**Chapter 40: Acceptation**

"And that's it. That's how we made it alive," Saturn said, finally finished the long story.

The rebel animatronics looked at the Fazbear crew, waiting for an answer. Foxy looked at Exo with an eyebrow. Exo shrugged but took a step forward and looked at the animatronics.

"Why have you come here? There must be a reason," Exo said.

"We need somewhere to rest, somewhere to hide and train," Melody said.

"I'm sorry to say, but murderers are not accepted in our home," Bonnie said as he walked in front of Exo.

"And his is a pizzeria, not a refugee camp," Mike said as he aimed his shotgun at the animatronics just in case.

The animatronics saw this and raised their paws. Even some of them dropped their weapons.

"You gotta believe us. We are not the bad guys anymore! We couldn't stand a second there! We just want to join you! To become the good guys!" Shady said as she dropped to her knees.

Exo rubbed his head while thinking. Then, he lowered Mike's shotgun and pushed Bonnie away. The Fazbear crew looked at him confused.

"Listen well. We don't know you. And we look at you as our enemies. But you must know something about us. We are performers, not killers or mercenaries like you. But leaving you out there, with your friends chasing you, makes me think that we are killing you. I nearly killed all of you the last time we saw. And I think I should apologize to you... by helping you to stay here," Exo said.

The whole Fazbear crew jumped in surprise as they heared this. Foxy quickly wrapped an arm around Exo's shoulder and walked away with him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we gotta talk," Foxy said, "Kid, this is nonsense. There is no way we are letting those landrubbers stay here! Ah think that Mr. Fazbear would say the same thing!"

"Foxy, I know what you are thinking. But, can you take a look at them? Can you tell me what do you see in those animatronics?" Exo asked as he pointed at the rebel animatronics.

"Yeah kid, of course I know. I see deadly, murderers and probably backstabber animatronics who wants to stay here. With us!" Foxy answered.

"They caused a lot of trouble. They destroyed the whole main stage. They even stole our parts! Everyone's parts! We cannot let them stay here!" Bonnie said interfering.

"Besides, we don't know if this is another wicked plan of them. Who knows. Maybe they will kill us while we are sleeping," Mike said.

Exo looked back at the rebel animatronics. They were helping each other heal their wounds and fill their gashes with anything they got. They sure put on a big fight in order to get here. Besides, if what they said it's true, they want to become the good guys, and even if Exo hate to admit it, they would glady use other paws to help them defeat this threat.

"Ok, I know they are animatronics designed to fight. I know they almost killed us. But what I see, is a strong union between us and them. They can help us defeat this threat! They can help us win this war!" Exo said.

Foxy sighed and shook his head.

"Listen kid, we been suffering for your lose. We thought we would never see you again. But you survived, and finally, after two long weeks, this family got united! What would happen if they decided to betray us?" Foxy asked.

Just as Exo was about to say something, Freddy approached Foxy and gently lay his furry brown paw on his shoulder.

"Listen Foxy. I'm with Exo. He may know what he is saying. And, as the leader of this gang, I would appreciate you if you help him too. Exo wants to put an end to this, just as everyone. And we need to take risks in order to fulfill our duties. So I'm with Exo, you like it or not," Freddy said.

"I'm with Exo and Freddy! We may have a chance to win!" Bon Bon said as she got next to Freddy.

"I always follow Bon Bon, so I will go with them!" Toy Chica said happily.

Foxy rubbed his head and smiled.

"Alright alright, as long as Exo knows what he is doing, I'm with him too," Foxy said.

Bonnie and Mike were still thinking that it was a bad idea. Bonnie walked away madly and Mike locked himself in the office. Exo walked toward the rebel animatronics.

"Listen carefully. If you try anything funny,ANYTHING... I can assure you that you are the ones who will lose. After saying this... welcome to Freddy's Fazbear Pizza!" Exo said.

Saturn and Shady jumped in excitement and walked through the hallway.

"We really appreciate you!" Saturn said.

Storm and Jade started wandering around, looking at the colorful posters and funny drawings that the kids made. Flame and Melody looked at Exo and approached him.

"Thank you," Flame said.

"You are welcome. I guess," Exo answered.

Flame and Melody walked away, following Storm and Jade. Suddenly, Goldie appeared next to Exo.

"Funny. You give mercy to the ones who killed you once. That's something we all like of you Exo. You are so kind, so generous, to strangers. Even if they fought you," Goldie said.

"Everyone in the world deserves a second chance. They can help us, I know they can. But they need to fit in. They need to learn our rules, and of course, follow them," Exo said.

"However, Bonnie is mad about this," Goldie said.

Exo sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, Bonnie is so worried about Chica. I know him, he thinks that Chica is risking her life with those animatronics around her. I just hope I get him to reason with them," Exo said.

"Freddy and Bon Bon are so happy about this. They know that those animatronics were our enemies, but now, they want to be friends with them. Who would say that friendship was more powerful than hate?" Goldie said.

"Foxy and the rest need to get used to them. I just hope everyone likes our new visitors," Exo said.

"But you do know there is still one more person who needs to approve this right?" Goldie asked.

"Oh, right. Mr. Fazbear. Let's worry about that later," Exo said.

Goldie nodded and teleported away. Exo walked toward his show stage, jumped on the stage, and looked at the animatronics. Chica was teaching Saturn how to make pizza. They were so happy together, that Saturn didn't care that she was doing the pizza wrong. Jade was playing with Balloon Boy, taking away his favorite balloon and running around the show stage. BB giggled and started running after her. Flame was talking to Marionette, Freddy, Bon Bon and Fritz. Fritz was healing Flame while Marionette was giving him some tips about his telepathy powers. Freddy was listening and Bon Bon was leaned on his shoulder. Storm was talking to Foxy and Toy Chica. It seems that Toy Chica had a feeling that Storm was trying to flirt with Foxy. In order to prevent that, she wrapped her arms around Foxy and would never let go of him. Foxy laughed nerviously while talking to Storm and Toy Chica. Melody was teaching Mike how to use his shotgun properly. Mike was amazed by Melody's weapon experience and thank her.

Exo smiled and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. Then, he felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind.

"Hi Exo," Roxy said.

"Hey, didn't saw you comming," Exo said.

"I can turn into the Mangle remember? Silly you," Roxy said as she giggled.

Then , she sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"You know, I'm a little bit worried. I just don't trust those animatronics," Roxy said.

"C'mon Roxy, give them a chance. Look how happy they are. Even our friends are enjoying their presence here," Exo said.

"Darling, they killed you. They..." Roxy said, but she was interrupted by Exo.

"I know. I don't wanna talk about that. I know what happened ok? But I almost killed them too. So I own them. They betrayed their own teammates so they could escape here. I think it's enough for me..." Exo said.

Roxy nodded. She closed her eyes and let out a small and lovely growl.

"I trust you. I know you are doing the right thing," Roxy said in a low voice.

Suddenly, the doors of the entrance opened. All of the animatronics stayed in silence as they heared footsteps comming their way. Soon, they heared a funny whistle. And there they saw him. Mr . Fazbear himself. Mr. Fazbear accidentaly dropped his keys on the floor. When he picked them up, he noticed a lot of glowing eyes staring at him. Soon, he understood what he was seeing.

"Mr. Fazbear... hehe, umm, we need to talk about... Ehem, them," Mike said nervously while pointing at the animatronics.

His reaction was shown immediately.

"What. The hell. Are they. Doing. Inside. MY PIZZERIA!"

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, Im back with another chapter of this story. Wow, what do you think will happen next? Dont forget to leave some reviews! By the way guys , if you are wondering why am not updating the Break Room, its because I really need a computer to write, not on my phone. I dont feel comfortable. But not to worry, i will update the Break Room soon. Anyway, i thank you guys for reading my story, you guys rock. As always, see you later my dear animatronics!**


	41. Secrets

**Chapter: Secrets**

[Freddy's Fazbear Pizza - 1 Hour Before Opening]

"What the hell is happening here?!" Mr. Fazbear demanded.

The Rebels and the Fazbear Crew stayed in silence as Mike and Fritz walked toward Mr. Fazbear, ready to explain the whole situation.

"Mr. Fazbear, listen, we can explain this to you..." Mike said.

"You see, these animatronics... were the ones who attacked us. So technically, they were our enemies... but there is a reason why they are here... it's a funny story..." Fritz said.

Mr. Fazbear looked at the two security guards confused.

"Ok, I want you to explain to me everything before I go to the office and hand both of you the little pink paper of shame!" Mr. Fazbear said angrily.

"Ok, so those animatronics fought their own teammates and rebel against their own boss in order to escape their hideout. They said that it was a complete murder house. So, when they finally saw that we were the good guys, they want to join us. Besides, they need a place to stay. They won't survive out there, not at least in those conditions and with those monsters chasing them," Mike explained.

"Besides, they offered to help us with this threat. Maybe we still have a chance..." Fritz said.

Mr. Fazbear rubbed his chin and started to walk around in circles.

"Give me just a minute to analyze the situation..." Mr. Fazbear said.

Exactly one minute later...

"Ok, I get this. They need our help..." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Exactly," Mike answered.

"Alright, I already made a choice..."

The Rebels and the Fazbear Crew were waiting for his answer nervously.

"My answer is... yes,"

Just as he said this, there were a lot of sighs of relief who could be heared.

"Thank you! We are so grateful!" Shady said as she walked toward Mr. Fazbear but he stopped her with his hand.

"Do not... touch me," Mr. Fazbear said, "I'm still not finished with you"

"What? What do you mean?" Storm asked.

"Not to worry. I want you to answer one simple question," Mr. Fazbear said.

He walked toward the Rebels and stopped in front of them. With a serious look in his face, he pointed at them and said,

"Tell me who is the one behind all of this," Mr. Fazbear said.

The Rebels were looking at each other confused. They looked away, tried to avoid Mr. Fazbear eyes. They were nervous, it was obvious.

"So? You not gonna tell us?" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Umm, this might be funny but... hehe... we don't know... who is it..." Flame said.

"What?! So you been working with someone you don't even know?! You must be lying!" Bonnie said madly.

"No, we are serious! We don't know who it is! He always had this... mysterious attitude. He never walked toward us. He would call us from his office, and he doesn't like to be shown around," Melody said.

Mr. Fazbear rubbed his head and stomp on the floor madly. The Rebels were afraid of what could happen next. However, Exo walked toward Mr. Fazbear and tried to calm him down.

"Mr. Fazbear, let me deal with this," Exo said.

"Alright, but I want to know who is the one behind all of this. I want to make a stop to this threat," Mr. Fazbear demmanded.

Exo walked toward the Rebels, hoping that they could help him.

"C'mon, you must know something about him. His skin color, his eyes, his face, anything!" Exo said.

The Rebels started thinking

"Well, he looks like a middle age man," Flame said.

"He is white, and has brown color eyes," Jade said.

"Also, he is tall. I wouls give it a 5.8," Storm said.

Exo waited for another clue, but the Rebels didn't know what else to say about their ex-boss.

"Is that it? Nothin' else to say maties?" Foxy asked.

Suddenly, Melody raised her paw.

"I saw something when I peek inside his office," Melody said, "He had some tatoos in form of numbers. Also he seemed to wear a blue old jacket. And most important..."

Everyone made silence to hear the lasts words.

"He was wearing a security cap," Melody said.

Just as he heared these words, Goldie took a step back. He felt his core giving a jump of surprise and his oil freezing. He tried to walk away from the group.

Exo smiled and put a thumbs up.

"That's what we needed to hear. Thank you so much guys," Exo said.

"A security guard? What is a security guard doing behind all of this?" Bon Bon asked while tilting her head.

"Yeah, aren't security guards suppossed to be good humans?" Toy Chica said.

"No, not all of them. Vincent is a good prove of it. He used to be a security guard here, remember?" Roxy said as she appeared hanging from the ceiling.

"So, a security guard. Have sense. A security guard with a lot of experience of engineering," Fritz said.

"But what kind of security guard? He must be retired or fired," Mike said.

Mr. Fazbear thought of a plan. Then, he looked at Fritz

"Fritz my boy. You are a hacker. I want you to investigate about security guards who had problems with their jobs. Tell me if you find something interesting," he said.

"Right on it!" Fritz said as he took out his laptop and started typing on it.

Mr. Fazbear turned around and looked at the Rebels.

"I won't change my mind. You can stay here. But I'm afraid you must stay in the Backstage. It's nearly time to open the pizzeria, and I can't let people see you,"

The Rebels looked at each other. Some were satisfied with this plan. Some not.

"Hey, since I'm programmed to be Foxy's sister, I've thinking about performing for the kids along with him! Maybe it's a good idea!" Shady said happily.

However, Mr. Fazbear shook his head.

"Sorry to say, but that's not gonna work. Exo performs along with Foxy. Besides, he is the best when it comes about entertaining children," he said.

"And also," Foxy said as he walked toward Shady, "Just because ye are a vixen with same colors as meh doesn't mean ye are my sister. I never saw ye before, and we never talked to each other,"

Shady lowered her eyes and nodded.

"Ok, I get it. I didn't want to perform anyway," she said as she walked toward the backstage.

The others followed her. Flame was making his way toward the Backstage too, but a paw stopped him. Flame turned around and noticed it was Exo.

"It's you..." Flame said.

"I wanted to apologize. I nearly deactivated you and your friends in our last match. I lost control, I don't even remember what happened," Exo said.

"You know, I should apologize too. We been following orders from a physcho and we were so close to kill your family. All you did was protecting your family. But I want to know, how did it happen?" Flame asked.

"I don't know. I can raise my A.I. level to 30 that's for sure, but it seems I raised it to 40 or even more. I get scared, thinking that I could also hurt my Fazbear family... or Roxy..." Exo said.

Flame smirked and laid his paw on his shoulder.

"I guess we all should apologize to each other. I will keep an eye on the others. You do what you need to do," Flame said.

Exo nodded and walked away, while Flame entered the Backstage. He jumped toward his show stage. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were already in stage, as well as the Toys, Marionette and Balloon Boy. Foxy looked at Exo and smiled.

"Glad to be back?" Foxy asked.

"You have no idea..." Exo answered.

"Well kid, ye know our next show right? Ye need to teach children how to build a bonfire while meh will teach them how to burry a treasure chest," Foxy said as he took out a plastic chest from his show stage.

"Of course I know what to do! You don't need to tell me that!" Exo said.

Foxy rolled his eyes and nodded. Exo took off his hunting knife and replaced it with the wooden one. Then, he got behind the curtains of his show stage, as well as Foxy. Exo was excited. Finally, he could perform again. But, just as before he could close the curtains, he noticed Goldie dissapearing through the distance. He seemed upset, and scared.

"Is Goldie ok? Guess gotta ask him after the show," Exo said to himself.

Meanwhile, Goldie made his way toward the rootop. He hold his head and growled in anger. He dropped to his knees and slammed his fury paws on the floor.

"He survived..." Goldie said, "The first nightguard survived... and I thought I stuffed him..."

* * *

**hello my dear animatronics! Yes, im back with another chapter of Majot Disasters! Im really sorry for the long wait guys, but you should all know that I have a life outside FanFiction. Anyway, what do you think Goldie is hiding? What will happen to the animatronics? By the way, I love to refer your Ocs as the Rebels. Does anyone agrees? #Rebels!' Say with me! *grasshoper noise* okai then. Feel free to review like follow and share! See ta later my dear animatronics!**


	42. Back To The Work

**Chapter 42: Back To The Work**

* * *

[Freddy`s Fazbear Pizza]

"Exo is back!" a child yelled in joy as he saw Exo walking out of the curtains.

The kids sure have missed him a lot. The other kids realized what the other kid said and quickly surrounded Exo`s show stage. Exo smiled and waved at them.

_"Hello fellow explorers!"_ Exo said in his robotic voice, _"Are you ready to explore and discover new places with your favorite explorer Exo?"_

"Yeah!" the children exclaimed.

_"I`m sure you are! Now, grab a partner and make a line! We are about to explore the... Unexplored Forest!"_ Exo said.

The kids did what Exo said. Soon, they were ready to play. Exo smiled and lead them inside his show stage. Meanwhile, Foxy was leading the children inside his pirate ship, and started playing with them.

_"Arr mateys! Ye better follow Ol`Captn Foxy! We are about tah sail to the sea and look for another treasure! Ye will have fun fer sure!"_ Foxy said.

The children nodded and followed Foxy. Finally, after days, the pizzeria seemed to recover it`s joy and happiness. Freddy and Toy Freddy were singing with their mics, Bonnie and Bon Bon were playing their guitars together, and Chica and Toy Chica were serving the customers.

Marionette was in his corner, handing gifts to the kids while jumping around in his big box. Balloon Boy was handing balloons to the kids, laughing and giggling every second.

Roxy, or Mangle, was inside her room, also known as Kids Cove. She was singing a beautiful song for the kids. After she finished, the kids and their parents clapped. Roxy smiled and bowed.

"Roxy! Roxy!" a kid said while running toward her.

_"Hello Violet! I`m glad to see you here!"_ Roxy said.

Violet giggled and hugged Roxy. Roxy smiled and hugged her back.

"Did you hear the good news Roxy? Exo is back!" Violet said.

"_Yes! Exo is back! Maybe you should go and visit him!"_ Roxy said.

"I already did! But guess what? I did this for you!" Violet said as she handed Roxy a paper.

Roxy looked at it and noticed there was a drawing there. She saw herself, along with Exo and Foxy, standing on a pirate boat in the middle of a lake in the forest. Foxy was waving his hook, but what it really took her attention, was that she and Exo were holding paws. Above them, was a small red heart.

Roxy smiled by looking at it and handed it back at Violet.

_"It`s a lovely picture Violet!"_ Roxy said.

"I knew you would like it!" Violet said.

_"Maybe Exo will like it too!"_ Roxy said.

Violet thought of it for a while. Then, she had an idea.

"I know it! C`mon Roxy, let`s show it to Exo together!" Violet said as she grabbed Roxy`s paw.

Roxy felt embarassed. She tried to break off, but she didn`t want to break Violet`s feelings.

_"But Violet, maybe you should go alone..."_ Roxy said.

"Don`t be nervous Roxy! I`m sure Exo will like it too!" Violet said as she keep pulling.

Roxy couldn`t do anything but to let Violet led her toward Exo`s show stage. By then, Exo just finished his show, and the kids were jumping off his show stage.

_"Now remember kids! If you need help, you can always ask an adult! Do not trust in strangers! Or any vans with the letters `Free Candy`on them!"_ Exo said.

The kids didn`t understood these last words, but the parents did, and they were laughing about it. Just by then, Violet arrived along with Roxy. Exo looked at them confused, and Roxy couldn`t do anything but to look away and rub her head.

"Exo! Roxy and I have something to show you!" Violet said.

Then, she hand the drawing to Exo. Exo looked at it and for a moment, if he wasn`t a animatronic, he would blush.

_"O-Oh, it`s a lovely drawing Violet!"_ Exo exclaimed.

"Hey, Roxy said the same thing! Maybe you two are right for each other!" Violet said.

Exo and Roxy shrugged and laugh nerviously. As soon as the kids heared Violet, they approached them and started bombing Exo and Roxy with questions.

"Exo and Roxy are a couple?" a kid asked.

"Yay! They look cute together!" a little girl said.

"Exo and Roxy sitting in a tree..."

Soon, all of the kids started singing: "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Kissing!"

Foxy was doing his best trying not to laugh. Exo and Roxy were rubbing their heads while trying to avoid their faces.

"C`mon Roxy, you need to be next to Exo!" Violet said as she grabbed Roxy`s paw once again and jumped on Exo`s show stage.

_"B-But Violet, it`s against the rules..."_ Roxy mumbled.

Violet, however, didn`t listen. Then, she grabbed Exo`s paw and made his and Roxy`s paw have contact. Now, they were holding paws, just like the picture.

"Yay! You look lovely!" Violet said.

Exo looked at Foxy with a desperate face of help.

"Hey, Foxy, do something! This is not part of the show!" Exo said in a low voice.

"Don`t look at me kid, I`ll just keep acting normal!" Foxy answered.

Exo groaned and looked at Roxy. Roxy was smiling and looking at him with a cute face. Exo smiled too and got lost in her gaze. The kids noticed this and realized they have a chance to do what they want them to do.

"C`mon Exo! Kiss her!" a boy said.

_"Uhh... I-I think it`s not permited here..."_ Exo said.

The boy rolled his eyes. Then, he pointed at the floor between Exo and Roxy.

"Hey look, there is a giant spider between you!" the boy said.

_"C`mon, we are not going to fall for that..."_ Roxy said.

But when she looked down, she realized there was a spider. A big one. Roxy screamed and jumped in fear. Exo grabbed Roxy with his arms and hold her. When Roxy turned her head, her nose made contact with Exo`s nose. They both stayed like that for what it seems like an eternity.

"They are gonna kiss!" a girl said.

Freddy Fazbear noticed the whole conmotion. He touched the tip of his mic, catching everyone`s attention.

_"Alright kids! Chica made a delicious cake for everyone! So, come here to receive a piece of cake!"_ Freddy said.

When the kids heared this, they headed toward the Dining Area. When they were alone, Exo let go Roxy and sighed in relief.

"Wow, kids these days huh?" Exo said.

"Y-Yeah... Violet looked excited than anyone else..." Roxy said, "Umm... gotta go back to Kids Cove..."

Roxy was about to leave, but before that could happen, she quickly kissed Exo and jumped off his stage. Then, she headed toward Kids Cove. Exo smiled andlooked at her leaving.

"Aww, isn`t it lovely?" Foxy said as he looked at Exo.

Exo rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

"Stop it," Exo giggled.

"From now on, kids will do anything to pair you with Roxy," Foxy said.

Exo shrugged and decided to forget about it. Meanwhile, in the Backstage...

"Well, look at that! Seems that the hero of this pizzeria got a damsel!" Saturn said as she peeked from the door.

"Saturn, get back here! Somebody might see you!" Melody exclaimed.

Saturn nodded and headed back to her spot.

"Good thing we can stay here huh? At least, we have some charge stations here," Storm said.

"Yeah, let`s just hope it can stay like that. That coyote, Exo, trust us. We can`t dissapoint him," Flame said.

"Can anybody tell me when can we get out of this room! I`m suffocating! I need air!" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade, we are animatronics, we don`t breathe," Shady said madly, "I think we are being treated like trash. We should be there entertaining kids too!"

"Well guess what, we never performed before. And we are fighters, not performers," Melody said.

Flame looked at a clock on a wall.

"Not to worry. We just need to wait 7 more hours," Flame said.

The Rebels nodded and soon, got into sleep mode.

[7 Hours Later]

Finally, the pizzeria was closed. Exo looked around the place, just to be sure. Then, he jumped off his show stage and stretched.

"Ok, we are free to move!" Exo said.

Soon, the whole Fazbear Gang started moving around. Bonnie approached Exo and pat on his back.

"So, Exo and Roxy sitting in a tree?" Bonnie asked.

"Do not say it..." Exo warned.

"Kissing!" Toy Chica said behind Exo, "That was lovely! I`m glad you guys like each other!"

"Thanks Toy Chica. By the way, Foxy was looking for you," Exo said.

Toy Chica smiled and looked down to the floor. Then, she waved at Exo and Bonnie and walked away. But then, Bonnie saw the Rebels walking out the Backstage. He hold his guitar steadily.

"Hey, Bonnie, cut it off. Let me talk to them alright? They are no harm to Chica," Exo said.

"Ok, but I`ll be watching them," Bonnie said.

Then, Exo walked toward them. The Rebels seemed to fully recover their energies, and they were happy about it.

"So, how did it go?" Exo asked.

"Good. A bit bored, but good," Flame answered.

"That`s good to know. Now, you may need to learn something. You see that purple rabbit over there? He is my best friend Bonnie, and he still doesn`t trust you. So please, stay away from Chica. He is... overprotective..."

"Oh, I understand that. Dirk would do the same thing thing... when we were together of course..." Shady said.

"Second, even if Foxy and I are the strongest animatronics here, we all follow orders from Mr. Fazbear. He is a good man, and he would never let us down. So please, whatever he says, do it,"

"Sure, no problem, as long as he let us stay here," Saturn said with a smile.

"And that`s it. Now, you can go walk around and socialize with the others. I need to look for someone," Exo said as he walked away.

The Rebels nodded and soon started to walk around the pizzeria. Exo was looking for Golden Freddy, also known as Goldie. He noticed that he was acting kinda weird, and it wouldn`t do any harm talking to him about that. Exo was looking inside one of the party rooms, when he heard a voice behind. He turned around and recognized him.

"How you doing Flame," Exo said.

"Sup. You looking for someone?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, do you remember that golden bear? He is Freddy`s brother, Goldie," Exo said, "But the thing is that... I can`t find him..."

Flame started thinking for a plan. Then, he got an idea.

"Hey, maybe I can help you," Flame said.

"Oh really? Now you are gonna say you have teleporting abilities?" Exo asked.

"Teleportation? Nah, that`s for pussies..." Flame said.

"Language..." Exo growled.

"Seriously bro, you need to chill. Anyway, I have telekinetic abilities. Maybe I can find Goldie by using my mind breaching abilities," Flame said.

"Mind breaching abilities? I wonder what kind of physcho human created you," Exo asked.

"That`s a secret," Flame smirked.

Then, Flame closed his eyes and focused. Exo stayed there, looking at him confused. After some minutes, Flame opened his eyes and looked at Exo.

"I got him. He is on the roof," Flame said.

Exo couldn`t tell if this wasn`t true, but he didn`t have anything to lose. He lead Flame toward the roof. Then, both of them started looking for him. Eventually, they found him. Exo was glad, but Goldie wasn`t. Goldie was walking in circles.

"Goldie? Hey, you ok?" Exo asked.

Goldie didn`t pay attention and keep walking in circles. Exo looked at Flame with an eyebrow. Flame shruged and decided to touch Goldie.

"Hey man, Exo is worried about you and maybe you could..." Flame said, but before he could lay his paw on Goldie`s shoulder, Goldie grabbed it and looked madly at him.

"You stay away from me! I can`t believe you followed orders from that monster! And what`s worst, is that you didn`t had any idea who is him! You don`t know! You don`t know!" Goldie screeched as he started choking Flame.

Flame tried to break free, but Goldie had a lot of strength, and he wouldn`t let Flame go. Exo approached him and tried to help Flame.

"Goldie! Let Flame go! Now!" Exo exclaimed.

Finally, Goldie let go Flame, but then he got to his knees and stared at the floor. Flame touched his neck, trying to discover if he got any broken cords, but he realized he was fine.

"Exo, I know what is happening now... I know it... what we are facing... is not any human..."Goldie said.

Exo looked at him confused.

"Not any human? Goldie, what are you saying?" Exo asked.

Goldie looked at him with a worried expression in his face.

"Exo, he is the first nightguard. The first one who survived eight nights here," Goldie said.

Exo didn`t liked where this was going.

"He is the first nightguard. And he would always tell the others nightguards how to avoid us, the animatronics, in order to not get stuffed. That was, of course, before we realized that humans were not endoskeletons, but he survived. And he had a nickname... Phone Guy..."

* * *

**Boom! The biggest secret is finally revealed! It was... Nah, who am I kidding, you guys knew it since the second chapter isn`t it? XD Anyway, I bring you here another chapter of Major Disasters! God, what does Goldie has to say? We will discover that next chapter! So, I have some bad news for you guys. I had the new chapter of the break room ready to publish, but it accidentaly closed and now i gotta write the whole chapter again. Dammit, I spent 2 hours doing that! Well, dont forget to leave some reviews! I will try to publish new chapters soon! Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: New Clues**

* * *

[Mr. Fazbear`s Office]

"Phone Guy?! That freaking bastard... How is it even possible?!" Mr. Fazbear yelled at the top of his lungs.

After the recent event of Exo, Flame and Goldie, they decided to tell it to Mr. Fazbear. Goldie decided to tell him, and it seems that Mr. Fazbear didn`t like it.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Roxy asked as she entered the office.

"Yeah, seems that Goldie have something to tell us," Exo said as he sat down on a couch.

Roxy smiled and sat down next to him and leaned on him. Flame yawned as he looked at his sword, which he noticed that it broke a little bit since all the fights he had.

"Hey, we heard somebody yelling. I thought that bad language is prohibited here," Saturn said as she poked her head into the office.

"Correction my dear Saturn. It`s prohibited to use bad language in the Dining Area, but not in Mr. Fazbear`s office," Flame said.

Saturn looked at him with an eyebrow. Flame could do nothing but to shrug.

"Stop it you two! This is not the time for your jokes..." Mr. Fazbear said.

Goldie, who was seated on the floor, stood up and got in front of everyone.

"Listen, there is something I need to tell you. And I think it would be necessary for everyone hear it," Goldie said, "So let`s go to the Dining Area,"

Exo and the others nodded. Goldie teleported in the middle of the Show Stage. Freddy and the others looked at him curiously.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, I need to tell everyone about something..." Goldie said.

"Aye lad, what do ye need to tell?" Foxy asked.

By then, everyone got reunited, even the Rebels. Goldie took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"Listen, I know who is the one responsible of our problems, "Goldie said, "Back, in 1987, when you, brother, and the others, Chica Bonnie and Foxy, were deactivated by the day but reactivate during night, there was the second installment of Freddy`s Fazbear Entertainment. Of course, it had the same name as this restaurant, Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza..."

"Wait, we do remember that. But, that was until..." Bon Bon said, but she was interrupted by Goldie.

"Yes, you were deactivated too, that was after the incident, you know, the `Bite of 87`," Goldie said, "When a kid sneaked into Parts and Service, turned on Foxy, and he... well, you know..."

"Aye, ye don`t need to say it..." Foxy said as he lowered his ears.

"Anyway, that`s not the point. When the first installment opened, which it was Fredbear`s Family Dinner, Mr. Fazbear`s father, hired the first nightguard. He was a brave man, and he was glad to be accepted and considered to be the `face of Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza`," Goldie said.

"Wait, do you know his name?" Freddy asked.

"I`m afraid I cannot tell," Mr. Fazbear said, "I remember what Goldie is saying. My father started Freddy Fazbear`s Entertainment, and he would always record the names of the guards he hired... but..."

"But when the second installment was demolished, because of the incident, we lost everything about those guards information," Goldie said, "By then, the Toys animatronics were dismantled, and that`s where you, the Originals, were repaired and got ready to perform here, in our restaurant, Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza..."

"Yes, I remember that. My father was hurt, seeing his creation being torn up into pieces. He died the same month that the pizzeria was demolished. Five years later, I decided to take his place," Mr. Fazbear said.

"However, you all know I was the first one to be created. I still remember some things. And now, Phone Guy..."

"Phone Guy it`s a name?" Fritz asked.

"No, it`s a nickname. As I was saying, he was a brave man..."

[Flashback - Fredbear`s Family Dinner - 1987]

Goldie was hiding in the shadows while walking through the hallway. He knew what he need to do. Get that endoskeleton back to his suit. It was against the rules that endoskeletons would be out without their respective suits. And Goldie was decided to stuff him. He, and his best friend, Golden Bonnie. But Goldie decided to take on the endo first. As he approached the office, he could hear the endoskeleton talking... or recording.

"Now remember, these animatronics, Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie, they are pretty smart. They are like shadows, or ghosts. I don`t know how these guys can do that. Maybe they can teleport? Nah, nonsense right? I mean, Golden Bonnie you can easily avoid him, but Golden Freddy? Jeez, this is my fourth night and he is scaring the crap out of me! He literally appears out of nowhere! Like, what the hell?! Anyway, you don`t have to worry! Be sure to conserve some battery of your flashlight. Sometimes, you might see Golden Freddy sit in front of you. When that happens, be sure to wear the mask. Sometimes, his head will appear in the hallway. If that happens, you need to quickly turn off your flashlight. Those are the only ways to make Golden Freddy dissapear. Weird, isn`t it? Fredbear`s Family Dinner just have these two guys and it`s very hard to avoid them. Anyway, I wish you the best of luck in your first night. See you tomorrow!"

Just as the endoskeleton finished recording, Goldie teleported inside the office. But by his surprise, he didn`t saw the endoskeleton anymore. What he only saw was an empty Freddy head.

"Oh no, he runned away... again... but not to worry endoskeleton, I`m gonna find you!" Goldie said as he teleported again.

What Goldie didn`t knew, was that it was not an empty Freddy head, but it was him, wearing a Freddy mask.

[Present Day]

"He was smart. He knew how to avoid me. But the others didn`t. They didn`t pay attention to his calls. As well as him, I thought that those guards were endoskeletons. And I... well..." Goldie stopped for a moment.

He was trying to find the appropiate words to explain what he did, but Chica asked first.

"Goldie, did you...?" Chica asked.

"Yes, I stuffed them. I didn`t knew they were humans. I... I feel guilty," Goldie said.

"Oh, great, I guess that makes you a murderer..." Saturn said.

"Jeez, I can imagine the sound of crushing bones and their eyes popping out..." Melody said.

"Ew, don`t say those things!" Jade replied.

"Stop it could you? Goldie didn`t know. It`s not his fault. I know, humans died those times, and that`s why Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza had a bad reputation back then," Exo said.

"But we had another chance, and we totally made it. We are popular once again," Foxy said.

Goldie looked at Exo and Foxy and smiled. He would never forget what they said.

"However, he did survived. He survived Fredbear`s Family Dinner, he survived the old Freddy Fazbear`sPizza, and that makes him the first nightguard who survived for years. But, that was until that night..."

[Flashback - Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza - 2005]

Goldie was next to his brother, Freddy, ready to have one last chance to get inside the office and finally stuff the endoskeleton that he tried to stuff long time ago.

"Remember brother, we have one last chance. It`s nearly 6:00 A.M. and we need to do this quick," Goldie said.

"Not to worry brother. Bonnie and Foxy are in the West Hallway, waiting for him. Chica and I will take care of this hallway. There is no way that that endoskeleton will escape now!" Freddy said.

Goldie smiled. Freddy touched the tip of his head as a signal and went to the door. Goldie followed him and looked through the mirror. There, at the other side, was Foxy and Bonnie, bumping on the door, trying to get inside but couldn't.

And there, Goldie saw him. He would never forget his face. He could tell he wasn't scared. It seems that the endoskeleton had give over his life, like if he surrendered, after all these years of escaping and dodging the Fazbear Crew.

"Wow... you made it," the endoskeleton said as he hold his recorder, "Well, welcome to the fourth night. So, things might get complicated but hey, you already know the drill right?"

Foxy and Bonnie bumped on the door again.

"Hey, you better check out Freddy. He will definitely jump pff his show stage on this night. He is hard to avoid. He knows where the cameras is. That makes him difficult to spot..."

Freddy bumped on the door. The endoskeletol stopped for a moment. Then, he continued...

"I just hope that everything that I told you helped you. I guess it did. Would you pass the second night if it wasn't by me? I don't think so..."

Goldie closed his eyes and focused. He was about to teleport...

"Anyway, I wish you the best of luck... I hope we can see one day and probably we can..."

Boom! Goldie teleported inside the room. The man, when he just saw him, immediately dropped the recorder. Goldie stretched his paw to grab him. Desperate, the man opened the left door, so he could try to escape. But Bonnie and Foxy were waiting for him. They grabbed him tight.

"Finally! The most sneaky and hardest endoskeleton to catch I ever met in my life!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Aye lad! Ah agree with ye!" Foxy said.

Goldie smirked and pushed the buttom of the right door. There, his brother Freddy and Chica walked inside.

"Hey! Am I late?" Chica asked.

"Good morning Chica. Not so late, we finally caught the endoskeleton," Goldie said.

"Oh sweet! If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen making pizza. See you guys on the show stage!" Chica said as she walked away.

Goldie nodded and head back to his work. With his golden furru paws, he grabbed the endoskeleton by his chest and dragged him toward the Backstage.

Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy followed him. Goldie opened the door and laid the endoskeleton on the table.

"Brother, are you sure you want to do this?" Freddy asked.

"It's ok brother. The endoskeleton won't suffer. He just needs his suit, nothing else," Goldie states.

"Aye matey, we need tah move. Children will come. Ye need to be on top of yer show stage," Foxy told Freddy.

"Besides, Goldie can handle this! He already stuffed other endoskeletons before!" Bonnie said.

Freddy smiled and nodded. Along with Foxy and Bonnie, they leaved Goldie along with the endoskeleton alone. Goldie started looking at the heads on top of the shelves. He picked up a Freddy's Fazbear head... with wires inside them.

"Long time you been waiting for this huh?" the endoskeleton said.

Goldie decided to ignore him.

"You been murdering people since 1987. All those guards... founded inside the Backstage or Parts and Service room... stuffed... and blood spilled all over the floor... you know, I had to live with that..."

Goldie laid down the head and started looking for an empty body.

"You know, I was happy to work here. I was the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I always helped the rookies when they decided to take the nightwatch. The ones who survived, called me Phone Guy. Why? Because I sometimes called them to tell them what to do in order to survive. Man, they were my only friends..."

Goldie just found an empty body. He grabbed it and walked toward the endoskeleton.

"I... The first security guard... finally gave up in life. You know, it's a relief. I won't hide from you anymore. And I can finally look at you directly to your eyes. Oh, what am I saying? You are Golden Freddy, you have no eyes..."

Goldie grabbed the endoskeleton by his neck. With his other paw, he took the wired Freddy Fazbear costume.

"Finally, I will get to know how does it feels. Will it kill me? Will it tickle? Let's make a little bet Goldie... can I call you Goldie? I will take that stare as a yes. I bet I won't scream or struggle when you are doing this monstruosity..."

Goldie had enough of this chat. He opened the Freddy custome wide open. Then, he grabbed the endoskeleton and, forcely, put it inside of the suit. As it was usual, some kind of a red fluid started comming out of the endoskeleton. Goldie didn't understand. They were animatronics, they had oil no blood. But it was relief that the endoskeleton didn't even cry during the process. It wanted to scream, but it somehow didn't.

After stuffin it inside the custome, it was time to get the head. Goldie grabbed the Freddy's head and looked at the endoskeleton. It was panting, and some water started comming out of his eye sockets.

"I finally get it..." the endoskeleton said, "Yeah, I finally get it now. It's kill or be killed right? A-Am I r-right? K-Kill or... be k-killed? S-Stuff or b-be stuffed? T-This is h-how we p-play now?! I-Is this?!"

Goldie noticed that it was angry. He couldn't understood why.

"I-I can't b-believe... that m-monsters like you e-exist..."

Goldie grabbed the head and raised it above the endoskeleton.

"B-Before you p-put... t-that on me... r-remember... I-I will l-look for you! *coughs and spits blood* I-I will find you! And I will kill you! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! YOU WILL DIE! YEAH! YOU WILL DIE ALONG WITH THEM! NO MORE PEOPLE WILL HAVE TO DIE! I WILL GET YOU GOLDEN FREDDY! I WILL..."

Silence. Goldie stepped aside a little bit confused. That endoskeleton was sure mad. Goldie looked behind him, and saw the suit. He was proud of his job.

"By the way endoskeleton, don't you know the rules?" Goldie said to the unmoving suit, "No screaming inside the pizzeria,"

After saying this, Goldie teleported out of the room, leaving behind a corpse... or that's what he thought.

[Present Day]

"And that, is what happened..." Goldie said.

Everyone made silence.

"Ok, let's analyze this. How the heck could a human survived inside a animatronic suit? We are filled with wires and cables! Any human could die!" Flame said.

"Yeah, what Flame says! Any human could die! There must be a reason for this!" Saturn said.

"You know, it's the first time I ever heard something like that. That man must be lucky..." Exo said.

But then, Mr. Fazbear interrupted.

"Phone Guy. My father told me that he used to be a good man. But it seems that all he wants is revenge. Specially on you, Goldie, since it was you who stuffed him..." Mr. Fazbear said.

Goldie closed his eyes and sighed. It was his fault. He just exposed his whole family to a threat. And what's worst, is that Goldie didn't knew how to solve this.

"No..." Exo said.

Goldie opened his eyes and looked at the coyote, who was just next to him.

"Phone Guy wants to kill my family? My friends? Well guess what, over my dead suit! I won't let a human hurt any of you. Even if it cost my life, I will protect you. I don't care how many animatronics he got, I won't let any of them lay a single paw on you. I lost one family, and I won't lost another one. I wouldn't forgive myself. So, if this Phone Guy wants a war... he just got into one. But he is comitting the worst mistake of his life..." Exo said.

"And what would that be?" Fritz asked.

Exo stood on top of his show stage. Then, he took off his wodden hunting knife from his right wrist and replaced it with his real knife. Then, he looked at everyone.

"He is messing with the wrong family!" Exo said.

The Fazbear Family smiled and nodded. Exo was right. Nothing will stop them if they are together. Phone Guy wants to kill Goldie? Well, he must get over them first. And what's good is that they were not alone now.

"Well then, I believe you must need someone who can easily dodge some bullets. You can count on me," Melody said.

"And some telekinetic abilities won't do bad after all. You can also count on me," Flame smirked.

"You will need ice. A lot of ice. And who's better than me to freeze animatronics? I'm in!" Storm said.

"And in order to fight them, you will also use electricty. I'm the one who's the best with electricity. I'm with you too!" Saturn said as she took oit her daggers.

"My sister is also a problem. And I know how to deal with her. I'm with you too!" Jade exclaimed.

"And I want to kick my boyfriend's ass for breaking up with me and trying to attack me. It's payback time. You can count on me!" Shady said.

Fazbeat Crew and Rebels united. A vision that Exo knew could happen sometime. He was proud of it. Mr. Fazbear shrugged and approached them.

"Ok then, you must be ready. As long as Fritz finish tracking that guy, we will be able to put an end to this. I wish you the best of luck... everyone," he said.

Then, he walked toward the entrance, walked outside the pizzeria, got into his car and got away. The animatronics now needed to get ready.

"Hey brother, I still have something to know..." Freddy said.

"Sure brother, what it is?" Goldie said.

"Why don't we remember anything what happened in the past?" Freddy asked.

Goldie froozed for a moment. He noticed Marionette, right at the bottom of a corner, with his arms crossed. Marionette shook his head, signalizing Goldie to stay quiet. Goldie sighed and closed his eyes.

"I guess it's a memory error. You must forgot some things due to your inactivity during the day. You know, normal animatronic problems..." Goldie said.

Freddy looked confused, but decided to let it go.

"Ok then, I guess you are right..." Freddy said as he walked away.

Goldie knew it was not true. He didn't told them one more secret. But it was not the time.

"Hey, Goldie, I hate to interrupt, but we got a problem," Fritz said as he approached Goldie with his laptop.

"Yeah? What is it Fritz?" Goldie asked.

"I need information about that Phone dude. I need his name and gather information about him. I can't find anyone if I don't have anything," Fritz asked.

Exo heared this and groaned. Mr. Fazbear told them that Phone Guy information was lost when the old pizzeria was demolished. Who else in this world might know anything about Phone Guy?

"This is bad. It seems we are in the middle of nowhere again," Exo said.

"There might be a way..." Goldie said.

Exo approached Goldie, as well as the rest of the gang and the Rebels. Goldie looked at everyone, but there was one animatronic who would understand what he was going to say. He looked at Exo, walked toward him and whispered something in his ear.

Exo's face turned mad and serious. Goldie looked at him and nodded.

"I thought you get rid of him..." Exo said.

"I couldn't risk our home by throwing him into a dumpster. I know humans are curious. They would investigate until they would find out who killed him and who dumped him..."

"Guys... what are you talking about?" Roxy asked.

Exo turned around and looked at the Fazbear Crew. He took a deep breath before telling them what Goldie told him.

"Seems that we need to go and visit our old friend... Vincent..."

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Welcome back for another chapter of Major Disasters! Everythin is turning from bad to worse! Vincent, or now as the known Springtrap, will come back! Will he help the Fazbear Crew? Or will he try to kill them again? You better find out next chapter! Please be sure to review your answer or thoughts, and I will see you next chapter. Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	44. Hidden Platforms

**Chapter 44: Hidden Platforms**

* * *

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - Night]

"Vincent?! Why does it have to be him?! Didn't Goldie get rid of his body?" Bonnie asked.

"No. I couldn't. Somebody could discover him and it would influence our home," Goldie answered.

Exo rubbed his chin and start thinking. There was something not right. Vincent was dead. They didn't need a dead corpse, they need answers. But Goldie told everyone that it WAS possible for humans to survive a suit. So maybe... Vincent is alive? Maybe there was only one way to find out...

"Goldie, where did you left Vincent?" Exo asked.

"Right here Exo. Right under our feet," Goldie said, "You see, there was some time where this place had a huge basement. You know, a place for storing our parts and stuff. But then, after a small incident, it got closed and they even sealed the door so nobody could get in,"

"An incident? Another murder?" Saturn asked.

"No. A boy broke his arm when he was wandering around the basement and fall down the stairs, that's it," Goldie answered.

Exo knew there was only one way to find out if his old enemy was still alive. And even if he hated to admit, he needed to go. He looked at the Rebels and the Fazbear gang.

"Ok, so Goldie just said that we may have a way to discover who this guy really is. Goldie, how can we get to the old basement? Is there any way we can get there?"

Goldie nodded.

"Yes, the door have been sealed, but I guess we can try. It is hidd in the storage room," Goldie answered.

Exo nodded and smiled.

"You heared Goldie! We can go down to the basement, but there is a few things I want to say. First of all, I know you want to help, but we need to remember that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza need their animatronics too! So, if there is anybody who wants to come... say it," Exo said.

"Hey Exo, do we really need to do this? I mean, do you think Vincent will try to cooperate with us?" Mike asked.

"Oh, trust me, he will cooperate. Or I will cooperate with a stab in his heart... again," Exo said.

Suddenly, three animatronics stepped forward, and they were from the Rebels.

"I will definitely go with you. You know you need me," Flame said.

"Also, I will come too. Just in case Flame needs some help," Saturn said.

"Oh, me too! I will get bored without doing nothing!" Shady said excited.

Exo looked at the three of them and smiled. It seems that they wanted to gain his trust. And they would do their best to achieve it. Exo walked toward Melody.

"So, you not comming?" Exo asked.

"I would like to, but this place needs security. I will keep an eye around here, just in case a criminal decides to attack your home," Melody said.

Exo put his paw on Melody's shoulder. Melody looked at him with an eyebrow.

"Our home," Exo said.

Melody smiled and nodded. Exo then looked at Jade.

"Hey Jade, want to take care of the pizzeria too?" Exo asked.

"Well, that guy sounds creepy, so yeah! I will stay here to secure the pizzeria! I will help Melody with that!" Jade said as she took her small staff.

Exo smiled and rubbed her head. Then, he walked toward his family, the Fazbear gang.

"Listen, I'm not obligating you to come with me. It's important to do this. If we succeed, we may have one step closer to end this war. So..."

"It's ok son. We understand that," Freddy said, "But we already took our choice," Freddy said.

"We are going to stay here. We have our work to entertain the children," Chica said.

"Yeah, and besides that we are not of a fighters," Bonnie said, "So you can go with them and also..."

"I'm going with you," a voice said.

Exo looked at his side, and recognize her blue plastic bunny friend.

"Bon Bon? You comming too?" Exo said.

Bon Bon had her red guitar in her paws and nodded.

"Yes of course! I wouldn't leave you alone there!" Bon Bon said.

But then, Bonnie and Freddy grabbed her shoulders.

"Sis, are you nuts?! You are going to get deactivated! And I don't want you to deactivate!" Bonnie said.

"What Bonnie says! You are not a fighter! You are a performer! Please, I don't want you to risk your life like this! Vincent hurt you once, he doesn't need to hurt you again!" Freddy said.

But Bon Bon giggled and patted on their backs.

"I know I'm not a fighter, I know I'm a performer. But I'm one of those animatronics who never leave their family behind. Exo saved me from Vincent, and I haven't return him the favor. So I'm going with him. Besides, he can save me when Im in trouble. He did it once, he will do it again!" Bon Bon said.

Then, she hugged her brother and kissed Freddy in his cheek.

"Take good care ok?" Bon Bon said as she walked away.

Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other confused. Bon Bon walked toward Exo and the rest.

"You know you don't have to do this right?" Exo asked.

"Yes, I know," Bon Bon answered with a smile.

Just as she started to walk away, somebody wrap around Exo.

"You thought you would go without me?" Roxy said.

"Ok ok, let me go first," Exo chuckled as Roxy unwrapped him.

"I will go with you. I talked to Toy Chica, she told me she can entertain the children for me," Roxy said.

"But... what if... he hurts you? You know he hates you more than anyone else..." Exo said.

"I don't care. I don't want to be separated from you again," Roxy answered.

Exo smiled and hugged her. He looked at Goldie and nodded.

"Well, I guess I cannot stop you guys from going to the old basement. I didn't even known there was a basement! I will go and check the storage room along with Fritz. You better get ready in the meanwhile," Mike said as he picked up his flashlight and walked toward the storage room.

The five animatronics walked toward their rooms so they could get ready. Each one of them have something to do before leaving.

[Backstage]

Both Saturn and Shady entered the backstage to grab their weapons. Saturn walked toward a small table which it had her electric daggers and Shady just picked her golden hook that was laying on the floor.

"You know, I'm kinda scared..." Saturn said.

"Scared? Why would you be scared?" Shady asked.

"Who knows what is waiting for us down there. I offered because I wanted to be useful to the gang. I don't want to stay here doing nothing," Saturn answered.

Shady hummed and thought about what Saturn said. She had to be honest with herself. She always had Dirk by her side when they were about to fight other animatronics. But she didn't need him anymore. Oh no... she can do this all by herself. Shady thought that she don't need a wimp animatronic to go with her.

"It's ok Saturn! We have each other! We will be ok!" Shady exclaimed.

Saturn smiled and put a thumbs up.

"Thanks Shady. We will do this!" Saturn said as she stood up and walked out of the room along with Shady.

[Kids Cove]

Roxy was dragging her hook through the wall slowly. Even if she was a performer, she learned something about sharp objects. Drag them through the floor so it can get sharper. But still, she was insecure. But alas! Why she wanted to join Exo? One thing is sure now and Roxy admit it. She loves him. She somehow felt that she and Exo have a special bond that unites them. How did she didn't notice that all these years? Or since the first time she saw him? But there is also another thing why she wanted to go with him.

"Roxy? You here?" Bon Bon asked as she entered the room.

Roxy immediately stopped dragging her hook and turned around, facing Bon Bon. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey Bon! Can I help you?" Roxy asked nervously.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I am very grateful that you want to come with us. I know that you are afraid to lose him again," Bon Bon said.

"Oh, lose Exo?" Roxy asked, "Why do you care a lot about him? In fact, why do you wanted to go with him?"

"Well... I didn't told you this but Exo saved me a lot of times. He saved me from Toy Freddy, from Vincent, from his own old friends and even saved me from you when you were still under control by Vincent of course..." Bon Bon said.

Bon Bon noticed that Roxy was kinda acting strange.

"Why do you ask?" Bon Bon asked.

Roxy tried to look away, thinking for an answer.

"Well... ummm, because I thought that, since he saved you tons of times, you wanted to have some time with him... alone..." Roxy said.

After she heared this, Bon Bon giggled and almost burst into laughter.

"Roxy 'The Mangle' Fazbear..." Bon Bon said with a humorous tone in her voice, "Are you, what humans says, jealous?"

Immediately, Roxy shook her head and shook her paws. She had a surprised expression in her face.

"W-What? Me? Jealous? No way! It's just that... I thought that..."

Roxy tried to say some other things, but Bon Bon crossed her arms and loked at her with an eyebrow. Roxy let out a sigh of defeat and looked down at the floor.

"I can't believe I started to feel jealous toward my best friend..." Roxy said in a low voice.

Bon Bon and hugged Roxy in order to make her feel better.

"Roxy, you don't have to be jealous. I want to go with Exo because I want to help him for helping me all these years. It's not because, what some teenagers said, I want to have a relationship with him. You and him are perfect! And I like to see you guys hanging around! So no jealousy, alright?"

Roxy smiled and hugged her back.

"Now, let's go. We are ready to go!" Bon Bon said as she walked out of the room with Roxy.

[Exo's Show Stage]

Exo went inside his show stage, the 'Unexplored Forest'. He grabbed an explorer bag he hid behind some fake bushes. He might need it, just in case he needed to grab a few things.

Just as he was about to leave, he heared somebody calling for him.

"Goin on an adventure without us Exo? Oh man, we always went on adventures together!" Pat said.

Exo growled, drop his bad and turned around to face the hallucinating espectre.

"Leave me alone now Pat. We are done with that," Exo said.

"Hey, I'm still around your head. Do you want me to annoy you for the rest of your life?" Pat asked.

"Our boss told you to leave me alone, so get lost," Exo said.

"Oh, you mean our boss Nighthowl? Well, he is not here. And he is not our boss anymore. Why? Because he is deactivated! So I can annoy you as long as I want!" Pat giggled.

Exo growled and lifted his knife. Then, he jumped at his old friend, decided to attack him. But alas! He was not there anymore. Exo falled to the floor with a loud thump. He growled in pain as he hold his knee.

"You... you fool... you..." Exo said, grinning his teeth.

When he turned around, he noticed something on the floor. He looked at it and picked it up. It was his friend old and empty head. Exo sighed and walked toward the deepest part of the show stage, where the others were.

"I don't know how you get there..." Exo said as he placed Pat's head next to his ex-boss.

He looked at the three empty heads and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the good times he had as a performer of the old restaurant. Yes, those were the golden times. They formed part of one of the best restaurants of the nation. And now? Demolished. Everything thanks to a man who likes purple.

Exo growled as he remembered him. He couldn't still believe he let him take him to his house. But, even if he hated to admit it, Vincent saved his life. He repaired him. That was something he would never forget.

Just as Exo picked up his bag, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey man, I swear I heard a loud thump over here," Flame said as he looked around Exo's show stage, admiring it.

"Why are you here? I want to be alone if you don't mind..." Exo said.

Flame, however, noticed the three heads on the shelf. Exo noticed it and sighed.

"What are those? Battle trophies or something?" Flame asked as he pointed at the three heads.

"You should know I'm a peacemaker Flame. I'm against violence and all that stuff. But that doesn't mean that I cannot hurt other people or animatronics badly. I will if I have too," Exo said, "But those things are not trophies... they are family..."

Flame walked neared them and looked at them curiously.

"What happened to them. I can even see how thy meet their fate. The panther had his jaw ripped off, the white tiger have a hole in her head which I supposse she had been shot and the wolf one seems to... have self destructed by an explosion?" Flame asked.

Exo approached toward him and pushed him away. He didn't want them to get near them.

"Yes. Some years ago, a security guard by the name of Vincentc which is the man who we are about to visit, took control over me and made me cut a little boy's hand..." Exo said.

"Huh... I read some about it. So you are the one who caused the 'Chop of 2015'?" Flame asked.

"Yeah. After that, I was deported. I was suppossed to be transported to the animatronic factory so I could be dismantled, but Vincent..." Exo stopped.

"Vincent what?" Flame asked.

"Vincent saved me... and took me here, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..." Exo said.

Flame looked at the heads one last time. Then, he looked at Exo.

"And I supposse that these guys were your family. And you found what remained from them and decided to save them..." Flame said.

Exo sighed and nodded.

"That's right," Exo said.

"You know, this is so wrong..." Flame said.

"Excuse me?" Exo asked.

"If I were you, I would dump them," Flame said.

Exo growled, approached toward him and grabbed him by his neck, being sure not to suffocate him.

"What do you mean by that?! They saved lives you know? They died trying to do something good! And you want me to dump them?!" Exo said.

Flame gently laid his paw on Exo's paw and pushed it away.

"Yes, because if you don't... pain and suffering will always follow you..." Flame said.

"How do you know I'm suffering? How do you know I'm in pain?" Exo asked.

"C'mon dude, you even talk to them. You wish you want them back, even if you know they won't. You have to get rid of them, and I'm sure they would say the same thing..." Flame said calmly.

Exo rolled his eyes and sat on a fake trunk. Flame followed him and sat on another trunk.

"You know, I never told anyone about this... "Flame said as he looked down at the floor, "But back in the past, I used to work on a restaurant. In fact, I used to perform..."

"Really? Surprising..." Exo said.

"Yeah, I know. I used to be what that red fox friend of yours is to," Flame said.

"Oh, so you were..."

"Yep, I was a pirate. The best pirate that kids love and care. Trust me, I so happy back in there. I also used to perform with other animatronics, and they were also pirates or sailors. That was, until one day..."

"Let me guess... by the expression of your face, I can tell that they betrayed you right?" Exo asked.

Flame nodded.

"Yeah, they were so jealous at me that they attacked me. Some incidents happened and everyone pointed their fingers at me. Since then, I was deactivated. I been fighting over myself because of that. I was mad and angry, but then, I discover that if I wanted a better future, I had to change the present... and maybe that's the same thing you must do..." Flame said.

After saying this, Flame turned around and leaved the show stage, leaving behind Exo. Exo thought about what Flame told him. Maybe he was right. He could change the present and have a better future, but can he face the past. He looked over at the empty heads. Maybe he could. Maybe he couldn't. He would think about this, but later... Goldie just called for him. He picked up his bag and leaved his show stage.

[East Hallway]

"Ok, I hope you are ready," Goldie said to the animatronic group.

Exo, Roxy, Bon Bon, Flame, Saturn and Shady surrounded the storage room. There was Fritz, dragging his hand through the wall. He hummed and nodded.

"Yep, no doubt. I can feel an empty space in the wall. But the question is, how are we gonna..." Fritz said, but he was interrupted by Mike.

"Move! Gonna smash it down!" Mike said as he hold a sledgehammer in his hands and swing it to the wall.

Fritz rolled away just in time before Mile could slam the hammer onto the wall. He stood up and cleaned himself.

"Dude, what the hell?! You know you gonna pay for that?" Fritz said.

"Ptf, c'mon, Mr. Fazbear would do the same thing," Mike said as he swinged the sledgehammer again.

Fritz rolled his eyes and let out a groan as he walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Mike was trying to bring down the wall. Finally after some tries, Mike discovered something.

"Holy damn... maybe you should see this!" Mike exclaimed.

Goldie came and notice there was a small door behind were the wall was. Then, he teleported in front of the group.

"Ok this is it. I hope you are ready. And be ready for whatever is waiting for us down there," Goldie said.

"Not to worry. C'mon everyone, let's do this," Exo said as he tried to open the door.

The door was rusty and old. Exo received some help from Mike and Fritz to open it. Finally, after they opened it, Exo decided to look. Dark. And stairs. There was no light in the way.

"Let's go," Exo said.

"Be safe lads! Be sure to come back in one piece!" Foxy said.

Exo gave him a thumb up and walked down the stair, followed by the others. After they walked inside, Mike closed the door, just in case.

"I think we should had go with them," Fritz said.

But Mike smirked and chuckled.

"No to worry Fritz. While they are with Exo, nothing bad will happen to them," Mike said as he closed the door of the storage room.

"Hey, don't leave me behind dude!"

[Basement]

"Too dark. Eeryone, night vision mode!" Exo commanded.

Soon, there were pairs of glowing eyes wandering down the stairs. Finally, they were in, and it was creepy as they thought.

"Man, look at this place! Too old and scary! It's kinda awesome if you ask me," Saturn said.

"Looks like this place needs some repairs. I can't believe that they decided to close the basement because a kid broke his arm," Flame said.

"Well, I can't believe I didn't knew we had a basement," Bon Bon said.

The team finally finished their little road downstairs. Now, the real searching begin.

"Everyone, I want you to focus. We all know why are we here right?" Exo asked to the group, his yellow eyes glowing with intensity.

"To find a murderer? Yeah, we know that..." Shady said.

"This place looks huge. Let's split up, maybe we could find what we need to find faster that way," Flame suggested.

"It's not a bad idea Flame, maybe we should do that. Hey son, what do you say?" Goldie asked Exo.

Exo nodded and looked at everyone.

"Ok, we can split up in teams of 2. Shady and Saturn go together. Flame, you can go with Goldie if you want. Bon and Roxy, well I guess you have to come with me. But be careful alright? We don't know what is waiting for us down here," Exo said.

After saying this, the team split up. Shady and Saturn started to wander around. They entered in a room which it had various engineering tools. Judging by that, they could said it was the parts and service room.

"Oh, look at all these parts! Maybe we could use them you know!" Shady said as she picked up a rusty endoskeletal arm.

However, Saturn sighed.

"Shady, it's all rusty. We cannot use these parts. If we use them, we will die in a single punch," Saturn said.

Shady groaned and throw the arm away.

"You know, this place sucks. There are no lights, no parts..."

"I know Shady, so stop complaining. Maybe we can find something useful here..." Saturn said.

The two female animatronics were searching for something interesting, when suddenly Shady found something.

"Hey Saturn, check this out!" Shady said as she put on something.

Saturn walked toward her. Shady turned around and showed Saturn what she found.

"Ta-da!" Shady exclaimed as she hold a large coat with golden buttoms, "Isn't it amazing?"

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that coat belongs to that pirate called Foxy," Saturn said.

"Well, I'm staying with this! Looks dirty, but I can clean it!" Shady said.

Saturn chuckled and began searching gor something else.

Meanwhile, Exp was looking at some posters hanged on the walls. They were posters of a golden bear which he knew it was Goldie, but next to him was a golden bunny. He never saw that animatronic before, he only heard from him because Goldie told him.

"Hey, found something?" Roxy asked as she hanged from the ceiling.

"Not much, but look at this. It's the golden bunny that Goldie mentioned before. Who might be him?" Exo asked.

"No idea sweetie. I never seen that bunny before," Roxy said.

Exo looked around. There were no signs of Bon Bon.

"Hey, where is Bon Bon?" Exo asked.

"I thought she was with you!" Roxy said.

"Uhh, no, you are her best friend so I suppossed she was with you," Exo said.

Roxy looked down at the floor ashamed. Exo sighed but tried to comfort her.

"Not to worry, we will find her," Exo said.

"How? She could be anywhere!" Roxy said.

"I think we should split up. You will go back, check if she got lost. I will keep movimg forward," Exo explained.

Roxy nodded and soon, started swinging through the ceiling. Exo took a deep breath, prepared his hunting knife and entered the darl corridors of the basement.

Exo looked around. There were parts almost everywhere. Spare animatronic parts. It looked creepy, probably because those parts were put in disorder. Exo shook his head and keep walking. Then, he felt something under his feet. Exo kneeled down and examinated it. Blood. With a mixture of oil. But it was dried. What must happened here? A murder? No way, Goldie said it didn't happen anything like that here. So, who's blood was that?

Just as Exo was about to go back, he heared a noise. His ears stood up and his eyes were glowing even more. Exo noticed he walked inside a room. He couldn't tell what room was it. But there, he noticed something. Two longe bunny ears. And a shadow leaning on the wall. Was it Bon Bon?

"Bon Bon? You there?" Exo asked.

Just as he said this, the shadow shook a little bit. Exo let out a sigh of relief as he walked toward it.

"Where were you Bon? Roxy and I were looking for you! We been worried! I thought you got lost!" Exo said.

The shadow didn't move. Exo rolled his eyes and stretched his paw at it.

"Listen Bon, I know you are scared. You are worried for Bonnie and the rest and I get it, but I won't let anyone hurt them. You are my only family, and family protect each other ok? So let's go..." Exo said.

There was no response. Exo let out a small groan and was about to help Bon to stand up... when suddenly...

"Exo? You here? Who you talking to?" Bon Bon asked as she entered the room.

Exo turned around confused. Is she Bon Bon? What is she doing there?

"Wait, Bon, how did you get there so fast?" Exo asked.

"What are you talking about? I just get here!" Bon Bon said.

Suddenly, the shadow stood up. And he was right behind Exo.

"Then, if you are there, who is the one behind..."

There was a small growl and two hands grabbed Exo's shoulders.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Exo said.

_"It's me..."_

* * *

**Helo my dear animatronics! Im really sorr for the long wait, but I finally have the new chapter here! wow, what will happen next? Is anybody excited? I am. Or scared? Please feel free to leave some reviews! (That includes you my dear guest reader). So guys, as I said before, I wont accpt more Ocs in here. Its closed, so please stop with the OC info via PM or review! I dont need more! Anyway, I need to sleep. Good night my dear animatronics!**


	45. Meet Springtrap

**Chapter 45: Meet Springtrap**

* * *

"It's me..." a familiar and raspy voice said behind Exo as two paws grabbed his shoulder.

"Exo! Behind you!" Bon Bom exclaimed as she sprinted toward the figure with her guitar ready to strike.

Exo saw his chance. He quickly croutched, dodging Bon Bon's guitar, which it hit the mysterious figure. Fast as he could, Exo kicked the figure in his legs and punch him in its face with his only paw. He thought that it would fight back, but...

"Owowowow! Hey, is this the way you greet people up there?" the figure said as he hold his face.

Exo and Bon Bon lowered their weapons. They never expected that answer.

"Who, or what, are you," Exo asked.

"Hey buddy, does it matter?" the figure hidded in the shadows said.

"Yes, unless you want me to hit you again," Exo answered.

"Hmm... that voice... that face... that knife..." the figure said.

Then, walking from the shadows, appeared what it looks like a golden bunny animatronic. But his suit was all tornes up, it got holes and the wires were comming out of it. His suit was all dirty, and it looks like there was dried blood on it. Exo immediately recognized the figure as the golden bunny from the posters.

"Can't be..." the figure said, "Exo..."

Exo gave a step forward, while Bon Bon hid behind him.

"Do we know each other?" Exo asked.

Suddenly, Goldie appeared in the room, with Flame foloqing behind him, as well as Saturn and Shady, who just finished scavenging whatever they could find.

"You know... for a golden old bear like you... you are pretty fast," Flame said while refreshening his body.

"I wasn't running. I was teleporting the whole time," Goldie answered with a smirk.

Flame closed his eyes for a moment and groaned.

"Hey Flame! Looks like we meet again!" Shady said.

"Hey, I don't like to interrupt, but who is that weird guy talking to Exo?" Saturn asked.

Goldie turned around to see the figure. As soon as he did this, growled and teleported next to Exo. The figure seemed to be surprised.

"Goldie! It's good to see you my friend! How's life up there?" the golden bunny said.

"Seems that I meet your old friend. Or that's what I saw from the posters," Exo said to Goldie.

Goldie, however, got in front of Exo.

"You don't get it kid," Goldie said, "He is not any golden bunny"

"So, who is this guy?" Flame asked.

"He is..." just as he was about to say anything, the golden bunny interrupted him.

"Oh, wait, this is my entrance right? Let me introduce myself!" the golden bunny said.

Then, he started to dance in a weird way in front of everyone, kinda like what old comedians used to do back in time. The group stood there, looking at that bunny with an eyebrow.

"Ladie and gentleman, it's my honor to say that my name... is..."

"Cut it out Vincent, we know it's you," Goldie said interrupting him.

As soon as he heared that name, the golden buny panicked and appeared in front of Goldie.

"Shhh! We don't know that name! As I was saying, before the golden fluffy bear interrupted us, my name is Springtrap! Springtrap the golden bunny! Yeah, that's me! That's me!" the bunny called Springtrap said.

But Exo didn't make it down here to see this. He walked toward Springtrap and, with his paw, grabbed him by his neck, and pushed him toward the wall. The group stood there, watching the whole scene.

"Listen to me Vincent..." Exo said.

"Springtrap..." the bunny corrected.

"I don't care! I know who you are! You are that kid murderer who killed my family, some innocent people, and almost killed my Fazbear family. If you think I'm gonna fall for any of your tricks, you are dead wrong," Exo threatened.

"Wow pal, you need to chill, ok? We are not in a hurry right?" Springtrap said.

"Actually, we are. We don't know when will our 'friends' come and attack the pizzeria one more time," Saturn said.

Springtrap tilted his head while looking at the animatronics he never saw before. He smiled and giggled.

"Well well, what do we got here?" Springtrap said, "Exo dear, why you didn't told me we have visit? Are they your friends? Or the next victims to die for you?"

"You... you are a deactivated bunny!" Exo said as he brought his knife back.

But before he could stab Springtrap, a metallic arm appeared above him.

"Exo, please don't! Do not let him fool you. You need to take control of yourself," Roxy said as she gently put Exo's knife down.

Exo took a deep breath and nodded. Springtrap smiled, grabbed Exo's paw and push it away. Then, he looked at Roxy.

"Roxy! There you are my most beautiful, precious and favorite animatronic of all! How are you doing?" Springtrap said.

Roxy rolled her eyes as she landed on the ground and put her pieces together again.

"You are gross Vincent," Roxy said as she took several steps back.

"Tch tch! I'm Springtrap! I don't know who the heck is Vincent!" Springtrap said while shaking his arms.

Exo looked at Goldie. What would they take out from him? Vincent have gone mad, probably more than he was. Will he be willing to help them? Probably. Or they would ask gently, or there was always violence.

"Listen Vincent..." Exo said.

"Springtrap!" Springtrap screetched.

"Whatever! We all have came here for a good reason," Exo said.

"Yes! And I'm glad you are here! Wow, I don't have so many visits here you know? I'm just kidding, I don't have any!" Springtrap said.

"*coughs* Weirdo..." Shady said while giggling.

"And it's good to see you again! I missed you so much. And you too Bon Bon, so stop hiding behind the hero of the pizzeria could you?" Springtrap said.

"Like if you think I will," Bon Bon said.

"Anyway, what brings you wonderful animatronics down here in my home?" Springtrap said.

Goldie looked at Springtrap while walking toward him.

"Phone Guy..." Goldie said.

Just as Springtrap heared the name, he walked around everyone like a wolf trying to intimidate its pret.

"Phone Guy? Oh nononono! Phone Guy? Hohohohoho no! PHONE GUY?!"

"Hey, we know his nickname, so stop saying it could you?" Flame asked.

"Sorry, can't help it. But seriously, Phone Guy?!" Springtrap said.

"We don't know who this guy is. And all the information about him had dissapeared along with the old restaurant. But we know that you know something about him don't you Vin- Springtrap?" Exo asked.

Springtrap rubbed his chin while humming. He then walked around everyone again, looking at the new members of the family.

"Yes... I know about him... Phone Guy used to give tips to the rookies about how to survive the nights where the Fazbear crew were still murderers..." Springtrap said.

"So, will you tell us?" Flame asked.

But then, Springtrap laughed maniatically.

"Tell you? My honor! But you know, I been so lonely down here, and you know, I'm bored and my... endoskeleton... is wasting its energy..." Springtrap said.

Exo thought this could be a trap. What is Springtrap trying to say?

"What do you mean by that?" Roxy asked.

Then, Springtrap's eyes turned red and, with a raspy voice, he said:

"If you want to know who this Phone Guy is... then you gotta beat me... in a fight,"

A fight. He wanted to go somewhere with this. What kind of sick trick is he hiding. Exo looked at Goldie and decides to have a little meeting with him, Bon Bon and Roxy.

"Could you excuse me for a minute?" Exo said as he walked back.

"Take all the time you want..." Springtrap said.

Then, Exo walked toward Goldie with a suspicious expression in his face.

"What do you think about this? Vincent wants to fight us. Do you think he is trying to trick us?" Exo asked.

"I have no idea. I know Vincent, he may be leading us into a trap," Goldie said.

"Yeah, just look at him! He is crazy and mad, probably even more than before. We cannot trust him... can we?" Bon Bok said.

"It may be a trap, but look at the bright side. If we give Vincent what he want, he may tell us everything we want to know. Probably we should follow his game," Roxy suggested.

"I know Rox, but I'm afraid that he could do something. Do you remember last time we fought with him? He almost killed us," Goldie said.

"That's true, but we didn't get used to fighting by then. Now, we became better, even better than expected," Exo said, "So, I guess... we should follow him?"

The four animatronics nodded. Then, they looked at Springtrap, who was playing with his paws.

"Alright Springtrap, we are hearing you," Exo said.

Springtrap clapped happily like a little kid would do. Then, he stood straight and lifted one of his fingers up in the air.

"This is the deal!" Springtrap said, "I want to play with you a game!"

"Hehe, 'Saw' reference," Saturn said.

"You all wanna hear the rules right? Oh, I bet you want. I called this game 'Fun with Springtrap'. Pretty cool huh?"

"Seriously..." Flame said as he rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, there is only one thing you should do..." Springtrap smirked.

"And that would be?" Exo asked.

"Take a drop of blood out of me," Springtrap said with a smirk.

The whole room stayed in silence for a moment.

"Wait, that's it? Just a single drop of blood? Man, that is pretty easy!" Shady said as she took off her coat.

"So, are we gonna take turns or what?" Saturn asked.

That's where Sprintrap's eyes turned white and a creepy smile appeared in his face.

"All of you..." Springtrap said.

Exo smiled and went to the group, reay to give some orders.

"Ok then, seems that we have a way to make Springtrap talk. We follow his game. A single drop of blood he said right? That should be easy. And the best part is that we can attack at the same time. So, we should probably attack from different spots," Exo said.

"Yeah, we got your point. Saturn and I can take the right flank, while Shady and Goldie take the left flank. You can go, along with your girls and try to take him out in front of him. If we do this quickly, he won't escape and we could stab him and end of the story," Flame explained.

"Sounds like a plan. What do you think Exo?" Goldie asked.

"I totally agree with this. Let's do it," Exo said.

Then, the group was divided into three, Flame's group, Goldie's group and Exo's group. Saturn took out her daggers and Flame took out his sword, ready for the battle. Shady swinged her hook in the air while Goldie shook his paws, ready for the battle. Exo stood in a fighting stance with his knife, Roxy appeared above him with her hook ready to slice and Bon Bon hold her guitar steadily, ready for the fight.

Springtrap chuckled as he clapped... again.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun, don't you agree?" Springtrap said.

"Trust me Vincent, you are the one who will not enjoy this," Exo said.

Springtrap let out a growl. Then, he looked at the group.

"I'm Springtrap! And now, you all should get ready to feel me!" Springtrap yelled.

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, after a long week without Wi-Fi, I finally came back with another chapter of Major Disasters! Wow, who is hyped right now? I am. And im sure you are too lol. Anyway, dont forget to review like follow and favorite! It would be cool if you help me with your review! Now guys, there is something I want to say about my fanfic The Break Room...**

**So, it seems that it is the best idea it ever came into my mind about creating a room for our Ocs. Some of you might still wait for a new chapter, thing is that I dont have my laptop anymore, and my family is being a total pain in the a** because they dont want me to write fanfics in the computer. So right now, im writting this on my phone. But im planning to buy a new laptop, and my father is already helping me for buying it. So please... STOP SENDING ME THREATINING MESSAGES ABOUT A NEW CHAPTER OF THE BREAK ROOM! There is only one person who is being really annoying, and I wont name him/her. So honestly, if you are reading this, I want you to know... you are also being a pain in the ass too, along with my mom.**

**anyway, thats all i wanted to tell. See ya later my dear animatronics!**


	46. Fun With Springtrap

**Chapter 46: Fun with Springtrap; Exo, Goldie, Flame, Bon Bon, Roxy, Saturn and Shady vs Springtrap**

* * *

"Alright then, game on!" Exo exclaimed as he gave a mad stare at Springtrap.

Springtrap smiled as he stretched. He swinged his fists into the air several times, like those fighters intimidating their rivals.

"Oh, I'm ready!" Springtrap said.

"So, what´s the plan son? Are we suppossed to attack him from different directions or what?" Goldie asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Besides, we are many, and he is only one! We can do this!" Saturn said.

However, Exo shook his head.

"Wait, I don´t think this is correct," Exo said.

"What? What do you mean?" Flame asked annoyed.

"I know Vincent. He knows we want to attack him at the same time. He is there, waiting for us to attack," Exo explained, "The best thing we can do is attack one at a time"

"Wait, who proclamed you as our leader?!" Flame asked.

Exo looked at him with an eyebrow. Roxy appear behind Flame, still hanged from the ceiling.

"Hey, Exo knows that crazy man better than you! Whatever he says, even if it sounds crazy, we, and you, must follow him!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Yeah! Exo fought him before! He knows what he is doing!" Bon Bon said.

But none of these statements affected Flame.

"Well guess what, I don´t care what he says. He thinks he can tell me what to do?! Wrong. Saturn and Shady follow me," Flame said, "We are going to get this rotted suit down!"

"Alright Flame! I´m on it!" Shady said as she lifted her hook.

"I just hope you know what you are doing," Saturn said as she took her daggers.

"Are you gonna talk or fight?" Springtrap said a little annoyed.

"Oh, we are gonna fight! Charge!" Flame commanded as he, Shady and Saturn charged at Springtrap.

"Great, and there they go," Exo said as he leaned on a wall.

"Aren´t you gonna help them?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, but first, let´s see what will Vincent do," Exo answered.

Flame was the first one to attack. He took out his sword and swinged it at Springtrap. Springtrap smiled... a very creepy smile.

"Finally! Let´s have some fun!" Springtrap exclaimed.

By his surprise, Springtrap grabbed Flame´s sword just in time. Flame didn´t surrender and tried to punch Springtrap, but he grabbed his fist. He may be an old wasted suit, but he was strong.

"Wow, how are you so strong?" Flame asked.

"And I don´t even exercise!" Springtrap smirked.

But then, Springtrap sensed someone behind him. He turned around, ready to face Saturn.

"It´s my turn now Springtrap!" Saturn exclaimed.

But as Saturn was about to swing her daggers, Springtrap pushed Flame away, and rolled. Saturn missed, but she sprinted at Springtrap, ready to stab him. As she was approaching him, she noticed that Springtrap was holding something in his paws. When she was close to him, she was received by a dirty red guitar in her face. Saturn falled down to the floor.

"Scoore!" Springtrap exclaimed, "Didn´t expected I had a guitar? Well, I had one! And now that I´m holding it, who wants to hear a lovely song played by your friend and neighbor Springtrap?" Springtrap asked.

"You are not gonna get away with this!" Shady said madly as she sprinted at him with an axe.

"I guess that´s a no?" Springtrap giggled.

Shady swinged her axe at him, and Springtrap did the same with his guitar, both weapons colliding each other. Springtrap kicked Shady in her stomach, hit her with his guitar and punched her. Shady falled to the floor hurt. Springtrap started dancing.

"Yeaaaah! Springy got 3 and Flame´s team got 0! Springy team wins! Congratulations Springtrap! Oh, thank you very much Springtrap!" Springtrap said to himself.

Flame growled as he stood up. He sneaked on Springtrap, ready to stab him with his knife.

"This is it..." Flame said as he jumped, "You are going down!"

But just as Flame was about to stab him, Springtrap turned around and grabbed Flame by his neck. With his strength, he started choking Flame, and even some bones could be heared breaking. Springtrap smiled evily.

"Tch tch Flame, that is not playing fairly. Sneaking on others? Wooooow, so original..." Springtrap said.

Then, he kicked Flame away. Flame was trying to move, but he couldn´t. Exo growled as he took a step forward.

"How did Vincent became that strong?" Exo asked.

"Well son, remember that animatronics are was stronger than a normal human. You cannot fight metal with meat. Vincent sure took advantage of his new body," Goldie said.

Springtrap laughed maniatically as Saturn and Shady carried Flame to a safe zone, away from the animatronic. Exo approached Flame. Flame looked at him and growled.

"Fine, we will go your way," Flame said annoyed.

"Finally you understood," Exo said while rolling his eyes.

Then, he reunited with his family.

"Ok, so Vincent became stronger, and has a red plastic guitar that is almost as hard as a wall... which doesn´t make sense..." Exo said.

"Our performing tools are dull. Who knows why!" Bon Bon said.

"But we have something that Vincent doesn´t have... coordination and organization. This is what we are gonna do. Goldie, you are the only one here who can teleport. I want you not to fight Vincent, but try to grab him. Leave him vulnerable. Roxy will go with you. She will distract Vincent from the ceiling. Roxy, whatever you do... don´t let him grab you" Exo said.

Roxy giggled.

"No need to worry hun, I can do this" Roxy said.

"Great. Once Goldie grabs Vincent, Bon Bon and I will charge. If Vincent dodges my attack, Bon Bon will hit him with her guitar. I will take the drop of blood out of his body. Understood?" Exo said.

"Ummm, I got a question," Bon Bon said raising her paw, "Does Vincent guitar looks way better than mine?"

"No time for this Bon," Roxy said as she climbed to the ceiling.

"Let´s do this. The fate of our home lays on our paws," Goldie said.

Exo and Bon Bon stayed behind. Roxy swinged herself toward Vincent. She appeared behind him.

"Vincent..." Roxy said madly.

Springtrap smiled.

"Roxy! How are you darling? You got used to your mangled body?" Springtrap asked.

"I can say the same thing for you, inside that rotten suit," Roxy said.

After saying this, Springtrap jumped and tried to catch her. However, Roxy reactionated fast, and dodged Springtrap. Springtrap hummed as he tried to reach Roxy, who keep swinging around the ceiling.

"Roxy dear, why are you swinging around?" Springtrap asked, "Are you afraid?"

"Not a little bit Vincent," Roxy said with a smile as a shadow appeared behind Springtrap, "I was just playing with you, buying Goldie some time for him to grab you from behind"

After saying this, two golden fluffly but strong arms caught Springtrap from behind. Springtrap growled as he tried to break off, but couldn´t. He now realized that he was trapped.

"Got you Vincent! You will not escape now!" Goldie said.

However, Springtrap tried to take things easily and calmy.

"Aww Goldie! I missed your hugs! You still got it you know?" Springtrap giggled.

Just by then, Exo and Bon Bon charged at Springtrap, ready to hit him.

"This is it!" Exo said as he swinged his knife at him, "Now!"

As expected, Springtrap managed to dodge Exo´s attack. Now it was Bon Bon´s turn. She swinged her red guitar at Springtrap. However, Springtrap kicked Bon Bon in her stomach, sending her away from him. But Exo was right under him. He charged his single paw, and as hard as he could, he uppercut Springtrap, tearing some of his fur. Springtrap felt dizzy.

"Now it´s your chance!" Goldie said.

Exo charged again, but this time, with his knife. Then, he stabbed Springtrap in his stomach. After he do this, a black substance appeared on Exo´s hunting knife. Exo thought they finally made it.

"Got blood out of you! We won Vincent!" Exo said with a victory tone.

But then, Springtrap started giggling. Exo didn´t understand. He was confused, as well as Goldie and the rest of the animatronics.

"Oh Exo, you never learn..." Springtrap said, "I said blood! Not oil! You think you won? Try again!"

Exo growled as he was about to charge again. But then, it was Flame´s team turn. Flame, Saturn and Shady appeared and, with their slicing weapons, they were decided to stab Springtrap almost everywhere.

"If Exo couldn´t get blood out of you, then I will stab you until I take blood out of you!" Flame exclaimed.

"What he says! You are ours now!" Saturn said.

But when they were about to attack Springtrap, something amazing happened. Springtrap didn´t seemed to be scared. Rather, he seemed to be happy. Just as Flame´s sword was about to hit him, Springtrap said:

"Peek-ka-boo!"

After saying this, Springtrap dissapeared. Flame collided with Saturn and Shady, along with Goldie, who was still grabbing Springtrap from behind. The four animatronics falled to the floor, one on top of each other.

"Wait, what just happened?!" Flame asked.

"Can´t believe it..." Goldie said, "Vincent can..."

"Teleport?" Springtrap said as he walked toward them, "Yeah! Feels amazing!"

Exo stood there thinking. Vincent have now released his secret: he is a supernatural enemy. How could that happen? Well, Vincent returned from the death. Maybe it was pretty obvious he adopted supernatural powers.

"You know, it feels pretty good in fact!" Springtrap exclaimed, "It took me a while to control it, but as time passed, I learned how to use it! I finally understand what does it feels Goldie!"

Goldie growled as he teleported next to Exo.

"Is that possible?" Exo asked.

"Seems like that way. Vincent learned how to teleport. And that is not a good sign," Goldie said.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Bon Bon asked.

"Vincent can teleport wherever he want. How are we gonna stop him?" Roxy asked.

"Maybe if we attack faster we may have a chance..." Shady said.

"Or maybe we can cover the area by going into different directions," Saturn explained.

But then, Exo had an idea.

"Hey, I might know what to do," Exo said.

"And that is?" Flame asked.

"Simple. Divide and conquer," Exo answered.

"And how is that going to work?" Saturn asked.

"Hey, maybe Exo is right," Goldie said, "We may have an advantage over Vincent"

"Really? Why is that?" Bon Bon asked.

"Even if I can teleport too, it takes energy to do it. I can teleport at least three times before reloading my teleporting abilities. It takes me 5 minutes to fully recover. I don´t know if it´s the same for Vincent, but we need to try," Goldie explained.

"Right, so what are you saying is that we should attack in groups?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, your team goes behind while we attack Vincent. You will grab him, obligating him to teleport. We need to make sure to make Vincent teleport 3 times before those 5 minutes goes to waste!" Exo explained.

"Sounds like a plan! Let´s do it!" Saturn said.

After saying this, Flame, Saturn and Shady walked into the sahdows, waiting for the moment to attack. Exo approached Springtrap, ready to fight again.

"Hmm, you are still up kid?" Springtrap asked.

"I´m not that ´kid´you used to know Vincent. Time changes everyone," Exo replied.

"For the love of... I SAID I´M SPRINGTRAP!" Springtrap yelled before chargingg at Exo.

Exo focused and grabbed Springtrap arm just in time. However, Springtrap punched him with his free hand. Exo hold his head and tried to stab Springtrap. Springtrap took out his red guitar, ready to swing and hit Exo with it. However, as he was aboutto swing, a paw appeared and grabbed his guitar. Springtrap growled as he looked at Roxy, in her manled stage, swinging around the ceiling.

"Hey! Give me that thing back!" Springtrap said.

"You want it? Go for it!" Roxy taunted Springtrap.

Just as Springtrap was about to catch her, someone grabbed him from behind.

"Stop there! You won´t go anywhere!" Saturn said as she grabbed Springtrap.

Springtrap smirked. Soon, Saturn was not holding anyone, and falled to the floor.

"Dammit, he´s gone again," Saturn said.

"But where?" Roxy asked nervous.

"Right behind you..." Springtrap said as he pulled Roxy down the ceiling.

Roxy dropped the guitar as she fell down to the floor with a loud thump. Springtrap smiled as he grabbed his guitar. Then, he looked at Saturn and smiled again.

"Seems that you want a fair battle," Springtrap said.

"Of course, why wouldn´t I?" Saturn said as she took out her dagger and charged at Springtrap.

Springtrap swinged his guitar at Saturn, but Saturn dodge the attack, and impaled her two dagger on Springtrap´s shoulders. However, Springtrap simply punch Saturn like if nothing happened. Springtrap took the daggers off his shoulder and looked at them.

"Hmm... curious. I didn´t know there were animatronics who could know how to use real weapons," Springtrap said, "Oh well... technology I guess..."

But just as he said this, he felt a rope tangling around his body. Springtrap growled as he looked at Shady, who just trapped him.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Shady said, "What are you gonna do now?"

"Oh, you will see," Springtrap said as he dissapeared.

Shady gasped as she tried to guess where Springtrap go. But then, he felt a deep freeze breath like death and rotten human meat behind her.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Springtrap said as he grabbed Shady by her neck and her leg.

Shady tried to break free, but in vain. Springtrap lift Shady up above him and, with all his forces, pull Shady down, hitting her back with his knee, breaking her back. Shady yelled in pain as she could feel her endoskeletal body getting broke. Springtrap throw Shady away as he giggled.

"Backbreaker! Bane style!" Springtrap said happily.

But then again, someone grabbed Springtrap from behind. This time was Flame, even though he was weak, he tried to give every last atom of his energy holding Springtrap.

"I guess everyone loves to hug me. Am I so soft and plushy? Hmm..." Springtrap said.

"Shut up you piece of crap! It´s time for you to pay for everything you have done!" Flame said.

However, Springtrap just laughed.

"How can you defeat someone..." Springtrap said as he started to dissapear.

Flame realized Springtrap just teleported again.

"Who can teleport?" Springtrap said as he reappeared in front of Flame.

Following his instincts, Flame tried to hit Springtrap, but he just caugh Flame´s fist. Then, Springtrap started to crush his paw. Flame yelled in pain as oil gush out of his paw and his vision started to get blury for a moment.

After one pull, Springtrap tore off Flame´s paw. Flame tried to react, but Springtrap approached him and kicked him in his chest, making him fall.

"This is your end! Say hello to my grandma for me!" Springtrap said as he was about to hit Flame one last time.

But before he could do that, a golden paw stopped him. Springtrap turned around, only to see Goldie holding his fist.

"Stop it Vincent. You just can´t get enough isn´t it," Goldie said in a mad voice.

Springtrap giggled.

"Dear Goldie, how can you defeat someone like me?" Springtrap said as he was determined to teleport again, "When I have teleporting abilities!"

But by his surprise, he couldn´t teleport. Springtrap smile turn into a expression of fear.

"This is our turn now," Goldie smirked.

Goldie pulled his fist back and hit Springtrap in his head. Springtra´s head literally spin around a couple of times before it stopped. Then, a red guitar hit Springtrap in his face, making him fall. Springtrap looked at Bon Bon, who cowardly back away from him after hitting him. Springtrap stood up, but then a wire tangled around his neck, holding him tight. It was Roxy which, is her mangled stage, caught Springtrap from above.

"Dammit, why can´t I teleport?" Springtrap asked himself.

"That´s easy Vincent..." Exo said as he approached him, "Goldie told me you couldn´t teleport more than 3 times before your body reloads your teleporting abilites"

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense!" Springtrap giggled.

Exo growled as he tried to stab Springtrap in his chest. However, Springtrap have enough energy to catch his knife with his paws. Exo tried to push his knife, but Springtrap was stronger than him, stronger than everyone in that troom.

"This is not the end kid! You cannot beat me now!" Springtrap said.

"You are wrong Vincent... I will defeat you... again!" Exo said.

Suddenly, a sword impaled Springtrap in his back. Springtrap growled in pain as he lowered his guard. Flame, with the help of Goldie, used his last remaining energy to grab his sword and stab Springtrap into his back.

Exo saw his chance. Fast as he could, he burried his knife deep into Springtrap´s chest. There was a moment of silence. Nobody moved. Everyone saw the whole scene. Slowly, Exo took off his knife from Springtrap´s chest. There, a single drop of blood was stained on his knife. The drop of blood soon slip off and falled to the floor, with a weak sound.

Realizing they won, and it already passed 5 minutes, Springtrap teleported again. Then, he appeared seated on a chair, with his arms crossed, looking at everyone.

"Congratulations! Seems that you guessed where was my last drop of blood inside this rotten body!" Springtrap said, "You are not so bad after all!"

"Thanks for the flaterring, but let´s get to the point," Saturn said as she helped Shady, who was deactivated.

"She is right Vin-Springtrap. We won your game," Goldie said.

"And now, you are gonna tell us what we want to know," Exo said.

Springtrap sighed.

"Gather around my children..." Springtrap said, "Let daddy Springy tell you who is this Phone Guy..."

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yeah, im so sorry for the late chapter! I was busy with school and for the new chapter of the break room! Anyway, what do you think will happen next? What is springtrap gonna do? Oh yeah, talking about Springy... HIS FATE LIES ON YOUR HANDS! I been thinking about Springtrap to either let him join the Fazbear family or let him die. Im gonna post a poll soon, so stay tunned! You want him to stay or to die? Your choice! Anyway, please review, like, follow and favorite. And I will see you the next chapter! Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	47. Scott

**Chapter 47: Scott**

* * *

"So, you all wanna know who this Phone Guy is huh?" Springtrap asked as the animatronics gathered around him.

Everyone seem to be tired and exausted from the battle. Shady was slowly reactivating and Flame hold tightly his arm, trying to prevent more lose of oil. Suddenly, Springtrap took out a pair of broken glasses, put them on, cleaned his throat, and said:

"Well then, now Phone Guy. Known for surviving more than a year as a security guard at Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza. He used to help the rookies, telling them how to survive and evade the animatronics. He was a good guy, I need to tell ya," Springtrap said.

"We know that. We want to know his name, how did he survived, and what is he planning," Exo said.

Springtrap rubbed his chin. He almost forgot his name.

"Scott," Springtrap said.

"Scott? That´s his name?" Goldie asked.

"Yep, Scott. As you may know, I used to work at Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza too," Springtrap said, "When he called me, he told me his name. He said I was the only who knew it, besides Mr. Fazbear´s father of course. Anyway, as I was saying Scott..."

[Unknown House]

Meanwhile, Lance the Mercenary Tiger was walking toward his boss office. He knock on it, and slowly opened the door.

"Boss? You there?" Lance asked.

Lance saw that there he was. He was holding a tactical combat knife, and was stabbing some human fake targets. Lance gave a quick examination on him. His muscular body showed him that he sure was a tough human. Then, he looked at the wall. There was a great amount of guns, shotguns, machine guns and grenades. He is not gonna lie to himself, he liked that armery.

"Can I help you Lance?" the boss said.

Lance looked at him, pretending he didn´t saw anything.

"Boss, I came here to say something," Lance said, "We need to attack the pizzeria now. Our teammates, the ones who betrayed us, are weak, and the Fazbear Crew have low morale. Maybe if we attack now, we can get an easy victory"

The boss stopped for a moment. Then, he looked at Lance with a smile.

"Don´t worry Lance, we will attack sooner than you expected," the boss said.

Lance nodded as he started to leave.

"Ok boss, I will tell the others then," Lance said as he closed the door.

The boss noticed he was alone now. He dropped his knife and went to his closet. He took out a black t-shirt and was about to put it on, when he looked himself at the mirror. Those numbers on his body in form of tatoos... they were hiding somethin. The boss grazed his hand on one of them. He could feel the scars, the cuts... from the wires and the cables from the darn suit that Goldie kindly gave it to him.

"Crap..." the man said as he was about to put his t-shirt.

Then, he noticed somethin else on his closet. He took a small employee card and looked at it for a while. Then, he walked toward his desk, took a lighter and set it on fire. He dropped it on the floor, as he saw the description getting burned.

And it said: _"Hello! I´m Fredbear´s Family Dinner new face! My name is Scott_!"

"Scott is dead..." the human named Scott said.

[Old Basement]

"So Scott..." Exo said, "What can you tell us about him?"

"Hmm... well he is brave that´s for sure." Springtrap said, "But he is also a dangerous man"

"What do you mean?" Flame asked nervously.

"Well... how can I start..."

[Scott´s House]

Scott laid his guns on his desk. Then, he started reloading them, bullet by bullet, on each one of them. He remembered the first time he used a gun. When he was only 10. He know how to use these things.

"Hmm... which gun do you prefer Goldie?" Scott said as he looked at a Goldie plushie who was sitting on a couch.

Of course, the plushie didn´t say a thing. Scott put silencers on his handgun. He pretended to wait for an answer, but he didn´t get any.

"Alright then, how about we ask your family?" Scott said as he took out from a box the plushies of the Fazbear Crew, all of them.

He positioned them next to Goldie. Scoot took some steps back and took out his gun. Then, he reloaded it.

"How about we ask your ´brother´ Freddy?" Scott asked.

As he get no answer, Scott shoot the plushie, tearing off his little head.

"Or how about Bonnie?" Scott asked again.

Then, he shoot at it, just as he did with Freddy.

"How about Chica?" Scott said evily.

Again with the other two, Scott blew off the plushie head.

"And what about Foxy?" Scott asked.

And then again, Foxy´s plushie had his head shoot by him. Just as Scott shoot, he saw a plushie of the one who ruined his plans so far: Exo.

"Or what about..." Scott said as he picked up the Exo plushie.

He hated him so much. Because of him, he couldn´t take down Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza. And he thought that his animatronics killed him. But no. He came back.

"Exo..." Scott said while looking at the Goldie plushie, "I know he is precious to you. Precious to everyone..."

Then, leaning closer to the Goldie plushie, Scott said: "I will make you feel... how it is to lose your friends... who were counting on you... I will make you suffer too Golden Freddy... and after they are dead... you will too"

After saying this, Scott took out his knife and stabbed the Exo plushie in his chest and leaved it in the couch, right in front of Goldie. The Goldie plushie was the only one safe.

[Old Basement]

"So we are facing against a man who is well trained with guns and hand in hand combat?" Saturn asked.

"Yeaaaahh, he like guns. He always mentioned that to me," Springtrap said.

"Well, is there anything else?" Goldie asked.

"Sure, there is always anything else about him," Springtrap said, "He is not only a weapon expert..."

[Scott´s House]

"There... a little bit more and... done," Scott said as he closed Henez chest.

Henez moved his arms and legs a little bit. He felt better. Scott just repaired.

"Thanks boss, I feel a lot better now," Henez said, "By the way, I never asked you, where did you learned to fix animatronics?"

Scott giggled.

"Well, let´s just say it´s one of my hoobies," Scott said.

"And how many hoobies you have?" Henez asked.

"That is a secret," Scott said as he stood up and walked away.

Henez picked up his green glowing crossbow and looked at Scott as he walked away with an eyebrow.

[Old Basement]

"So, he is also an engineer. Well, that doesn´t surprise me. He already fixed us before," Flame said.

"Yep, I thought I should tell ya," Springtrap answered.

Exo thought about it for a moment. There was only one question left he would like to ask.

"And do you know where we can find him?" Exo asked him.

Springtrap smiled as he heared the question. He looked at Exo with a creepy smile.

"You don´t have to look for him..." Springtrap said as he stood up and leaned on the wall, "He will find you"

Exo didn´t like where this is going. Maybe that guy Scott would attack the pizzeria any moment. And it was better to go up, than to stay down, talking to Vincent.

"Thanks, I think that´s enough," Exo said.

Then, he looked at the rest of the gang.

"C´mon, we better go back. This pizzeria depends on us," Exo said.

"Yeah, can we hurry up? I need a new paw... I don´t think I can survive being down here..." Flame said as he tried to stand up.

As soon as they heared this, Saturn helped Flame along with Shady and started to walk away.

"Exo? Are we going now?" Bon Bon asked the coyote as he stared at Springtrap, who was staring at him.

"C´mon Exo, we better move," Roxy said as she appeared next to him.

But Exo shook his head.

"Let me say something to him," Exo said as he approached Springtrap, "You two go ahead. I will catch you later"

Bon Bon and Roxy looked at him confused. But then, they decided to go, leaving behind Exo along with Goldie. Besides, whatever he said, he always do it. Springtrap looked at him and smiled.

"You know..." Exo said, "Everyone in the world deserves a second chance. Even you. Yeah, I know, you murdered those children, hid them somewhere... and you died too. I didn´t kill you. Foxy did. And you were, in other worlds, the most sick human I ever met..."

Springtrap smirked as he heared this.

"Awww, Exo, thanks! That means a lot comming from you!" Springtrap said.

"But now..." Exo continued," You are something new. You are someone else. And if only you would prove to be someone who really changed... I would trust you. My point is Springtrap... you can do good things. You can still do something for this place"

Springtrap laughed uncontrollably. Exo didn´t see anything funny about what he said. Springtrap looked at him with a smile decorating his face.

"You don´t come to me talking about what´s good or what´s bad Exo!" Springtrap said madly, "I know what I did! And I did because I like it! I´m a murderer ok? And no matter what you say, you cannot change the way I am!"

"Leave him alone Springtrap," Goldie said interfering as he teleported next to Exo, "He is giving you a second chance. But in my opinion, you will always be what you been. A murderer..."

As Goldie said this, rage consumed Springtrap. He pointed at the golden bear.

"A murderer..." Springtrap said, "You think I´m a murderer? And what about you Goldie? If I´m a murderer... then you are secret keeper..."

Goldie stopped for a moment as he heared this. It couldn´t be. How did Springtrap knew that?

"I don´t know what you are talking about..." Goldie said as he started to walk away with Exo.

Exo, however, was curious. Was Goldie hiding something from him?

"Goldie, what is he talking about?" Exo asked.

"It´s nothing kid, I swear it´s..."

"Yeah Goldie, why don´t you tell him?!" Springtrap´s voice could be heared from behind, "Why don´t you tell Exo about what you and Marionette did?!"

Goldie started to walk faster. Exo tried to stop him, but Goldie was pushing him, trying to avoid Springtrap´s voice as soon as possible.

"Why don´t you tell him Goldie?!" Springtrap´s voice could still be heared, "Why don´t you tell him where those 5 children went? Where are they Goldie? WHERE ARE THEY?! HAHAHAHAHA! WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Goldie what is he talking about!" Exo said as both of them started to climb the stars.

Goldie ignored him. Exo noticed a pale look on his face. And before he could noticed it, they were already out. As soon as he get out, Goldie slammed the door and destroyed the knoob, leaving Springtrap there... forever?

Meanwhile, down in the darkness.

"Hmmm. second chance?" Springtrap said as he kneeled back in position on the wall, "Maybe? Maybe..."

"Goldie what was that about?!" Exo said madly as he looked at the golden bear.

Goldie was panting, as he stared at the door for a moment. Due to the noise, some of the Fazbear crew runned toward the storage room.

"Hey! You are back! That´s nice!" Bonnie said.

"We were worried about you!" Chica exclaimed.

But they soon noticed that Exo was not in a good mode. Neither was Goldie.

"Brother? What happened?" Freddy asked.

Goldie couldn´t do other thing but to face them.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing..." Goldie said, but Exo stood in front of him.

"No, something is happening! What does Springtrap mean by where are the dead children?! Is there something you hiddin?!" Exo said madly.

"There is nothing I´m hiding ok?!" Goldie screeched, "I assure you, there is..."

"Goldie... stop..." a voice said.

It was Marionette. He walked through the crowd and stopped in front of the golden bear.

"We cannot hide it anymore..." Marionette said.

"What? What is he talking about?" Exo asked.

Marionette looked at the Fazbear crew: Freddy, Bonnie and Chica.

"You are the dead children..."

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! yes, im back again with another chapter of Major Disasters! I hope you are enjoying it so far! And cliffhangers! Anyway, what do you think will happen next? What will Goldie and Marionette do? And where is Foxy? Also, next chapter there will be a special fight between the Pirate and the Explorer. You know who! Anyway, please be sure to review! I would really like that! And i will see you next chapter! Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	48. The Joy of Creation

**Chapter 47: The Joy of Creation**

* * *

"W-Wait... what do you mean by... we are the missing children?" Freddy asked with fear.

Marionette looked at the crew. He closed his eyes for a moment, and after taking a deep breath, he nodded and said again: "You are the missing children"

"Dead children? What are they talking about?" Flame asked.

Exo looked at him and signalized him to be quiet.

"This is not your business Flame," Exo said.

"Alright then, if you excuse me, I´m gonna look for a new paw. Do you have any spare parts?" Flame asked as he walked away along with Shady and Saturn.

"Uhh, yeah... Roxy, could you lend him one of my spare paws?" Exo asked as he looked at Roxy.

"Sure hun, I´ll be back," Roxy said as she lead Flame, Shady and Saturn to the backstage.

Once he made sure they left, Exo turned around to Marionette.

"The missing children? You told me about that. They were the ones who Vincent supposedly killed right?" Exo asked.

"It was not supposedly. He did killed them," Marionette asnwered.

Freddy took a step forward.

"He killed them? And where did they go?" Freddy asked.

Just before Marionette was going to speak, Goldie spoke first.

"Vincent... he got rid of the bodies..." Goldie said, "But not the souls..."

Nothing was clear enough to understand. Souls? The Fazbear crew are the missing children? Secrets? What are they hiding? Why does Goldie and Marionette hiding things from them?

"Wait, I´m getting confused here..." Bonnie said, "I have no idea what are you talking about"

"What Bonnie says!" Chica said, "What are souls? What are you saying?"

"And most important, what do you mean by we are the missing children?" Freddy asked.

The trio had a lot of questions. They were confused. Before the situation could go worser, Exo stood in front of them.

"Hey hey, let´s take this easy alright? I´m prett sure Goldie and Marionette can explain this..." Exo said as he turned around and looked at them with an eyebrow, "Isn´t it?"

Marionette nodded.

"As you may know, I´m not a normal puppet attached to some strings..." Marionette said, "As well as Goldie, I have powers. But there is one power... that makes me different from all of you..."

Freddy spoke up: "And that is?"

Marionette stood next to Goldie.

"That power is called... The Joy of Creation,"

There was a moment of silence.

"The Joy of Creation?" Exo asked, "And what is that?"

"You see kid, the Joy of Creation is a secret or power of life and reincarnation," Goldie said.

"It´s more like... living again but inside another body..." Marionette said.

"Ok, but what does this has to do with the missing children?" Bonnie asked worried.

"You see, I was a human before..." Marionette said, "And I had some great and amazing friends, which are standing in front of me right now"

Marionette pointed at Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. They all stood in silence, listening...

"We were good friends. We used to go to school together, go to our birthday´s parties, and even go here... to our favorite pizzeria..."

Marionette´s voice seemed to be sad, like if he wanted to cry. Exo listened carefully.

"That was... long, long time ago... when it was my birthday party..." Marionette stopped for a moment,"It was my special day. But... I didn´t got inside the birthday party room in time and they closed the door... I was crying, yelling for them to open the door, but you were so busy, eating cake and celebrating the party, that you didn´t heared a thing... until suddenly a car appeared on the road and there..."

Goldie laid his paw on Marionette´s shoulder.

"Vincent, he lured Marionette into his car, and inside there he killed him..." Goldie said.

Marionette spoke up next.

"The Joy of Creation... it was told to be a fairy tale... but it was not. Next thing I remember, I was inside Marionette´s body. I then understood, I had another chance in life. But, no, I was not that kid anymore. I tried to fight with my feelings, because I just lost my mom, my dad, and my brother and sister... I just lost everything... but in the end, I convinced myself. I´m the Marionette, and that is how I always be..."

Marionette stop for a moment.

"T-Then what? W-What about the other children?" Chica asked nervously.

"Vincent´s plans were not over," Goldie said, "He wanted more. More blood, more use of his knife. He lured the other 4 kids into a room and... devastation happened..."

"Just before their souls could go away," Marionette said, "I decided to save them, give them one more opportunity. Inside the backstage, there were the original fazbear crew. By that time, the Toys were performing, and you were still out of service. So, when everyone knew about the murders, and before the Toys were decomissioned, I put my friends souls inside the Fazbear crew: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and... Foxy..."

They now understood. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, they were humans. They had a life. But, why?

"So, what are you saying is true, why can´t I remember a thing from my past?" Freddy asked.

"That´s the Joy of Creation..." Goldie said, "Once you leave a body, and get inside another one, you may not remember a single thing about your past. What you do know, is that you are Freddy Fazbear, a performer animatronic who sings for children. Same goes for you, Bonnie and Chica"

The trio seemed to be sad. Chica started crying, Bonnie tried to comfort her and Freddy tried to think. Exo decided not to interfere. Goldie and Marionette stayed in silence for a moment.

"We understand if you are mad at us. You have all the right to be so," Marionette said, "I know, we should had told you and we should had..."

"We are not," Freddy said.

Marionette looked at him with surprise.

"You... are not?" Marionette asked.

Freddy looked at him with a smile, as well at his ´brother´

"No, I´m not," Freddy said, "If there is something I learned as a furry old bear, is that there is nothing more precious than life. You saved me Marion, and I own you one"

Marionette smiled as he could feel something changing inside of him.

"Hey, we are not mad too," Bonnie said, "I gotta say, I like what I do. Playing songs with my guitar for the children is the best thing it could happen to me,"

"Oh! Me too!" Chica said as she stood up, "Cooking is the best thing that could happen in my life too! I like it, and I would never leave it behind!"

Goldie smiled as he and Marionette tried not to cry. Freddy walked toward him and hugged him.

"I don´t know if I ever had a brother in my human life, but you are also my brother, no matter what anyone says," Freddy said.

Goldie nodded and hugged back. Bonnie and Chica hugged Marionette too. Seemed that everything was normal.

Exo couldn´t believe it. He was living in a world where crazy stuff happens. Souls, Joy of Creation, animatronics with guns, with telekinetic powers, ice powers, acid powers, electric powers, reincarnation. He didn´t know why, but he liked it.

"So, that was what Vincent was talking about..." Exo said, "Hey, now that I think of it, how did Vincent came back to life? Does he too have the Joy of Creation?"

"Well, I didn´t used my powers on him, so I don´t think so..." Marionette said.

"I guess that will be a mystery..." Goldie said.

"Hey, has anybody seen Foxy by the way?" Bonnie asked.

Just as he said this, a shadow stood in the door. The Fazbear crew looked at it, and recognized him.

"Aye. Heard all of it. And ah just gotta say is that ah don´t care if ah had a life before this one, but ah love me family, and always be with it," Foxy said with a smile.

The Fazbear crew group hugged Foxy as they cried oil tears. Marionette saved their lives, gave those empty furry suits emotions. That is something beautiful. And now, it made all sense.

"Hey Mari, and what about the Toys? Do they have human souls inside of them too?" Exo asked.

"No. They don´t. They are robots with feelings and emotions. It´s also pretty weird how they can think like a normal human would do," Marionette answered.

"And... do you think I might have a human soul inside of me?" Exo asked just as a prank.

"Did any kid died back in the restaurant you worked?" Marionette asked.

"Not that I remember..."

"Wellt then, I guess you are fine..."

Exo smiled as he watched Marionette walking away with Goldie. He walked out of the room to the main stage. In there, Melody walked toward him and greeted him.

"Sup. You came back in one piece huh?" Melody asked, "What happened down there?"

"A lot of things. My old arch enemy came back to life into an old ruined suit, Marionette and Goldie revealed secrets to my Fazbear family, and your boss who is called Scott, will attack any time he likes..." Exo said.

"Scott huh? And why does he wants to kill you?" Storm said as she too came to the show stage.

"Well, seems that he wants revenge on Goldie because he accidentaly killed his friends by stuffing them inside a suit because he thought they were endos," Exo explained.

Melody sighed.

"When do you think he will attack?" Melody asked.

Suddenly, Mike Schmidt appeared along with Fritz.

"Maybe we can answer that question..." Mike said.

"Yeah, c´mon follow us to the office... we received a nice call from that guy again... and it seems he will bring everyone..." Fritz said

* * *

**WHat? Huh, you thought I died or something?! OF COURSE NOT! Hello my dear animatronics! Its good to be back! Why am I showing up right now? Ok, before you bring the torches and pitchforks, my only excuse is that I have been busy with school. Essay, prom dance, college, you know that kind of stuff. So yeah, Im going to college! Thats why I couldnt write more chapters... I even couldnt get inside my account! There are some messages I need to answer back. Anyway, how do you like it so far? I gotta say, we are getting near the end of the story guys! Yes, the final battle will begin soon! And for the poll question I made...**

**SPRINGTRAP WILL LIVE!**

**Wow, you guys sure love him isn´t it? Anyway, please feel free to review, like, follow and share! And some reviews if you want. By the way, there are some other people who says that they want Mike to get transformed into a animatronic. Well, I dont know about that, but you know, i always leave those question to you! There will be a poll for you to vote, which it will say what kind of animal do you want Mike to be, or you can also say, "no i dont want him to be a animatronic". Anyway, gotta go, good bye my dear animatronics!**


	49. Call of Doom

**Chapter 49: Call of Doom**

* * *

[Freddy Fazbear Pizza]

Just one hour before the pizzeria could open, Mike Schmidt along with Fritz Smith reunited the animatronics in order to tell them what they just heared on the phone. Just by then, Mr. Fazbear came too, ready to open the doors of the pizzeria and ready to hear whatever they had to say.

"Mr. Fazbear, welcome back," Freddy said as he took off his hat and saw Mr. Fazbear walking down the hall.

"Hello Freddy my friend," Mr. Fazbear said as he took off his jacket, "Anything happened during my absence here?"

"A lot of things. Exo, Goldie and some others made their way to the abandoned basement and meet Vincent once again..."

"Uhh... V-Vincent?"

"Which he turned into Springtrap..."

"Springtrap?"

"And Marionette and Goldie told us the truth about the lost children..."

"Oh, and what did they said?"

"We are the dead children..."

Mr. Fazbear fell a cold wind running down his spine. Not even he knew that.

"But it´s ok. We are not mad about it," Freddy said, "But right now, seems that Scott, the one who is behind all of this, it´s ready to deal a last attack against us"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let´s hear what this f*cker has to say," Mr. Fazbear said as he walked toward the office.

Inside there, all of the animatronics were waiting for him. Flame, Shady, Jade, Melody, Saturn and Storm leaned quietly on the wall, while next to them were Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Bon Bon, Roxy and Balloon Boy. Right in front of the desk were Mike, Frisk, Freddy, Marionette, Goldie, and Exo. Soon, Mr. Fazbear joined them as he got in the office.

"Alright, what do that guy called Scott said?" Mr. Fazbear asked madly.

Mike cleaned his throat and speak.

"1 hour before, we received a mysterious call. Thanks to the team who were brave enough to go to the abandoned basement, we knew that the one who made this is Scott, the ex guard of Freddy Fazbear Pizza since 1987, and maybe even some years before that." Mike explained.

"As Mike was saying, this guy Scott seems to deal one last attack at us. And this time, he will bring all of his friends with him," Fritz said as he played the recording.

Everyone leaned closer to hear.

* * *

_"So, this thing is recording right now?_

_Don´t be stupid Dirk, you see the red light? Of course it´s recording!_

_Shut up Henez, I know about these things more than you!_

_Oh yeah? I´m way better than you and we both know it._

_Screw you man!_

_Could you two stop fighting? You both can´t spend a single day without arguing about someone or something you idiots!_

_Oh... sorry Lance. It´s Henez right here the idiot._

_Says the one who´s girlfriend broke with him._

_Shut up and get away from me idiot!_

_That´s what Shady said..._

_Could you two stop f*cking around?_

_Sorry boss..._

_Now, it´s time for me to say some things. Ehem..._

_Hello, Freddy and company. So, some of you might know who I am, or probably none of you do. That doesn´t matter. I just have one thing to say. I will attack Freddy Fazbear Pizza once more, but this time, you won´t get away so easily. Everyone will make me company. And with everyone, I mean everyone. Isn´t it boys?_

_Yep. You should start praying, because I´m gonna put a bullet inside your heads, one by one! And Melody, you are gonna be the first one!_

_Oh, Shady can you hear me? It´s Dirk! I gotta say one thing! You will die hun, for betraying us. And trust me when I say this, you are not gonna like when I get there!_

_And for Storm, I gotta say something. And what´s better than a poem to express my hate toward you? Ehem... By the start of the..._

_We don´t have time for that Henez. Everyone here is excited. As well as I. I WILL come for you Golden Freddy. I will make sure I´m the one who will kill you. You killed the people who trusted in me. And now, I will make you feel the same way. And for the traitors who are living there, you will suffer the same fate. I will kill you Goldie, but not before making you feel how it is to lose people, or animatronics, who you trust and love. So, who is it huh? Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Mike, Mr. Fazbear... Exo?_

_Can I conserve the coyote´s head?_

_Shut up Dirk, you had more than 3 oportunities to do that and you failed. But hey, I got something to say to him. Are you there, Exo? Listen to me very careful kid. You think you are with the best family. But they keep secrets. They always do. So, I´m gonna make you an offer. If you help me battle the Fazbear Crew, I´m gonna forgive your life, and together we will rebuild Freddy´s. You will become the number 1 animatronic in the whole country! Why? Because I will make sure that no other Fazbear animatronic will exist! What you gotta do is help me. But listen to me. If I see you, standing at the front of Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza, in a defensive way, with your knife and your guts ready to protect the place... _

_I will kill you..._

_I´m gonna wait for Mr. Fazbear to make the call. You don´t want to see innocent blood stained on the walls of the pizzeria right?_

* * *

Exo tried to stay calm after hearing the recording. He will come here. Was he ready? Was everyone ready? Exo looked around. The fazbear crew was scared. Freddy was thinking, Bonnie was hugging Chica, Toy Freddy was quietly growling, Bon Bon sat on the floor and covered her eyes for a moment, Toy Chica tried to forget what she just heared, Foxy was slowly dragging his hook on the wall, BB tried to hide on one of the empty present boxes of the room, Marionette was meditating, Goldie was quiet as well as Roxy.

Flame was mad, Shady was pretending to be brave, but deep inside of her she was scared of her boyfriend, Saturn looked down at her trustable daggers as well as Melody looked at her guns and reloaded them, Storm was breathing hard and Jade started crying.

Suddenly, one question made Exo pop out of his head.

"Are you gonna join them?" Roxy asked as she got next to him.

Everyone looked at him. Some scared, some curious. Scott wanted him for one reason. He knew Exo could possibly beat the crap out of any animatronic if he raised his A.I. level and learned how to control it, like when he used it when they assaulted the pizzeria. But Exo was no dumb. Join him? Never in life.

"Me? Join him? Ha, he better keep dreaming. I´m never gonna join him," Exo said, "I´m gonna protect this pizzeria with my life"

Everyone smiled, and somehow it raised everyone´s morale. This was the last battle they were gonna have. If they succeed, nobody would ever bother them again.

"I don´t care what it takes, I will protect this pizzeria. WE are gonna protect this pizzeria." Exo said as he smiled.

Mr. Fazbear sighed as he walked out of the office.

"Ok then, this is the last stand. The pizzeria will open soon, so I want the rebel animatronics to go back to the backstage and get ready. You want to fight with us isn´t it?"

"If we want to? Of course we will! We will get ready!" Saturn said excited.

"Yeah, it´s time to show that dumbass that we are way stronger than him and his little army!" Melody said.

"We will fight together! No matter what!" Flame said.

Soon, the rebels walked together to the backstage. The Fazbear crew got to the show stage, jumped on it and got ready for another day of work.

"Don´t matter what he says, we won´t give up," Freddy said as he picked up his mic.

"Do you really think we can get out of this? I don´t want to lose my face again you know..." Bonnie said as he picked up his guitar.

"We will do what we always did..." Chica said happily.

"Stick together, as family," Bon Bon said happily.

Foxy and Exo walked together toward their show stages.

"Hey lad, that was brave," Foxy said to Exo, "But aren´t ye nervous? Or scared?"

"Of course I´m nervous," Exo said, "I can imagine what kind of disasters they would do to the pizzeria. What if they win? What if they..."

"That is not gonna happen..." Roxy said as she appeared from the ceiling in her mangled state, "Scott messed with the wrong family..."

Exo smiled as he heared this. He felt comforted, supported by his friends.

"Hehe, maybe you are right," Exo said, "Uh, are you not suppossed to be in Kid´s Cove?"

"Oh yeah, right," Roxy said as she kissed him on his cheek, "See ya both of you!"

After that, Roxy made her way toward Kid´s Cove happily. Exo and Foxy jumped on their show stages.

"So, what show should we perform for the kids today?" Exo asked as he put on his badge belt.

"How about tat adventure of the explorer who went inside a cave to obtain an ancient treasure, gets in trouble and gets rescued by ah brave pirate?" Foxy asked.

"You sure like to be the center of attention huh?"

"Aye..."

* * *

[Scott´s House]

Meanwhile, Scott was watching the news. In there, he saw a reporter who was inside Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza and was determined to interview Mr. Fazbear.

"Hello and good morning everyone! Right now we are inside the most popular pizzeria of the whole country! That´s right folks, we are talking about Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza! Were the children get to play along with the animatronics who are now able to walk during daytime again! And that´s great because..."

_"Hello! And welcome to Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza! It´s nice to meet you!"_ Toy Freddy said in his robotic voice as he approached the reporter and hugged her.

"Oh! Toy Freddy! Be careful with those hugs! Anyway, we are about to ask Mr. Fazbear some questions so stay tunned! Now where is... oh there he is! Mr. Fazbear, can we take some of your time with some questions?"

Mr. Fazbear, who was waiting for a moment like this, approached hte reporter.

"Oh, hello lady. So, before we can start, I just want to say something..." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Oh, what a surprise! Mr. Fazbear is gonna announce something!" the reporter said happily.

"Yeah, so I´m really sorry to say that Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza will have to close for a week," Mr Fazbear announced.

"Wait, really? Why?" the reporter asked worried.

"Umm... well that´s because we are... recounting our incomes and how much money we spend on new parts for the animatronics. I mean, we NEED new parts. Just look at poor Foxy over there, a little bit more and his parts will start to rust..."

_"Aye matey!"_

"And we don´t want that right? The same goes for all of my animatronics. Hehe... umm... isn´t it boyscout?"

_"Indeed it is boss!"_

"And also, the security guards need some days off..."

"Yeah, what he says! I have my rights and I declare to have vacations and freedom and to play videogames all day and all night! And also, Claire are you there watching the news? I just wanted to say that I love you, but I couldn´t say that in front of you!"

"And that´s all. But worry not, Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza will open soon before you noticed it! That´s all for today..."

"Wait! Mr. Fazbear, we still have some questions for you!"

Wait, my wife is calling me... hello? Honey? Yeah I´m here... yeah yeah..."

"Seems that Mr. Fazbear doesn´t want to talk..."

Scott turned off the TV. Then, he smiled evily.

"And now... it´s my turn..." Scott said with an evil grin.

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Wow, two chapters in a week! And next chapter will come out soon, I promise guys! So, what do you think? How do you liked this chapter? Are you excited? Are you worried? Hey, for those who are scared, you shouldn´t be! Anyway, I will start writing the new chapter probably tomorrow. By then, stay tunned. Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	50. Let s Plan

**Chapter 50: Let´s Plan**

* * *

The clock struck at 8 PM. Fritz started walking around the pizzeria with his flashlight, going room into room, making sure that nobody was in there. Seems that everybody leaved. That´s a good sign. Innocent people doesn´t deserve to die. Not like this way.

"Ok, the citizens evacuated the pizzeria. We are fine," Fritz told the group once inside the Show stage.

Everyone was reunited. Animatronics as well as humans. And now, it was time to make a plan.

"Ok, we know that Scott will came here at any moment now, so we should be ready," Exo said, "Does anybody have any suggestions?"

"Hey, how about we fight them on the streets?" Flame suggested, "We´ll have a lot of space"

"Uh-hu, can´t," Shady interrupted, "Dirk knows how to hide in the shadows. He can attack from anywhere"

"Not mentioning that Lance and Scott might have sniper rifles," Melody said, "One bullet is enough to take one of us down"

"And what about if we construct some improvised barricades?" Mike asked, "Maybe we could use my car"

"No, bad idea," Storm said, "Henez will melt it with his arrows. He, along with Volt, would take the barricades down"

"Not mentioning that Tiffany can use her staff too," Jade added.

Exo sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"How about we just go and attack them by surprise? They are not far away from here right?" Mr. Fazbear said.

"No, bad idea. I´m pretty sure that Scott took Tittania and Travis as his hostages. If we don´t fight where we promised we would, he would kill them. They are good animatronics, we are not gonna lose them" Flame said.

"So, how about we build a ´terminate´in front of the pizzeria´s door?" Freddy suggested, "It could buy us some time"

"I don´t think it would buy us some time with a car crushing giant turtle on their side," Melody answered.

"Ok ok, let´s forget about that later," Exo said, "So, weapons... what do we got?"

"We still have the old shotguns and pistols when we fought Vincent and the Toys," Mike said as he reloaded a pump shotgun.

"I have an old sniper rifle with me. It was from my dad´s," Fritz said as he took out his weapon.

"However," Mr. Fazbear said as he reloaded his gun, "We are low on ammo, so mwe should make each bullet count"

"Alright, we got that," Exo said as he turned around and looked at Freddy and the others, "Crew?"

"The dull microphone as always," Freddy said.

"My paws. I´m not good using weapons, but I´m good punching other people," Goldie said.

"Man, I still have my guitar, bright and shiny and ready for action!" Bonnie said.

"Um... s-should I use my kitchen knives? M-Maybe?" Chica asked nervously.

"Ye know meh kid. The hook... is mah deadliest weapon..." Foxy said.

"Ok, Toys?" Exo asked.

"The microphone, just as Freddy´s," Toy Freddy said.

"The guitar of course! Ready to play and ready to swing," Bon Bon said.

"Does cupcakes count as weapons? Or should I use kitchen knives as well?" Toy Chica asked.

"My strings are deadly. I can choke and kill anyone by suffocation," Marionette said.

"And me, I got the hook, and climbing abilities," Roxy said as she appeared in her mangled state.

Exo smiled.

"That´s great," he said as he turned to the other ones, "So, what do you got?"

"Hey, I have my sword..." Flame said as he showed Exo an almost broken sword, "But... it is kinda wasted... I just hope it doesn´t broke completely during the battle..."

"Me? I still have my guns," Melody said as she took out her guns, "But just as the humans, I´m low on ammo. Also, I got a combat knife, just in case"

"My electrifiying daggers!" Saturn said, "Shocking, isn´t it?"

"Well, I can create almost any weapon as long as I have something on my paws," Shady said proudly.

"I have ice powers, but I bet you already knew that. I have to reload my ice containers with water," Storm said.

"And me! My staff gives me the power to summon devastating attacks!" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade, you are still a novice, so you can´t do much," Shady said.

Jade groaned in annoyance. Flame giggled and then looked at Exo.

"And what do you got?" Flame asked.

"You know what I got," Exo said as he showed him his knife, "A hunting knife, and the desire of finishing this once and for all"

"Still, we don´t have a plan..." Mike said.

Exo had one. Maybe it was not the best choice, but they had to try. Besides, there were no other options and no more time. Scott would be here any second now. Exo looked at the group.

"Listen, I have a plan," Exo said, "And I need you to trust me... even if it sounds crazy..."

* * *

[Scott´s House]

Meanwhile, there were two animatronics inside a room, getting ready for the final battle.

"Say, are we ready to bring down those Fazbear faggots?" Dirk asked as he grabbed his daggers.

"Stay calm Dirk. We will. We just need to wait for everyone to get ready," Lance said as he grabbed his guns and put them into his pockets.

Suddenly, Henez walked inside the room, holding the glowing bow.

"Are we ready? I´m so excited! Pain, suffering... it is so beautiful..." Henez said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Lance looked at him with an eyebrow.

"Henez... you are a sick bastard you know that?" Lance asked.

"Oh, that´s not true Lance," Henez said, "You just don´t understand animatronics like me. I´m a visionary of the future! I know more things than you do!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say," Lance said as he took his combat knife.

Just when Henez was about to leave, Volt, or now Nero, walked by.

"Oh, hey Volt. You doing good?" Henez asked.

"Oh, you have no idea Henez," Nero said with an evil smile.

"I like your attitude," Henez said as he leaved.

Nero walked and sat down on a chair. Lance looked at him and decided to engage into a conversation.

"Well look who is here," Lance said, "It is Volt himself!"

"Volt is dead Lance," Nero said madly, "Do not ever mention his name again. Ever,"

Lance was confused. What was Volt, or Nero, talking about? Maybe to much time spending with Henez drove him crazy... just as him.

"Ok then... Nero," Lance said, "Are you ready?"

Nero took out his needles and smiled.

"Oh, I´m ready," Nero said, "I´m ready to kill Flame by myself,"

"Dude, that´s not fair, Flame is for me!" Dirk said as he approached Nero.

Nero looked at him madly.

"No Dirk, he is mine. I´m the one who will kill him, got it?" Nero said as he pushed Dirk, "And I´m not gonna let you interfere, and if you ever dare to..."

Nero then whispered into Dirk´s ear: "I will crush you"

Dirk growled as he pushed Nero away.

"You are lucky I don´t want to use my daggers right now," Dirk said.

Nero smirked as he leaved the room.

"_Nero!"_ a voice inside him said, _"Let me out now!"_

"Oh, I don´t think that is gonna be possible Volt," Nero said, "I´m the one who is in charge now"

_"You fool..."_ Volt said,_ "I hope the Fazbear crew kills this body so you can never, ever hurt others!"_

"Hehehe, yeah keep dreaming Volt," Nero said evily.

While Nero was talking to himself, Tiffany and Eoin entered the room in which Lance was.

"Boss? We are concerned about the prisoners," Eoin said.

"Yeah, you want us to do something with them?" Tiffany asked.

Lance smiled and looked at them.

"Yeah, let´s bring them with us. Maybe we can use them," Lance said.

Eoin looked at Tiffany and shrugged. Soon, both of them leaved the room.

Meanwhile, inside his room, Scott was making sure he doesn´t forgot anything. Guns? Check. Kevlar armor? Check. Knife? Check. Electric baton? Check. Heavy shotgun? Check. SMG? Check. And finally, grenades. Check. Scoot himself was a deadly walking machine. He looked himself at a mirror. He was ready. Ready for his long dreamed revenge. He would teach them. He would tear Goldie´s friends apart, one by one, in front of him.

Scott walked toward the door of his room, opened it and entered the living room, where the animatronics where waiting for him. He stood there for a moment. The animatronics were surprised by his appearance, like if they have never seen Scott with so many weapons.

"Listen everyone," Scott suddenly said, "Today, we will kill the Fazbear crew. Today, is the day where you pay your debt to me. I saved your lives, and it´s your turn now to act. Don´t get your guard down. Remember, some of us are with them. I cannot say that all of us will get out of this alive. Probably one of us will die. Probably not. And I will do my best to keep you alive, ok?"

There were some cheers and screams. Travis and Tittania, who were chained up and under Eoin´s and Tiffany´s vigilance, were worried.

"Oh no, they will attack now," Tittania said in a low voice.

"Tittania don´t be scared. Ice wolf, Flame, Exo and others are strong," Travis said with a smile, "They will survive"

After saying his small speech, Scott opened the door of his house.

"Now, let us go," Scott said as he walked toward a giant truck, "It´s time..."

One by one, the animatronics climbed inside the container of the truck. Travis and Tittania were pushed inside by Eoin and Lance. Scott climbed inside the truck and turned on the engine. Soon, they were on the road.

"Next stop..." Scott said giggling, "Freddy Fazbear Pizza"

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yeah, Im really sorry for the long update, I´ve busy with homework. But anyway, I now bring you another chapter of Major Disasters! As I said before, we are getting closer to the end of the story! Well, I dont have anything to say, so stay tunned for the next chapter. Don´t forget to review, like, follow and favorite! If you want of course. I accept critiscims, and I will do my best to improve! See ya later my dear animatronics!**


	51. The Final Battle Begins

**Chapter 51: The Final Battle Begins**

* * *

[Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza - 12:00 A.M.]

The sky filled with darkness. Streets were empty, and no people were wandering around the place. Three cars and a giant truck have been placed right in front of the pizzeria as a barricade. The lights of the pizzeria were still turned on. Inside, there were 3 humans and 17 animatronics, ready for what it would be their last battle... probably the last one they will get.

Suddenly, two animatronics walked outside of the pizzeria through the main door. One of them was a animatronic coyote and the other one was a wolf. The two of them walked and stop right in front of the pizzeria. Both of them wait. The streets filled with mysterious mist, and from there, appeared what it looks like mutliple shadows. All of them had form of various animals. The coyote and the wolf took a deep breath.

"Here they come," the coyote known as Exo said, "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" the wolf known as Flame said, "I was born to be ready"

Soon, the shadows were visible enough to be recognized. It was Scott, along with the animatronics he took under his command: Lance, Nero, Henez, Eoin, Nightvern, Tiffany, and Dirk. Along with them, chained up like prisoners, were Travis and Tittania. Flame growled as he put his paw on his sword ready to strike.

"Don´t, follow the plan," Exo whispered.

Flame sighed as he nodded. Scott stopped as well as the others. The moment when he saw Flame and Exo, he felt mad. Scott took a few steps forward and said in a loud voice so everyone could hear him:

"Hello Exo. Finally, long time no see. You look taller on T.V. than in real life," Scott said, "I would be glad to destroy the animatronic who made my plans a total failure"

Confused, Exo looked at Flame for a moment. Then, he looked back at Scott.

"Scott!" Exo said, "You think this is a solution to your problem? You think that killing you will satisfy your thirst of revenge? You think that puttin all those animatronics into danger is good?"

"The only ones in danger are you and your stupid gang Exo," Scott said, "You have guts to come out here along with Flame. You are bravest than I thought"

Some chuckles could be heared from Scott´s side. Flame looked at Exo.

"Hey, it is time?" he asked.

"Not yet. Not yet..." Exo answered.

Exo took a step forward.

"Listen to me Scott. There is still another way out of this. We can forget all of this. You will let all of those animatronics go free, and we will not hurt you. You provoked a lot of disasters. Some great and major disasters. And this shouldn´t continue. So, we can get to a peace agreement... what do you say?" Exo announced.

Scott smiled. Then, that smile turned into laughter.

"You think you can change my mind with a stupid speech like that?" Scott said, "You are dead wrong! I won´t stop! Not until Goldie is dead, and Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza is destroyed!"

"Why are you so obsessed about that? We are just performers who entertains children!" Exo yelled.

"Have you really forgot about 1987? All those murders, the 5 children, and the employees who risked their lives for what?! 120 bucks?!" Scott said.

"Are you saying you are looking for a good paycheck?" Flame asked just for fun.

Scott took out his shotgun.

"I don´t want money," Scott said, "I don´t want the pizzeria. I just want my revenge!" Scott yelled as he aimed the shotgun at Exo.

Exo closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Flame smiled as he took some steps back.

"You left us with no option Scott," Exo said as he too took some steps back, "I just want to say that I tried to save you"

Suddenly, a loud noise alerted eveyone. It was a shot and it came from the pizzeria. At the next second, Scott was on his knees and hilding his chest. A bullet just hit him.

"Do you think that worked?" Flame asked.

But then, Scott simply stood up like nothing happened. He smiled evily.

"Does that answers your question?" Exo said.

Reloading his shotgun, Scott yelled: "SLICE AND DICE EVERYONE! LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!"

Lance and Henez, the first ones to move, took out their gun and acid bow, and start shooting bullets and corrosive arrows at Exo and Flame.

"Finally! C´mon everyone! How about we have one last dance?" Henez said laughing while shooting corrosive arrows at Flame.

Flame took out his sword and deflected the arrows. Meanwhile, Exo activated his while senses, allowing him to dodge Lance´s bullets by rolling around and jumping.

"This isn´t looking good," Exo said, "Let´s go back. Tell the others to get ready. We are going to finish this NOW!"

Both Exo and Flame opened the entrance door of the pizzeria with one single kick and entered, with the animatronics following behind them. Now it was the time. No holding back.

* * *

[Party Room 3]

"Dammit dammit DAMMIT! Stupid kevlar armor!" Melody said as she reloaded the sniper rifle that Fritz lended her to use.

"Umm... w-what´s kevlar?" Bon Bon said, "Is that something you can eat?"

"Bon Bon, you sure have a lot to learn about fighting," Melody said while rolling her eyes.

"That´s because we... oh forget it you know why anyways..." Bon Bon said.

Fritz. who just entered the room, approached Melody.

"Hey, can I have my sniper rifle back?" Fritz asked.

After giving one last shot, Melody sighed as she gave it to him.

"The first plan failed. I couldn´t injure Scott. He is using kevlar armor. No bullet can penetrate through his chest," Melody said.

"What about his head?" Fritz asked.

"He is using a riot helmet," Melody answered.

Fritz kicked a chair madly.

"Dammit! What are we gonna do?" Fritz asked.

"Fight for victory. We are now gonna fight Scott´s army, one by one," Melody said.

"Umm, we are many, and they are few. Maybe we can stand a chance?" Bon Bon asked.

"Yeah, you are right, but they are stronger and way better than us," Melody said as she took out her dual pistols and her bangs turned purple, "But if we work together, we can win. And we will!"

Just as she finished saying this, Exo burst through the door and immediately closed it. Melody approached him.

"What´s the status?" Melody asked.

"Well, they are inside, and they are carring two other animatronics as their prisoners or something like that," Exo said.

"Travis, Tittania... we need to help them," Melody said.

Exo sighed as he looked at his knife.

"Maybe we could use your ability Exo. We could get an easy victory," Fritz said.

"First, raising my A.I. level is painful. Second, my whole body gets unstable. And third, I don´t even know how to became unstoppable like the last time," Exo said.

Fritz groaned with annoyance.

"Man, we are totally screwed!" Fritz said.

"Don´t say that! I´m sure we can do this!" Melody said.

"I´m gonna help everyone the best I can. They are already in position right?" Exo asked.

"Yeah, and just in time," Melody answered.

"Good, that is gonna..."

Suddenly, the door flew off its place and a explosion could be heared. Melody, Bon Bon, Fritz and Exo covered their heads. From the dust, it came Lance the war tiger, the leader of the villains.

"Well well well, Melody. It´s good to see you again," Lance said as he aimed his guns at her, "As well as the gamer, the scary bunny and the unstoppable coyote"

"Lance," Melody growled, "You are gonna pay for everything what you did!"

"Me? Melody, you are so stupid. Why don´t you understand, you can´t beat me!" Lance said giggling.

"Oh, she will this time," Exo said as he stood up, "Because she got us. She got a family who will help her"

"Exactly!" Fritz said reloading his rifle, "Bring it on pussy cat!"

"Y-Yeah! We... we are gonna help, so get ready!" Bon Bon said with fear in her voice.

Lance smiled as he shook his head.

"You won´t be lucky this time Exo," Lance said, "I will destroy all of you!"

Melody took a step forward.

"Bring it on Lance!" Melody yelled.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Lance yelled as he charged at them.

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, Im back again with another chapter of Major Disasters! Finally, the last battle will begin! Who is excited? By the way guys, if some of you are scared about your OC´s fate, you should not get worried. I´m gonna continue the next chapter soon! BY the way, some of you guys have been wondering about the game. I will explain some of it briefly each chapter, but not now, iim sorry. Anyway, feel free to review, like, follow and favorite! And we will see next chapter! Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	52. The Deadliest Soldier

**Chapter 52: The Deadliest Soldier; Melody, Exo, Bon Bon and Fritz vs Lance**

* * *

_[West Hallway - Party Room 1]_

"Alright then, bring it on!" Lance yelled as he took out his dual pistols.

Melody reacted fast and dashed toward him with her fists ready to strike. With her right paw, she slashed Lance in her chest, but Lance blocked it. Then, Lance hit Melody with his gun, kicked her in the stomach and slammed her down with the end of his gun. Melody groaned as she rised her head, but she saw Lance pointing his gun right at her forehead.

"Ptf, you didn´t last 5 seconds against me," Lance said as he was about to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, a bullet pierced Lance in his right shoulder. Lance dropped his gun and growled as he hold his wound. With rage in his eyes, he looked at Fritz, who was holding his rifle.

"C´mon, right over here!" Fritz taunted as he reloaded for the next shot.

Lance smiled and sprinted toward him.

"You pathetic idiot!" Lance said annoyed, "You are nothing but meat and skin! With just one single slash, I can tear your head apart!"

Fritz shoot again, but Lance dodge the bullet. Just as Fritz was about to reload, Lance punched him in his face, stunning him. Then, he took out his combat knife, ready to cut and chop. But then, Exo appeared behind him and grabbed him.

"You are not going anywhere Lance!" Exo growled, "You are not gonna hurt nobody!"

Lance smiled.

"Fool, you should know Exo..."

Suddenly, Lance jumped over Exo and now he was the one who was holding his arms. Exo growled in pain as he tried to break free but in vain.

"That I´m way better than before. You won´t be lucky this time," Lance said.

Exo growled as he finally broke free. Lance rised his combat knife as he got ready to battle as Exo too, raised his hunting knife.

"Lance, please listen to me," Exo said, "Do you really have to do this? Do you really have to kill for Scott? What good is in there? How can you trust him?"

Lance approached Exo and swinged his knife at him, but Exo dodged.

"He is the one who brought me back to life. Without him, I would still be rotting under earth," Lance said as he swinged his knife again.

Exo swinged his knife too and both weapons clashed each other. Lance kicked Exo in his stomach, taking some distance from him.

"But Lance... you need to open your eyes. Think about it. What will happen if you fullfill Scott´s vengeance? What will happen next after you kill us?" Exo asked.

"Oh, that´s easy. Scott told me that, I we help him, he would return our homes back," Lance said with a smirk.

Exo took a step back and swinged his knife at Lance, but Lance grabbed his arm knife and hold it still.

"Your home back? Lance, what if he is lying? He just wants to kill Goldie and bring Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza down! What if he gets rid of you?" Exo asked.

Lance growled when he heared this. He kneeled and low kicked Exo, making him fall on his back.

"You don´t know anything about it! Do you have any idea what I have been through?! I was a military animatronic! The best of the best!" Lance said, "I want that life back! And I will do anything to recover it, even if it means to destroy this pizzeria, brick by brick!"

Lance jumped and was about to stab Exo in his chest. when a red guitar appeared and hit him in his face. Lance falled on the floor but quickly get up. He stared at the blue plastic bunny who was shaking and holding her guitar steadily.

"S-Stay away from him! Y-You won´t hurt him!" Bon Bon said.

Lance smiled evily.

"Well then, I think I can give you a quick death so you won´t have to suffer too much," Lance said as he approached Bon Bon.

Bon Bon hold her guitar, ready to deal another hit. Exo growled in pain as he saw Lance getting near her.

"Lance, stop it! Don´t hurt her! Think about what I said! You can still be saved!" Exo said as he started to get up.

"Sorry coyote guy," Lance said as he grabbed Bon Bon´s guitar and threw it away.

Then, he grabbed her arm and make her get to her knees. With his free paw, he took out his other gun and pointed it at her head.

"But a job is a job," Lance giggled.

"Lance, don´t do it!" Exo yelled.

"Please stop! Exo, Melody, Fritz, help!" Bon Bon cried as she could feel Lance´s gun touching her.

Just as Lance was about to kill her, something made him stop. There, on the other side of the room, was Melody, with her bangs glowing purple, and her red eyes glowing as well.

"LANCE!" Melody yelled. "This is a fight between you and me only! So leave her alone!"

Lance smiled as he let Bon Bon go. She imediately crawled away where Exo and Fritz where. Exo looked at Melody.

"Melody, what are you doing?" Exo asked worried.

Melody looked at him and smiled.

"Not to worry Exo. Leave this to me now. This is my fight. This is my time to shine!" Melody said as she took our her knife as well.

Exo nodded and sprinted to aid Fritz. Lance and Melody growled at each other.

"So, Melody, how about one last fight?" Lance asked.

"This time will be way different Lance," Melody said with a grin.

Lance growled as he charged at Melody. Melody too charged at him with her knife ready to swing. Both feral enemies started fighting each other with their knives. Lance tried to slash Melody´s face, but Melody ducked and slashed Lance in his chest. Lance took a step back but then punched Melody with his paw and kicked her in the face.

Melody growled in pain, but she hold it and scratch Lance with her paw on his left eye, severely damaging him. Lance smiled a little bit as he hold now his broken eye.

"Tell me Melody, what are you fighting for?" Lance asked.

Lance took out another knife and started swinging his knives at Melody. She couldn´t dodge and one of the knives impaled her in her chest. However, Melody performed a round kick and got free, leaving Lance stunned for a moment.

"What am I fighting for?" Melody asked, "I´m fighting for the innocent Lance. These people and animatronics depends on me"

"Why? You are nothing for them!" Lance yelled.

Melody rolled away as she threw her knife at Lance. Unfortunately, Lance moved away and dodged the knife. But then, Melody charged at him and slammed him down with her fists. Lance stood up and looked at Melody amazed. She was now gonna fight with her own paws.

"No Lance, you are wrong," Melody said, "When I was with Scott, nobody cared for me, not even you, except for Flame and the others. These animatronics gave me something that you would never have"

Lance sprinted at her and swinged his knives. Melody didn´t have time to move away so she raised her paws and both knives impaled them. Melody hold the pain.

"Oh yeah? And that would be?" Lance asked.

Melody smiled as she raised her head.

"A family"

Fast as thunder, Melody kicked Lance in his head. Lance hold his jaw for a moment. Melody approached him and started punching him in his chest.

"Melody, we were also a family! You betrayed us!" Lance said as he tried to block her moves.

"No Lance, that was not a family. That was a man taking us as his tools just to kill innocent animatronics and humans. This family made me stronger Lance," Melody said.

Melody punched Lance in his head and bit his neck. Lance yelled in pain as he grabbed Melody´s head and slammed her down to the floor. With his foot, he stomp on Melody´s back.

"Stronger? Really? Look around Melody," Lance said with a giggle, "You cannot beat me. You couldn´t beat me back then, and you won´t beat me now. This family hasn´t make you stronger. If it would, you would killed me in an instant. But no."

Then, Lance lifted Melody, still holding her head and with one single paw. He looked mad at Melody. She was trying to break free and she was suffocating.

"It´s time to finish this," Lance said as he hold his knife, "It was a pleasure to meet you Melody. Good bye"

With his knife, Lance stabbed Melody into her stomach and twisted it. Melody moaned in pain as she could feel her cables and wires getting destroyed.

Then, Lance hit Melody´s head with his own, breaking some of her endoskeletal head. Melody felt dizzy and pain too as she fell to the floor.

Finally, with his foot, Lance stomped on Melody´s chest, breaking some of her endoskeletal ribs and making some oil gush out of it. Melody tried to breathe for air, but her vision was getting blurry.

Lance kneeled and looked at her.

"Why Melody? Why did you keep fighting? Why do you still want to fight? Even at the border of death, you still want to protect people," Lance said, "What do you have that can change your fate?"

Melody giggled as she looked at Lance.

"I still have one thing under my paw," Melody said.

"And that would be?" Lance asked.

"A family," Melody answered.

Just as she said this, Exo appeared behind Lance and tackled him. He pushed Lance to the wall and stabbed him in his paw.

"You will not defeat us Lance! Not if we are together!" Exo said as he started punching Lance.

Lance growled as he took out his gun and kicked Exo in his stomach. Exo recovered his breath and was about to charge again at Lance when suddenly Lance shoot his gun at him.

"I´m really getting tired of your stupidity Exo," Lance said.

The bullet hit Exo in his left eye. Exo stood for a moment, unmoving, like if he wanted to fall down to the floor. Lance smiled as he blew the smoke of his gun. But just as he thought that Exo would fall down dead, Exo´s head slowly turned to him.

Lance saw that Exo´s eye was not there anymore. In it´s palce there was only a yellow glowing dot. Exo looked at him and growled.

"That hurt Lance. That hurt... a lot," Exo said as he approached him.

Lance growled as he took out his knife and started attacking Exo with it. Exo raised his knfie too and blocked Lance´s movements. Lance and Exo grabbed their arms and growled at each other.

"You are just like her. Melody doesn´t know when to give up," Lance said.

Exo smiled.

"You know Lance, you could be a good guy. Unfortunately you are so blind to notice it. We could even help you, try to recover your life back," Exo said.

Lance giggled.

"That´s stupid. What can you do for me? Nothing!" Lance said.

Exo saw Melody standing up. He smiled as he looked back at Lance.

"It´s time to put an end to this Lance," Exo said.

Exo brought his paw back and punched Lance in his jaw. Lance grabbed his jaw, moaning in pain, but then he stumbled on Melody.

"You are right Lance," Melody said as she showed him her claws, "I don´t know when to stop"

_"Damn, this is gonna hurt..."_ Lance thought

Melody stabbed Lance in his chest with her claws. Oil gushed out of Lance´s chest as well as some of his wires flew off.

Then, with her knives, Melody stabbed Lance in his legs. Lance moaned in pain as he kneeled and tried to take off the knives but in vain.

And finally, with all her mighty force, Melody hit Lance in his jaw with her knee. The sound of the breaking endoskeletal jaw could be heared as Lance tried to hold the pain.

Finally, Lance falled to the floor. He turned around and tried to stand up, but only saw a very injured Melody, holding her gun... pointing at his head.

"Melody... how did you..." Lance said.

"Shut up Lance. Your time has come," Melody said as she was about to pull the trigger.

Lance closed his eyes for a moment.

"Please Melody... doesn´t have to be this way..." Lance prayed.

"Oh Lance, I would have say the same thing and you would still kill me," Melody said.

Exo, Fritz and Bon Bon approached Melody, waiting for what it would be her decision. Lance started shaking, thinking about the bullet piercing his head and killing him. Finally, after a minute, Melody pulled the trigger... and the bullet landed right next to Lance´s head!

Lance opened his eyes amazed and looked at Melody. Melody was smiling as he pulled away the gun.

"He, you should seen the look on your face," Melody said.

Lance was still confused.

"Melody, what is this? Wasn´t this what you wanted to do? Kill me?" Lance asked.

"No Lance," Melody said, "What I wanted was to kick your ass and prove you that I´m better fighter than you,"

Lance was there, thinking for a moment. This would never happen with Scott. If it is was his decision, Scott would pulled the trigger and killed him. But Melody didn´t. Why? Is she... respawning him?

"Melody, I..." Lance started saying.

"Whoa, stay there Lance," Exo said as he stood in front of him, "You think we are bloody killers who thinks that with war can resolve anything. Well we are not. Melody won´t kill you, but she proved to be stronger than you. So right now, you are defeated. So get on your knees with your paws behind your head"

Lance sighed as he slowly nodded. He got to his knees and put his paws behind his head.

"I don´t get it. I just don´t get it... I, Lance the War Tiger, have been defeated..." Lance said with shame.

Exo looked at Melody with a smile.

"We managed to win this battle, but there is still a war to win," Exo said, "Everything is going according to the plan"

"Exo, I really have to say: thank you," Melody said, "I couldn´t win without you... but Exo... your eye..."

Exo hold his face with his paw. Then, he looked back at her.

"Hey, it´s ok. Don´t worry about it. I can still fight alright?" Exo said.

"Exo, are you sure about that? We can get Fritz to fix your eye," Bon Bon asked worried.

"Yeah, I don´t have engineering experience, but I can do something," Fritz added.

"No, we are in the middle of a war, we don´t have time," Exo said as he started to leave, "It´s time to help the others. Watch over Lance until this is over,"

"Alright, I will watch him. Good luck Exo..." Melody said as she raised her paw in front of her forehead.

Exo smiled as he did the same. Bon Bon and Fritz waved at him as he finally leaved. Both took a deep breath and sighed of relief. Lance sighed too, but suddenly, he felt an arm helping him to stand up. He looked next to him and saw Melody. Lance was confused.

"Melody... you are helping me now?" Lance asked.

"Well, you are weak Lance, and you surrended. For me, that´s enough," Melody answered.

Lance closed his eyes.

"Melody, I never thought I would say this... but I´m sorry for everything I have done..." Lance said.

Melody smiled.

"Hey Lance, it´s ok. I forgive you," Melody answered.

Lance smiled.

"Really? You do?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you will still pay for everything you have done," Melody said.

Lance nodded.

"I guess so..." Lance answered.

"Well, can you start with that by repairing my guitar that you just broke and a apologize?" Bon Bon asked with a smile.

Lance smiled too as he hold her guitar.

"I´ll see what I can do," Lance said.

For the first time in his life... Lance finally have animatronics that he can honestly call... friends.


	53. Battle Between Friends

**Chapter 53: Battle Between Friends; Flame, Freddy, Bonnie, Mike vs Nero (Volt)**

* * *

_[East Hallway - Party Room 6]_

During the fight of Melody and Exo with Lance, Flame had to deal with his own fight too. Right now, Flame is in part room 6, along with Freddy, Bonnie and Michael Schmidt. Mike was reloading his gun when Flame entered the room.

"Hey, is everyone in position?" Flame asked.

"Hey son, how did it go?" Freddy asked.

"Well, we totally screwed it up. Scott and the others are inside. Now, we gotta fight with everything we got," Flame said.

"Wait, seriously? They are inside?!" Bonnie asked worried.

"Yeah, we gotta hold them. There is no other option," Flame said as he took out his sword.

Bonnie, however, stood up and headed toward the door.

"Forget it! Our friends are in trouble! And Chica... she might be in trouble too!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Mike, however, tried to calm him down.

"Bonnie, you gotta stay here with us! Going there will be suicide. Remember what Exo said, if we stick together we will win," Mike said.

"Besides," Freddy added, "Chica is with Roxy, Shady and soon Exo will join them too. You have to trust Exo,"

Bonnie closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

"I´m just... worried about her..." Bonnie said.

Flame looked at him and rollled his eyes.

"Now, get back here before you ruin the plan," Flame said.

Bonnie nodded and got behind table. Mike and Freddy looked at Flame.

"Who are we waiting for?" Mike asked.

Flame knew who was it. He closed his eyes for a moment and focus. Using his mind-breaching abilities, Flame detected certain animatronic that was comming right into where they were.

"This is not going well," Flame said.

"Why you say that?" Mike asked.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened. Flame soon recognized the animatronic that was standing there.

"Well, it´s nice to see you again Volt!" Flame said with a grin.

Effectively, Volt, or now Nero, was there, ready to give a fight and kill his opponents.

"Hello Flame," Nero said as his left eye glowed with more intensity, "Sorry to say, but Volt is not here right now. Volt is dead. Who are you talking to is Nero,"

"Wait, so there was another animatronic besides Volt?" Mike asked.

"No, none of that," Nero said as he calmly walked around, "You see, Volt was weak. Volt was that guy to prefered to be alone in order to protect others from me. But poor him, when he was sunk deep in anger and frustration, he made a promise he thought I would follow,"

Flame growled at him.

"Wait a second..." Flame said, "Volt is still there..."

"Oh, that´s right Flame!" Nero said, "Unfortunately for him, Volt won´t be inside of me for so long. I´m in control now. Whatever Volt can´t do, I can!"

"Still," Bonnie said as he lifted his guitar with his paws, "You will need more than that to beat us!"

Nero looked at them and giggled.

"Oh, this will be easy and fun. I´ll make sure you all will suffer a painful and slow death," Nero said.

"There is one problem about that Nero," Flame said as he got in front of Freddy, Bonnie and Mike.

"And that would be?" Nero asked.

"I´m the one who will stop you," Flame said with a smirk.

Nero laughed as he turned away.

"Idiot..." Nero said.

Suddenly, Nero threw a string at Flame. Flame grabbed his string and hold it tight.

"Is that all?" Flame asked.

"No, not at all," Nero smirked.

Then, Nero sent hight amounts of electrical charges through the string, electrocuting Flame. Flame yelled in pain as he feeled his systems deactivating. However, Flame hold the pain and with his strength, pulled Nero toward him, ready to hit him. But Nero was ready for something like that. Just as he was in front of Flame, Nero took out two needles and impaled Flame in his shoulders with them. Then, he kicked Flame in his chest, pushing him away. The needles electrocuted Flame, making him lose energy and got to his knees.

"Poor Flame, are you weak? So fast?" Nero asked, mocking of him.

But then, Mike took out his baton and charged at Nero.

"Hey monster, now it´s my turn!" Mike said angrily.

Mike gave a step forward and swinged his police baton at Nero, hitting him in his head. Nero hold his head for a moment and then smiled.

"Well then, you are different that any other human I meet in my life. You are not even scared," Nero said.

"Not a little bit," Mike answered.

Mike swung his baton again, but Nero dodged. Then, Nero grabbed Mike´s arm and twist it. Mike groaned in pain but kicked Nero in his chest, breaking free. His arm was now useless, so he took out his gun and with the other arm, aimed and shoot at Nero. Some bullets pierced Nero on his chest, and some oil gushed out of it. Nero giggled, thinking how could a single gun could save a human from himself. With a string in his paw, Nero swinged it toward Mike right at his feet. The string tangled around Mike and with one pull, Mike felt down to the floor and dropped the gun.

Nero jumped right on top of Mike, ready to bite him. Mike reacted and grabbed Nero´s neck just in time with his hands, but he could not stay like that any longer.

"Humans. You are such a useless race. You don´t deserve to live," Nero said.

Mike groaned as he tried to move away.

"I... will not give up," Mike said.

Suddenly, a guitar hit Nero in his head. Nero rolled over the floor, confused for what happened. It was Bonnie, and he just saved Mike´s life.

"Hey Mikey, you ok?" Bonnie said as he helped Mike get up.

"Yeah, I´m fine," Mike answered.

Nero stood up, still holding his head, but growled at Bonnie.

"Listen, Freddy and I will hold this guy. You go and help Flame alright?" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, you are not a fighting machine..." Mike said.

"I know I´m not like one of them. However, Flame is very good at combat," Bonnie said looking at Flame who was trying to patch his wounds.

Mike knew about that. Flame was the key.

"Alright, just don´t die," Mike said.

"I already died once didn´t I?" Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Luckily, we saved you," Mike answered.

"And if I die again, I´m sure you´ll do it again," Bonnie said with a smile.

Mike went toward Flame and helped him. Bonnie went next to Freddy.

"Hey boss, have I ever told you that I don´t like these animatronics?" Bonnie asked Freddy.

"Because they fight way better than us?" Freddy asked.

"Exactly..." Bonnie said.

Nero took out his needles and sprinted at the duo.

"Both of you sealed your fates!" Nero said, "You will die right now! Children will not longer enjoy your performances!"

Bonnie swinged his guitar at Nero, but this time Nero easily dodge it. He kicked Bonnie in his back, making him fall. Freddy tried to hit Nero with his mic, but Nero grabbed his arm and hold it tight. Freddy tried to break off, but it was not possible. Then, Nero lifted Freddy over his shoulder and stomped on his chest.

"Why do you keep fighting? Why do you keep thinking that you, an ordinary animatronic, can beat me?" Nero asked.

Freddy tried to talk, but in vain. Just as Nero was about to twist his arm and tear it off, Bonnie threw his guitar at him. Nero grabbed it just in time and turned around to face Bonnie. Without a weapon, Bonnie was defenseless. Nero removed his paw from Freddy and started walking toward Bonnie.

"Man, these bunnies never learn," Nero said as he broke Bonnie´s guitar in half.

Bonnie raised his fists. Nero saw this and giggled.

"There´s no point in fighting for you," Nero said, "Just give up, I promise I will give you a quick death"

"As long as I have my family, I will not give up... never," Bonnie answered.

Nero groaned as he swinged his fists at Bonnie, hitting him in his face. Bonnie tried to stood still and tried to give the blowns back, but Nero was an expert at close combat unlike Volt, and he could dodge every single move. Nero took out his needle and scractched Bonnie with it, trying to weak him. Nero was having fun and playing with Bonnie, while he didn´t.

"You cannot defend yourself, and you think you can defend your family? That´s ridiculous..." Nero said.

Just as Bonnie was about to close his eyes, he saw a shadow approaching Nero behind him. He smiled as he grabbed his shoulder and looked at Nero.

"Yes, I may be weak, I may not defeat you..." Bonnie said as he took a step back.

After a moment of silence, Bonnie said: "That´s why we got Flame to help us"

Just as he finished saying that, Nero turned around to face Flame. However, Flame was looking different. He seemed to be mad, his red eyes could show that. Instead with two paws, he was now holding his almost broken long sword with one single paw, and his body twitched a little bit. Nero smiled. Maybe he was gonna fight a worthy opponent after all.

"Well Flame, ready for more," Nero said.

After saying that, Flame swinged his sword at him. Nero croutched, dodging it, but now Flame kicked him in his chest with all his might. Nero went flying toward the wall, breaking some tables and chairs. He looked at Flame amazed. He became stronger. The question is: is Flame stronger than Nero?

"I´m tired of your bullsh*t Nero..." Flame said as he approached him, "I´m tired of you!"

Nero stood up and took out his strings. He swinged them at Flame. The strings wrapped around Flame´s arms and legs, leaving him vulnerable.

"Poor Flame, I hope you like electricity," Nero said.

Then, Nero sent high amounts of eletricity at Flame through the strings. However, for Flame, the only thing he could feel was tickles. He grabbed Nero´s strings and pulled them. Nero didn´t expect this reaction and was sent flying toward Flame. Charging up his fist with electricity, he hit Nero hard in his face. Nero twitched a little bit while he was rolling over the floor.

Suddenly, one of his eyes changed color for a moment. Nero growled and tried to hide it with his paw. Flame stood there, thinking. Nero was wrong. Volt was still alive.

"Flame! How are you doing? Are you hurt?" Mike asked as he approached Flame.

"Nah, I´m fine," Flame said while cleaning his shoulder.

"C´mon you gotta finish him," Mike suggested.

However, Flame shook his head.

"No, I´m not gonna do that..." Flame answered.

"Wha-, why?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I know Volt," Flame explained, "He is not a bad guy. Volt is still there, inside, struggling to get out, but it´s Nero who is trying to hold him inside. If I have a chance to save Volt, then I will take it,"

Mike didn´t reallt understood what he said, but nodded and pretended he did.

"Alright, just watch out. I will help Bonnie," Mike said as he runned toward Bonnie.

Flame nodded and faced Nero. Nero was angry and he was staring at Flame with death eyes.

"You... you really know how to piss off other people Flame!" Nero yelled as he took out his needles.

Flame took a step forward and said: "I´m gonna free you Volt. Just wait, stay there!"

Nero sprinted at Flame with his needles ready to stab. Flame prepared his sword ready to fight. Then, he swinged his sword at Nero, but her blocked it with his needles. Flame took a step back and tried to kick Nero in his stomach, but Nero moved and stabbed one of his needles in Flame´s back. Flame didn´t hold back. He swinged his sword again and successfully scratched Nero in his left eye. Once again, his eye changed color and his body started twitching.

"No! You stay there! You are no use!" Nero said to himself.

Flame understood what is happening. Clashing his sword on the ground, he said: "Volt! I know you can hear me! Listen to me carefully, I need you to fight back this guy! Show him who is in charge!"

* * *

_[Volt´s Head]_

Meanwhile, Volt was inside his body. He could not do anything. Nero took control over him. He was vulnerable.

"How... Flame..." Volt said as he heared his voice, "How can I fight him? He is right... Nero can do anything I can´t..."

* * *

_[Room]_

He heared him. Flame swear he heared him. Nero recovered and charged back at Flame. Flame hold him with his paws.

"Volt, I know you are in there!" Flame said, "You are stronger than him Volt! You showed me you are strong!"

Nero kicked Flame in his face. Flame hold his jaw stunned, but tried to hold on.

"I´m afraid that Volt can´t listen to you..." Nero said, "How about we finish this right now?"

After saying this, Nero took out his 23 needles and charged them with electricity. He was gonna do his fatal and last move. Flame started thinking. How could he defeat Nero without hurting Volt. That´s when a crazy idea popped in his head. Taking out a daggers, Flame approached Nero.

"You know what Nero? You are right..." Flame said, "It´s time to finish this!"

Then, he stabbed Nero in his chest, right into his core. Nero screamed in pain as he dropped the needles. The needles electrocuted both Nero and Flame. Both were having a bad time for sure, but then, Flame grabbed Nero by his shoulder. Then, he leaned closer, and touched his head with his own. That´s where Flame used his powers to help his friend.

* * *

_[Volt´s Head]_

Flame saw himslef floating in darkness. He tried to focus and search for Volt.

"Volt! Where are you? C´mon man we gotta get the hell out of here!" Flame said as he tried to look for him.

Suddenly, he saw him. It was Volt, but he was on his knees and looking down to the floor. Flame approached him.

"Volt! There you are! Alright man, stop playing as the second personality and let´s get out of here!" Flame said as he stretched his paw.

But Volt didn´t seemed happy. He looked at Flame and sighed.

"Flame... what are you doing here?" Volt asked.

"What am I doing here? I´m here to help you!" Flame said annoyed.

Volt looked at him.

"Flame... how do I know that you are not in love with Melody?" Volt asked.

Flame couldn´t believe it. He was going insane! This is enoug for him! All this mess because of Melody?! Hell no! Flame didn´t came here to argue about this! Angrily, Flame grabbed Volt by his shoulder and shook him.

"Listen to me dumbass!" Flame said, "You let Nero took control of your body because you thought I was in love with Melody?! Give me a f*cking break! I don´t love her! And in my opinion, you deserve her more than anyone else! I came here to rescue you because you are my friend! I could easliy kill Nero, but I would be killing you too and I don´t want that! So, we are going to get out of here, you will imprison Nero back where he belong, and we are gonna help our friends because they need us more than ever! So let´s go! I want you to tell Melody your feelings toward her!"

This was more than enough to make Volt think about his actions. He would never trust Nero again. He smiled as he gently moved away from Flame.

"Alright Flame, you got a point," Volt said, "Let´s get out of here!"

And now, both Flame and Volt were running away. While running, they could hear the screams and insults from Nero.

"NO! STOP IT VOLT! WE HAVE A DEAL!" Nero yelled.

"Sorry to say Nero, but our deal is done. Now if you excuse me, I will take control of my body again," Volt said.

"YOU CANNOT RUN AWAY FROM ME VOLT! IN THE END, I WILL ALWAYS BE A FRAGMENT OF YOU! ALWAYS AND FOREVER!" Nero yelled angrily.

Flame smiled as he saw a bright light comming out of a wall. He turned around and looked at the darkness.

"Yeah, that may be true Nero," Flame said, "But who is in charge now? Oh, that´s right, it´s Volt, and it always be!"

Both animatronics finally escaped as they heared the yellings of anger from Nero. Finally, Volt was back.

* * *

_[Room]_

Flame and Volt groaned as they woke up. They hold their heads as they looked around. Everything was a mess. Volt saw his needles and put them back where they belong. Flame stood up and cleaned the dust off his suit. Then, he stretched his paw at Volt one last time.

"You did it Volt. You are back again," Flame said with a smile.

Volt smiled too as he grabbed his hand and stood up. He looked once again around him and whistled.

"Wow, what is happening?" Volt asked.

"Well, our boss decided to attack the pizzeria with everyone. We are in the middle of a big war right now and I´m pretty sure I´m needed somewhere..." Flame explained.

Mike, Freddy and Bonnie approached them. Mike raised his gun and pointed at Volt.

"Stop! Don´t you dare move!" Mike said.

"Woah man, stop it! I´m not the bad guy anymore!" Volt said while lifting his paws.

Flame hold Mike´s hand and lowered it.

"It´s ok Mike. Who you are seeing is Volt, not Nero. Not anymore," Flame said.

Mike sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well that was a crazy fight..." Mike said.

"Flame, thank you for helping us. We own you one," Freddy said as he patted his back.

"Ptf, yeah we own you one," Bonnie said, "Now, can you please go and save Chica before anything bad happens to her?"

Flame now remembered. He was needed somewhere else and the war was not over.

"I need to go. Be ready for anything that comes inside this room!" Flame said as he runned away.

"You can count that on me!" Volt said happily.

Once again, Freddy´s team won another battle.

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY! Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, I know I have been absent. I dont have any excuse for that and I´m really sorry for my inactivity. But I promised to finish this story and I will do that even if its the last thing Ill do! ANyway, how did you like the fight? Was it cool? So cool that Flame beat Nero and Volt is back! YAy! ANyway, please feel free to review, like, follow and share! Also guys, I´m already accepting OC´s for my next story. So if any of you are interested, you can PM me your OC´s. However, the OC´s who participated in this fic will not appear in there unless I got no other OC to add. However, I will keep Flame, and I will give him a major role in my next story. Did you know I have DeviantArt? If you visit my profile Micahell501, you will get a nice surprise: a new OC of mine who will appear in the next story! Wanna meet her? Go on then! Anyway, dont forget to leave reviews and see you next chapter my dear animatronics! ( I promise I will update next chapter sooner!)**


	54. Ricochet Love

**Chapter 54: Ricochet Love; Exo, Shady, Roxy and Chica vs Dirk**

* * *

_[West Hallway - Party Room 3]_

"I can see you are worried, by the way you are walking around. Is there something that concerns you?" Shady asked to Mangle.

Shady, Roxy and Chica are located in Party Room 3, waiting for anything that comes. Following Exo, he will be there at any moment now. Roxy looked at Shady and nodded.

"Why should I not be concerned?" Roxy answered, "Your friends came here to kill us, my family might be hurt, Exo might be hurt... we might die tonight..."

After saying that, Roxy stopped walking and took a deep breath. Shady put her flintlock pistol in her holster and put her paw on Roxy´s shoulder.

"Do not say that. Listen, if we work together, we might get out of this alive. Besides, if Exo is half of good as everyone in here says, I know he is fine," Shady said.

Roxy slowly nodded and looked at Shady.

"I just don´t know what would I do without him..." Roxy said in a low voice.

"Hey, I know that feeling. When you love someone and you are so worried about them that something could happen..." Shady said.

"How do you know that?" Roxy asked.

"It is because of that wolf guy called Dirk?" Chica asked as she approached them.

Shady slowly nodded while looking at them.

"You know, Dirk is not a bad wolf after you meet him. He just joined the wrong side..." Shady said.

"Are you kidding? He tried to kill me and Exo in our first date in the park!" Roxy said.

"I know! But, he was just following orders from Scott! He is not a bad guy!" Shady exclaimed.

"Good or bad, if he comes in here, I´ll give him a good reason to stay away from us," Roxy answered.

Shady groaned as she tried to talk to Roxy. However, she didn´t want to hear nothing.

"Hey, I´ll save my boyfriend you like it or not!" Shady said.

Chica rolled her eyes as she walked toward Shady.

"Hey Shady, I´m with you on this thing about Dirk. To be honest, I still believe that there is good in these guys who wants to kill us," Chica said, "But, what will happen if Dirk... tries to kill us?"

Shady gave a sweet smile and giggled.

"You don´t have to worry about that Chica. I´ll make sure that won´t happen," Shady answered.

Chica smiled too. Roxy, who was hearing the whole conversation, felt bad about what she said. What if they are right? Is there any good in those bad animatronics? How can they be too sure about that? Just as Roxy was about to say a thing, Shady´s ears rised as she signalized them to stay quiet.

Then, Shady took out her flintlock pistol and aimed it at the door of the party room. Roxy and Chica took cover behind a large table a Shady slowly walked toward the door. Suddenly, the knob move. It was the signal for Shady to shoot.

"Stop!" Shady yelled as she pulled the trigger.

There was a loud noise of gunshot and the bullet pierced throught the door. Shady thought she had shoot the enemy. She wondered who it was. Just as she was about to call for the name...

"Hey! Can you have more careful with that thing?!" someone said.

The door was open and in there was Exo. He had his paw raised in front of his chest. As soon as he opened it, the bullet of Shady´s flintlock falled to the floor.

"Woah, that was amazing!" Shady said, "But... how?"

"Well, I have my wild senses activated and this door decreased the bullet´s speed and impact so..." Exo started saying but then he was interrupted by Roxy.

"Exo! It´s you!" Roxy cried as she throw herself at him, hugging him.

Exo giggled a little bit as he hugged back.

"I´m glad to see you too Roxy," Exo said.

After separating from the hug, Roxy gasped as she saw Exo´s yellow glowing dot that was replacing his eye.

"Y-Your... eye..." Roxy said.

"Oh, yeah, about that... I just fought Lance along with Melody, Fritz and Bon Bon. He almost killed me and put a bullet inside my eye socket... but after the fight, he became a good guy," Exo explained.

Shady looked at Exo with a surprised expression.

"You defeated Lance?" Shady asked.

"Not me. In fact, it was Melody. She finally proved to be stronger than him," Exo answered.

"Can you still see without your other eye?" Chica asked worried.

"Yeah, I still can. I just hope to keep it like this. It would be devastating for me if I lose my other eye," Exo said, "I would wear an eyepatch right now. Where is Foxy when you need him?"

Exo giggled a little bit at his own little pun. Roxy sighed and snuggled him again. Shady was thinking. Lance became a good guy? There is still hope for Dirk then. She could get him back again and live peacefully after this little war is done. But what Shady didn´t know, was that some was watching him... from the shadows.

"Does anybody knows anything about Flame?" Exo asked.

"Mike called and said that he, along with Bonnie and Freddy, defeated Nero. Flame helped them a lot and now he is heading toward the next room for the next fight," Shady said.

"Bonnie is ok? Is he safe?" Chica asked worried.

"Yeah, you shouldn´t worry about that," Shady said with a smile.

Roxy nodded and said: "Well, that means that Flame is heading toward Party Room 4 with..."

Suddenly, before she could end her sentence, Exo quickly grabbed Roxy and pulled her down. At first, she didn´t know what she was doing, but she noticed a flying dagger on fire that grazed her head. Not even Shady and Chica noticed it, but luckily the dagger wasn´t even near them. The wall was impaled by the dagger. Exo looked at Roxy with a worried face.

"You ok sweetie?" Exo asked.

Roxy gave him a sweet smile.

"Never been better..." Roxy said.

Then, Exo stood up and looked at the corner of the room.

"You should really stop using that shadow trick cause that´s getting old," Exo said.

From the shadows emerged Dirk, Shady´s ex-boyfriend. Shady tried to look calm as she looked at her love. Dirk laughed a little bit.

"What a pleasant surprise isn´t it? The explorer coyote, the pirate vixen, the chicken kitchener and... Shady..." Dirk said as he took out his other dagger.

Shady smiled at Dirk as she appraoched him.

"Dirky... I-I missed you..." Shady said.

"Yeah Shady, I missed you too," Dirk said, "You know, I really didn´t care for anyone else but you,"

"I-Is that true?" Shady asked.

"Totally. Shady, I´m lonely," Dirk said while getting near them, "I don´t want to be alone. We can be together... forever!"

Shady smiled at Dirk, but there was something not right.

"Remember our dream? What we said we would do?" Dirk said, "We promised to work in our own Diner, our own show stage, and even our own child. You remember what name we should call it?"

"Silva?" Shady said.

"Exactly," Dirk said, "Now, Shady, we can have that dream. The only thing you gotta do is to walk here on my side to kill these bastards once and for all..."

Exo growled and got into a fighting position.

"Let me tell you Dirk, if you give one step closer to me or any of us, I will fight you," Exo said.

Dirk giggled.

"Nah, I think that this fight will end up a lot different. Isn´t it Shady?" Dirk said as he stretched his paw at her.

Shady was still. What she could do now? Join Dirk? Or stay with Exo? What would happen if she denied one of those options? What would Dirk said?

"Dirk, I..." Shady started saying.

"C´mon Shady, get over here now," Dirk commanded.

"But Dirky, these guys, they are friendly..."

"I said get over here!"

"They don´t want to hurt you but if you keep going like this they will!"

"GET HERE NOW!"

Shady closed her eyes for a moment. Then, she opened them and stared at Dirk.

"No..." Shady said.

Dirk was stunned. Shady just rejected him.

"N-No?" Dirk asked.

"Woah, that dagger sure was on fire, but that was colder than an iceberg itself!" Chica said trying to break the silence.

Roxy sighed and facepalmed as Exo got ready for what was coming next. Suddenly, Dirk´s eyes turned red as he clunched his fists.t

"Alright then Shady, then I guess I gotta hurt you until you come to your senses," Dirk said.

Then, with his dagger litted on fire, Dirk sprinted toward Roxy, ready to hit the first stab. Roxy raised her paw and closed her eyes, trying to cover herself from Dirk, but Exo took a step forward, grabbed Dirk by his tail, spin around and threw him at the wall. Dirk growled as he took his dagger off the wall and looked at them.

"Here we go again, right Exo?" Dirk said.

"Yeah, it´s getting boring," Exo replied.

"C´mon this is fun! Specially when I´ll beat you!" Dirk yelled.

"I beat you once, I´ll beat you twice Dirk..." Exo said.

"In fact, you already beat him twice Exo!" Chica said from the distance.

"Whatever..." Exo replied.

Once again, Exo and Dirk clashed into another battle. Chica, Roxy and Shady took cover behind the desk.

"Your boyfriend sure is a nice guy huh?" Roxy said.

"You gotta forgive him. He acts like a jerk when he is mad, but I still care about him," Shady answered.

"Well we got to do something! Exo needs help!" Chica said.

"Wait, you are not thinking about fighting Dirk right? Just let me talk to him please! I know he is still that caring boyfriend that once loved me!" Shady said.

Right at that moment, Dirk lauched Exo toward a party table, breaking it in half. Exo stood up, spit some oil and sprinted toward Dirk again. Roxy watched the scene and growled.

"Yeah, sure, but I´ll save my ´boyfriend´ first," Roxy said as she climbed to the ceiling in her mangled state.

Shady tried to do something. She looked at the gun that was inside the holster. She took a deep breath and watched the fight. Dirk clashed his daggers at Exo, which he blocked with his knife. Dirk pulled his right paw and tried to attack him, but Exo grabbed it before Dirk could stab him. Both opponents started at each other deadly while growling.

"After I kill you, I´ll kill your little girlfriend, then the chicken, and then the rest of the Crew!" Dirk threatened.

"That will not happen Dirk. I will not let you touch them!" Exo replied.

Then, Exo hit Dirk in his stomach with his knee. He grabbed his shoulder and kicked him in his leg, making Dirk fall. Immediately, Dirk rolled away just in time as Exo falled down to the floor to hit Dirk with his elbow right into his face. Quick as he could, Dirk lit his daggers on fire and swinged them at Exo. He scratched his chest and arms, but Exo managed to punch his face before he could do another movement.

Just as Exo approached Dirk, he grabbed Exo by his neck and stabbed him in his leg. Exo falled to his knees as Dirk raised his dagger.

"Get ready to feel the fire!" Dirk said with his dagger high in the air.

Suddenly, a paw appeared above him and grabbed Dirk´s arm. Dirk looked up confused, but then the paw moved his own arm, making him cut his own face. Dirk hold his face for a moment and growled as he saw Roxy on the ceiling.

"Leave him alone Dirk!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Oh, you want to f*cking go isn´t it?" Dirk said.

Then, he jumped and tried to stab Roxy with his dagger. Roxy managed to get away from him, but then Dirk jumped and clashed his dagger on the ceiling. Roxy gasped and tried to swing her hook at him, but Dirk grabbed her neck with one paw and tried to suffocate her. Roxy easily broke off by extending her hook behind Dirk and stabbing him in his back.

Dirk groaned in pain as he let go off his dagger and falled to the floor. Roxy falled down too and returned to her normal state. Then, she pointed her hook at Dirk.

"Surrender now Dirk! This is your last chance!" Roxy exclaimed.

Dirk giggled and looked at her.

"WHO SAYS SO?" Dirk asked.

Then, Exo stood next to Roxy, pointing his knife at him.

"We say so," Exo answered.

Dirk laughed as her look up at the ceiling. Then, he looked at he duo and growled.

"YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS OVER?!" Dirk yelled.

Suddenly, the room seemed to get hotter.

"YOU PATHETIC FOOLS! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!" Dirk exclaimed.

Then, his whole body litted on fire. Surprisingly, his suit wasn´t burning. Exo and Roxy took a step back just in case. Shady looked at Dirk in terror.

"Great, he is very angry now..." Shady said in a low voice.

Just as Dirk stood up, he quickly charged at Exo. Exo raised his arms just in time. Dirk became faster and stronger than before. Punch after punch, Exo blocked Dirk´s brutal movement. But the more he did, the more his arms burned. Roxy climbed to the ceiling again and tried to hold Dirk, but Dirk already saw her. He jumped and grabbed Roxy´s head and slammed her down to the floor.

Exo growled as he watched Roxy getting hurt. He quickly took a chair and slammed it against Dirk. Dirk stopped for a moment but then turned around and faced Exo. Exo punched Dirk in his face with his paw and stabbed him in his chest. However, Dirk hold on these attacks. Now with his claws, Dirk slashed Exo in his back. Exo tried to hold on, but now he could feel his back burning like hell.

"It burns right? Do you like what you feel?" Dirk asked.

Exo growled as he looked back at Dirk.

"You really know how to make other animatronics angry Dirk..." Exo said.

Then, his body start shaking as his A.I. rised. Dirk stopped smiling at this.

"Oh, here we go again..." Dirk said annoyed.

Just as Roxy stood up, Dirk quickly grabbed her from her shoulders and threw her at Exo. Not wanting her to get hurt, Exo tried to grab her, but in the end they both ended lying on the floor. Dirk approached them and tried to kick Exo in his head. Exo quickkly grabbed his foot and twisted it. Dirk let out a small moan of pain as he tried to stab Exo, but he already stood up ready to fight.

Once again, Dirk threw wild deadly swings of fire at Exo with his daggers. Exo´s senses let him dodge very move, but it was kinda difficult now that he was hurt. Right after Dirk missed, Exo grabbed his neck and hit him in his head. Dirk hold his head for a moent and Exo got ready for another move.

"Is that all? Are you tired?" Exo asked, "If you ask me, I can do this all day,"

Dirk smiled as he grabbed his dagger and looked at Roxy who just recovered from the impact.

"Nah, I´m not tired at all Exo," Dirk said, "How good are your reflexes?"

"Good enough to take you down," Exo replied.

Dirk giggled.

"Let´s see about that!" Dirk yelled as he threw his flamming dagger at Roxy.

Roxy was holding her chest and didn´t saw the flying dagger toward ther. Exo looked at the dagger wide eyed and sprinted to grab it. But he was too far away to do so. The only way was to jump. Before the dagger could stab Roxy, Exo jumped and grabbed it with his paw and landed safely on the floor. But then, the dagger exploded, leaving Exo´s suit almost burned. Exo yelled of pain as he rolled on the florr. Roxy went toward him and tried to put off the fire.

"Exo! Oh no, you are burning!" Roxy exclaimed.

Exo looked at her and groaned.

"R-Roxy, just run away, Dirk will hurt you. Just go... argh..."

That was when Dirk appraoched them smiling.

"Well well Exo," Dirk said, "Seems that you are weak against the ´F´word... which is family..."

Roxy tried to help Exo to stand up, but right now he was running out of energy. And Dirk was getting closer. That´s when Shady took a choice.

"Chica, stay here," Shady said as she stood up.

"Glady!" Chica exclaimed.

Shady jumped over the table and took out her flintlock. Then, she closed one eye and aimed at Dirk. She didn´t want to kill him. She knew he was still Dirk. But she couldn´t let him hurt others now. Not again. After taking a breath, Shady pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced Dirk in his shoulder. Dirk stopped for a moment, stunned for what just happened. The bullet didn´t hurt... but probably it hurted his feelings. He slowly turned around and looked at Shady.

"Shady... was that you?" Dirk asked.

Shady showed him her flintlock pistol and nodded.

"Yeah, it was me..." Shady answered.

Then, she put his gun back into her holster and lifted her hook. She looked at Dirk with a sad face.

"I didn´t really wanted to get to this Dirk," Shady said, "But I´m giving you once last chance. Please, just please, leave them alone... or else..."

Dirk looked at Shady seriously.

"Are you kidding me Shady? What kind of joke is this?!" Dirk said madly.

"I´m protecting these animatronics now Dirk," Shady answered.

Dirk rubbed his chin.

"Is that so?" Dirk said in a low voice.

"So, if you want a fight, you better get ready for one," Shady replied.

Dirk took a step forward while Shady took a step behind. He saw that she really didn´t want to fight him. He took his second and last dagger and with it, impaled himself in his right bicep which it was the name of Shady on it. He made himself and bad cut and erased the name. Then, he looked at Shady.

"Bring it on darling," Dirk taunted.

Shady yelled in anger as she took out a small piece of fabric and turned into a small axe. Then, she sprinted at Dirk, jumped and swinged her weapons at him. Dirk rolled away and swinged his dagger at her. Shady dodged but it scratched some of her coat. She growled and charged at Dirk again. She swinged her axe, then her hook, again and again, but Dirk was was angry and he would not let her touch him with her weapons. Dirk saw his chance: he croutched and spinned kick Shady, making her fall.

Shady quickly stood up but Dirk stabbed her with his dagger on her left shoulder. Then, he kicked her in her chest, taking some distance from her, raised his arm in the air and said: "FIRE ON!". The dagger exploded, sending Shady flying away toward the wall. Now she doesn´t have her coat anymore, and some of her suit have been burned. But this didn´t stopped her.

Standing up once again, Shady took a chair, break it and created a spear. Then, she jumped at Dirk, ready to stab him with it. However, Dirk simply swinged his claws at her, breaking the spear easily. Shady tried to punch Dirk, but he dodged and punched Shady. She hold her face for a moment and then Dirk punched her again. Shady fall down tot he floor vulnerable. Dirk gently laid his paw in her chest.

"Shady, I don´t really want to do this, but you left me with no option," Dirk said.

Shady growled as she grabbed Dirk´s foot.

"Yeah, you left me with no other option too," Shady said.

Shady took a party hat and transformed it into a small knife and stabbed it into Dirk´s leg. Dirk took a step back impressed. Shady rolled over and stood up.

"Seems that you are ready for another round huh?" Dirk said.

Shady smirked.

"C´mon Dirky, show me how much powerful you got," Shady said.

Dirk jumped toward Shady, but she amazingly grabbed his head and slammed him down to her knee, breaking his jaw. Dirk tried to punch her back, but Shady now blocked his attack and with her hook stabbed him in his chest and twisted it. Dirk let out a growl of pain as Shady took out her flitlock pistol again and shoot Dirk at his chest. Fortunately for him the bullet didn´t pierced his suit and it didn´t touched his core.

After Dirk stood up, Shady approached him and scratched him in his face with her claws. Then, she psined around and stabbed Dirk in his back with her hook and kicked him. She slid under Dirk jumped and uppercut him in his jaw. A metallic crushing sound could be heared from Dirk´s mouth, like if he had his teeth crushed against each other. Shady looked at her paw, which she noticed it had her fur off since Dirk´s skin is nocive and sharp. However, she stood still. Both were still and Shady knew how to end this.

"Dirky... please you gotta stop this..." Shady said.

Dirk stood up and looked at Shady with red flaming eyes.

"Shady, I loved you... why did you betrayed me? WHY?" Dirk yelled in a scary robotic voice.

"Why? You know that we served the bad guy! You let Scott control you like a puppet! And because you like to hurt people and other animatronics just because of fun!" Shady replied.

Dir growled at this. He didn´t like to be called a puppet, even if he knew he was acting like one. Shady took a step forward. ready for one final move.

"Now, Dirk, seems that I have to calm you down..." Shady said as she took out her cutlass, "Please... forgive me... and stay still..."

"What makes you think that I´ll be still! Nobody can!" Dirk yelled.

Suddenly, Exo appeared behind Dirk, grabbed both his arms and pulled them, leaving him vulnerable.

"I wouldn´t be too sure about that Dirk..." Exo said with a grin, "Shady get ready!"

"I´m on it!" Shady replied as she sprinted at Dirk.

Exo kicked Dirk in his back, sending him toward Shady. With her cutlass, Shady impaled Dirk in his stomach. Dirk yelled in pain as oil and sparks flied away from his body.

Then, Shady pressed a buttom in her sword which it turned it into a dual sword, cutting some of Dirk´s wires and fur. Dirk yelled in pain and spit some oil.

Finally, Shady took a step back and with her hook, stabbed Dirk in his chest and lifted it, making a long deep cut in his chest.

Dirk falled down on the floor, defeated, but still alive. Shady falled to her knees right in front of him. She closed her eyes for a moment and said: "I´m really, really sorry Dirk..."

Exo walked toward her and looked at Dirk.

"Is he deactivated?" Exo asked.

"Yeah, it didn´t care how strong he was, he just couldn´t stand against so many stabs and cuts," Shady replied.

Roxy appeared next to Exo as she too looked at Shady.

"That was a close one. You did Shady, you taught your boyfriend a lesson," Roxy said.

Shady smiled as she stood up.

"Hey, it´s ok! Dirk can be a jer sometimes, but he is the one I falled in love and that is not gonna change. Thank you Exo for your help, but you shouldn´t be out helping others?"

Exo rubbed his head for a moment.

"Right, I can´t stay here!" Exo said.

"But Exo, what about those burns and cuts?" Chica asked.

"Oh, these? Doesn´t matter, I can still move. Right now, stay here, at least it is safe," Exo answered.

"Darling, you are hurt. Why don´t we let the others take care of you?" Roxy asked.

"Because while Scott is here, nobody i safe. I will put an end to this," Exo answered.

Roxy looked worried and closed her eyes for a moment. Exo smiled and pulled her into a comfortable hug.

"We will get out of this one alive. I´ll make sure of it," Exo said lowly.

Roxy smiled and kissed his cheek. Then, she said, "Go get them hun,"

Exo nodde as he runned out of the room. Chica giggled as Roxy looked at her with an eyebrow.

"Aww, isn´t it cute?" Chica asked.

"Not this again..." Roxy said annoyed as she walked away covering her ears while Chica started singing: "Exo and Roxy sitting on a tree..."

Shady giggled as she moved her head. Suddenly, Dirk opened his eyes, but this time he was calm and weak. He looked at Shady and she looked back at him.

"Shady? Hey babe, you really know how to kick ass you know that?" Dirk asked.

Shady smiled as she hugged him.

"Welcome back Dirk..." Shady said lovely.

Dirk hugged her back and sighed. Suddenly, he remembered...

"Hey Shady, one thing..." Dirk said.

"Yeah?" Shady asked.

"Did I beat Exo?" I don´t remember exactly what happened because of my anger.." Dirk wondered.

"Umm, no Dirk he kicked your ass too and it woud been worser if you wouldn´t use Roxy against him..." Shady answered.

"Dammit!" Dirk said annoyed.

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Well, since I have nothing interesting to say today, I´ll just say that I´m already looking for new OC´s for my third story the OC´s who participated in this one doesn´t count except for Flame and probably another one). So if you are interested you can send me your OC info via PM. Anyway, don´t forget to leave reviews if you want of course. And as always, stay tunned for the next chapter that will also come out soon. See you later my dear animatronics!**


	55. Acid Fight

**Chapter 55: Acid Fight; Flame, Storm, Saturn vs Henez**

* * *

[East Hallway - Party Room 4]

"Have you noticed that we are the deadliest combination there has ever been?" Saturn asked Storm who was sitting on a party table, "Girl, just imagine what electricity and ice can do together!"

Saturn and Storm were taking things easily. They knew that, together, they could beat anyone. Both were fast and deadly animatronics. Not mentioning their awesome powers of lighting and ice. Even though there is someone who can stand a chance against them.

"Saturn, aren´t you scared?" Storm asked as she calmy walked around.

"Me? Scared? Nah. But you know..." Saturn said, "I hope everyone in here make it alive,"

Storm looked at her and nodded.

"Ya, let´s hope for that," Storm agreed.

Saturn smiled and looked at the ceiling, groaning in boredom.

"Hey, who was the one who is suppossed to help us?" Saturn asked.

Just as Storm raised her paw and was about to answer, suddenly the door was knocked down with a single paw of nobody else but Flame.

"IT´S ME!" Flame said making his best impression.

"Totally, it is Flame," Storm said.

Flame lifted the door and laid it on the wall. Then, he looked at both of them.

"Well, seems that things are going good so far. I heard that Exo beat Lance and Dirk, along with Melody, Shady and the Fazbear guys," Flame said.

"Oh, that´s so cool! They made it!" Saturn said happily.

"Yeah, even though Exo is in a not so good shape," Flame continued.

"Yeah, same goes for you," Storm said while pointing at Flame´s chest and sword.

Flame groaned as he lifted his sword on his right shoulder.

"By the way, did I mentioned that I saved Volt and defeated his evil side called Nero?" Flame said trying to sound heroic.

"Really? Damn, so that´s why Volt was acting weird!" Saturn said.

"It may also explain why he became so strong and why he decided to stay in the bad side. He was always a good guy," Storm stated.

Flame shrugged as he took a seat.

"You knowm now that I think about it... I took a lot of damage..." Flame said while looking at his sword.

**_"Death be no proud, though some have called thee..."_**

"Hmm, you look hurt..." Storm said as she kneeled before him and examinated his wounds.

"Man, you sure had a tough battle huh?" Saturn asked.

"Nah, I had tougher battles..." Flame answered with a smirk.

**_"Mighty and dreadfull, for, thou art no soe..."_**

"Well, what´s the next plan guys?" Saturn asked a little bit concerned, "Should we ask for help?"

"No, they are probably busy fighting with the enemy. We should stay here, Exo´s orders," Storm stated.

"Besides, I never thought I would say this, but even if that coyote guy doesn´t have powers like me, he does knows a lot about leadership," Flame said, "I wonder who taught him..."

**_"For, those, whom thou think´st, thou dost overthrow..."_**

"You know Exo had a place before? He was performing on another restaurant," Flame suddenly said.

"How do you know that?" Saturn asked curiously.

"He and I had a chat. He told me some things about his life and I told him things about mine too," Flame aswered.

"If that´s so, how did he came here?" Storm asked.

**_"Die not, poore death, nor yet canst thou kill me..."_**

"Remember that sick stinky corpse inside that golden bunny suit?" Flame asked.

"You talking about Vincent?" Saturn said.

"Exactly," Flame replied, "He brought him here..."

"And then?" Storm asked.

"Well, it´s a long story..." Flame answered.

Suddenly, Saturn raised her paw.

"Wait, guys... do you hear that?" she asked.

Both Flame and Storm stood up and looked around them, with their ears lifted.

"Is that... a poem?" Storm asked.

**_"Cause I´m the one... who brings death to you..."_**

Suddenly, an arrow impaled the door that Flame just knocked down. Immediately, the arrow melted the door, leaving behind a green substance on the floor. Flame, Saturn and Storm looked at the door wide-eyed. They immediately recognized and remebered who was the only one who could melt things with acid.

"But isn´t it Henez!" Flame said as he smirked.

Indeed, Henez walked and stopped at the entrance of the room. He was carrying his reinforced militar tactical green bow as his weapon, as well as some acid grenades attached on a grenade belt. What was new about him is that he was wearing a gas mask and a yellow, like one of those chemical researchers. In other words, Henez was a freaking badass.

"Well well well," Henez said, "But it my lovely friends. Flame... Saturn... and Storm..."

Judging by his voice, he was pretty mad at Storm. And it seems that Henez wants a rematch against her. Nobody will interfere in his way. Nobody... except for Flame and Saturn. Flame giggled a little bit and looked at Henez.

"Henez, buddy, seems that you came into a dead end. We are three and you... well, you are just you," Flame said.

Henez smiled as he shook his head.

"My dear Flame," Henez said as he crossed his arms, "What makes you think that you can defeat me? You look at yourself buddy... you are injured... you don´t want to get worser right?"

Flame rolled his eyes and looked away. Saturn took a step forward and took out her daggers.

"Henez, you leave us with no option!" Saturn said as her daggers filled with electricity.

Henez smiled and pointed his finger at her.

"Listen Saturn, my conflict here is not with you or Flame... is with Storm!" Henez said madly.

Storm looked at him with an eyebrow.

"Sorry Henez, you are just not my style," Storm said calmly.

"Dear Storm, I can´t wait to cut you into many little pieces, put them inside a bag and throw it on a pool of corrosive acid!" Henez said threating her.

Saturn took a step back disgusted.

"Man, that´s sick you know?!" Saturn said.

"Well what do you expected from a poet of death like him?" Storm stated.

Just as she finished saying this, Henez laid his paw on one of his acid grenades. Then, he looked at his foes.

"Too bad for you, Saturn and Flame," Henez said, "Seems that you will also join Storm... to the Underworld!"

Then, he threw an acid grenade right in front of the three animatronics. Reacting fast, Flame took a small table and used it as a shield for him, Saturn and Storm. The grenade exploded, releasing a green cloud of corrosive acid and green liquid. The acid melted the table, fortunately not Flame, Saturn or Storm. Just as Flame took out his sword, he noticed that Henez was not there. Suddenly, Henez appeared behind him and hit Flame with his bow right into his neck. Flame took some steps back, stunned.

"Oh, you want to play like this? You got it!" Flame said as he charged at Henez.

Just at that moment, both Saturn and Storm charged at him as well, Saturn with her electrical daggers and Storm with two ice daggers she just made. Henez closed his eyes and lifted his bow in front of him, ready for the fight. At the next second, he was fighting our three heroes. Surprisingly, Henez managed to block every move with his bow.

Flame pushed him away with his telekinetical powers and swinged his sword at him, but Henez blocked it with his bow and uppercut him. Then, Saturn jumped and tried to stab him from behind, but quick as thunder, Henez turned around and kicked Saturn in her chest. Then, he jumped and double kicked her, sending her to fly toward the wall. As a last attempt, Storm approached Henez and throw her dagger at him. Henez shoot an arrow, which it hit the dagger and both proyectiles broke in pieces. Then, both opponents sprinted toward each other, clashing their weapons. But Henez had a bigger weapon than Storm, which she had only a simple ice dagger. Henez slammed the dagger off Storm´s paws and with his bow, started hitting her mutliple times.

"My my, is this everything you got Storm?" Henez taunted.

Then, Henez slammed his bow on the floor, boosted himself and kicked Storm into her face, sending her toward the wall, causing a huge cracter on it. Storm was impressed, she was not gonna lie. Henez did became better and deadly. However, she was not gonna lose. Storm hold her jaw and looked at Henez.

"Nah, I´m just ´cooling´ up," Storm said as she created an ice sword.

Then, she focused and looked at Henez and said: "Ready for second round?"

Henez growled and sprinted toward her. He shoot an arrow at her but Storm simply moved her head and dodge it. She impaled Henez with her ice sword and twisted it, breaking the sword but leaving Henez vulnerable for a moment. Then, Storm freezed her paws and started punching Henez. Henez blocked some of her moves, but still received damage, since Storm´s freezed paws deal more damage than her common paws. Henez raised his bow as Storm swinged her fists at him, trying to use it as a shield, but Storm managed to hit Henez in his chest. Then, she shoot a small but quick freeze ray at Henez mask, freezing it. Then, she grabbed Henez by his neck and punched him in his face, breaking the mask. Henez looked madly at Storm with his green glowing eyes and growled.

"Ok, that´s it Storm. No more playing around," Henez said madly.

Just then, Flame recovered himself and moved behind Henez, ready to deal some damage as well as Saturn, who had her daggers ready to stab.

"Yeah, you are right Henez," Flame said behind him, "No more playing around,"

"This is gonna be shocking!" Saturn exclaimed.

Just as Henez turned around, Saturn impaled him with her daggers. She pushed him away and the daggers quickly electrocuted Henez. However, even with this, Henez stood still, but then Flame swinged his sword at him, creating a large and deep cut in his chest and cutting a part of his battle uniform. Then, once again with his telekinetic powers, Flame moved one of Saturn´s daggers and stabbed Henez in his shoulder. Henez growled in pain, but stood still.

"You think that will stop me?" Henez asked angrily.

Just then, Storm appeared and took a step forward Henez.

"No," Storm said as she grabbed one of Henez acid grenades and pulled the pin, "But I think this will!"

Then, she kicked Henez away. However, something was wrong: Henez was smiling. The grenade exploded, surroundin Henez with his own lethal an noxious acid gas. Flame, Saturn and Storm looked at that green cloud for a moment making sure not to touch it.

"Is he dead?" Saturn asked.

Flame stared at the cloud.

"Yeah... maybe he is just a simple and empty suit now," Flame said as he put his sword back in his back.

However, Storm shook her head.

"No... I don´t think so..." she said.

"W-What do you mean?" Saturn asked.

She soon get an answer as she saw a shadow emerging from the noxious gas. It was Henez, but this time, he was carrying a barrel that was labeled ´Corrosive Acid´.

"Funny," Henez said with a maniac smirk, "Did you really thought that my own artillery can kill me?"

"To be honest, I did," Flame answered while shrugging.

"Poor little souls..." Henez said as he opened the barrel with his claws, "You sure don´t get it. I´m not called an acid maniac for nothing!"

Storm didn´t like where this is going. What is Henez gonna do now? Suddenly, Henez lifted the barrel and pour the acid liquid all over his body while laughing maniatically. All of his body was covered by the green substance, from the top of his head, to his feet. Storm, Saturn and Flame got into a fighting stance, not knowing what to do at the moment. Was Henez commiting suicide? Was he crazy? Well, he sure was. But this time, seems that Henez took the right choice for himself.

Henez threw the barrel away and looked at his foes. His whole body glowing a bright green as well as his bows indicated that Henez became more dangerous than he was before.

"Now, how about we do this again?" Henez asked calmly.

Just as Storm lifted her paw to shoot an ice beam, Henez already dashed toward her, leaving behind a trail of acid liquid. Storm looked at Henez wide-eyed as he grabbed her by her neck. The acid was melting her fur, and soon was about to melt her cores too. It seems that Storm´s fate would come sooner than expected. Storm whimpered in pain as she tried to say something, but couldn´t. Henez laughed maniatically.

"Useless wolf!" Henez yelled, "You are no longer considered a threat to me dear Storm. It was a pleasure to meet you!"

Then, he threw Storm away through the whole room. The acid was spreading through her body like fire on a jungle. It would melt her fur and then, her endoskeleton. Both Flame and Saturn were surprised and impacted.

"STORM!" both Flame and Saturn yelled as Storm closed her eyes.

Henez laughed maniatically.

"C´mon! The real party just started!" Henez said.

Flame growled as his teeth grew sharper as well as his claws. Saturn wiped off some tears off her face and when she took out her daggers, they started releasing blue sparks.

"YOU ARE F*CKING DEAD!" Flame yelled as he sprinted at Henez with his sword.

Flame swinged his sword at Henez, but Henez blocked it with his arm. Then, Henez jumped and kicked Flame in his face. Flame´s face lost some fur as cause of Henez noxious body. Flame didn´t stopped and tried to kick Henez back, but Henez simply croutched and stood right in front of Flame. Then, he started tackling him with his paws on his chest, leaving acid liquid over his fur. Flame tried not to even growl at the pain he was feeling. With a blow of his bow, Henez slammed down Flame to the floor and kicked him away.

"Another one down. I wonder, who´s next?" Henez asked to himself.

Just as he finished saying that, Saturn appeared behind him ready to stab him.

"I´ll teach you a lesson you´ll never forget Henez!" Saturn yelled angrily as she successfully stabbed Henez in his shoulders.

Then, she jumped back and let the daggers do their work. Saturn yelled "Shocking!" as she lifted her right paw, and the daggers electrified Henez. But by her surprise, Henez didn´t move or yelled of pain. He just lifted his head, like if he was enjoying the pain.

"Hehe, the pain and suffering is something beautiful, don´t you think Saturn?" Henez said as he calmy took off her daggers and dropped them on the floor.

Saturn tried to look brave and even without her weapons, charged back at Henez, ready to slash him with her claws. But Henez took out an arrow and shoot Saturn to her feet. Saturn stopped now that the arrow pierced in her right foot and couldn´t move. Then, with his forearm, Henez hit Saturn in her chest, also contaminating the acid to her. Saturn ended on the wall, now holding her head.

"Is that it?" Henez asked as he looked at Flame and Saturn, "Is that all you got?"

"No..." Flame said as he slowly stood up weakly, "Not for me Henez!"

Henez sighed as he walked toward him. He shook his paw to get rid of the acid for a moment and hold Flame by his neck and lifted him. Flame was choking, and now with the acid spreading through his body, it was difficult to fight back.

"It seems it is the end for you Flame," Henez said with a smile, "Want to hear a poem I wrote for your death?"

"You can conserve your stupid poems..." Flame managed to say.

Henez sighed.

"Ok then, I guess I gotta write it on your gravestone," Henez said as he took out an acid arrow and pointed it at Flame´s head.

Just as Flame was about to die, Storm opened her eyes for a moment. There he was, Henez, her rival. He managed to defeat her... in a single moment... there was nothing she could do... can she? She remembered her last fight against him.

Ice.

She was Storm the Ice Wolf! She remembered that. If there was someone who can beat Henez, if was her! But Henez became stronger. Storm stood up with great effort. Then, she lifted her paw right in front of her and growled. Her paw was green due to Henez´s acid barrel, but now, it was turning blue. Storm closed her eyes and focused. Now, her whole paw turn blue. Then, her arm, her shoulder, her chest, her other arm, her legs, and her head.

Just as Henez was about to stab Flame, he noticed that the room was getting colder. He turned around and what he saw was Storm with her whole body covered by ice. Then, after a yell of anger, Storm shattered the ice. Her whole body was fine, and what´s most important is that her body was not affected by the acid. Henez let Flame go and smiled as he looked at Storm.

"Well well well, what do we got here?" Henez asked. impressed.

Storm covered her body with ice once again and growled at Henez.

"This is my real form Henez. This is where you will lose!" Storm said angrily.

Henez closed his eyes and smirked. Then, he stood in a fighting stance and teased Storm.

"C´mon Storm, let our real fight begin!" Henez said.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Storm yelled angrily.

Then, she dashed at Henez leaving ice spikes behind her. Henez laughed as he did the same as before, leaving acid liquid behind him. The two foes collided against each other, throwing ice spikes and acid drops almost everywhere on the room. Saturn opened her eyes and looked at Storm smiling.

"You can do it Storm... teach Henez something he´ll never forget in his life!" Saturn whispered.

"C´mon Storm, kick his ass..." Flame said smiling, "It´s your turn to shine!"

Storm created and ice sword and impaled Henez with it. Then, she created an ice hammer and hit Henez with it. Henez grabbed the hammer and melted it. Then, he swinged his bow at Storm in order to damage her. Storm grabbed his bow and spinned kick Henez, making him fall to the floor. After that, Storm jumped on top of Henez and started punching him in his face.

"You have done a lot of bad things Henez! You are going to pay just like the others!" Storm said.

Henez, however, blocked one of Storm´s fists, then punched her back and kicked her. He quickly stood up and shoot an arrow at her. Storm reacted quickly and grabbed the arrow with her paw and broke it.

"Interesting... my acid powers doesn´t affect you.." Henez said, "That is a problem..."

"Exactly Henez," Storm giggled.

Then, she created a few ice spikes and threw them at Henez. Henez grabbed some of the ice spikes, but some ended on his chest, but soon melted. Henez took one of his grenades and threw it to the floor, creating a huge green cloud, big enough to cover him and Storm. Storm growled but then, she punched the floor with her blue glowing paw, releasing a small ice vortex which it sucked Henez acid cloud. But then, Henez appeared behind her and stabbed Storm with two arrows.

"Enough playing around Storm!" Henez said, "Show me what you can do!"

Storm growled in pain as she took off the two arrows. Then, she created two kunais and threw them at Henez. Henez simply blocked them with his bow. Storm approached him and scratched his face with her ice claws, leaving a huge mark which it will definitely leave a scar. Henez growled as he hit Storm with his bow. Both fierce opponents stood away from each other for a moment.

"Is that all you got?" Storm asked.

Henez looked at her madly.

"I think I just had enough of this," Henez said as he charged his fist back.

Suddenly, his fist started glowing as it sucked the acid over his body, accumulating into his fist.

"Doesn´t matter if you are covered with ice, my acid will penetrate through your face and will kill you!" Henez yelled.

Storm stood still for a moment. Then, just as Henez, she pulled back her fist, which it started to glow.

"If that´s the case..." Storm said, "Then, let´s see who will win!"

Henez yelled in anger as he sprinted toward Storm, ready to blow her with his fist. Storm´s eyes glowed blue as she too charged at Henez, ready to punch him. Both of them sprinted through the room. The time seemed to get slower. Who knew who would win. Henez, Storm... nobody. Henez yelled as he swinged his fist at Storm, who was now in his range. Storm too swinged her fist. There was a bright light was filled the room, leaving Flame and Saturn vulnerable and covering their eyes.

When the room cleared up, they saw the result. Storm had touched Henez with the pal of her paw. Henez chest was covered in ice. Henez paw got back into his normal state. He looked down at Storm. She didn´t kill him. She could have done that. She just... freezed him. Henez couldn´t move... and couldn´t understand. Storm smiled as she took a step back and, with a sinle finger of her paw, pushed Henez away. Henez falled down to the floor.

"Hey, what is this?! Why can´t I move?!" Henez asked.

"I freezed you cords and wires, freezing your oil, leaving you motionless," Storm answered.

Just then, Saturn and Flame walked toward Storm. Saturn hugged her and smiled.

"You did it! You really did it!" Saturn exclaimed happily.

Storm smiled and rubbed her back.

"Thanks, not even I knew I could turn into this ice form..." Storm said.

"Well, your ice form gave you enough strength and power to beat this asshole..." Flame said as he looked at Henez and laid his foot on his chest, "What do you say? Should we kill him?"

Henez closed his eyes and shook his head. However, Storm gently pushed Flame away.

"Nah, I don´t think so. Just look at him. He is motionless, and vulnerable," Storm said.

Henez looked at them. It was weird. Unlike Scott, they seemed friendly. Saturn looked at him and frowned.

"Are you gonna be a good guy from now on?" Saturn asked.

Henez didn´t know what to say.

"Y-yeah..." he said.

"Cool, but you are gonna stay there until this war is over!" Saturn said.

Henez closed his eyes and nodded. Then, Flame picked up his sword and walked toward the door.

"Hey, I would love to chat and everything... but they need me somewhere else..." Flame said.

Just as he was about to leave, Storm hold his shoulder.

"Hey Flame..." Storm said, "Thank you..."

Flame smiled and winked.

"I´m just doing my job Storm," Flame said, "Now, you and Saturn keep an eye on Henez. I need to go; they need me somewhere else."

"Sure, go ahead man!" Saturn exclaimed.

Flame nodded and walked away from them. Storm and Saturn sat down, exhausted from the battle. Storm closed her eyes for a moment, but then...

"Hey Storm..." Henez said, "I... I´m impressed... you defeat me again... I guess, you are stronger than me. You could have even killed me... I... I´m really sorry... Heh, I guess even I have true feelings toward other people..."

Storm smiled and helped Henez to stand up.

"You are forgiven Henez," Storm said, "But that doesn´t take away the fact that I´m better than you!"

"Burn!" Saturn said as she giggled.

Henez rolled his eyes and smirked. This was not his day... but at least he gets to live.


	56. Strength Combined

**Chapter 56: Strength Combined; Exo, Foxy, Marionette, Goldie Mr. Fazbear vs Nightvern**

* * *

[West Hallway - Party Room 5]

"Alright, we know the plan. We don´t have to be nervous or scared. We can do this... we can do this... I can´t die here... if I die, who is gonna take care of my kids? My wife?" Mr. Fazbear asked himself as he looked at his shotgun.

Mr. Fazbear, Marionette, Goldie and Foxy were located in Party Room 5, waitin for the next enemy. Foxy noticed that he was getting nervous and sweaty so he tried to calm him down.

"Aye Mr. Fazbear, ye shouldn´t be scared," Foxy said as he hold his shoulder, "If it´s neccessary, ah will protect ya! Ah´ll not let anyone touch ye!"

"Thank you Foxy, but I should be the one to tell you that," Mr. Fazbear said, "As the owner of this pizzeria, it´s my job to keep you safe"

Marionette approached Mr. Fazbear and nodded.

"We know that Mr. Fazbear. We are family. We stick together, and nothing will happen," Marionette said, "Is there anything new?"

"Yeah, everythin´s doin good so far," Mr. Fazbear said as he took out his phone and checked the message that Fritz and Mike sent him, "The rest of the gang did it along with those other animatronics,"

"Is tat true? Are our lads safe and fine?" Foxy asked.

"Not all of them. Seems that Exo, Flame, and some other three got damaged... a lot, and they are still fighting," Mr. Fazbear explained as he put his phone into his pocket.

"Exo is hurt? What happened to him?" Goldie asked worried.

"Got his eye shoot and part of his suit is burned," Mr. Fazbear said, "It´s amazing how he can still stand after all of this. Do you remember when we fought Vincent? Exo was not a fighter back then and he still fought the Toys, his own friends and Vincent himself, in the middle of a rainstorm! The engineer told me that his systems were so close to block forever and because he forced himself into fighting, something changed inside him. Of course, it´s his A.I level, which it means he can move way faster than any other original animatronic,"

"And that´s why he´s the best from all of us at fighting," Goldie added.

"Aye, ye forgetting about someone else!" Foxy said with a grin, "The kid and I been practicing in our spare times during the nights! He taught me some things, ah taught him some as well,"

As the three of them were chatting, their enemy was watching them from the entrance of the room. It grinned evily as it got ready to attack.

"I´m gonna need some good vacations after this. I´m too old for these kind of stuff..." Mr Fazbear said.

"Aye, ah agree with ye boss," Foxy said as he looked at Mr. Fazbear.

"You know, I´m worried about you Goldie..." Marionette suddenly said, "He is the one who Scott is looking for,"

"I know he is looking for me. I´ll go for him myself once we beat his little army," Goldie said.

"And there is now way nobody can beat all four of us!" Foxy exclaimed.

"I wouldn´t be too sure about that," a male voice said as he entered the room revelaing his true identity.

"Nightvern the Wyvern dragon," Goldie growled while looking at Nightvern.

"Hey golden bear, haven´t see you in a while," Nightvern said with a grin.

Immediately, Mr. Fazbear got behind a table while Foxy and Marionette got next to Goldie.

"Seems that you have come for more," Goldie said.

"Oh, yeah, I have come for more killing," Nightvern said.

"Aye, ye think ye can stop us? Ye dead wrong!" Foxy said madly.

"Yes, that is not gonna happen. We can take you out even without our friend," Marionette said as he took out his strings.

"Oh, that coyote guy? Since he is not here, I guess I gotta conform myself with you all," Nightvern said as he spread his wings.

This time, Nightvern didn´t have his armor, which it something good since the Fazbear crew couldn´t take him down with that. But now, Nightvern became faster than before, and that is somethin none of them can take. Nightvern didn´t mind of they outmatched him in number since he can fly and can cut through them with his sharpened wings and tail, but he also shouldn´t understimate them. Marionette, Goldie and Foxy were together, and they were also dangerous, specially Goldie since he is a haunted suit and a supernatural enemy. Nightvern kneeled ready to start the fight.

"Come on if ye dare!" Foxy threatened.

"As you wish buddy," Nightvern said.

Then. he flapped his wings and dashed toward Foxy. Foxy realized he was way faster than him, and probably couldn´t block his sharp wings. However, Goldie teleported above Nightvern and caught him, making him fall. When Nightvern tried to break off, Marionette swung his strings at him, tangling him.

"He is motionless! Go Foxy and Mr. Fazbear!" Marionette said.

Foxy sprinted toward Nightvern and slashed him through his chest while Mr. Fazbear start shooting him with his shotgun. Nightvern growled as he shook violentaly and, with a great force, spread his wings, breaking off Goldie and Marionette´s strings. Foxy tried to bite him but Nightvern turned away and slashed him with his tail into his shoulder, making Foxy oil.

Marionette swung his strings again, but this time Nightvern caught them and pulled Marionette toward him. Just then Goldie tried to attack him from behind but Nightvern swung Marionette toward him, making both of them collide against each other. Foxy jumped toward Nightvern ready to slash him but Nightvern dodge and kicked him away with his dragon claws.

"This is a waste of my time. You think you can defeat Scott and us? Maybe some of my friends were defeated, but that doesn´t mean I will too! I will kill all of you by myself if it takes to!" Nightvern said madly, "I will burn this pizzeria into ashes!"

"As the owner of this pizzeria I won´t let you do that!" Mr. Fazbear said as he aimed his shotgun at Nightvern.

Nightvern smiled and dashed toward Mr. Fazbear, dodging all the bullets that came into his way. Then, he grabbed Mr. Fazbear and growled.

"A human like you can´t beat a animatronic like me," Nightvern said as he lifted his razor tail, ready to stab Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear struggled, trying to break off. Nightvern was about to stab Mr. Fazbear if it wasn´t by Goldie who teleported behind and grabbed him. Then, he pulled him toward Marionette who jumped on top of him and start stangulating him with his strings. Nightvern was about to throw Marionette away but Foxy and Goldie start fighting him with their hook and fists.

Nightvern yelled in anger as he blew fire from his beak, almost burning Goldie and Foxy. Both of them moved away in order to not get caught on fire, leaving Marionette with Nightvern. Nightvern grabbed Marionette and slammed him on the floor. Then, he raised his claw ready to stomp on Marionette but he caught his paw. Nightvern pushed with more force, but he was interrupted by Goldie who kicked him away. Goldie helped Marionette to stand up.

"Thanks. This got harder than it was before," Marionette said.

"Aye, the lad is well equipped," Foxy said.

"How are we suppossed to beat him? Would take a lot of hits to weak him down," Mr. Fazbear said as he got next to them.

Nightvern growled agains as he fly above everyone. Then, he shoot fire from his beak, surrounding and trapping Mr. Fazbear, Foxy and Marionette inside a circle of fire. Goldie teleported safely out of there. Nightvern smiled and looked at him.

"It would be risk for me to fight all four of you, so I´m gonna start with you!" Nightvern yelled as he dashed toward Goldie.

Goldie teleported behind Nightvern before he could grab him, however Nightvern clashed his claws on the floor and quickly dashed toward Goldie again. Goldie tried to block his attack, but it was no use. Nightvern grabbed Goldie and slammed him to the wall. Then, he dashed toward the other wall and did the same thing. He fly up to the ceiling and slammed Goldie down to the floor.

"You sure can take a lot of hits huh?" Nightvern asked.

"You have... no idea..." Goldie answered madly.

Then, he teleported above Nightvern and kicked him in his head. Nightvern got stunned for the sudden attack, which it gave Goldie enough time to beat him. He raised hhis fists and started punching Nightvern with all his forces. He punched him in his beak and stomach, making Nightvern lose balance and flinch. Nightvern giggled as he held his head. Then, he grabbed one of Goldie´s paws after he tried to punch him again. With his tail, stabbed Goldie in his chest. Goldie hold the pain, but then Nightvern grabbed Goldie by his neck and pushed him away.

Nightvern started slashing Goldie with his tail, claws and tail. He backflip, slashing Goldie with his tail, and then shoot a small ball of fire at him, making him fall to the floor. Nightvern grabbed a chair and throw it at Goldie, hitting him successfully. Then, he dashed at him again and with one of his razor sharp feather stabbed Goldie in his arm and leaved him leaned on the wall. After this, he giggled as he hold Goldie steady.

"Seems that you cannot teleport for now. You gotta wait til your ability comes back huh?" Nightvern said.

"Yes, kinda like that..." Goldie said almost desperate to escape.

"Then I´ll take advantage of this," Nightvern said as he opened his beak and aimed it at Goldie.

Mr. Fazbear, Foxy and Marionette tried to do something, but the intense flames would burn them. And Nightvern was far away from them.

"Goldie is gonna die! We should do something!" Mr. Fazbear said desperate.

"We can´t! This fire will burn us!" Marionette added.

"Aye, where is the kid?!" Foxy asked.

Suddenly, just when Nightvern was about to burn Goldie´s suit into ashes, a flying kitchen knife appeared and stabbed Nightvern in the back of his neck. Nightvern´s eyes started flickering as he took several steps back and tried to take off the knife. Goldie sighed in relief as he saw Exo sprintin toward him.

"Hey Goldie, sorry I´m late..." Exo said as he helped Goldie to recover.

Goldie falled to the floor but immediately felt fine.

"Nonsense! You came just in time son," Goldie said with a smile.

Exo smiled too. Then, he picked up the fire extinguisher that was on the wall inside a box and with it, freed his friends from the fire circle. Foxy smiled as he shook paws with him.

"Aye kid, ya made it!" Foxy said happily.

"Oh gosh, just look at you!" Mr. Fabear said.

"Hey boss, it´s nothing it´s just-"

"That suit cost over 500 bucks! Now I should pay for another one!" Mr. Fazbear said a little bit annoyed.

Marionette rolled his eyes and looked at Exo.

"Don´t listen to him Exo. Tell me, how you holding up?" he asked.

"Good, I can still move around and fight. And it seems that you guys got into real trouble," Exo said as he looked at Nihtvern.

Nightvern growled in pain as he took off the knife impaled in his neck. Then, he looked at Eox madly.

"You little bastard..." Nightvern said.

"Great, how are we gonna beat him now?" Marionette asked.

Exo looked carefully at Nightvern. He flapped his wings and started flying again. He noticed something interesting on his wings. Then, he started thinking: what could be of a dragon without it´s most important body part? He immediately had an idea. He looked at his family and rejoined them.

"Listen, I have something that may work. We have one chance, so we shouldn´t waste it..." Exo said.

"Alright kid, say it!" Foxy said.

"I want Goldie to fight him. Then, I want Marionette and Mr. Fazbear behind him and then..."

While they were plannin, Nightvern was getting mad. He flapped his wings again and shoot fire from his beak.

"You know what? Screw it, I´m gonna kill you all, including you Exo!" Nightvern said madly.

Then, he dashed toward them, ready to burn them. However, everyone except Goldie moved away from him. When Nightvern looked at them curiously, Goldie punched him in his face. Nightvern growled as he looked at his foe.

"Are you ready for the second round?" Goldie asked.

"Oh, you got it old bear!" Nightvern said.

After that, he swing his tail at Goldie, trying to deal some damage on him. Goldie grabbed his tail and pulled him toward him. Then, he started punching him again, like he did before, but this time Nightvern got time to defend himself. After some time, Nightvern decided to injure Goldie with his wings.

"This is enough! Time for you to pay!" Nightvern said as he spread his wings and spin around.

However, by his surprise, Goldie dissapeared. Suddenly, two powerful strings hold Nightvern´s wings. Nightvern growled madly as he tried to shook off. Then, he looked over at Marionette, who was holding him still.

"Mr. Fazbear, your turn now," Marionette said.

"Got it," Mr. Fazbear said as he aimed his shotgun at Nightvern.

Then, Mr. Fazbear shoot Nightvern in his legs, making him fall and leaving him vulnerable. After that, he said: "It´s all yours boys!"

Nightvern looked up at him, only to see Exo and Foxy sprinting toward him. Marionette pulled his strings, making Nightvern´s wings rise. Exo and Foxy jumped on a table and boosted themselves in it. With their knife and hook raised, they jumped toward Nightvern, Exo on the left and Foxy on the right. Both of them screeched a metallic voice as, fast as thunder, slashed Nightvern. Both of them ended on the floor, kneeled, and with their knife and hook oiling. Nightvern gasped as he tried to look which part of his body they slashed.

Suddenly, a high metallic voice was heard. In horror, Nightvern noticed that Exo and Foxy cut off his own wings and they fall to the floor with a loud noise. Marionette pulled his strings back to him, with Nightvern´s wings draggin all the way through the floor. Nightvern closed his eyes for a moment and tried to accumulate all his rage.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Nightvern yelled as he looked at Exo and Foxy.

"Kid, ah gotta say, that was the most epic attack we did together!" Foxy said.

"I know right?" Exo said as he cleaned the oil off his knife.

Then, he sprinted toward him. Since he lost his wins, he became slower and weak. His whole back was gushing oil in the spot where his wings should be. However, he tried to forget about it. He swing his tail at Exo. Exo´s eyes became green and his wild senses came back to him. He dodged Nightvern´s tail and grabbed it. Just like what Goldie did, he pulled Nightvern toward him. Then, Foxy stabbed Nightvern in his right shoulder with his hook while Exo stabbed him in his left shoulder. Bothof them pushed Nightvern toward the wall. Then, they started punchin Nightvern with all their forces.

"NEVER..." Exo yelled.

"MESS..." Foxy yelled.

"WITH..."

"OUR..."

"FAMILY!"

After a single blow from the two of them right into the jaw, Nightvern falled to the floor, weak, motionless, and defeated. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up, but in vain. Exo and Foxy sighed in relief as they got away from him. Marionette then threw his strings at Nightvern, catching him.

"Wooo! That is another victory for us!" Mr. Fazbear said proudly.

"You can say that again! You both did a very good job!" Goldie said.

"Aye we did! Isn´t it scout?" Foxy asked.

"Indeed captain. That is another animatronic down," Exo said.

After a moment, Exo´s ears perked up as he heard a gunshot. He peeked his head into the hallway. It didn´t came from any of the rooms. It came from the rooftop. He rowled as he was decided to go and check it out.

"Alright, keep an eye on Nightvern. I´ll be back," Exo said.

"What? Were you going?" Marionette asked.

"To the rooftop. I have a feeling that this is not over yet," Exo answered.

"Well, if that´s the case, let me come with you," Goldie said.

"Aye, me too!" Foxy said.

"Yeah, sorry to say, but I don´t think so. You are needed somewhere else," Exo said.

"We do?" Foxy asked curiously.

"Yeah, Foxy I want you to guard the Backroom, where the other animatronic are. Be sure nobody gets through that door," Exo commanded.

"Aye, ah will be there!" Foxy said.

"Marionette and Mr. Fazbear, tehre are some of us who are injured. See if they are fine and help them if you can," Exo said.

"Sure, we´ll do our best," Marionette said along with Mr. Fazbear.

"And Goldie, you know what to do," Exo said while looking at Nightvern.

"Yes, not to worry son," Goldie said with a smile.

After that, the group split up. Foxy went toward the Backstage while Mr. Fazbear and Marionette went to aid the others. Just as Exowas about to go, Goldie said: "Are you really trying to lure them away from Scott? Both of us know that the gunshot belongs to him"

Exo sighed as he looked at Goldie.

"Goldie, let me put an end to this! Scott should pay for what he did to our family! I´m not gonna let him go away! Not again!" Exo said.

Goldie smiled and giggled.

"Exo, it might be dangerous and you know it. He is way dangerous than Vincent or probably any other of his animatronics," Goldie said.

"I know... but I don´t care how many guns he is carrying, I won´t let him go away," Exo said.

Goldie understood that no matter what he says, he won´t stop him. With a last sigh, Goldie nodded at him. Exo nodded back and smiled. After that, he walked away. Goldie looked at Nightvern and said: "I hope he beats him. And I hope you became now a good guy"

However, he didn´t noticed that a shadow passed through the entrance of the room and followed Exo on his way to the rooftop.

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, I bring you another chaoter of Major Disasters! I hope you are enjoying the story, because we are so close to the grand finale! And then, a new story for you! Anyway, what do you think what will happen next? A little clue: Flame is gonna have his last and difficult battle of the story! I can´t wait to write the next chapter! Please leave reviews, liks, follows and favorites! And stay tunned for the next chapter! See you later my dear animatronics!**

**P.S.: Have you heard of "Sister´s Location?" There has never been only one... ;)**


	57. At the border of Death

**Chapter 57: At the border of Death; Flame, Jade vs Eoin, Tiffany**

* * *

[Hallway]

Flame hold his stomach for a moment. He notices it had a cable and a wire comming out of it. Taking a deep breath, Flame grabbed it and pulled them off. He felt a little bit of pain in the beginning, but then nothing. He took a deep breath of relief, but at the next second, he sighed.

"Dammit... this war is not over... and I´m already leaking oil and my wires are popping out of my suit..." Flame thought to himself.

He has taken damage, a lot. But still, he continued. He needs to, he has no other way. Unless he wants to die, he had to make sure that all members of Scott´s army are defeated. He is risking his life for this. Flame shook his head for a moment as he walked toward Party Room 2. He was about to turn the knob but then stopped for a moment. Who was going to fight this time? What kind of nasty surprises would be waiting for him? He could only rely on his telekinetic abilities and his sword of course. He took a deep breath, hold the knob, twisted it and opened the door with a single kick. He took his sword out in order to fight.

"Alright, whorever it is, let´s do this quick!" Flame said as he looked around, looking for his next foe.

But by his surprise... there was nobody in there. Flame felt confused. He tried to think, who was suppossed to wait for him in this room? Just as he put his sword back, somebody ran into his direction.

"Flame! Flame, are you there?" a voice said in a worried tone.

Flame looked at the entrance and saw Jade the tiger. Jade was scared and worried, like if she has seen her worst nightmare.

"Jade? What are you doing here? You where suppossed to wait here until I came," Flame said a little bit annoyed.

"I know! But then, I heard some shooting, and I got a little bit scared. So then, I decided to walk outside," Jade explained.

"Outside the pizzeria?" Flame asked.

"Exactly! And there, I just saw..." Jade said but then she stopped.

Flame was curious and worried now.

"Who did you saw?" Flame asked desperately.

"I saw my sister, Tiffany and that turtle, Eoin, holding captive Tittania and Travis!" Jade answered.

Flame remembered now. Tittania and Travis helped him and his friends to escape Scott´s house. And now they were prisoners, probably waiting for being executed. But there was no way Flame was gonna let that happen. Besides, he made the count. These two were the only guys left. However, he was on disadvantage. He was pretty injured, and he against a turtle tank and a wizard tiger would be to risky. But there was any other way? The others were busy, helding captive on the other enemy animatronics, and Jade couldn´t fight against them on her own. He still had some energy, so he decided to fight one last battle.

"Alright Jade, let´s go quick!" Flame commanded.

Jade nodded and quickly ran into the hallway with Flame following her. Both of the opened the entrance of the pizzeria. They looked up at the sky. Still dark, but not for too much. There was about 2 hours until dawn. Flame shrugged and decided to forget about that. What he needed to focus, was on defeating Eoin and Tiffany. He knew they would not stand for a friendly chat. Jade keep leading Flame until then, surrounded by some cars like some sort of small arena, was Tiffany, standing next to Tittania and Eoin, both chained up with dull chains. Flame growled as he get closer to her.

"Flame, are you sure you can handle this alone?" Jade asked.

"Wait, alone? No way, you are gonna help me too," Flame said.

"Me? Tiffany is more powerful than me! How can I stand against her?" Jade asked worried.

"I don´t know, but I will need some help with this fight," Flame said.

After saying this, both of them walked toward Tiffany. She looked at them from the distance and smirked. Then, she took out her staff.

"Hello Jade, hello Flame. Been waiting for you," Tiffany said.

"Stop with that crap Tiffany," Flame said, "Let Travis and Tittania go, if you don´t mind"

"Well, I do mind at all Flame!" Tiffany said as her staff started glowing.

"Now Tiffany, we shouldn´t get into this," Flame said as he put his paw on the sword, "But we will get into this if you leave me with no other choice"

"I´m really sorry Flame," Tiffany said, "But Scott gave me orders to held captive these two traitors. And also, he gave me orders to deactivate them if someone like you get near me,"

Flame growled as he started thinking. However, there was something not right...

"Sisters, you need to open your eyes! Is this what you really want? You can still join the good side! Or at least you can surrender!" Jade exclaimed.

Tiffany rolled her eyes as she looked at her little sister.

"Jade, you don´t really understand do you? We can´t disobey Scott. He promised us a better future if we follow his orders," Tiffany said.

"Sorry to ruin it for you Tiffany, but that´s a lie. What he wants is to bring down this pizzeria, along with the ones who lives in there and that´s all," Flame said.

Tiffany growled as her eyes started glowing with more intensity.

"LIES! Scott would never lie!" Tiffany yelled.

"Well, it is the truth," Jade replied.

Tiffany growled once more as she aimed her staff at Flame. Suddenly, Flame felt something wrapping around his legs. When he looked down, he noticed that some plants were tangling around him. Flame looked at Tiffany with an eyebrow.

"Is this what you really want to?" Flame asked.

Tiffany only gave a nodd of approval. Flame smiled as he took out his sword.

"All right, so be it!" Flame said as, with one single slash, cut off the plants, "Heh, is this what you really got?"

"Those plants were only a distraction my friend," Tiffany said with a smile.

Suddenly, Flame felt the ground shaking. When he turned around, he was met with a fatal tackle from Eoin, who just shit him with his head. Flame flied away and crashed into one of the cars. He cough oil as he stood up with great effort.

"Nice hit Eoin," Flame said, "But you will need more than... that..."

"Oh, there´s more where that came from Flame," Eoin said.

Jade gasped in fear as she runned toward Flame.

"Flame! You ok?" Jade asked.

"Well, a freaking tank turtle just tackled me, so yeah I´m fine," Flame said.

Flame looked around and noticed Tittania and Travis. Then, he looked at Jade.

"Listen Jade, we need to bring down these guys, but we can´t do it alone," Flame said, "I will distract these guys as much time as I can while you go and free Travis and Tittania,"

"Flame, are you for real?" Jade asked.

"Of course! Do you want to die here?" Flame said as he took his sword out, "Now go. I will distract them. And please, whatever you do, don´t let them see you,"

"Yes Flame, I´ll do it!" Jade said as she grabbed her staff and walked away from him and hid in one of the cars.

Flame looked at Eoin and Tiffany and got ready for the battle. Eoin runned toward Flame on four paws, ready to tackle him again. Flame kneeled and before Eoin could attack him, jumped over him. He swinged his sword at Eoin, but his hard shell only made it bounce.

"Ah crap..." Flame thought.

Eoin tackled him again, sending hm away toward another car but Flame landed safely on the floor. Suddenly, Tiffany appeared behind Flame and tried to knock him up with her staff, but Flame reacted quickly and dodged her move. Then, with his sword, Flame slashed Tiffany in his stomach, making it oil. Tiffany growled as she aimed her staff right in front of Flame´s eyes. Suddenly, a huge flash of light came from the staff, leaving Flame growling in pain while holding his face. Tiffany took advantage of Flame´s vulnerability and hit Flame with her staff. She hit Flame in his face, then in his legs, and while impaling her staff in the ground and boosting on it, kicked Flame in his chest. Flame quickly stood up from the ground.

"Well I didn´t see that comming..." Flame said.

"And I bet you won´t see this comming as well," Tiffany said with an evil grin.

Then, Tiffany rolled away, only to let Eoin sprint again at Flame, ready to slam him. Flame rolled his eyes and slid under Eoin when he stood in two paws to crush Flame with his frontal paws. Flame looked at Tiffany and knew she would attack after he dodge Eoin. Flame closed his eyes, put his paw on his head and soon, his sword started moving by its own. Then, he pointed his paw at Tiffany. The sword dashed at her, impaling Tiffany in her right shoulder. Tiffany groaned as she tried to took off the sword. Flame had his paw still pointing at Tiffany, but then he had to move away because Eoin just reached him again.

"Ok big guy, you want some too huh?" Flame said as he raised his fists.

Eoin roared as he raised his paws and tried to crush Flame, but Flame dodge easily. Then, Flame hit Eoin in his face, trying to stun him. Eoin shook his head for a moment, but then when Flame tried to punch him again, Eoin tackled him again. Flame stood still and tried to punch him again.

"Damn it, is Jade really taking so lon?" Flame thought.

Just then, Flame rolled away, dodging Tiffany´s attack. Flame noticed his sword, sprinted toward it and picked it up. Then, he waited till Tiffany and Eoin were close to him.

"Ok, things look pretty bad..." Flame thought.

Tiffany shoot a thundershock at Flame, but Flame deflected it with his sword. Eoin tried to attack Flame, but he managed to slash Eoin in his face with his sword, leaving a scratch on his face. Meanwhile, Jade was busy trying to free Tittania and Travis from the chains that were holding them.

"Hey, missed me?" Jade said as she reached Tittania.

Tittania smiled and giggled.

"Jade! It´s you! You really survived!" Tittania said happily.

"Yes, thank to you of course!" Jade answered.

"Lil tiger is ok?" Travis asked.

"Ya, not to worry about that," Jade said as she hold the chains.

Then, with all her forces, Jade tried to break the chains. However, no matter how much he tried, she just couldn´t. She looked at Tittania and Travis. Both of them them could not do anything either, since the chains were tangled around their paws, their legs, and even Travis had a huge spike collar attached to some chains so he couldn´t even move his head. Jade tried to pull the chains, but in vain.

"I... I can´t!" Jade said scared.

"C´mon Jade, Flame needs our help! Keep trying or he will die!" Tittania said.

"But I can´t! I´m not so strong to break these!" Jade exclaimed.

Not even with her staff or with her weak magic, Jade could not break the chains. At the same time, Flame was dealing with bigger problems right now. Each time he dodge or take some damage from either Eoin or Tiffany, he was getting weaker. However, he needed to give Jade enough time to break the chains so Travis and Tittania could help him.

"Why don´t you surrender Flame?" Eoin asked.

"Yeah, keep wishing Eoin," Flame said with a giggle.

"Serioulsy, you got no chance. You are weak, injured, and together, we are way stronger than you," Eoin added.

Flame growled as he hold tightly his sword.

"I got no time for chats," Flame said as he sprinted at him.

Suddenly, Flame was hit by a thundershock by Tiffany. Flame rolled over the floor and tried to stand up, but this time it was difficult than ever.

"Poor Flame, are you weak now?" Tiffany asked mockingly.

"Shut up Tiffany..." Flame snapped.

Tiffany rolled her eyes as she aimed her staff at Flame. Flame got scared for a moment, probably because this was the end of the road for him.

"I´m really sorry Flame, but I can´t let a chance like this to go away..." Tiffany said.

"For the love of... whatever Scott tell you isn´t true!" Flame said frustatred.

Then, Flame looked over to Jade, who still was trying to break the chains. But then, Tiffany noticed where Flame was looking. She looked at her own sister, trying to break the chains that held captive Travis and Tittania. Tiffany groaned in annoyance as she understood that she was being fooled.

"Eoin, watch him," Tiffany said as she walked toward Jade.

Just as Flame was about to warn Jade, Eoin kicked his face, stunning him for a moment. Just as Jade was trying to break the chains once again, Tittania and Travis looked at Tiffany getting closer.

"Jade, you need to get out of here now!" Tittania said.

"No way! I´m not leaving you guys!" Jade said.

"You don´t understand! Its-"

Suddenly, Tiffany grabbed Jade by her shirt and lift her up. Jade tried to shook off or attack her, but she dropped her staff. Tiffany looked at Jade madly.

"What were you trying to do lil sister?" Tiffany asked.

Then, she throwed her across the street and next to Flame. Flame growled as he saw Tiffany getting closer to them.

"Seriously?! What kind of evil sister are you?" Flame asked madly.

Tiffany aimed her staff once again at Flame.

"Sorry Flame, but that´s not of your damn bussiness," Tiffany said.

Her staff started to feel hot. Flame understood: she was going to melt his face.

"Tiffany, you don´t have to do this!" Tittania yelled from the distance.

Travis shook violently, but not even with that, could break off. Flame growled as he closed his eyes.

"C´mon, this can´t end up like this..." Flame though to himself.

"Sister, don´t do this please!" Jade yelled but soon she stopped as Eoin landed his paw next to her, indicating her to be quiet.

Tiffany closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Tittania understood she was going to kill him.

"Travis! We need to do something! Quick!" Tittania said as she shook again.

Travis did the same thing, but to not avail. Seems that there was nothing to be done. Flame was going to die, Jade too, and soon, Tittania and Travis. How could they break off? The couldn´t. They couldn´t do anything...

* * *

_[Freddys´Fazbear Pizza]_

However, from the pizzeria, a figure stopped its tracks to look through the window the whole conmotion. He looked at Flame and soon recognized him. He was in a pretty bad situation. Then, he looked at Tittania and Travis and got an idea...

"They need my help..." the figure said as it runned at the entrance and soon dissapeared.

* * *

_[Outside]_

"C´mon Travis, keep trying!" Tittania said as she shook, trying to break off from the chains.

"Tittania... Travis can´t..." Travis said sadly.

Tittania groaned in frustration. If only she could break off and grab her whip, she could save Flame. But she couldn´t. At least not alone. Just as she was giving up hope, she felt someone grabbing her chains.

"Uhh... Travis? Is that you?" Tittania asked.

Then, she heard the sound of broken chains. Tittania gasped as she could move her claws again. Same with Travis. Travis heard how someone break his chains with one single pull and free him. Both Tittania and Travis looked around, trying to think who could have save them.

"Travis don´t see anybody..." Travis said.

"Yeah, me neither..." Tittania said, but then she remembered, "Oh damn... Flame!"

Without wasting another second, Tittania took out her whip and swinged it at Tiffany. The whip tangled around Tiffany staff, and then Tittania pulled with all her forces. Tiffany looked around surprised. Then, she was Tittania and Travis, freed from their chains.

"What the..." Tiffany said surprised.

But then, Flame grabbed her and hit her in her head. Tiffany took some steps back while holding her head. She got next to Eoin, both of them looking at Tittania, Travis and Flame.

"Whew, just in time..." Flame said.

"Sorry for the long wait darling, I hope you still got energy inside of you," Tittania said.

"Of course," Flame said with a smile as he grabbed his sword, "Let´s take down these guys!"

Travis slammed hisp powerful feet to the ground, ready to fight.

"Travis smash turtle!" Travis said.

Eoin growled at this.

"Seems that this battle got more interesting huh?" Eoin said.

"Yeah..." Tiffany said, "But where are not gonna let them stop us! Let´s go!"

After saying this, both groups sprinted toward each other, ready for another round.

* * *

A/N: Hello my dear animatronics! I´m back once again with another chapter of Major Disasters! I´m really sorry that this chapter is short, but next one will be alittle bit longer than this one! Promise! Anyway, what kind of epic fight will Flame, Jade, Tittania and Travis will bring us! Who was that mysterious figure who helped Tittania and Travis to break off? You will soon find it out! ANyway, feel free to leave reviews! And the next chapter will be released before you notice it! As I said before, the story is about to end, so get those OC´s ready for the next story, cause it will be more awesome than this one! Anyway, good bye my dear animatronics!

**Now you know it: I think I never told you before, but Exo´s behavior is actually based and inspired on Rick Grimes behavior from The Walking Dead comic series, in which at first Rick was scared of walkers and didn´t even knew how to kill them, but then after the death of his crew members and family, he became a deadly but great leader who would kill anyone and anything to keep his family and friends alive. Same goes for Exo. In "Lost Hopes", he was just a performer animatronic, and fighting wasn´t really his style. But then, in this story and nearly in the end of the first one, he became serious and got used to fighting.**


	58. All for All

**Chapter 58: All for All; Flame, Tittania and Travis vs Tifffany and Eoin**

* * *

[Outside the Pizzeria]

"All right, let this be the last battle for us!" Flame said as he pointed his paw at his enemies heroically.

Travis and Tittania nodded as they stomped on the floor movingly for the fight. Jade took her staff and took some steps back from them. She didn´t wanted to fight, not with her sister or Eoin, so she decided to leave his friends to take care of the situation.

"Travis, can you take on the turtle?" Flame asked to Travis.

Travis moved his powerful feet across the floor and nodded.

"Travis will smash little turtle for hurting friends!" Travis said with a grin.

"Alright that´s cool. Tittania, you and I will take care of Tiffany," Flame commanded.

"Sure will darling. I waited to punch that sl*t for treating me like a prisoner," Tittania said as she swinged her whip in the air.

Flame lifted his sword and pointed it at Tiffany and Eoin. Tiffany growled as she hold her staff firmly.

"C´mon Eoin, we got this don´t we? Flame is weak, and Tittania and Travis don´t seem to be a problem," Tittania said.

"Sure. I will have fun with Travis, you take both of them down. It´s better that way, one single hit from Travis might blow off any part of your body," Eoin said.

Just as they finished talking, Flame´s group already sprinted toward them. With all his mighty force, Travis rushed toward Eoin. He lowered his head, showing his sharp and deadly horns. Eoin´s eyes widened as he hid in his shell for protection. Travis slammed his horns against Eoin, breaking his shell. Eoin growled and bit Travis in his legs once he got out of his shell. Then, he throwed him away from him. Travis stood firmly and once again, rushed toward Eoin. This time, Travis impaled one of his horns into Eoin´s legs.

"Travis will crush you!" Travis said madly.

Then, Travis spun around, throwing Eoin away. Eoin tried to stand up, but his leg was oiling and he felt a lot of pain. Nobody could pierce through his dull and hard skin, but almost anything can be penetrated by Travis horns. Eoin looked at Travis and groaned.

"I´m starting to get tired of this!" Eoin said madly.

Then, he sprinted at Travis. Eoin jumped and was about to slam Travis with his shell, but Travis managed to jump away from him, dodging his attack. The earth shake at every attack of these colossal enemies. Once again, Travis and Eoin slammed their heads at each other, figuring which one was stronger than the other.

"I will not let you win this time Travis!" Eoin said.

"Travis won´t surrender!" Travis exclaimed.

In the meanwhile, Flame and Tittania were dealing with their own problems. Just when Tiffany shoot a small fire ball at Tittania, Flame reflected it with his sword. Then, Tittania swined her whip at Tiffany, hitting her in her arm and waist. Tiffany growled and slammed her staff down on the floor, creating a small electric field that surrounded her.

"We got her now Tittania! No holding back now!" Flame exclaimed.

"Alright darling!" Tittania said happily.

Flame threw his sword at Tiffany. The sword hit the electric field, but Flame used his telekinetic abilities once again and amazingly, the sword entered the field, hitting Tiffany in her right shoulder. The field dissapeared and then Tittania swinged her whip at Tiffany, which it tangled around her. Tittania pulled Tiffany toward her, and then Flame jumped and double kicked Tiffany, which it dragged her through the floor toward a car.

"Alright, now it´s the time!" Flame said as his body started releasing some sparks.

Tittania sprinted toward Tiffany. Tiffany groaned in pain as she pointed her staff at Tittania, but once again Tittania used her whip, grabbed her staff and throw it away from her. Without her staff, Tiffany was vulnerable, and probably defenseless. Tittania grabbed Tiffany by her neck.

"I´m sorry darling, but we both know that you would get this eventually," Tittania said with a grin.

Then, Tittania let out a mighty roar, which it send Tiffany flying away and toward Flame. Flame closed his eyes for a moment and then he opened them. He stretched his paw and started moving it, which it caused his sword to start floating.

Flame pulled his paw, making the sword flying at Tiffany, impaling her in her stomach. Tiffany groaned in pain and wanted to cry.

Then, Flame pulled Tiffany toward him and with his paw, punched Tiffany in her face, breaking her endoskeletal face.

Finally, after pulling his sword, Flame spin around and kicked Tiffany in her chin, which it caused some oil to gush out of her mouth. Tiffany falled to the floor, weakened and exhausted.

"You feeled my sword? I´m sure you did," Flame said.

Tiffany closed her eyes and tried to beg. Flame walked toward her, and looked at her with an eyebrow.

"Please... just stop it... I can´t... please..." Tiffany begged.

When Tiffany throught that Flame would stab her with his sword, Flame kneeled and offered her his paw. Tiffany looked at Flame amazed.

"Well, seems that you learned a lesson today," Flame said with a smile.

Tiffany hold his paw and stood up.

"How... I don´t understand..." Tiffany said confused.

"Darling, that´s so easy," Tittania said as she got closer to them, "We just wanted to beat you, that´s all, not to kill you! We are not like that! Isn´t it Flame?"

Flame nodded as he looked away.

"You know, I gotta accept..." Flame said, "That when I was working with Scott, my mission was to literally kill anybody who interfered in his plans. But when Melody convinced me that we were doing bad things, I thought about that and it changed my way of seeing the world,"

"So... Scott is the bad guy..." Tiffany asked.

"YES! Finally you understand! Hell, took you an eternity!" Flame said annoyed.

However, even if their fight was over, the fight of Travis against Eoin was not, but it was close to end. Just when Eoin tried to tackle Travis with his head, Travis stood in two feet, ready to stomp on Eoin´s shell.

"Travis will smash Eoin´s shell!" Travis yelled.

Then, with all his forces, Travis stomped on Eoin´s shell with all his forces. Eoin stopped and growled in anger and desesperation. His shell was starting to break, and if he didn´t do something, it would break and Travis would probably kill him. Eoin shook violently, but to not avail.

"Travis, stop it! Please!" Eoin begged.

However, seemed that Travis would not pay attention to him. Eoin closed his eyes, probably because of the fear of dying. Suddenly, and to his surprise, Eoin felt as Travis lifted him up with his head. And that´s where he was flipped over, leaving him with his shell on the floor and his feet moving in the air.

"What the..." Eoin said but he was then interrupted by Travis.

"Travis won´t kill. Travis won´t become murderer," Travis said.

Eoin groaned in annoyance as he admitted his defeat. Travis let out a victory roar as he stompped on the floor excitedly. At that moment, Flame walked toward him. Tittania walked behind him, with Tiffany in front of her as a prisoner. Flame looked at Eoin and tried not to laugh.

"Turtles... flipping over is your biggest weakness..." Flame said.

Travis looked at Flame as he stopped stomping.

"Wolf ok?" Travis asked.

"Yeah big guy, don´t worry about that," Flame answered.

Right at that moment, Flame felt a relaxing feeling filling his body. He looked up at the sky as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Jade got out of one car and approached Flame curiously.

"Flame..." Jade said, "Now what?"

Flame looked at her and smiled.

"Now what? Nothing! We did it! We beat everyone!" Flame exclaimed.

"So, we won?" Tittania asked.

"Exactly. We did it, there is nothing... we... can do..." Flame said as he got to his knees.

Even thought they won, Flame was hurt. However, there was nothing he shouldn´t be worried about. They beat everyone. And now, it was the final battle between his friend and his ex boss.

"Wait, now that I remember, there is one more battle to be concluded. Luckily for us, it´s not gonna be ours," Flame said.

"Who gonna fight?" Travis asked.

Suddenly, they heared a huge blast that came from the rooftop of the pizzeria, like if someone threw a grenade. Flame looked at everyone and said, "Alright, Tittania take Tiffany to the others, Travis keep an eye on Eoin here. I will take a look on Exo, see if he needs any help,"

"Alright darling, he will," Tittania said as she pushed Tiffany toward the pizzeria.

Travis stayed to check on Eoin. Jade walked with Tittania and her now captive sister. Meanwhile, Flame went inside as well and found the way toward the rooftop.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my dear animatronics! So, I´m sorry if this resulted as probably the shortest chapter of the whole story. To be a little honest, I wanna finish this story quickly so I can start the next one! ANyway, i realy hope you like it so far! So, the last battle will begin next chapter! How is a weakened and injured Exo gonna fight a well armored Scott, with a grgeat variety of weapons, and is almost like a one man army? He is not gonna be alone that´s for sure. So, next chapter might probably be out for tomorrow. In the meanwhile, good bye my dear animatronics!**

_Now You Know It: Some of you might wonder about Exo´s abilities. I will list three of them right now so you can know him a little bit more. Tracker: a basic ability of Exo. Tracking let Exo to know where is a hidden foe. It´s like hunters when they are hunting for prey. Exo got this ability as experience from his old restaurant as he used to perform as a explorer. Acelerated Perception/Wild Sense: this ability let Exo to foresee the enemy attacks, making Exo´s world seem to slow down and increasing his reaction time. It is perfect to use when Exo fights someone who is faster and stronger than him. Exo adquired this ability at the beginning of this story in the first fight. Overcharge/A.I. Level Up: Exo´s A.I. level became unstable, giving Exo more strength and speed, however loses his sense of justice, damaging anyone who tries to stop him. Exo tries to control this power, and he will that´s for sure. Exo adquired this ability in my first story when he fought the Toys after breaking a door forcefully, crashing a truck into the pizzeria and getting hurt in the process, getting injured fighting with the Toys and his own companions by himself, getting stabbed and shoot multiple times, and fighting Vincent in the middle of a rain storm in a damaged state._


	59. Here It Comes, Exo vs Scott

**Chapter 59: Here It Comes: Exo vs Scott**

* * *

[Stairs to Rooftop]

_"I´m not going to let anything bad happen to them. I can´t. I have to face danger once again and put an end to this. I can´t die in the process, because they also depend on me. There is only one opportunity in life. And I´m going to risk it for them. For my friends, for my family... my Fazbear family..._"

Exo thought about his own words as he climbed the stairs, one by one, which it lead toward the rooftop. He knew what he was going to found. Why he didn´t let anyone help him? Exo remembered, some weeks ago, when he were deactivated. By the death of one, a lot of people suffered and cried. What would happen if the same occured to one member of the Crew? And how could he live with that? He just couldn´t. And that´s the reason why Exo decided to resolve this wiht his bare paw and sharp knife. Exo decided to forget about that and focus. He grabbed the knob of the door which it led to the rooftop, slowly opened and slowly opened the door.

The sky was dark, but not for much. Soon, it would be sunrise. Exo remembered his fight with Vincent, in the middle of a rainstorm. That was one heck of a fight. Exo looked over the rooftop. It was the same as he remembered: old and useless generators, rusty mechanic tools scaterred everywhere, and posters of Freddy Fazbear´s Pizzeria all over the floor which were wrinkled. Exo´s ears perk up as he tried to listen for any noise and tried to find Scott. However, he didn´t have to look much.

"So much effort to protect your family huh," a voice said.

Exo looked, right in front of him, at Scott. He was looking different. Scott was wearing a tuned, hard, flexible and modern combat black armor which came from his neck to his legs. He was also wearing titanium sleeves, and a black mask. On his back, Exo could clearly see a combat shotgun, an M16, and a military pistol inside his holster, along with a survival knife. Exo growled as he finished examinating him.

"Sure you came here well equipped. Gotta give ya a merit for that," Exo said calmly.

Scott giggled as he looked back at him.

"I gotta say, I´m impressed. How can you still fight in that state?" Scott asked.

"Not the first time it happens," Exo answered.

"Huh, I see," Scott said as he took a step forward, "Tell me one thing Exo, what are you willing to sacrifice for them?"

"I would do anything," Exo answered, "Just look at me buddy. I helped everyone I could, and I don´t even care if got injured,"

"I´m not your buddy. I would never befriend one of you," Scott said madly.

Exo groaned as he took a step forward, just like Scott.

"I don´t get it Scott..." Exo said, "You used to be a nice guy. How did you became like this? Because of Goldie? Because he stuffed you inside a suit accidentaly? Is this just a matter of revenge?!"

"Exo, what you say it´s true," Scott said as he put his hand on his militar pistol, "I´m mad for what Goldie did to me, for what he DID to my companions! FOR KILLING EVERYONE AND EACH ONE OF THEM!"

As he was about to finish his sentence, he raised his gun, aimed it at Exo and said: "AND I´M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Scott shoot three rounds of his pistol at Exo. Exo´s eyes turned green and with his knife, deflected two bullets and dodge the third one. Exo sprinted toward Scott, ready to attack. Scott took some steps back and shoot again. Exo rolled and dodged the bullets. Then, he jumped and tried to slam down Scott. However, as he tried to stab him, his knife simply bounced off Scott´s armor. Scott hit Exo with his gun and kicked him away.

"What the..." Exo thought.

"You animatronics don´t know what kevlar is right?" Scott said, "You can´t stab me with that punny knife you got. You can´t do nothing to beat me now!"

Exo growled as he took cover behind a generator, cause now Scott was shooting him again. Exo looked around for something he could use and found at his feet a crowbar. Maybe it was not enough, but it would be something.

"I and Flame stopped your little army Scott! You got nobody to cover you! We are here, just you and me! If you surrender, we may get out of here without spilling any blood... or oil..." Exo said.

Scott laughed as he heard this.

"You really think I will fall for that? Hell no... we will finish this right here, right now!" Scott yelled.

Scott tried to look for Exo. When he looked behind the generator, Exo was already on top of it. He jumped on top of Scott and hit him with the crowbar. Scott reacted and pushed Exo away. Before Scott could pull the trigger, Exo approached him and kicked him in his chest. This only made Scott to take one step back. But then, Exo swinged the crowbar again, hitting Scott´s gun and sending it away. This was the opportunity Exo was looking for. He punched Scott in his face. which it was protected by the mask. Then, he jumped and double kicked Scott in his stomach. Scott took some steps back, however it didn´t deal any damage on him.

"Great... physical attacks seem to not have any effect on him..." Exo thought.

Scott groaned madly as he took out his combat shotgun and aimed it at Exo.

"Why don´t you give up huh?!" Scott said as he pulled the trigger.

Exo was hit in his arm by the shotgun pellet. Then, he found cover behind a barrel. Scott keep shooting, but at the same time keeping his distance. Exo started thinking of a new plan. That armor was causing him a lot of trouble. Scott seemed like a one man army. But not everything in life last forever right? Maybe, if he could get a close distance toward Scott, and used his acelerated perception, he could started beating him, trying to find a weak spot and at the same time, destroy piece by piece Scott´s armor. However, his weaponry was what he was worried about. He hold his arm and tried to hold the pain. Then, he closed his eye for a moment, took a deep breath and sprinted toward Scott.

Scott shoot one more time. This time, Exo´s world seem to slow down. He could see the shotgun pellets getting near him. Exo moved away and dodge it. When Scott was gonna shoot him again, Exo grabbed his shotgun and threw it away. Then, he started punching him. He clashed his knife against the armor, again and again. Scott tried to punch Exo back, but Exo managed to dodge every movement and always counterattack every time he did that. Scott tried to kick Exo, but Exo moved away. Then, Exo croutched and kicked Scott into his legs, but unffortunately he didn´t fall. Scott groaned and surprisingly grabbed Exo by his neck. Then, he punched him several times in his face. Exo growled and kicked Scott in his chin, which it luckily make Scott to let him go.

"Ok, that didn´t worked either..." Exo thought.

Scott yelled in anger as he took his M16 and opened fire at Exo. Exo managed to dodge the bullets by jumping into a nearby generator.

"You really think you can beat me? Nonsense!" Scott exclaimed.

Exo tried to find another way to attack him. What if... no, he still can´t control that power.

"What are your plans Scott?!" Exo yelled, "Let´s say you kill me, then what?! Are you going to demolish this pizzeria?"

"Not only that Exo!" Scott exclaimed, "I will make Goldie suffer the same way he did to me!"

Exo growled as he heared this.

"I will kill each and everyone who lives in here! That includes my army of course! They got weak, so it will be easy! No animatronic will ever kill a human! Not anymore!"

"We are not like that!" Exo exclaimed, "We serve and protect! We perform for kids! They love us, and we protect them! There is nothing bad about it!"

Scott smiled as he equipped his M16 with a grenade launcher and reloaded with a flash grenade. Then, he aimed where Exo´s voice was comming from.

"Yeah, I f*cking heard that before and it turned out it wasn´t true..." Scott said as he shoot.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the whole rooftop. Exo hold his face in pain. The light leaved him blind for a moment. He felt like if his left eye socket was burning. Exo walked around awkwardly as he rubbed his only eye left. However, as he recovered his vision, Scott hit him with him M16 in his face.

"Old models don´t like flash grenades huh?" Scott asked.

Exo growled as he tried to grab Scott, but he simply hit him again. Then, he aimed his M16 at his head.

"What a waste. Such a great animatronic, and it needs to got to waste," Scott said, "C´mon Exo, I know what you can really do! Why don´t you show me your talent? Show me you are not a piece of crap I thought before!"

Exo started losing control. He tried to grab Scott with his paw, but Scott hit him again. Exo was losing oil and energy... and this is where his core and systems got, once again...

Overcharged

Exo rolled away, jumped and punched Scott in his face. Scott stood still and watched at Exo how his body started shaking. But again, his body was losing control. Exo have to be stronger and faster to defeat him. He focused and raised his A.I. level once again. How would be his surprise, when suddenly he managed to raise it to 40 once again... the same A.I. level that he used to stop Scott´s animatronic assault some weeks ago. However, he started shaking uncontrollably, like it did before. He just could not handle too much energy. But at least, he could use it to defeat Scott-

"Alright, you asked for it!" Exo said madly as he sprinted at Scott.

Scott didn´t even had time to raise his M16. Exo grabbed Scott by his shoulder and, with all his force, hit Scott in his stomach with his knee. Scott felt just a little bump, but that hit sure was harder and powerful than any other hit that Exo dealed before. Then, Exo punched him again and again in his chest and face. Scott was a little bit surprised, how could Exo managed to use that energy.

"Surprising..." Scott thought.

However, as Exo was about to punch Scott one more time, his arm suddenly stop. Exo groaned in pain as he got to his knees. Scott grinned as he kicked him in his face.

"But still not good. He sure has power and a great ability. It is curious how can a animatronic accumulate that amount of energy inside its core. However, the more energy you use, the more your body became unstablle and you are unable to keep using it. You tried using it several times, but you just can´t handle it," Scott said as he laid his foot on Exo´s glowing chest.

Exo panted as he looked at Scott. He was right. He tried controlling it, but he always failed. And when he failed, he also felt he failed to protect everyone.

"Scott... stop it..." Exo said with effort.

"Sorry Exo, that won´t work," Scott said, "Hmph, you sure feel like trash right now isn´t it?"

Exo looked at him curiously.

"Feels like sh*t when you know you can´t do anything to protect your loved ones," Scott continued, "You cannot protect Golden Freddy, you cannot protect Mr. Fazbear, you cannot protect that torn off vixen..."

"She is Roxy!" Exo snapped.

"Whatever," Scott said, "The point is, you are here, about to get killed... and you cannot do anything for them. Suck isn´t it? When people depend on you and you can´t do sh*t..."

Exo felt rage accumulating inside of him.

"That´s what I felt. Lot of people depended on me. It was thanks to me that they survived more than 5 nights at here..." Scott said, "And when they died... I just couldn´t live with that..."

Exo started growling as he tried to stand up again.

"At least feels good to meet someone who knows my feelings," Scott said as he aimed his gun at Exo, "Good bye Exo. It was nice to meet you,"

Exo´s body started shaking once again and blue sparks started flying off his body. He closed his eye again, and this time, when he opened it again, it turned blue, just like the sparks. Fast as thunder, Exo grabbed the M16 just when Scott was about to shoot him again. Exo pushed Scott with great force, and with his M16, hit with with it. Scott groaned as he looked wide eyed at Exo.

"What in the hell..." Scott gasped.

Exo looked at himself for a moment. He stretched his paw and touched his body. He was in control now. He is controling his body. His A.I. was high, and he can control his body. He smiled as he looked at Scott, who had his fists raised. Exo threw the gun away and he grinned.

"Don´t ask me why... but it seems that I´m not leaving anyone behind..." Exo said.

Scott looked around, but didn´t see any of his guns. So, he took out his survival knife and looked at Exo.

"I don´t give a shit if you can control your body, I can still take you out!" Scott said madly.

Then, Scott sprinted toward Exo and swinged his knife at him. However, Exo simply grabbed his arm and stopped him. Then, he swinged his hunting knife back, and hit him in his chest. Surprisingly, the knife created a huge crack on Scott´s armor plate. However, Exo´s knife broke in half, but this didn´t matter to him. He punched Scott once again in his face, which it made another crack. Scott was now being hurt, and this could be noticed because he groaned in pain and took some steps back. Exo looked at his paw and noticed that his fingers were dislocated.

"Great..." Exo thought.

As Scott was figuring what to do next, he stumbled on something. He looked down and saw his M16. He picked it up and reloaded it with another flash grenade.

"Ok, I´m starting to get tired of this bullsh*t..." Scott exclaimed.

Exo focused as Scott was about to shoot. But then, his eyes widened as he saw a shadow behind him. Scott didn´t noticed, but as he was about to pull the trigger, two golden paws hold his shoulder and gun... and it was not Goldie...

* * *

**A/N: Hello my dear animatronics! I know I said I would upload this chapter yesterday, but I was kinda busy helping my mom with an english homework (we speak spanish so yeah...). Anyway, brought you another chapter! I really hope you are enjoying the story as I am! Reviews and critics are appreciated so leave them if you want! What do you think what will happen next? How will this fight turn out? Who was the one who saved Flame and helped Tittania and Travis? We will find that next chapter! (even thought you guys already know the answer :P). Anway, I will upload the new chapter soon. And finally, Exo learned to control his power! And more will come in the next story. ANyway, see you later my dear animatronics!**

_Now You Know It: I don´t have anything to share with you for now guys sorry..._


	60. Battle for Freddys

**Chapter: Battle for Freddy´s; Exo and Springtrap vs Scott**

* * *

_[Rooftop]_

Just as Scott was about to pull the trigger, two golden paws hold his shoulder and gun. Scott turned his head to look who was it. When he saw the golden creature holding him, he almost lose his head.

_**"gUeEs WhO?"**_ said the creature in a scary voice.

"It´s you..." Scott said trembling.

"Exactly, it´s me!" the golden creature said now with a funny voice.

Then, it took Scott´s gun and teleported away. Scott looked around confused, but then it appeared behind him and, while aiming the M16 at Scott´s face, it said: "Bombs away!"

Another burst of light happened, which it leaved Scott vulnerable and holding his face.

"Dammit! My face! F*cking hell!" Scott yelled in pain.

He tried to rub his eyes, but his mask didn´t let him. The creature teleported next to Exo and stretched his paw. Exo immediately remembered him. It was nobody else than Vincent... or Springtrap.

"What are you doing here?" Exo asked.

"Yeah, you are welcome Exo!" Springtrap said annoyed.

Exo slapped his paw away and stood up. Springtrap rolled his eyes and looked at him with his arms crossed.

"Get out of here, I have this under control, and I don´t need your help..." Exo said.

"Woah, I thought you would be glad to see me again!" Springtrap said, "You are hurting my feelings you know?"

"Oh, I´m hurting your feelings? To the man who killed my family and attacked me five years ago?!" Exo snapped.

Springtrap sighed and tried to calm things down. He knew Exo was mad at him, and probably it would be like that forever.

"Ok, listen Exo," Springtrap said, "I have been thinking about what you said. And you are right. I´m a murderer. I killed a lot of people in my human life and even killed 5 children. I can´t pretend to be someone I´m not. I will be like this forever..."

"C´mon, what´s your point?!" Exo said madly.

"My point?" Springtrap snapped, "My point is that I want to do something more before continuing rooting down there! Nobody can forgive me about my actions. But if there is something I can do... is to... protect my home alright?"

Exo looked at him confused. He felt like if Springtrap wanted to say something, but he couldn´t find the correct words.

"Exactly! Like, I´m living in here! If Scott takes over the pizzeria, then what will happen to me huh? So, I just joined this battle in order to save myself!"

"Springtrap... are you telling me that you want to save Freddy´s?" Exo asked him.

Springtrap looked away and hummed.

"Exactly! It´s not that I want to save anyone, but I need somewhere to hide isn´t it?" Springtrap said.

"Dude, that the most poor excuse I have ever heard..." Exo said.

Springtrap looked at him wide eyed for a moment. Exo was not smiling, but he knew what Springtrap was trying to say.

"You are a murderer and an outcast, I get it. But you want to save people isn´t it?" Exo asked.

Springtrap tried to answer his question, but then he noticed that Scott took off his mask, picked up his shotgun and aimed at them.

"Maybe it´s not the right time to talk about that..." Springtrap said as he pointed at Scott.

Exo looked at him and nodded. Then, both of them hid behind two big boxes as Scott was looking for them. Springtrap and Exo started arguing...

"So, I supposse you got a plan right?" Springtrap asked.

"Well, I discovered I can deal damage to him with this ability," Exo said as his blue eye glowed with more intensity.

"Oh, I get it, so why don´t we just go and beat the crap out of him?" Springtrap asked.

Exo showed him his broken knife and said: "Because of this!"

Springtrap rubbed his chin for a moment and hummed. Then, he remembered something.

"Ok, you need a weapon am I right? Just wait a sec..." Springtrap said as he opened his chest.

"Hey, what are you-" Exo said but then he was interfered by Springtrap who just impaled himself with his paw and took a bloody knife with a mixture of oil.

"Remember when you stabbed my heart with your stupid knife? Well here you go!" Springtrap said as he handed the knife at Exo.

Exo looked at it for a moment. He remembered his fight with him, and when he stabbed him into his chest, leading him to his death. However, there were no other weapons around so he took the knife, pulled off the broken knife and inserted the bloody-oiled one.

"Ok, I don´t have any idea how this last long..." Exo said to himself as he looked at the knife.

Surprisingly, the knife was sharp. Exo peeked through the boxes. Scott was literally smashing anything he could. He was angry now.

"Ok Lone Ranger, now what?" Springtrap asked.

"Springtrap, the layers of Scott´s armor don´t last forever. We need to attack him, hand to hand combat. However, those guns is what makes him dangerous. We should avoid those things," Exo explained.

"Fine, I know what to do," Springtrap said as he looked at Scott, "Be ready boyscout!"

Suddenly, Springtrap dissapeared. Then, he appeared behind Scott and poked him.

"Hey, looking for someone?" Springtrap said with a grin.

Scott raised his gun and hit him in his face. Then, he shoot Springtrap in his chest. Oil and dried blood shoot out of Springtrap as Scott punched him and kicked him away. Then, he looked at Springtrap carefully.

"Huh... who would believe it? It is nobody else but Golden Bonnie himself... I thought you were decomissioned..." Scott said.

"Woah, hold your mouth buddy. That´s not my name. My name is Springtrap!" Springtrap yelled, "And I´m your worst nightmare! NOW!"

Exo approached Scott and with his paw, punched him in his stomach. Scott flinched and tried to raise his gun, but once again Exo hit Scott in his face with his knee. Scott took several steps back and right into Springtrap, who took out an old red guitar and hit him with it. Scott groaned as he tried to shoot Springtrap.

"I don´t think so!" Exo said as he grabbed Scott´s shotgun and kicked him away.

With his only paw, Exo slammed the shotgun down and stomp on it, breaking it. Scott yelled in anger as he took out his surviving knife and swinged it at Exo. Exo raised his knfe too and both weapons clashed against each other.

Scott and Exo looked at each other fiercely and with hate. Then, Scott took a step back and slashed Exo in his arm. Exo looked at his wound and grinned. Just as Scott was about to swing his knife again, Springtrap grabbed him from behind.

"I think it´s your time Exo!" Springtrap said while holding Scott tight.

Exo approached Scott and start slashing every part of his body. The armor was losing it´s resistance, and the metalic plate was getting destroyed in pieces. Then, Exo pulled his knife back and with one slash, Exo cut Scott´s armor in half. As Springtrap dissapeared and appeared next to Exo, Scott was holding his now uncovered chest. The armor plate´s were scaterred on the floor.

"You pieces of sh*t!" Scott yelled, "What´s the point of you for fighting?"

"I told you before Scott. We are here to serve and protect," Exo answered.

Scott grinned as he took out a hand grenade from his pockets and pulled the pin.

"EAT THIS YOU ASSHOLES!" Scott yelled.

Exo reacted fast, grabbed the grenade in the air and throw it back at Scott. Scott looked at the grenade wide-eyed as he tried to run away, but the grenade exploded, sending Scott to roll over the floor. Exo and Springtrap approached him, with his weapons raised just in case.

"I´m not going to surrender..." Scott said as he stood up and took out his military gun, "ALL OF THEM DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! MY FRIENDS DIED BECAUSE OF ANIMATRONICS LIKE YOU! SOMEONE SHOULD AVENGE THEM, AND THAT IS GOING TO BE ME!"

Then, Scott sprinted at them while shooting. Springtrap teleported while Exo deflected the bullets with his knife. When Scott was near Exo, he jumped toward the coyote and pinned him down. Then, he started punching him in Exo´s face. Exo groaned in pain as he rolled over, and now he was the one who was punching Scott. With his knife, he took off Scott´s riot helmet, grabbed his neck and threw him away.

Scott tried to stand up, but his hand was meet by Springtrap.

"Uh uh, you stay there. You look better on the ground," Springtrap said as he moved his finger from side to side.

Scott looked away, only to see Exo appraoching him, with his old knife pointing him. Then, he stopped right in front of him. Scott smiled as he spit blood.

"Yeah... I knew you robots were programmed the same... you will surely kill me isn´t it?" Scott asked while giggling, "You will not let me go away from here. Oh no... you are just like that darn golden bear..."

"You know, killing him is not a bad idea..." Springtrap said.

"Springtrap... shut up..." Exo said seriously.

"Ok, just a joke..." Springtrap answered.

Exo looked down at Scott for a moment. Then, he approached his knife at his face.

"Yeah Scott... you think we should kill you. Murder you. Throw your body off a bridge like if we were some kind of maniacs..." Exo said.

Scott looked at him with a grin, like if he knew that Exo was enjoying his last words for him before he kills him. But then, Exo slowly pulled back his knife.

"Unfortunately for you, we animatronics are not designed the same way," Exo said with a smile.

"What... what are you saying?" Scott asked confused.

"Oh, here comes that part where the hero speaks up!" Springtrap whispered.

"You are not a bad guy Scott," Exo said, "You are only a sad person who miss his friends so much. I... know how it feels... when you lose your friends, your loved one... but this is not the answer..."

"The answer... no, this is the only way to avenge your friends: kill the one who killed him," Scott said.

"Wrong," Exo snapped, "At the beginning, I thought that was the answer too. But one of your animatronics told me it was not that way. He told me that, in order to forget the past, you should live the present to make a better future. And that is what I been doing these last weeks..."

Scott started thinking for a moment. Then, he closed his eyes and start laughing.

God... a animatronic is teaching me a lesson about life and friends... who would imagine it..." Scott said.

"Hey, we are not giving it slow and good for you," Exo continued, "You don´t deserve death, but you deserve to be behind bars for a good time for your actions,"

Scott looked at him confused.

"I hope you think about all the things you did in jail," Exo said as he looked at Springtrap, nodded and turned away.

Springtrap looked down at Scott and smiled.

"Sorry buddy, things didn´t end up too well for ya," Springtrap said as he raised his foot and kicked Scott in his face, knocking him out.

Finally... just finally... this was over. Exo looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was rising from the horizon. This whole war lasted one single night. Springtrap took out a pair of handcuffs which he used to chain Scott to a pipe. Then, he teleported next to Exo.

"Such a beautiful scenery isn´t it?" Springtrap asked.

"Yeah, I´m glad this is over..." Exo muttered.

Springtrap giggled for a little bit, but then he stopped.

"Well, this is over for me too," Springtrap said all of sudden.

Exo looked at him for a moment and asked: "What?"

"You heard me boyscout. This is over for me too," Springtrap said, "I can´t stay here, we both know that. Kids would never love this Bonnie suit with a rotting body inside of it,"

Exo looked away for a moment and nodded.

"You should leave right now before someone sees you," Exo suggested.

Springtrap shrugged as he took some steps forward. Then, he closed his eyes and focused. His body started to dissapear. He turned around and looked at Exo.

"It was a nice fight, I gotta admit. I just wished it could lasted a little bit longer..." Springtrap said.

Suddenly, before he could turned around, Exo said: "Hey Springtrap..."

"What," Springtrap said.

"Thanks..." Exo said with a grin.

Springtrap pointed his finger at him and smiled.

"Awww, you are playing with my feelings again! You really know how to play with other people feelings," Springtrap said with a grin, "I´ll be watching. If you need help... maybe, just maybe because I hate you for killing me... you know what..."

After saying this, his body dissapeared completely. Exo walked toward the edge of the rooftop and laid his arms on there while looking at the horizon. Finally, their conflict was over. What know? He would go back to his life as a performer of course. Just as Exo was thinking about this, Flame opened the door of the rootop with a single kick.

"I´m here!" Flame yelled.

Exo turned around and looked at him with an eyebrow. Flame approached him, trying to look for the enemy.

"Ok Exo, where is him? Who are we going to fight?" Flame asked excitedly.

"Flame, it´s over," Exo said as he pointed at Scott who was knocked out.

Flame was sure dissapointed by this. He stomped on the floor annoyed.

"Dammit... just when things were getting fun..." Flame said as he looked at Exo, "Woah dude, what happened to your eyes? Why they are glowing blue?"

"Let´s say... I learn how to control myself," Exo said with a grin as he lowered his A.I. level and his eyes turned back to yellow.

Flame shrugged as he put his sword back on his back.

"Man... we are gonna need a whole lot of reparations isn´t it?" Flame asked.

"Yup. Don´t worry, I´m sure Mr. Fazbear have some spare parts for you too. After all, you all helped us with this," Exo answered.

"Hell yeah! Everyone is down, keeping an eye on the bad guys," Flame said.

"Yeah, talking them, I want to go down too, want to see Roxy and the others again. Can you take care of him?" Exo said while looking at Scott.

Flame shrugged as he walked toward Scott and picked him up. Then, he started walking next to Exo.

"So glad to say that all of this is over..." Exo said.

"Woah, not everything is over you know?" Flame asked.

"Wait, really?"

"Of course, you are forgetting about something very essential,"

"Uhh... oh no..."

"Exactly," Flame said as he put his paw on Exo´s shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Hello me dear animatronics! Finally, this story is gettin near the end! I´m glad to share this amazing story with you dear followers and friends! I hope you enjoyed the story, cause next chapter will be THE LAST CHAPTER! Exactly, last chapter everyone! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ISN´T IT? EXACTLY, NEW STORY EVERYONE! I hope you get your OC´s ready! However, I will take a well deserved week to relax. I´m so happy to know that wonderful people like ya´ll exist! Anyway, as I said, last chapter! We will see there! Good bye my dear animatronics!**

_Now You Know It: Exo will receive new abilities next story. One of them will be called Self-Medication, another will be Handy Coyote, and there are some other that I don´t want to spoil. _


	61. An End Is Just the Beginning

**Chapter 61: An End Is Just The Beginning**

* * *

_[Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza - 7:30 A.M. - Outside]_

"Alright, this is the last one!" Flame exclaimed, holding a wolf animatronic head and walking toward Exo.

After defeating Scott and saving the day, Exo and Flame decided to get rid of the three heads that were kept inside Exo´s show stage. Why? First of all, because it was creepy, not cool. Second, because Exo have to forget about his old friends who perished 5 years ago. And that was tormenting him. But if Exo get rid of the heads... maybe he could also forget them.

Flame looked over 2 trashcans, and on top of them were the other 2 heads of Exo´s old friends. Exo was staring at them for a moment. Flame snapped his finges in front of him.

"Hey man, you doing well?" Flame asked.

Exo smiled and grabbed Nighthowl´s head from Flame.

"Yeah, don´t worry about that. Things will get lot better from now on, you´ll see," Exo said with a grin.

Then, he gently laid the head on the trashcan. Exo took a deep breath as he and Flame closed the trashcans.

"Man, gotta admit, that is pretty brave from you. It´s not that easy to forget your loved ones. I would probably keep those heads as a souvenir if they were my friends... probably not, I´m not a crazy dude. Good job Exo," Flame said as he patted him on his back.

"Thanks, now let´s go inside. The trash truck will be here sooner or later," Exo said as he walked away with Flame.

Flame looked at his ripped and damaged suit and groaned.

"Man, we sure need a new suit..." Flame groaned as they walked inside.

* * *

_[Inside Freddy´s]_

"Perfect, just perfect!" Mr. Fazbear groaned as he looked at the torn walls and broken tables, "That´s gonna take a lot of my money! Hopefully I won´t get bankrupt!"

"Calm down Mr. Fazbear, it could have been worser," Mike said as he approached him.

"Yeah, you are damn right Mikey boy," Mr. Fazbear said while looking at him, "Remember, we need to repair the animatronics. The good ones of course, and our animatronics too. Take Fritz with you to repair them,"

"Yes sir," Mike said as he walked away looking for Fritz.

Things have calmed down here in the pizzeria. The bad animatronics were laying on the wall with their paws on their back, each one guarded by one animatronic.

"I´m not gonna stay like this forever right?" Dirk asked worried.

"Oh, of course not hun!" Shady said, "But you know, just in case..."

"Ok, I get it..." Dirk replied.

"Hey, seems that you had a helluva time huh?" Saturn asked Storm as she looked at her suit, which was damaged because of Henez acid.

"You have no idea," Storm giggled.

"Anyway, what are we suppossed to do with them?" Saturn said while pointing at the animatronics, "Are we gonna free them or something?"

"Not exactly Saturn," Melody said, "We are personally going to find out what to do with them,"

"Well, if that´s the case, it´s gonna take us... a whole week probably..." Saturn replied.

Just then, the front door of the pizzeria opened, and in there stood Exo and Flame. They walked inside the pizzeria, looking at everyone.

"Well look who it is!" Saturn exclaimed as she looked at Exo, "Good job Lone Ranger, you saved the day once again!"

Exo let out a small giggle.

"Thanks, but I couldn´t have done it without all of you," Exo said, "And also, I´m glad that-"

"Aye, there ye are! We been lookin´fer ye kid!" Foxy exclaimed as he approached Exo.

Exo smiled and high-fived Foxy. Then, Foxy hold his paw and started walking away.

"Sorry tah interrupt, but the crew needs ye! C´mon kid, the rest are waiting fer us!" Foxy said.

"Alright then, Flame, you take care of this?" Exo asked.

"Sure thing," Flame said while looking at the animatronics, "Well ladies, now what are we going to do with you?"

Lance sighed sadly.

"You know, maybe I should go back to the military base and give myself to the authority and be proclaimed as a menace to humanity," Lance said.

"Only time will say that Lance," Melody said, "As well as the rest of you!"

* * *

_[Main Show Stage]_

"Aye, brought the kid with meh!" Foxy said from the distance.

In there, the whole gang were waiting. Freddy approached Exo and hugged him.

"You did it son! Scott has been defeated and the pizzeria is once again saved!" Freddy said.

"I know! Wait, talking about it, where is Scott?" Exo asked.

"Inside the backroom, with a special guest," Bon Bon said with a grin on her face.

* * *

_[Backstage]_

"Should be scary to sit in front of the animatronic who tried to kill you without any ally or gun isn´t it?" Goldie said as he stared at Scott.

Scott was trying to crawl away from him, but in fact, there was nowhere to go inside the Backstage.

"Please... stay away from me... just don´t come near me!" Scott pleaded.

"Hey, take it easy. I´m not going to kill you!" Goldie said annoyed.

* * *

_[Main Show Stage]_

"Hm, sounds like he is having a bad time," Bonnie said.

"Well, now what are we going to do with those animatronics?" Toy Freddy asked.

Exo knew what to do. He didn´t know if they wanted to stay or not, probably because they wanted to fix their problems of the past.

"I know what to do," Exo said, "We can let them stay here for a week, or at least until the construction of the pizzeria is finished. We have a lot of time before the re-opening,"

"That doesn´t sound like a bad idea. I like it!" Chica exclaimed.

"So it is like this. They will stay with us, except for the bad guys. We need to do something quick about them," Freddy stated.

"Not to worry. They will figure that out," Exo said.

The gang all agreed to this. They keep talking about the last night, when Fritz came to the room.

"Hey listen um, we are going to call you because you need some repairs. So, I´ll call one by one, starting with you Exo," Fritz said.

Exo was playing with Roxy who was hanging on the ceiling. He stopped and nodded at Fritz.

"Fine, let´s do this," Exo said.

"Go for it hun!" Roxy said happily as he landed on the floor.

Exo smiled and gave her a thumb up.

"Sure will!" Exo said with a grin.

After that say, everything seemed to be good and great. Even thought the damage were brutal, Mr. Fazbear could pay for the maintanence. That´s one of the advantages of being the most popular pizzeria in the country after all. The next following days, the whole crew were busy helping Mr. Fazbear with the reparations of the pizzeria, as well as the other animatronics. They played and enjoyed their victory. Finally, after a whole week, the fate of everyone was decided...

* * *

_[One week later...]_

**_Melody_**

After the war and her fight with Lance, Melody decided to go back to the military base where she know she belonged. When she got there, she was greeted by some of the scientist who recognized her. Almost immediately, they put Melody inside a field to train her reflexes and experience with guns... which she did great. They were surprised, how a model they lost some years ago became better and improved. However, Melody didn´t came alone. After discovering who she was walking with, the soldiers immediately put behind bars her companion. Melody was now the best soldier animatronic of the base. And now, she have another duty: watch out for Lance the War animatronic who was held captive inside the base.

_**Lance**_

Even though Lance did terrible things, he was a good animatronic. Lance only and fatal mistake was to obey Scott. He wished he never did that. And now the past cannot be changed... but what about the future? With no ideas about where to go, Melody invited Lance to her military base. Lance accepted the offer. And of course, he wasn´t greeted like a hero. He was put behind bars, but he didn´t care. He knew he had to pay for his problems somehow. And besides, what if they change their mind? If Lance have another opportunity out there, which he knew he would, he would use his abilities for good, for the sake and protection for everyone. Lance didn´t mind being behind bars. At least he had Melody to talk with.

_**Saturn**_

Saturn loved the way Freddy and his friends treated each other. She also wanted to form part of a family. After thinking about it for a couple of days, Saturn decided to go to another part of the country, but near Freddy´s. She found this restaurant with a space theme dinner and Saturn immediately decided to go in. She sneaked inside and pretend to be property of the restaurant. When maintanence found her, they thought she could really be useful. So, the manager immediately build a big room for her, including her own show stage: The Sentry Station. Saturn immediately was loved and adored by children who always wanted to see her. Soon, more anmatronics would come to the place by orders of the manager. Saturn didn´t mind. Why? Because there was this thing: she will be their new boss.

_**Storm**_

Storm was thinking about staying in the pizzeria for a couple of months. However, that decision changed in one single night. While Storm was sleeping, she had this weird vision in which she saw a female wolf with red bangs, and she looked a lot like her. That wolf smiled, hugged her and told her that she needed to look for her. At the next day, Storm grabbed her things and walked away. She had to look for her, because she told her something that Storm would never forget. The red wolf told her that she was Storm´s sister, Willa. Storm would do anything to find her, even if it means risking her life at some points. She would search and search for her lost sister which she didn´t knew she existed.

_**Shady**_

Shady thought about staying in Freddy´s as well. However, her lover Dirk, wasn´t going to stay there. After one week, he decided to move on and walk away from there, look for another place who would accept him. Shady tried to convince him, but it was all in vain. And now, Shady had two choices: stay in the pizzeria or follow Dirk to find a new home. She choose the second one, since it was Dirk the one she loved and care of. After a day of looking throught the city at night, the found a dinner. It was the best dinner they could found, but it was something, and better yet, a good place to stay. They both were accepted, pretended to be sent by the animatronic company. Shady performed as a pirate vixen. Part of her beloved dream became true.

_**Dirk**_

Dirk had what any performing animatronic would wish for. Since he moved with Shady to the dinner, he started performing with her and some other fellas. Kids loved him and some teenagers as well. He was sharing Shady´s show stage. However, this didn´t make him happy. Besides performing, he wanted to become stronger. Almost everyone, from Lance to Exo, defeated him. During day, he entertain children. But during night, he started training outside the dinner in order to became stronger and powerful. With his trustable daggers, Dirk would become a deadly animatronic. He wanted to learn Exo´s ability and Lance´s strength for himself, even he didn´t knew it would take him a lot of time.

_**Volt**_

Volt decided what to do. After Melody and the gang freed him, he decided to follow Melody. Volt wants to be something more than just friends with her. And now, since Nero is no longer in control of his body, Volt was free. When he got into the military base, he immediately worked as a technician, since he is good identifying and scanning the weak spots of any machine. However, as Melody have to look out for Lance, Volt had to look out for someone else who he considered as a menace. Worst thing for him, is that the one he is looking out is annoying. But he didn´t care. As long as he with Melody, he is totally fine with it.

_**Henez**_

Henez was without a doubt, a maniac. Thanks to Storm, his acid powers were contained. Then, Volt himself brought him into the military base, which then he imprisoned him after declaring he was a menace. With a leather mask on his snout and his body covered with white straps, Henez was doomed to be in that place forever... probably. Henez may be a maniac, but he could also manipulate anyone by just talking to them. And then he thought, what if Nero was not forever dead inside Volt? Since Volt was the one looking out for him, he could use that. He didn´t want to cause any more trouble. Once he gets out of this place, he would just go and follow the rules of this cruel game which is called life.

_**Tiffany and Jade**_

The tiger sisters forgave each other. Tiffany was not a bad animatronic. She was like Lance; joined the bad and wrong side. Jade released herself and both, started wondering over the world, looking for anything they could call adventure. However, Jade started showing something weird. She felt sick, and her body could not stop shaking. Tiffany knew what was happening: Jade´s powers were claiming to become stronger. Tiffany decided to help her sister to control her new powers. From there on, Jade would became like her sister, and probably more than her.

_**Travis**_

Travis only dream was to go back to the amusement park where he once belonged. He didn´t care if the humans replaced him for a T-Rex, he would stay there they like it or not. When he got there however, he was greeted by the maintanence and the manager of the park. What a surprise; they all missed him. Travis was given another show stage next to the one of the T-Rex and performed in there. Travis recovered his public and his life once again. The only difference is that he would not be alone. Another companion followed him.

_**Tittania**_

Tittania never meet the world of performing before. During the week, she was wondering herself if she would get a better life. With no other options, she decided to follow Travis to his amusement park and hoped to work in there. Ignoring her size, the owner of the park tried to find a good place for her. Finally, he decided for Tittania to perform along with Travis. Since these two guys get along to well, it was not a problem for her. For the next days, she performed with Travis, sharing his popularity and the kids of course.

_**Nightvern**_

Nobody understood Nightvern. Was he a good or a bad guy? Would he hurt the humans? Was he evil? Nightvern explained them that he wasn´t. He wanted to be free, fly over the skies like a bird. After some moments, they decided to freed him. Just what he said, Nightvern fleed from there. Now that he was free, he could do anything he could, as long as humans don´t see him of course. As an eagle, Nightvern spend his time looking for anything he could do to help the society: crimes, robbery, those kind of stuff. And he was pretty good at it.

_**Eoin**_

Eoin remembered those times where he used to perform as well. Maybe he could go back to the zoo. After declaring that he won´t do any harm to nobody, he walked away. After some time, he got back to his zoo. Since he was already repaired, the staff guys didn´t had a problem about him. He immediately started performing in his new show stage. Eoin was glad to be alive. And now, he got a new friendly competition: his zoo would compete against Travis amusement park.

_**Flame**_

Flame had to be honest to himself. What could he do? Stay or go somewhere else? Flame had this instint in which he wanted to fight. And now, maybe he can do that. After saying goodbye to everyone, Flame went to the streets of NY and started his life as a vigilante. Nobody would escape from his paws. Every night, when someone defys the law, Flame would always appear and beat the crap of out them. Then, he dissapears. He didn´t need credit. He was just making justice. And what´s good, if the Fazbear Crew ever need his help, he would help them without a doubt. Training his powers every night, Flame would become one of the most strongest animatronic that the nation could ever have.

_**Scott**_

Scott didn´t deserve to die. He was just a guy who wanted to avenge his fallen companion who worked at the pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear denounced Scott for various reasons: damage to property, illegal use of weapons, and some others, however he hid the animatronic intervention. He wanted to protect their identities. After this, Scott went to prison. And there, every night, he could swear he sees the dead souls of his companions tormenting him. He would be there for a long time.

_**Exo**_

After the week, Exo was fully repaired. It´s a relief that all his problems were gone now. The gang was safe, the other animatronics were safe as well. Springtrap... well, there is not much to talk about him. Exo was proud of himself, specially since he managed to control his ´powers´. However, he didn´t care about that. He was not a animatronic designed and created to fight, but to perform. Thanks to Flame and the others, he forgot about his past. Of course, he would miss them... but he cannot change something that was already done isn´t it?

[Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza - 11:00 P.M.]

After the week, the reparations of the pizzeria were finished. The place looked better and bigger. The whole place were decorated for tomorrow for the grand reopening. The pizzeria was closed. All the personal, including the night guards, left the place. The only one inside were the animatronics. However, all of them were sleeping. Everyone, except for one coyote which we obviously know who it is.

Exo was inside his show stage, looking how good it became. He touched the walls of the stage, then the fake bushes, and then the fake bonfire. He sat down on the floor and rubbed his head for a while as he took a deep breath. Then, he smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Things will change from now on..." Exo said.

After that, he closed his eyes and put himself in sleep mode. One thing he is right: things will change from now on. And we hope it gets better. Because in here, at Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza, anything can happen.

**THE END**

* * *

The end! Finally, the end of the story! Wait, you were enjoying it? Don´t worry buddy, you will enjoy the next story! Anyway, I´m glad I could share this story with you guys! Stay tuned, cause the submittions for the next story will come out soon! However, I will take a small break. All the credit of the OC´s belong to their respective owners. You guys are the best! I´m really glad you could lend me your OC´s, even though 2 of them died... anyway. So yeah that´s it! It´s over! Remember, stay tunned for the OC trailer and submition! You will see it sooner or later. Anyway, I think I need to go now. Remember...

_"You get to forget the past, to live in the present and have a better future"_

And after saying that, I part off. See you in another story my dear animatronics!


End file.
